Fairy Guardian: Resurrection
by TinaKhoaNguyen
Summary: In the past, he's a man known by many names: The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. Now, he is known as Fairy Tail's very own guardian angel, an urban legend of the World of Magic, who goes by the name of Fairy Guardian. [Naruto/Harem] [Next chapter 10%]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **In the past, he's a man known by many names: The Demon Brat, The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Nanaidaime Hokage of the Leaf. Now, he is known as Fairy Tail's very own guardian angel, an urban legend of the World of Magic, who goes by the name of Fairy Guardian.**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 1**

"It is that time of the year already?"

The man voiced his thought out loud, as he saw a ship approaching the island from afar.

"You say it like it is a bad thing."

He didn't need to turn around to know who said that, because she was someone he was too familiar with.

"It is." He muttered annoyingly under his breath, but the young lady could hear it very well.

Taking an appearance of a girl in her thirteen or fourteen, the young woman had very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes with no pupils; peachy skin and a slight child-like build. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest, were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above, which each series of these was outlined in a hot pink. She wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings.

The ethereal body of Mavis Vermilion was only a feet behind him, standing barefoot on the hot sand and looked at the ship carrying the next generation of her pride guild with a warm smile on her face. It's been a year since the last time any of them was there, and while she was sure that there would be many unfamiliar faces, Mavis couldn't wait to see them. She was, after all, the founder and also first guild master of Fairy Tail.

"Don't you want to watch?" She asked gently, but Mavis had already known the answer.

"No." Was his short reply before the man stood up from his position on the beach of Tenrou Island and disappeared into the forest without a sound.

Mavis didn't try to follow him, not that she could. Smiling, she floated away, hiding herself from view when the first mage, a young man with pink hair, accompanied by a blue cat with white wings, an Exceed, arrived on Fairy Tail's Holy Ground. The annual Fairy Tail's S-class Promotion Trial had been started, and to Mavis and secretly someone watching in the shadow, but she still knew so well, it's always been an interesting thing to see, especially the trial that took place five years ago.

Unsurprisingly, the rule was just like the last time. For the first trial, the candidates and their partners were to choose one of eight different paths, four of which were connected to another path so the teams that meet have to fight against each other to continue. Meanwhile, three of them had the current Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages in them, so in order to proceed further into the trial, the teams that meet them have to fight and win. In the end, there were only five out of eight contestants that passed the first trial.

Moving further into the promotion test, was something new. The remaining participants were given six hours to locate and find her grave, or they would be disqualified. There are numerous obstacles that make this task difficult, such as fending off giant beasts that dwell in the forest. Finding the grave itself was also a great challenge, because first, the master didn't give any explicit hints or possible clues that could tell where it is, and second, it was a fake grave, to begin with. The purpose of this test was to challenge the intellect of the participants, unlike the first one, which was a challenge of strength and magic.

"You do know that he is here, right?" Came a voice behind her, and Mavis could only nod her head. Her face didn't show any emotion, but he knew better "Talk about being at the right place at the right time." He said in amusement, leaning his head back back against a tree trunk before closing his eyes, folding both hands behind his head.

"You're not going to do anything." It was not a question.

"No." Once again, he replied. They die? Not his problem.

As she sat on a tree branch and watched the trial with keen eyes, Mavis was shocked to see how it had turned out.

First, was the first meeting between two brothers, one destined to kill the other. It was a short reunion, but enough for the older one to know that his brother was nowhere near ready to fulfil his inner purpose yet.

Then, was the arrival of Grimoire Heart Guild, one of the dark guild of the Balam Alliance, which was commonly considered the strongest dark guild in the world. Mavis was shocked, and horrified to see that the guild master, Hades, was none other than Precht Gaebolg, her old friend and also the second master, and one of the co-founders of Fairy Tail.

Feeling his magical signature and, surprisingly, hearing his voice from more than a mile away, even the man who had his eyes rested for the entire time had to release a sigh and spoke up with his eyes still close.

"I guess they really meant it when they say you rather die as a hero than live and see the day you become a monster." It was so true, and the man believed those words could even apply to himself, in some degrees.

An all out battle broke out between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart, with the later's goal being none other than the legendary Dark mage that was currently residing on the island. The third master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, threatened to cast Fairy Law, but Hades showed no fear and easily countered with his own version of the strongest spell of the Three Great Fairy Magics, Grimoire Law. Caught off guard by the true identity of the dark guild's guild master, Makarov shrunk down to his original size and was easily defeated by an energy blast, puncturing his body.

"You're not going to help them?" Mavis had finally decided to ask when the battles all around the island reached their climaxes, with the favour belonged to the wizards of the dark guild.

"No." He repeated, refusing to move an inch from his position.

"But Naruto…"

"In my perspective, they're doing just fine." The man, whose name Naruto, opened his right eye to look at her "Plus, Tenrou tree is doing its job just fine." It better, because after all, it was him who made sure it would.

"Can you see they're trying to bring it down?"

"Then I will grow it back when it's all over." Giving what Mavis would say an irresponsible respond, Naruto rolled his eyes before smirking at her "And I thought you're the one who has the most faith in Fairy Tail." Mavis blushed and looked away "You lot and that ridiculous power of friendship powerup of yours, guess naivety is something that will never change in your guild." He mocked, ending their argument.

When Cana Alberona arrived at her grave, Mavis bestowed her the second spell of Three Great Fairy Magics, Fairy Glitter to save her friend. However, because she wasn't familiar with such a powerful spell, the attack was parried to the ground by a mage who was far superior to her.

Fortunately for Cana, the Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildart Clive, who was none other than her biological father arrived and saved Cana and her friends. What came next was a battle that shook the entire island, and the strongest mage of Fairy Tail managed to come out with the win.

There were victories, there were lost, but in the end, when the reinforcements had finally arrived, Fairy Tail was able to push back the attacks and ensured the Great Tenrou Tree, and in turn their own safety.

But in an attempt to destroy Fairy Tail's unlimited source of power and their wills, using his magic, Great Tree Arc, Azuma was able to uproot the Tenrou Tree from the ground. Upon doing so, all the Fairy Tail members started to lose their Magic and are unable to move, allowing the Grimoire Heart mages to gain the upper hand.

However, acknowledging his opponent's power, Azuma had left Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail, unharmed to commence their battle.

"She's losing," Mavis commented when the next armour broke and fell from her body.

"And?"

"You still refuse to help?" Mavis asked, almost in disbelief. She was the sole reason Naruto was there on the island fire year ago "Can you at least grow the tree back?"

"Like I said, I will grow it back when it's all over." His words clearly showed that he gave no concern for the battle's outcome. It made Mavis narrowed her eyes and pouted in response "We both know who she is, so she will be fine. Trust me, she will win." His statement seemed obvious, as well as ridiculous enough, but Mavis gave no objection. Sure, against a mage at Azuma's caliber, Mavis was still worried for her safety, but she decided to trust him, knowing full well who the woman Naruto was talking about was.

The battle continued for another five minutes, with the only motivations being Fairy Tail and her comrades being what kept her on her legs and sword in her hands, Erza fought with everything she had left, and true to Naruto's words, Erza struck Azuma and defeated him.

Naruto laughed mockingly at Mavis, who in turn, smiled smugly because once again, a mage of her pride Fairy Tail had proven that their bond and friendship could overcome anything. Nevertheless, he was happy for her but felt a little sad in the end.

Such negative feeling was something that appeared and disappeared in just only a split second. He used to it, and no longer paid too much of his mind to.

The end of the battle was the most interesting to see, at least, in Naruto's opinion. A bunch of inexperienced brats defeated an old man with years of experience and immense magical power. They had help, a lot of help. The arrival of the third master's grandson, who was in a league of his own; the secret mission of the Exceeds, who destroyed an organic device called Devil's Heart, cutting Hades off his power source and finally, the restoration of Tenrou Tree by Ultear Milkovich, a mage of Grimoire Heart who suddenly after a conversation had a change of heart and decided to help them.

But in the end, it was an impressive achievement for kids so young like them.

"Where…"

"He's on their ship." Naruto gave the answer even before Mavis could finish her question "Maybe you should keep your eyes on him for a moment or two, instead of them all the time." He looked at the airship that was flying away from Tenrou, but words were targeting the mages of Fairy Tail.

"Are you sure that you have no care for them like you claim to?" Mavis asked teasingly, deciding that she had had enough of his blunt comments.

"Hard to keep my eyes away when it all happened on MY island." He pointed out, pressing his ownership of Tenroujima "Plus, it's funny to see them trying to act tough and their 'power of friendship' has always given me a good laugh." Naruto commented. They had to learn, sooner or later, that friendship wasn't going to help them overcome everything.

As if Mavis could read his mind, she spoke up "Surely you can teach them something different."

"Not gonna happen." He knew what she was trying to do, and he's not going to fall for it "Not in a million year."

"Then you will consider it a million year later?"

"No." Mavis giggled. She knew she got him there.

Fortunately for him, that didn't last long, because when Grimoire Heart's airship disappeared from view, he could feel an immense magic power approaching the island from afar.

Since she wasn't a normal ghost, Mavis' pale was noticeable, because she too could feel it.

"It's here…" Mavis had her eyes widened in shock and horrification. She then turned to Naruto and bit her lower lip when she saw him giving no response, showing no concern "For once Naruto, please don't just sit back and watch so heartlessly like that." Mavis spoke to him before floating away in a hurry.

Looking up with keen blue eyes, Naruto could see it approaching. Unlike the ones who had noticed its presence, Naruto showed no emotion, no fear, no nervousness or whatsoever. The amusement he had when he was talking to Mavis had also disappeared, replaced with a blank expression that clearly showed that he didn't even care what was coming was, or what it was truly capable of.

December sixteenth, X784, Fairy Tail were under the warm rays of the sun, when what could be their end inevitably came.

* * *

It was going so well for them until Acnologia, the black dragon of Apocalypse, arrived.

But instead of running away like normal people would, Fairy Tail charged at Acnologia.

The youngest generation of Fairy Tail, against the Dragon King of Apocalypse, leading by Erza Scarlet, the other members of Fairy Tail returned to aid Natsu in his assault against the Dragon, in order to protect their master, in order to protect their own, as a family. Bringing out everything that was left inside them, Fairy Tail team attacked Acnologia, bringing down wave after wave of magic on its gigantic body.

"You...You little." Makarov, the third master of Fairy Tail said in bewilderment, completely shocked for what happened in front of his eyes. He had tried to fight Acnologia himself, to buy them some time to run away, but he was crushed by the powerful beast faster than he could even see it coming. In the moment he was about to face his end, they jumped in and attacked Acnologia with everything they had, doing the very thing that he, as a parent to them all, should be the one doing.

"I want you to know this Ji-san." Laxus looked at his grandfather and grinned. "I was against this. But do you really think that they're the kind of people who can run away and leave an old geezer behind?" His grinned got wilder as his hands sparked with electricity that could slay dragons. "It's your guild, after all."

"You...you idiots." Tears swelled up at the corners of Makarov's eyes, he couldn't believe it and he didn't know what to say. He just sat there and watched on while sobbing quietly.

In the middle of Fairy Guardian, a man stood up from his position and approached Tenrou Tree, where he placed his hand on and closed his eyes.

It all came down to this moment.

ROOOOOAAARRRR! The black dragon roared angrily and stomped its hands onto the ground, knocking the members of Fairy Tail away as if they were mere flies. The Dragon Kings spread its wings and took off to the sky before looking down at the Island and opened its jaw, sucking in a mass amount of air strongly.

"UWAAH!" Natsu cried, falling on top of Lucy's back.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked loudly as she got up from the ground.

"None of our attacks is working at all," Elfman said through gritted teeth, his sister standing beside him, forced to deactivate her Satan Soul form.

'This thing...isn't using the strength it used when it fought me...' Gildart thought as he gritted his teeth, looking up at Acnologia "It's just playing with them."

"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel shouted when he saw energy began to swirl around Acnologia's mouth.

"Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?" Cana asked in shock.

"No way!"

"Seriously?"

"Everyone who can use defensive magic put the power you've got into it, NOW!" Erza ordered, pointing back to her group.

"Right!" Wendy nodded.

"There's not enough time to draw the seals." Freed muttered.

"There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing symbol or seals," Levy said hurriedly, sweats pouring down her forehead. By now anyone could feel the vast amount of magic Acnologia was emitting, even from here.

"Everyone, focus all your magical energy on Freed," Lisanna shouted.

"Let's join hands together!" Mirajane Strauss said and offered her hands to the nearest person, her brother as he took it.

"We can't let it end here!" Natsu cried and grabbed Lucy's hand, his other hand quickly took Erza's hands into his.

"Okay! We'll never give up!" Lucy shouted, as tears flowing from her eyes.

"Everyone, join your power together as one!" Gray also joined in, holding Juvia and Lucy's hands as Fairy Tail stood in a circle.

Laxus turned to his grandfather and offered him his hand, smiling softly to the tiny old man whose body was shaking, looking at his children in absolute shock.

Then, gently he put his hand in Laxus much bigger one, a smile made it to his face.

"We'll all go home together." He said.

Fairy Tail stood in a circle as magical energy flared up around them.

"TO FAIRY TAIL!" They cried out all at once, looking up at Acnologia who then unleashed his breath in a gigantic blast.

Mavis looked at them, and couldn't stop herself from smiling, despite the sadness that was visible in her green eyes. The next generation of Fairy Tail fighting against the strongest Dragon, anyone who knew about the strength of the dragon King could see that Fairy Tail was fighting in vain, as their attacks did almost no damages to the black dragon.

The first master put her hands together and prayed. Their bonds and faiths in each other… they were something truly incredible. Mavis could feel it, and she believed… no, knew that they would be more enough for the final spell of The Three Great Fairy Magics to be activated.

Then suddenly, after she had successfully cast the spell, a hand was put on the top of her head "My island better not have a single scratch on it, got it?" It happened so fast that when her eyes snapped open he had already disappeared, leaving behind a gentle whirlwind of leaves.

The whole sky lifted up as the massive attack of apocalypse approached them, the whole Tenrou Island shook violently at the amount of magic released by the black dragon.

"Stay the fuck away from my island."

Was the last thing the members of Fairy Tail heard before the blinding light of Acnologia's breath attack blocked their fields of vision. Had they could see clearly, they would see a man with bright blonde hair shooting into the air with neck breaking speed, just in time the entire island was completely wrapped in a glowing golden sphere. When he reached his maximum height, Naruto put his feet onto the top of the gigantic sphere, using it as a jumping platform to shoot even higher and faster into the air, toward Acnologia.

However, the force of his jumping leap was so powerful that it created a shockwave that knocked everyone outside Fairy Sphere back upon impact. Though their eyes couldn't follow his movement, the protected island, however, had a different, much astonishing outcome to the people that were watching everything from afar in shock and awe.

It was pushed backwards into the ocean, slamming into the bottom of the sea.

Wrapping his right hand in golden energy, Naruto extended his arm forward with his palm open to block Acnologia's giant roar attack, disintegrating it into smaller beams that shot away in every direction around him. Cocking his other hand back and balling it into a fist, Naruto kept pushing forward until he was out of Acnologia's blast, aiming at the dragon's torso before delivering a devastating punch into its chest.

His knuckle collided with Acnologia's scale, causing the black dragon to roar in pain. Naruto's fist nearly broke through his scale like a bullet through human skin, but fortunately for him, the shockwave created by the impact knocked him back with no hope to regain the control of its balance before Naruto could sink his fist into its flesh.

Acnologia flew, but not with its wings. It tried to flap its wing, but Naruto wasn't that generous. He followed, somehow flying just as fast as he could run and punched the dragon one more time, sending it higher into the air before falling down and crashing into the ground.

Rolling onto the ground, leaving a long path of destruction behind, Acnologia was forced to change back to its human form. Taking the appearance of a rather muscular young man with dark skin, bearing the dark markings he does when he was a dragon and long, dark blue colored hair that wore a high-collared black coat and baggy pants bearing the same draconian markings, he rolled on the ground for a few times before standing up on his feet while growling angrily.

In a split second, just as he was able to stand on his feet, Naruto appeared right in front of him in a flash of yellow. His body crouched low, holding his hand at his hip in a manner similar to a man holding a sword, and was about to slash it.

"Kanso." A large golden magic circle appeared in the palm of his hand, allowing a sword to manifest in his hand.

Having his eyes widened, Acnologia tried to attack Naruto and stop him from doing whatever he was planning to do.

However, every move he came up, every decision he made in his mind, was simply a second too late or particularly wasn't enough against him. Faster than his eyes could follow, Naruto slashed his sword up, leaving behind a faint afterimage and of course, an extremely clean cut.

Acnologia didn't even have the chance to acknowledge what Naruto had cut, because the man suddenly threw his sword into the air and shot his hand out to grab the dragon slayer's forehead and slammed him down to the ground, with force strong enough to crack skull in and create a huge crater on the ground.

It was at that moment Acnologia realised his left arm had been severed from his body.

"You…" Blood had started to flow out from his wound from his right shoulder. The pain had finally arrived, and despite that, he managed to say a single word when he had finally had a good look at the man and felt his blood turn cold.

Standing at the height of six foot three and having a lean yet muscular build, with bright spiky blonde hair, bright azure blue eyes that seemingly glowed with pure raw power, he dressed in a high-collared, white jacket with dark blue arm warmers, worn outside of a dark coloured shirt and long, black pants and matching coloured sandals. His most noticeable feature, however, was the faint whisker-like marks on both sides of his cheeks, similar to that of a fox.

It was him, Acnologia thought in horror, the same man who completely destroyed him four hundred years ago when he was foolish enough to challenge him.

But what shocked him the most, was his appearance. It didn't change in the slightest.

He hadn't aged a single day since their last encounter nearly four hundred years ago.

Naruto gave no reply. Instead, he reached his other hand out and caught the sword at the moment it was within arm reach. Twisting the sword around in his palm, Naruto then gripped the handle tightly and stabbed it down Acnologia's upper arm, tearing through the dark blue haired man's flesh and impaling deeply into the ground. Acnologia grunted in pain but tried his best to keep it to himself, refusing to show a weakness to the man whose powers surpassed common senses.

"Me." He finally said with a smirk "Now, if I were you, I would stay exactly where you are. I aimed for the flesh only, so with a proper treatment and a decent amount of time, you can keep that arm. About the other, well," Naruto removed his hand from the dragon slayer's forehead and mockingly dusted the dirt, as well as blood, from the right area of his cloak, near to his bleeding shoulder "can't say the same."

"Y-you… what were you doing there?" He growled in hatred, but wisely kept his body still. He didn't show it with his words, but with the dangerous glints in his eyes, which were promising him that: move a muscle, and you will lose more than just your right arm.

"Don't you know? The island you just attacked, Tenrou, is my island." Naruto answered "Unlike Dragnov, I created it, built it and made it my home. You don't go into someone house unless you are going to pick a fight." His expression darkened "I don't tolerate disrespect, so consider yourself lucky you didn't lose your other arm or your head."

If Mavis were there, she would probably tease him for not doing anything when Grimoire Heart attacked Tenrou Island, but because he could fix the damages Grimoire Heart left behind and easily rebuild it when it was all over. Acnologia's attack, however, would completely annihilate the entire island.

While he could recreate an entire island, making an exact replica of the island, Tenrou was a land with an origin very special to him, and Naruto refused to have anything, let alone create something to replace its existence.

"So remember this to your heart: Stay the fuck away from my island." Naruto flicked his forehead and stood up. Turning around, he walked away and clicked his fingers the moment he passed Acnologia's severed arm "You won't need this… I mean, you're still pretty much the most dangerous threat to the people of this world with just one arm." His arm caught fire, blue fire, and burned to ash right in front of his eyes.

Leaving Acnologia behind, Naruto walked to the shore of the land, looking at the place where Tenrou was. With Fairy Sphere activated, Mavis had ensured his homeland's safety, because nothing, not even time could make any more damage to it.

There was no way he could return to Tenrou with Fairy Sphere still intact. He didn't know how long the sphere was going to last, but he understood it was going to be damn long if the casters had so much faith and trusts in each other.

And unfortunately enough, from what he could see, Fairy Tail was full of them.

"What to do…" Naruto muttered as he put his hand on his hip and looked around.

Last of his era… Naruto Uzumaki was an immortal, after all.

He had all the time in the world to decide, after all.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**

* * *

 **Note: The first chapter of my own version of Fairy Guardian, I hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **As you have already known from the latest update of the original Fairy Guardian, my brother won't be able to continue it, much like the rest of his stories. Having already failed most of his subjects this term, he can no longer keep his mind on writing and have to focus more in his study, or else he's going to get kicked out of school if he's unable to improve his marks next term.**

 **Anyway, let's return to my story. As you can see, the name of this story is Fairy Guardian: Resurrection. You can consider this a reboot of the original Fairy Guardian my brother has created, because it's going to have many similar elements. However, as a capable writer myself, I promise to give you my own story, not just a rewrite of the original Fairy Guardian.**

 **In this story of mine, the tone will be lighter than the original, since I can never bring myself to write a dark theme story. In this story, he will act more like a mentor in my story, and much easier to interact, but still pretty much still struggling with his problems as an immortal, as well as inner fears of being ones.**

 **Naruto is stronger than god-like, of course.**

 **Pay attention, unlike Fairy Guardian, as you have read in Naruto's one side battle against Acnologia, Naruto can use magic and he used Kanso (Requip) to be specific. Of course, it's not the only magic he can use, but there is a reason he can use this magic, and it will be revealed in the future.**

 **Note: There will be other pairing in this story other than pairings for Naruto, but I will definitely keep the best two for Naruto: Irene and Sayla.**

 **Sayla, well, it would be a sin if I changed her role.**

 **Irene, however, isn't the same. While she still love and completely devout to Naruto with all her heart like my brother's story, there is a strain in their relationship.**

 **That's all for now. I don't want to spoil anything or whatsoever, so you will have to wait and see.**

 **The last thing I want to say, is that while I have a beautiful results, I absolutely don't want to slack off from school work, so I think I should make an update schedule: Every Tuesday and Friday of the week.**

 **Two chapters per week, doesn't sound so bad right?**

 **More chapters can be delivered if I have freetime or in the mood for writing, but I promises you will always have two chapters on Tuesday and Friday, every week. I will make sure to inform you beforehand if there is going to be any change in the regular schedule.**

 **That's all I want to say, please read and reivew. Hopefully this story can live up to my brother's amazing creation.**

 **Bye and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 2**

"Did you hear?"

"On the newspapers?"

"Not just the newspapers, everyone is talking about it."

"Half of Fairy Tail's mages disappeared in a single afternoon, including the current master and all of its S-class mage."

"Yeah, I heard some rumors they were travelling to their personal island located somewhere far from the country. It has completely disappeared with them as well."

"Do you think they're dead?"

"I don't know, the other guilds seem to think otherwise. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale are out there helping the remaining members of Fairy Tail, but I don't think they will have much luck."

"Seriously, what could possibly defeat a guild as strong as they are and bring down an entire island with them? Also, what would become of Fairy Tail now?"

There were two things Naruto liked about bars. They had always been great sources for information, as well as a perfect place to hear people's truthful thoughts about some certain events that happened all around the world. A few cups, drunk, and then nothing come out of your mouth was a lie, spoken from the depth of your heart.

It had been three days since the fall of Tenrou Island and from what he could see, the magic users of the world of magic and the civilians didn't take the news too well, which was completely understandable because they were kind of a big deal, being the strongest and number one guild of Fiore, after all.

Though, Naruto didn't pay those words and opinions any mind because he knew better, and simply didn't care.

It was him who had hidden Tenrou from the world to begin with. Using not just magical barriers but also his more traditional sealing techniques, Naruto was able to make his home island impossible to find no matter what magic or technique was used, blocking it from watchful eyes of mankind. Even now, deep underneath the ocean, the barriers were still doing its job, shielding Tenrou and Fairy Sphere from the ones who were searching for Fairy Tail.

There's no way they could find it anytime soon, but he would love to see them trying to. He had been generous enough to allow Mavis to use Tenrou as the holy ground of her pride guild, there's no way he's going to let her or anyone else have more than that.

Gulping down the last of his cup, Naruto stood up, paid for his drinks and turned around to leave the bar. The town he was currently staying in, which located in the far east of Fiore, was a quiet and peaceful one, something he had always preferred over something boisterous. Though, he would never stay at one place for more than a few months, so he wouldn't attract unnecessary attention.

"Give me your money, fool." Without even looking at the thug, Naruto raised his arm and elbowed him in the face, sending him flying across the street before crashing through the window of a local store. His friends, fellow thugs, looked at Naruto with wide eyes and parted away in fear, making a path for him to walk through.

With a sigh, Naruto made his way out of the town and disappeared into the forest. It should be noted that he was walking aimlessly because he hadn't decided where he should head to next.

Ten thousand years had passed and yet nothing had changed.

One should always expect anything and everything at the same time, and even without having to go through and experience it all himself in the past, he knew this to be true.

After all, his life had been screwing with him for as long as he could remember, over and lover. He had to admit that while it was indeed awesome, it was fucked up at the same time. People hated him then adored him, some secretly loved him, and others saw him as an orange loving idiot who would stop at nothing to have a dozen bowls of ramen every meal… which was what used to be but that wasn't the point.

Either way, he didn't expect his life to turn upside down that fast. From angry people with bloodthirsty eyes hunting him down out of rage and maybe just for the fun of it, to an asshole who shoved a hand through his chest, and later hoped to take control of the entire world and kill him for the sake of his pessimistic view of peace. Unfortunately, said asshole happened to be the one person he would call his brother in nothing blood.

His life had finally become worse when a war started over him.

The Juubi was revived and so was Madara Uchiha, who later received the fastest transgender surgery in the history by a black glob with a face and turned into a woman, who quite frankly, freaked him out with her abnormal affection for her offspring.

One should always expect anything and everything at the same time, but he didn't expect to become immortal. That one really shocked him, because he honestly wasn't expecting that one to happen out of everything else.

Imagine his face when he woke up one morning and had everyone told him exactly what was happening. He took it as hard, as anyone who could no longer die could have. He drowned himself in self-pity, in the sadness of the thought of seeing his loved ones slowly dying around him while he would be the only one get left behind.

It didn't take him less than a few centuries to pick himself together and decided that if he couldn't die he might as well make it worth.

He watched a generation that filled with miracles, but also blood and hatred slowly die out after a long life and then witnessed the birth of the new one through the ashes of the previous era. It was a generation that only knew peace. Under his watch, it never knew what war was, or how much pain and suffering it could cause and bring.

But much like the cycle of hatred, something he had hoped to put a stop to but realised it would never end as long as mankind was the same, it repeated. A new era raised and a new one took its place. Over and over again, the cycle continued and didn't seem to have a stop. Soon enough, he became tired, tired of being a god to his people; tired of watching the ones he came to love and cared about all leaving him behind like anyone before did and after them would; and tired of trying to do what he did best, a hero, and in return received nothing but pain and suffering.

So with a heavy heart, he left his home and started to wander the lands as it changed, shifted and altered over time. Time went by far faster than he had expected, and before he realized it, he had been forgotten. Even his homeland had been reduced to the size of an island by the ocean… the very same island that was now called Tenrou.

Elemental Nations had changed, and while it was only known by the historians who dug the deepest into the ancient times, it had completely forgotten by others. The world's now called Earthland, and along with its name, the knowledge of chakra and Shinobi Arts had also disappeared.

Once feared by civilians, magic had risen and become an everyday phenomenon. Even Naruto, who spent nearly one thousand years to master every art of Shinobi, couldn't stop himself from testing himself in the arts of magic. When he first learnt how to use magic, he was like a child in the candy store, because of the magical elements of them gave him the thrill unlike any other. It was an interesting way for Naruto to spend his endless time, but nonetheless, it reminded him of the old days, the time when he was taught his first ninja's techniques by his teachers.

Travelling by foot for another ten minutes, Naruto suddenly came to a stop and decided to speak up loud and clear after a moment of silence.

"You know I can feel your presence from a mile away, so you don't have to call out to let me know you're here." After that, he turned around and looked at the young man who walked out from behind a tree. Having arrived in a dark magic portal just a few feet behind Naruto, the young man was about to call to get his attention but obvious enough, it wasn't necessary.

"Naruto."

"Zeref." Naruto nodded his head, saying that in acknowledgement "Can't say I'm not surprised to see you here."

The man who was standing before him was none other than Zeref, the strongest dark mage in the history of magic. Despite being a wizard who was famous for his extremely powerful and dangerous magic for more than four centuries, Zeref had the appearance of a young man, with black hair and dark eyes.

Because much like Naruto, Zeref was an immortal, but his immortality came from the Contradictory Curse of Ankhseram, which forced him to live forever… and kill anything he desires.

It had proven the fact that immortality was nothing but a curse.

When Naruto first met Zeref, he was quite shocked to know that Zeref was an immortal like him and having gone through everything, he had to admit he felt bad for the guy because, in some way, the Contradictory Curse made Zeref's life worse than his. However, at least Zeref was killable, so he could still find some peace in the end.

Zeref had already planned his death out and created a book from it, literally.

"It's been awhile, Naruto." The dark mage said, lowering his head just a little with a small smile on his lips "It's hard to find you these days, but I see that you're still doing very well."

"Not as well as you are, but thank you." Naruto rolled his eyes, his voice full of sarcasm "How's it going for you? You got kidnapped the last time I saw you if I recall correctly."

"It's nothing important." Zeref shook his head, the smile nearly disappeared from his face as he approached Naruto "What important is what came, and happened afterwards."

"You mean Acnologia." It wasn't a question. Now that Zeref had mentioned the guy, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the so called black dragon of Apocalypse was doing, as well as feeling, at the moment. Acnologia had his pride hurt, his oversized ego crushed... for the second time, and right arm lost. They're three of the worst things that could happen to a prideful man in a single day after all "He had it coming for trying to destroy my home." Naruto said with a bored expression before adding with a smirk "But I didn't kill him so you and that little country of yours pretty much still have something to worry about, but the bright side is that the empire still has the original purpose of its existence."

"It'd be better if you just finished that thing for good." Zeref frowned but then shook his head with a smile "But I have to admit that it was quite a display of strength back there. It's been awhile since I last saw you using that much power in a battle, and it still amazed me like the first time."

"I'm just a guy trying to protect his home, nothing special." Naruto humbly mocked, extending his arms out and bowing his head in a dramatic manner. Battle? He wouldn't call it one. A battle was something where both opponents had chances of winning, regardless of how small they were. He could crush Acnologia without breaking a sweat (not that he could in a something like that), so why should he acknowledge it as a battle, when the favour was clearly his and his alone.

"Still, thank you." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Zeref's words of gratitude "For protecting Natsu."

"I didn't save him, Zeref, it was Mavis." The immortal Shinobi pointed out "Fairy Sphere manifested even before Acnologia's attack could travel halfway to Tenrou, so it's Mavis who you should give your gratitude to." Zeref said nothing in response, his face didn't show any emotion, but Naruto could feel a slight shift in his feelings when he mentioned Mavis "Anyway, I saw your… little reunion with the brat. Didn't turn out like you had hoped it would, did it?"

"It didn't." Zeref admitted while shaking his head sadly "Natsu is still not yet ready. I could hardly feel anything when he punched me."

"When he returns, do you think you can…"

"I have said it before and I'll say it once again, Zeref, so you won't get too hope up this time as well." Naruto turned his head around to look at the dark mage, stating emotionlessly "I won't train your brother, find someone else to do that. Plus, it's extremely troublesome to train brats like him. It's for you and him to decide who is going to die first."

The black haired immortal sighed and looked down. "Do you think that Natsu can kill me in the near future?"

"Doubt it." Naruto rolled his eyes, but then added nonetheless "But maybe." Nothing could happen, after all. One should always expect anything and everything at the same time.

"I hope so." The legendary dark mage nodded, smiling gently at the thought. It took a few seconds, but he finally decided to ask "What are you going to do now Naruto, now that Tenrou is gone for the time being?"

"I don't know, I think I will stick around here for a while. I don't know how long Fairy Sphere is going to last, but I don't think it's going to disappear in a year or two." He then glanced to Zeref, only for a second before looking away and saying with a grin, with his hands in his pocket "But I think I know where I should be next."

Zeref nodded his head in understanding.

"It's actually a surprise for me to see you walking around without her following just a step behind." The dark mage commented, "I hope everything is still alright between the two of you."

"Don't worry, everything is perfectly fine. It's just that I want her to spend some years experiencing the life with her own kind, not just with me." Naruto said "She listens, carries out every word and order I say without a second thought, but from me, she won't be able to learn anything. Staying with me, Seilah would be the same demonic servant you programmed her to be, and I don't want that."

"I see… I really should have asked your opinions before creating her, shouldn't I?"

"Don't worry, in a way, I like her personality. It's just that she should loosen up a little bit, and start having more respect for herself like I have always had for her."

"Then I shouldn't waste any more of your time." Zeref smiled "It's time for me to take my leave. Come to her, Naruto."

"You don't have to tell me." The immortal Shinobi grinned.

"Do you know where she is right now?"

"Shouldn't be too hard to find her." He shrugged in response "She joined Tartarous, didn't she? I could track them down, but it's actually not necessary."

"One more thing, what about…" but Zeref had never gotten the chance to finish that question because Naruto had given the answer without thinking.

"She seems fine on her own." Blankly, he said before walking away with his hands in his pockets, leaving Zeref behind wondering if he should tell the woman in question about his encounter with Naruto, and what he said about her.

* * *

A few months period, Oracion Seis had been taken down by the alliance Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. After their ultimate defeat, the guild had been dissolved and all members were being imprisoned by the Magic Council.

In X784, Grimoire Heart was the strongest guild in existence, with the illusion goal of reawakening Zeref, someone who had never needed to be awakening to begin with, with the hope of creating the ultimate magic world, which led them to Tenrou where they found Fairy Tail's S-class mage Promotion Trial to be taking place. An all-out war broke out between the two guilds, which Fairy Tail ultimately won, though not unscratched. The majority of its force was taken down by the wizards of Fairy Tail. While two of its core members decided to abandon the guild, the rest were killed by the dark mage they worshipped, Zeref, putting an end to the dark guild that reigned terror all over Fiore.

However, the falls of two of Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart didn't put an end to the alliance between three most powerful dark guilds between three of the most powerful dark guilds in Fiore.

Tartarous was the name of the last guild of the Balam Alliance.

Because it had always hidden behind the dark guilds under their control, preferring to run the underworld from the dark, its very existence had always been a big mystery to the people of Fiore, so no one would have imagined the guild being comprised mostly of Etherious, an extremely powerful race of demons born from the Books of Zeref.

Being one of these Etherious demons, Seilah was a member of Tartarous and its core team: Kyuukimon (Nine Demon Gates).

Taking the appearance of a woman, with exceptionally large breasts and most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards, Ryōgetsuten (Goddess of the Chill Moon) Seilah was an extremely voluptuous demoness with unrivaled beauty, recognized by her fellow Etherious as the most beautiful demon among them.

Upon her head was a white band that separated the front of her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. For clothing, Seilah wore a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the black markings on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that was tied behind her back, and her outfit was complemented by thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and toes, a white-colored strap that tied around her neck, where a necklace with a crystal gem that hung just above her cleavage was also worn.

Sitting in a comfortable armchair by the window of the main hall of Tartarous' guild building with her leg crossed over the other, Seilah ignored the attention she was receiving from the lesser demons and kept her mind solely on the book she was reading. Despite being the youngest Etherious, Zeref's last creation, Seilah's was by no mean a weak demon. Her power was recognized by many, and it became the reason she was able to earn her position among the strongest, Kyuukimon.

But it wasn't her beauty or her clever mind, or her power which was a form of Curse that allows her to fully control the body of her victims and manipulate them as if she was giving orders that made her special, unique and distinct from others.

While all other Etherious possessed an inborn drive to kill the creator, established at the genetic level, which was the reason they were created and expressed consciously as a feeling to return to his side, Seilah was created with the sole purpose of serving her master with the best of her ability, and an instinct to put his needs and wishes at the top of her priority.

Unconsciously, Seilah removed her hand from the page of her book and reached for the beautiful necklace she wore around her neck. It was a gift from her master, something she treasured just as much as she treasured his affectionate attention for her.

Seilah was worried, as she had always been for the last nineteen years since the last time she saw him. She knew better than doubting his ability to take care of himself, but there was not a single day she could stop thinking about him, wondering what he was doing and asking herself if he was happy without her at his side…

Serving him, Naruto Uzumaki, was something she took great pride in, so imagine her feelings when he suddenly decided to send her away to live with her fellow demons for a few years after over three hundred years of service. She was shocked and horrified when she heard it. She had thought she had done something wrong, or something that had seriously offended him, and on her knees, she had tried to beg for forgiveness.

It came as a relief to Seilah when he told her she didn't do anything wrong and spent the next few minutes comforting her with gentle words. He wanted her to experience a life with her kind, and while Seilah had insisted that there was no need for such, he refused to change his decision.

It was the only time she didn't want to listen to his words, which came out more of a request than an order.

However, she was still extremely worried, no longer for her but for him.

The morning after, she left him and went on a journey to find the other Etherious demons, who had been gathered by a demon called Mard Geer of Tartarous under the will of END, the strongest Etherious demon.

Much to her surprise, before she left her master had given her his necklace as a promise to be the one who would come looking for her in the near future. His necklace, and his promise… they had finally set her heart at peace, allowing her to go on her own way without worrying about him having no more use for her.

It didn't take her long to find Tartarous, as their activities were very strong at the time. From that point, she had become the guild's active member, and proved herself more than one time that she's a valuable asset to their goals.

But what was bothering him? She had to wonder because at the time, he seemed distracted. He usually spaced out for no reason, and sometimes asked her stay behind to go somewhere else alone. It worried her, and she had tried to ask him about it, but he changed the topic and started admiring the weathers faster than he could move. Thinking it as a personal matter, Seilah willingly stopped bothering him with her curiosity, but she wasn't able to stop worrying every time he returned and just went straight to sleep.

Maybe it was the real reason he had decided to send her away, not just because he wanted her to spend a few years with her fellow Etherious. She wasn't stupid, and had spent enough time with her master to know if he was up to something.

In a way, it could be said that she understood him better than he understood himself.

Gently playing with the crystal with the tip of her fingers, Seilah exhaled longingly and leant back against her armchair, turning her head to the side to look out the window.

Maybe he would come to her today, maybe he would tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow… either way, she would still happily return to side once again and accompany him for the rest of eternity, as his loyal and faithful servant.

"You seem to be deep in thought, thinking about your master again?" Deep in thought, Seilah didn't realize a demon was standing only a foot in front of her until they had spoken up. Returning her attention back to the front, Seilah had her eyes widened for a second before she quickly stood up from her seat to greet them with a slight but respectful bow of her head.

"Kyoka-sama."

Kyoka had a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics. She seemed to be of average height and weight, yet possessed a really large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form was a skin tight suit that further emphasized her chest, revealing her thighs and partially exposing her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms were concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tailback and a tall and gaping collar that completely covered Kyoka's neck. Kyoka's hands, however, took the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around her thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. She finished her outfit with an intricate helmet with a large gem on her forehead, which covered almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. There were two long wing-like pieces of hair protrude from the sides, curving out around her face. The rest of her hair fell to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band.

Like Seilah, she was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartarous and a member of the Nine Demon Gates, as well as its leader. Among the members of the Kyuukimon and their guild masters, Kyoka was the one she admired and respected the most, being one of the only demons that had greater power than hers, and the one who vouched for her when she appeared at Tartarous' doorstep when the rest doubted her for the differences between their innate desires.

"You're reading?" The green haired demoness smiled as she looked at the book in Seilah's hand.

"Yes, Kyoka-sama. I found this book rather interesting." Seilah answered with a nod of her head "Is there anything you need?"

"You haven't answered my question." Kyoka leant her body forward and looked at Seilah in the eyes, a mischievous smile crossed her lips "Were you thinking about your master again?" the black haired demon blushed and with a soft smile, she nodded her head "Hm, I should have known." The goddess of the slave planet rolled her eyes "You sure he still remembers you? It's been nineteen years, hasn't it?" Seilah sighed mentally. There she goes again.

"Master is busy. He is going to require my assistance once again as soon as he's done." Every time the two of them started a conversation about her master, she would bring that topic up, as if she thought Seilah's devotion for her master would change. It was rather obvious that Kyoka was infatuated with her, and was jealous of her sole affection for her master.

Other than respect and admiration, Seilah had no special feeling for Kyoka, but for the last nineteen years, Seilah had ended up in the superior demon's bedroom and engaged behaviours with her countless times, more than she could remember. It's a demon's thing, so she really couldn't help it.

She had a very similar relationship with her master, though her times with him were strangely much more enjoyable. So did she feel ashamed for letting someone else, a woman but still someone else, touch her inappropriately like that?

No, she didn't.

It's not like there was anything special in their relationship. She had learnt from books that men were rather possessive of the women they were in love with, but while he had shown a great amount of affection for her, it's not like he's in love with her or anything. In addition, while she cared very much for him and loved the attention he had for her, she had never viewed herself as his lover.

She was his servant, and he was her master… nothing more, nothing less.

But suddenly, Seilah frowned and became troubled. There's nothing wrong about that, right?

Right?

"Saying that, but still you have doubt, huh?" Kyoka smirked. Even though she noticed her frown and troubled look, she had mistaken them for something else.

"Is there anything you need, Kyoka-sama?" the Goddess of the Chill Moon quickly changed the topic, feeling the unnecessary to continue the current one with someone like Kyoka.

"Yes, I need you to carry out this mission for me." Kyoka answered, "As you have already known, Grimoire Heart has been demolished by Fairy Tail." Sayla nodded her head in understanding. The news about the fall of Grimoire Heart was all over human's newspapers, and while she could never bring herself to read one of them because they were so boring, she had heard some lesser demons gossiped about it. It was quite a surprise, but not shocking "Well, we need to make sure that the dark guilds under their control remember where they belong. I will need you to go through every single one of them to make sure that they know their place. If they try to do anything suspicious, you know what to do." Seilah nodded her head seriously.

"I will go to my room to prepare and will leave as soon as possible." She said, bowing her head to the green haired demon.

"Good." Kyoka smiled "Remember that I expect nothing but success from you, Seilah." After saying goodbye to Kyoka, Seilah quickly made her way back to her room. She had a mission and she intended to carry it out with the best of her ability.

Opening the door, Seilah walked into her room and closed it behind her.

It was at that moment Seilah felt a presence behind her, and without the need to think, she turned around and thrust her palm forward.

"Hey, Sei… Woah!" the person said in surprise and quickly dodged his head to the side, causing her hand to pass his head harmlessly and hit the wall behind him instead. That part of the wall was completely destroyed, and the force of her attack made the room rock slightly "You're that angry?" He asked teasingly as her eyes widened in shock.

"MASTER!?" She exclaimed in happiness, but then horrification when she realized she had tried to crush his head (not that she could) and immediately got down to her knees and lowered her head so low that her head touched the floor "I'm so sorry for trying to attack you! Please forgive me!?"

"It's alright. It's my fault, to begin with." Naruto said as he kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder to lift her up "Please raise your head, there's no need for you to bow."

"Master… you're here." she said, looking at him for a second before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulder "I have missed you so much." She said with happiness "It's been so long." Grinning, he hugged her back, returning her heartfelt welcome.

"I've missed you too, Seilah." He said as he leant his head against hers, taking in the alluring scent that he loved and missed so much "I'm so sorry for making you wait this long." He said, gently stroking her hair before pulling her close to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Of course, it wasn't their first time he had kissed her, but it surprised her every single time. It made her heart flutter and soon, Seilah found herself kissing him back with just as much passion.

After a minute, Naruto pulled back and smiled at her. Seilah was just as beautiful as he remembered her to be "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well, master." Sayla smiled "I did what you ordered me to do. I found the other Etherious Demons and came to live with them." She said, before asking "How did you find me, master?"

"With this necklace." His hand reached out and touched the gem of her necklace "It's a special gem that responds to my chakra, so I can feel it even if you are halfway across the world. I have also added special seal into it, making it a 'marker' for technique. You wear it, and I can find you no matter where you are and come to you in an instant."

"Master…" She smiled softly, her cheeks dusted pink.

"You have changed, Seilah." Naruto smiled as he eyed her with keen eyes. But then, he frowned "I owe you an apology, Seilah? I really shouldn't send you away against your will like that. It's just…"

"Please don't say that, master." Seilah interrupted and put her hand on his cheek "You have your reason, and I respect that, just as much as I respect you." Naruto sighed but smiled at her nonetheless.

"Are you free right now?" He asked and Seilah uncomfortably shook her head "What's it?"

"Tartarous wants me to go to the dark guilds that were under Grimoire Heart's control to remind them that we're still here." Naruto nodded in understanding "Grimoire Heart, they…"

"I know what happened to them. I was there and watched it." Naruto shrugged, causing Seilah to widen her eyes in surprise "To tell you the truth, I care very little about it. Anyway… dark guilds huh? Do you mind if I tag along?"

"You don't…"

"I don't have to because I want to." Naruto grinned "We have a lot to catch up to, and I'm dying to hear your stories with Tartarous, so why wasting any more time?"

"W-well… if you insist."

It's just like what he said.

They had a lot to catch up to.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Note: This is the second chapter of Fairy Guardian: Resurrection. It has come out a little sooner than I have expected, but then again it is weekend, I'm free and don't have much to do so I decide to work on the next chapter of this story, inspirited by all the supports and feedbacks you have given me in my next chapter.**

 **Surprisingly enough, I have my brother helped me with this chapter. So this is basically the work of two authors. (He seems regret quitting fanfiction, but it's not like he has any other option.)**

 **You have made me a very happy girl by 173 reviews, 789 favourites and 855 favourites. Then again, maybe it's all thank the original Fairy Guardian's reputation this story is able to climb that far ahead of many stories with just a single chapter, but still, I thank you for all of your supports.**

 **Seilah has made an early appearance in this chapter, unlike in my brother's story where it took her more than twenty chapters to appear.**

 **In Resurrection, I have given Naruto a more… reasonable reason to send Seilah away nineteen year period to the current time of the story. It will be revealed in the future, so you will have to wait and see.**

 **Also, as you can see, she's not as guilty as she was in my brother's story when it comes to her sexual relationship with Kyoka. The reason for this is that I want to have the time to develop her characters as well as her relationship with Naruto. I let her have that kind of relationship with because it will allow her to tell the differences between a master/servant relationship and her relationship with Naruto.**

 **She is a demon who was created, with everything programmed in her head. In my opinion, she had spent so many years with Naruto only, so she wouldn't be able to tell that his affections for her aren't something a mere master would normally have for his servant.**

 **Seilah has always been one of my favorite female characters, so writing about her growing feelings for Naruto will be very interesting.**

 **About Naruto and magic matter, I have read a few reviews and saw that some readers pointing out that there's no need for him to learn magic when he can basically do anything with Ninjutsu. It's very true, but I hope this chapter has cleared out some of the reasons why I make Naruto learn magic.**

 **He won't know every kind of magic, though. I won't make him a second Magic King like August because it would be too obvious and uncreative. I should also point out that every magic he can use have a reason behind it, and he has mastered them to the greatest levels and extensions.**

 **As I said in the latest chapter, there's a reason he has Requip Magic at his disposal, and with the 'Easter eggs' in this chapter, I really hope that you guys can put them together and have the basic idea of what I am trying to do.**

 **About Harem matter, I'm thinking about keeping the pairings for Naruto as minimum as possible for the favour of characters and relationships developments. However, as I have told you, I will keep Seilah and Irene, as well as Mirajane as you can see in the pairing. The rest will be decided later, but you can vote for them if you want to.**

 **I listen to my readers' thoughts and consider constructive reviews very carefully, after all.**

 **Next chapter will be after the seven years time-skip, marking the return of Fairy Tail. This story is all about Naruto and Fairy Tail, so it would be a sin if I left them out for more than a chapter.**

 **Well, that's all. Remember to READ and REVIEW. Let's keep the support for this story as best as it could be, so please remember to review, follow and favour the chapter and the story after you have read, and come to like it.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter, bye bye!**

 **P/S: I have noticed that a lot of reviewers as well as PM-ers have asked for the reading version of this story. While it sounds great, I don't think it's a great idea, because I don't want to have the updates for this story slowed down. So anyone wants to do it instead? Think of it as a challenge or something, alright?**

 **P/S/S: New chapter of Fairy Tail is absolutely amazing, and while it's going to be friendship power all over again, Wendy is still amazing. It's amazing to see how much she has grown as a young lady as well as a mage.**

 **Don't forget to follow me on Facebook**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 3**

Standing with his back lean against the tree, Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and watched the burning building before him slowly crumbling down to the ground. The door was then blasted apart, and Seilah came walking out of the guild building of Dark Guild Dark Unicorn with a calm and hard expression on her face, but it didn't last long and immediately softened when she saw him standing outside, waiting for her.

"Did I make you wait, master?" Seilah asked as she stood in front of him, sounding apologetic.

"Nah, don't worry, it's fine." Naruto shook his head and then noticed a small bloodstain on Seilah's left cheek, probably from one of the dark mages she killed at close range "Hold on…" With a small smile on his face, Naruto reached his hand out and gently cupped her cheek, keeping her head still so he could wipe the bloodstain away from her face with the sleeve of his jacket "I guess the… negotiation didn't turn out too well, did it?" As Seilah blushed at his affectionate attention, her immortal master turned his eyes to look at the burning building and saw it collapsed completely.

"Those humans didn't quite agree with the ways we're running the underworld. Plus, they looked down on me and tried to touch me. It's a complete waste of time, so I ended their stories." Seilah looked at him and answered truthfully, causing the blond to chuckle humorously "Dark Unicorn is a weak guild anyway, so even if they accept my offer, I don't think they will have much use for Tartarous." She said distastefully, but then realised Naruto was no longer wiping her cheek, but still holding her face in his hand "Master?" she asked in confusion, looking directly at him in the eyes. She saw love in them, the same love he had always had for her ever since she came to his side.

"You're very beautiful, you know that?" His question surprised her. It was just a few simple words meant to praise her facial appearance, which had always been described by him and everyone as breathtaking, but of all the words he could tell her, they were the least of her expectations.

It wasn't the first time he had said those words to her, and she wasn't expecting it to be the last. But for the first time ever, she felt the weight and the depth of his words, the real reason why he had always said them with so much love, and affection.

The Etherious… for the past nineteen years, they had given praises to her beauty for more than she could remember. Among them, she had the least facial appearance of a demon, which being the horns on her head. It made her look more like the human, the race she had come to hate with a passion, but the demons didn't seem to care and so did she. Kyoka, of course, had complimented Seilah multi times. She was the only one besides her master had seen more of the Goddess of Chill Moon than just her face, and the generous amount of sex appeals that her clothes could barely keep from attention.

However, now that she thought about it, she couldn't help but notice the different between her master's compliments and the Etherious, especially Kyoka's compliments on her beauty, as well as how she felt about them. Though she had never shown it, Seilah allowed herself to be easily by their compliments, for she had a lot of pride in her appearance.

Other than that, she felt nothing. She was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful female Etherious, so it's natural for them to find her beautiful, and sexy. Even humans, the human she had taken great pleasure in killing, couldn't keep their disgusting eyes off her.

But when it came to her master, it was a whole different story. By no means was she the only one he had given those words to, having accompanied him for more than three centuries, she had watched him falling in love with many women, as he had a tendency for falling for women that he spent a lot of time around with, and saying the same words to them for more than either of them could remember, but strangely he had always made her feel more special than any of them.

Why? She didn't understand. Her heart warmed up every time he did that. It brought a smile to her face without reason, making her feel butterflies in her stomach.

Butterflies in her stomach? Seilah almost sniggered at herself for using a strange human's definition. She had read about it in one of their boring books, and she had never truly understood the definition until now.

Was it because she was in love with him, her master? The romantic novels she had read over the years had given her the answer, but she didn't trust any of them (She didn't like any of them to begin with, but she had always forced herself to read them for two reasons, with the first being the limitation of the demon's library, as most of the books of demons had been made into Etherious, and the second being her master, so she could understand him more, as he was once human). She had so many feelings for her master: respect, admiration, obeisance… but she didn't even know if love was one of them or could have the honour to call herself his lover. She didn't know if it was possible for an Etherious like her to develop something outside of how they were programmed, but whenever she was around him, she felt giddy and extremely happy. Seilah had always kept her demeanour in a calm mask, but whenever she was talking to him, she felt that mask slipping, and she started acting not that much different from a female human who was crazily in love with someone.

Love had always been a strange definition for Seilah. Three hundred years, she accompanied him around the world, yet she had never thought about it. They were close, but… was love a feeling that they could share mutually? Master cared for her, deeply, but was it his love for her? Or was it something else? Was it how he had always treated his servants? He was a god to an entire era, so she wouldn't feel surprised if she wasn't his first servant or the first of his long list of servants that had the honour to keep his bed warm with her body.

Particularly immortal, it's the only thing that made her more special and different from them.

She must admit that she really didn't care if he was in love with her or not, but if she was truly in love with him, then so be it, but it still wouldn't make any difference to her position as his servant, right?

Right?

For the second time of the day, she doubted herself.

She almost sniggered at that. The cold and calculating Ryōgetsuten was being confused by her own feelings… it was something one couldn't see every day.

Back to the real world, deep in her thought, Seilah didn't realise the two of them had been staring at each other for awhile, but the next second when she blinked, she felt his lips on her, kissing her softly. Seilah was rather surprised, but she kissed him back nonetheless. Wrapping her arms around his neck and parting her lips, she closed her eyes and let him deepen the kiss to his liking, moaning softly when his tongue explored her mouth yet again. Her hands tangled in his hair, and she felt his hands slipped down to her hips to bring her closer.

They stayed like that for awhile. Even after Naruto had stopped, Seilah continued so Naruto had no other choice but tag along with her for more. He didn't mind all that much, because he had always enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his, especially when she put so much effort into the kiss.

Then suddenly, while still kissing him, Seilah removed her hands from the back of his head and moved them down to his pants. Before he could do anything, Seilah had already unbuckled his pants. She was about to remove the rest after pulling down his zipper, but Naruto chose to stop her from doing whatever she was planning to do by grabbing her shoulders to push her back, but not too hard so she wouldn't misunderstand his intention.

"Woah woah, keep it down right there girl," Naruto said as he looked at Seilah, who had her eyes widened when she finally realised what she had tried to do.

"Master, I'm so…" Of course, she would try to apology in panic. He had expected just as much from his beautiful demoness, who had always tried to apology to him every time she thought she had done him something wrong.

"No no, it's alright, I don't mind. It's not like I don't want to do it with you or anything, but now is not the time for it." He then raised his hand and pointed toward the completely destroyed building before them "Plus, we're also in not the right place. You just killed a bunch of people, whose corpses were only a few feet away from us. Killing a lot of your enemies and then having sex right there on or beside their corpses would only make us look like a couple of psychos, you know." He was immortal, and he had been many things… but a psycho was definitely not one of them. Though, Naruto must admit that he had lost his sanity once or twice in the past because of the harsh life of an immortal.

Zipping up his zipper and fastened the belt around his waist, Naruto looked at Seilah and saw the troubled expression on her face. Smiling, Naruto leant forward and kissed her again, much to her surprise.

"Don't just stand there." Taking a step back, Naruto grabbed her hand and walked away, pulling her with him "Let's just get your mission for Tartarous over with so we can go somewhere more… private. I promise you won't be wearing any of your clothes by the time we get there." He winked playfully, causing Seilah to blush.

"If that is what you wish, master." Seilah nodded her head, finally returning the smile to her face.

"So Seilah, tell me about Tartarous." Naruto asked as they travelled through the forest "Did they treat you right? Were you able to make any friend there?"

"Yes, master, they treated me very nice." Seilah answered truthfully "Though, I wouldn't call any of them my friend. While we're friendly to each other, the concept of friend doesn't apply to us." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Fair enough, he guessed "The lesser demons respect me for my strength, and I also have some respect for those who are stronger than me. The Kyuukimon are the only ones I normally communicate with, so I don't know much about the others." Not that she cared about any of them.

"Tell me more about them then."

"Well… Jackal-sama is a boisterous demon with a lot of pride in his curse, so I don't really enjoy his company, much like Franmath-sama, who can get very excited and impatient, and Ezel, because he has very little respect to me as well as no dignity. Tempester-sama and Keyes-sama are both quiet type, while Torafuzar-sama is the most serious of the nine, so I really enjoy working with him. Silver is a new member of our team, but I enjoy his company the most. We usually sit down and have nice conversations with each other. He is also a great listener, so I usually tell him stories of my travelling with you."

"Well, the guy seems nice, might as well try to find an opportunity to meet him one day." Naruto nodded before asking "Well, that's seven of them, what about the last one?"

"Kyoka-sama is the leader of the Nine Demon Gates, and she is the one who has been the nicest to me, and the one I have the most respect to." Seilah smiled "She vouched for me when I arrived at Tartarous' doorstep. Since we have different objectives, the other Etherious didn't have much trust for me back then. I am very grateful for what she has done for me, so I have tried to repay her as much as I can."

"Repay, how?" Naruto asked in interest.

"I fulfil every task she asks me to do, and…" She stopped, unable to bring herself to say it.

"And?"

"I-It's nothing important, master." She answered, unable to bring herself to look at him when he looked at her.

She had never thought too serious about it before because she believed that he wouldn't care, as it was nothing serious.

Now, she thought otherwise.

She was afraid how he was going to react to her answer.

What's wrong with her today?

"Answer me, Seilah." Naruto pressed on while crossing his arms on his chest "It's an order."

"Uh…" Seilah gulped nervously "I…"

"I?"

"Ihavesexwithherwheneversheasksmeto." She said it very fast but was nowhere near fast enough.

Naruto blinked once then he blinked twice. He heard it very clearly, but decided to ask nonetheless "Excuse me? What's that again?"

"I…" Gulping, Seilah steeled her nerve and answered "I have sex with her whenever she asks me to… I'm so sorry master!" she added quickly, lowering her head in shame.

"So, you have sex with her?" Naruto inquired "A lot of times in the past nineteen years?"

"Yes."

"Feel good?"

"Kyoka-sama's Curse can be used to heighten the sense of pleasure so..." she immediately slapped her hands over her mouth in horror. She looked up, and saw her master smirking darkly at her with his eyes half-lifted "M-m-master…" she stuttered nervously.

"Why are you so nervous Seilah?" Naruto asked with a bright smile, too bright for her liking "You shouldn't worry too much about it, I'm not angry at you or anything." He leant forward and looked at her in the eyes, their faces were only an inch from each other "Kyoka is the one who should be worrying about her life, because I'm going to kill her for touching you inappropriately." Seilah gasped in horror but then he continued "Oh wait, I'm going to make you kill her because watching it is going to give me so much fun." Was it possible? Because Kyoka was a stronger Etherious than Seilah? Big deal, he could make her ten, or hundreds of times stronger than the strongest Etherious, END, with his chakra, let alone a mere demon like the Kyoka.

Seilah tried to open her mouth to talk, but when she saw the ground underneath him and around them breaking and the wind starting to pick up uncontrollably under the pressure of a fragment of his power, she knew he was angry and there's nothing she could say to change his mind.

She didn't want Kyoka to die, not because the two of them had shared some intimate moments in her bedroom, but because she was a fellow Etherious. Human… they slaughtered each other for their own gains, but nearly every single Etherious demon shared the same objective, the same dream, something that they wanted to archive together, and for that, they had a mutual respect for each other. Even though Seilah was created for a different purpose, she knew how it felt like to be driven by inner desire. She understood their devotions for their goals, so she didn't want any of them to die before they could fulfil it.

However, if it was her master's order, and he rarely gave her order, then she would fulfil it without question, and with the very best of her ability.

"T-then so be it." Seilah lowered her head, stating calmly "I will carry out your order this instant, master." She turned around and was about to walk away when suddenly Naruto shot his hand and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from advancing any further.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Naruto chuckled, causing Seilah to drop her jaw in shock "I won't kill her, or make you kill her." Her expression immediately brightened up.

"Really, master?"

"Other than the fact that you were doing it behind my back, which I don't like one bit," her smile dropped "I don't mind it that much. Maybe it's because Kyoka is also a woman, and I'm kind of into that girl on girl thing, you see, but maybe because it's something I truly, really deserve… for taking my eyes off you for more than a second."

"Master, you…" but he raised his hand and stopped her from saying anything more.

"I really shouldn't send you away, but then again, it's not like I have any other choice." Naruto muttered the last part to himself, so Seilah wasn't able to hear it "So… having sex with her really felt that good huh?" He asked, giving her a teasing smile that caused her to blush "Think you can introduce me to her? A threesome, maybe?"

"Master…"

"Aw, I know you love that idea." Naruto grinned, putting both his hands on her cheeks. He could feel her blush very clearly. Who could have thought that his usual calm and cold servant could blush like a teenager girl like that?

"Please stop teasing me, master." Ah, so she could make a request as well. It seemed his decision had turned out better than he thought it would.

Still, she needed a reminder, and he knew exactly the way to remind her.

"Seilah." He suddenly moved her head and turned her eyes to the front, making sure that she was looking straight at him in the eyes "Do you know what I want to do next?"

"Unfortunately no, master." Seilah shook her head. Smirking, Naruto leant forward and whispered into her ears.

The Etherious immediately blushed beet red.

"M-Master… it is…." The demon stuttered nervously. Her face felt so hot that she just knew it had turned a brilliant shade of crimson and glowed almost visibly, even in the middle of daylight. She could also feel her strong and fast heartbeat, accelerated by the dirty thoughts that went through her mind.

However, she was no less excited.

"So you really like it huh?" Naruto asked, his smirk became sly and widened "So what do you say? Screw your mission and allow your master remind you of his awesomeness that none enhancement magic can hope to compare?"

"If that is what you..." but Seilah had never had the chance to finish her respond. It all happened so fast she actually felt a little dizzy.

She was grabbed by her master, while at the same time their surroundings changed faster than a blink. Next, her clothes were torn to shreds by his hands and squealed when she was tossed onto a decent size bed. She turned around, and he was already on top of her, their lips crashed together before her hands were forced above her head. With only one hand, he kept her wrists together and let his free hand travel over her bare front, feeling her smooth skin and the incredible softness of her firm and heavy chest.

When her master whispered into her ear, he had promised her two things:

Intense pleasure… and incredible soreness, by the time they were done and thorough.

She knew better than anyone that Naruto Uzumaki would always keep his promise, no matter what.

One thing for sure, at the end, she wouldn't be able to think of anyone or anything, but him.

It's something she was truly looking forward to.

* * *

[ _ **Time skip-Seven years later**_ ]

Seven years had passed since the day Tenroujima (Tenrou Island), wrapped protectively inside one of the Three Great Fairy Magic, Fairy Sphere disappeared completely from the surface of Earthland, bringing the top strongest mages of Fairy Tail down to the deepest part of the sea with it.

Fairy Tail, from the strongest Guild of Fiore, had become the lowest, weakest mage guild in Fiore. Without its former income, the guild fell into near bankruptcy and could no longer afford to keep their building, which was forced into foreclosure soon after. After they left it, the remaining members of Fairy Tail moved into a small tavern at the edge of the town and made it their base of operations.

"7 years huh?" Wakaba, a member of Fairy Tail, wondered his thought out loud as he blew out smoke from his cigar "It's really hard for me to believe that it's been that long."

"The good old days." Max said as he sighed longingly "That really takes me back."

"Nothing has been the same since then," Warren stated tearfully as he looked at the pictures that fell to the ground after the new guild in town, Twilight Ogre had come and wrecked the place.

After learning the horrible new, the remaining members of Fairy Tail had tried to search for their family with everything they had, but not a single one of them was found. All different kinds of organisations had joined together in the search, but none of their efforts had also resulted in anything. The Magic Council had let them know that it was Acnologia who had eradicated the entire island. It had shocked them to the core and taken all hopes from them because they all knew the story of the legendary dragon, which destroyed an entire continent on its own.

It was just that there was no human alive would be able to take on that dragon.

The suddenly, while they were still in the middle of their tearful moment, they all heard a loud rumbling sound coming from above them.

"What's that?" Droy questioned in confusion.

"Is Ogre coming again?" Jet asked, growling in frustration.

Hurriedly, the mages ran outside of the guild hall and looked up, only to have their eyes widened when they saw Blue Pegasus guild's Magic Airship: Christina floating above them.

Before any of them could say anything, a voiced cried out from the ship, which for some reason, getting louder and louder by the second "Mennnn!"

Suddenly an object crashed into the ground with frightening impact, shocking the members of Fairy Tail. Looking back at the small crater that appeared once the dust had finally settled, everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw it was the infamous Ichiya from Blue Pegasus lying on his side in the crater.

"Just for you, Fairy Tail." He said pointing towards them. Appearing to be unaffected by the fall "I'm Ichiya."

"We understand how you feel, Ichiya-sama, but won't you settle down a bit?" Another voice came from above.

"We could have floated down with my wind magic, you know, Ichiya-san." An irritated voice said.

"It's been awhile, everyone." A third voice could be heard next, this one softer than the previous three.

The three men landed on the ground gracefully, revealing themselves to be Blue Pegasus' famous Trimen: Hibiki, Ren, and Eve.

"Why is Blue Pegasus here?" Jet asked in total confusion, but ignoring his question, the Trimen gathered around Laki, currently the only female fairy mage at the guild and started flirting with her.

"You are as beautiful as ever, Laki-san," Hibiki said as he stroked the lavender headed girl's hair.

"Those glasses, it really suits you," Ren said with a small blush, adding another compliment.

"Oh, ummm, thank you." She said nervously, unable to find any better response.

"Could you guys quit flirting and tells us why you're here!" Max cried loudly.

"Stop that right now men!" Ichiya stepped in after rising to his feet.

"Please excuse us!" the Trimen said in unison as they bowed their heads at Laki "Please forgive us!"

"Why are you even here?" Warren asked.

"We've done it!" Ichiya said, dusting himself off and walking out of the crater.

"Something matching Christina's movement characteristics that we've recorded in the information archives has been detected in Fiore's Ethernano Reading…" Hibiki began with a small smile

"Which means that," Ichiya said emphatically as he pointed his hands forward "Tenrou Island still exists."

All of Fairy Tail's members could only stand there in shock at the news, while several miles away, a certain immortal blond woke up from his sleep when he felt a something he had been too familiar with.

"It's time huh?" Naruto said as he removed himself from the woman sleeping next to him and stood up from his bed. Moving toward the window, the blond grabbed the curtain and gently moved them to the sides just a little, so it would give only give him just enough room to look at the world outside but not wide enough to allow the sunlight to slip in and ruin his lover's sleep.

Seven years. It'd been seven years since the day he kicked Tenrou into the ocean. He would never admit it or say it out loud, but he had to give Mavis and her brats some credit, because of the amount of magical power that was covered their bonds and faiths in each other was simply outstanding.

Even he couldn't have done it any better.

"Master… what's wrong?" A smile made its way to his face when he turned his head around and saw Seilah sitting on their bed with the cover only hid her body from the waist down, leaving the entire of her upper body to his view.

"Did I wake you up?" Naruto asked when the beautiful demon yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. He had always enjoyed a good sleep, but unlike her and human, he didn't need to sleep all that much, so even after having sex with her all night till seven in the morning, he felt completely fine.

"No, master." Seilah shook her head and stood up from the bed as well, letting the cover fall off her body, she made her way toward him before wrapping her hands around his torso and pressed her body against his. Because he was much taller than her, her head could only rest against his chest "Is something bothering you, master?"

"It's not anything like that." Naruto shook his head and wrapped his arms around her when she moved her head back slightly to look at him "Can you stay here for awhile? There's something I need to do."

"Yes, master." Seilah smiled, nodding her head "But please return as soon as you can, I would be very lonely without you."

"Is that a demand?"

"It's a request, master." Seilah giggled and at the same time, Naruto laughed softly before lowering his head down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Letting go of her, Naruto turned around and picked up his clothes, which had been scattered all around the room by Seilah the night before. Putting them on, Naruto turned to look at Seilah and saw her doing the same to herself, putting on her black kimono (the previous kimono had been destroyed by him seven years ago, but the current one was no less revealing) and placing the bandana on the top of her head to move the bands of her face away from her face.

"Make breakfast if you can, this shouldn't take too long," Naruto said as he put on his jacket and disappeared in a flash of light.

Seilah stared at the spot he was just standing a moment ago with a troubled expression.

Did he forget that she didn't know how to cook?

* * *

With a smile on her face, Mavis Vermilion outstretched her arms to the sides and allowed the holy land of Fairy Tail, Tenroujima, wrapped inside the glowing golden Fairy Sphere, reemerged from the bottom of the ocean, shocking everyone who was watching from a ship not too far from her.

After gesturing them to follow her with her hand, Mavis turned around and flew away.

Fairy Tail's wizards landed their ship on the beach and tried their best to catch up to her, but she was simply floating away too fast for any of them to follow. Soon enough, she disappeared from view, but when the group tried to search for the girl, they were able to find something, or rather someone with a familiar mop of pink hair buried under the dirt.

"Natsu…" Max said while the rest gasped in shock. As quickly as he could, he ran as fast as he could and got to the fire dragon slayer's side. After giving a quick check to make sure that he was still alive and breathing, he grabbed his shoulder, while Jet and Droy tried to pull him from the ground "Natsu, get a hold of yourself!"

"Wake up your bastard!" Warren cried out.

"WHAT!-SHUT UP!" Natsu roared and busted himself of the ground, ready to fight.

"NATSU!"

"WAHH!" Jet, Warren and Droy cried and threw themselves at him with their arms wrapped tightly around Natsu's neck, bringing him into a giant bear hug much to his shock.

From afar, Mavis watched, the smile had never left her face.

"Any last word?"

But the next second, the first master of Fairy Tail flinched and forced a smile to her smile when she heard his voice and felt something pointy touched the back of her neck, which shouldn't be possible because she was a ghost and anything that wasn't spiritual would simply pass through her.

But still, she knew all too well that only he was capable of doing something like that.

"It's been a while, brat."

"Eep." The blonde squealed in shock when she was grabbed by the back of her dress and lifted into the air "P-put me down Naruto, I thought we have already gotten over this." She whined childishly while swinging her arms around when she came face to face with him.

"You have gotten over this, I, meanwhile, haven't." He twisted the kunai around and flicked her nose with the curve end of the ring, causing her to pout and puff her cheek out in annoyance "Cheeky brat. Do I have to remind you once again that this is my island?"

"But I was born here." She crossed her arms over her chest and stated clearly.

"Excuse me, but did it make Tenrou your island?" He asked, with a deadpanned expression but Mavis only stuck her tongue at him. Naruto then dropped Mavis much to her surprise, causing her to land on her butt "Alright brat, I will give you two minutes. You get those people off my island, or I will do it myself."

"Alright alright geez, there is no need to be such a jerk." Mavis stood up while rubbing her butt "At least give me a few more minutes to properly greet them. Speaking of which, why don't you come with me?"

"No," Naruto stated coldly.

"What about Erza? Don't you want to meet her again after all this time?"

"Two minutes, no more." Putting his hands into his pockets, Naruto responded with the same tone, looking away with a blank bored look on his face.

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"Heartless bastard."

"Midget."

"Asshole."

' _Is she trying to mimic Zera?_ ' Naruto thought before smirking "Do you even know what that word means?"

"Are you really questioning my intellect?" Mavis pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Time to move, the clock is ticking." She saw him waving his hand dismissively, urging her to do it as fast as she could. However, the moment she turned her head back, a quick plan formed in her head.

She smirked evilly.

When the lost members of Fairy Tail had been awakened, Mavis stepped forward and cleared her throat, making herself known to everyone.

"Hello everyone." She greeted them softly with a warm smile on her face "I'm very happy to finally meet all of you for the first time. My name is Mavis, Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion." She introduced, causing Fairy Tail, save for the current master, to cry out in shock.

"H-how?" Erza said in surprise, looking at the first master with wide eyes, much like everyone else.

"I've passed away a long time ago, so this is just an ethereal body." She responded, closing her eyes "Back then… I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith and converted all of it into magical power. All of your thoughts allowed one of the Three Great Fairy Magic, Fairy Sphere, to be activated. It's an absolute defensive magic that will protect the guild from any evil. However, everyone was sealed in a frozen state… though it's been released, a span of seven years has passed." They all gasped. It was the seven years of nothing.

"What now...so it was the first who protected us?" Makarov said between tears, grinning at the young woman with long golden hair.

"It's nothing. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give it my all." Mavis smiled "Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side." She then looked at them and smiled with her head tilted to the side. "It's becoming a wonderful guild, Third."

"It's truly is, Mavis-sama." Makarov smiled back at her, and everyone all nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile, Naruto was checking the time. It'd been two minutes and ten seconds. It's time for him to kick them out of his island. He had plenty ninjutsu to wash them out of his island, but a tropical storm should be more than enough.

"Before you go, there's someone I would like to introduce to you all." Mavis suddenly said, causing Naruto to stop chanelling his chakra "While I was the one who created Fairy Sphere, he made sure you're all safe from Acnologia." Mavis continued brightly, too brightly "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is…" but before she could finish her introduction, Naruto appeared right next to her and slammed his right fist into the top of her head.

"There… happy now?" Naruto asked in annoyance as he glared at Mavis, who held her head with both hands, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. With a sigh, he turned his head and looked at the members of Fairy Tail, who were staring at him with wide eyes. With a quick scan, he was able to remember all of their faces, and the rest of their facial appearances, something he ignored seven years ago in favour of their battles. His attention shifted to Natsu for a second time, before stopping at Erza.

Erza almost flinched. She could swear that he, Naruto Uzumaki, was looking right at her. She believed they had never met before in the past, and yet Erza Scarlet could feel something very familiar about him.

Oddly enough, she felt warm when she looked back at him. He gave her the warm and heartfelt feelings of the people who had taken care of her and shaped her into the woman she was now for the past nineteen years, and she wasn't thinking about Makarov. Sure he had been nothing but a grandfather to her ever since she joined Fairy Tail, but it was the people who came before him… before she joined Fairy Tail that gave her all those feelings.

He also looked a lot like someone she used to know.

"Ahem…" Naruto cleared his throat to break the silence before saying "Since this midget has already spilt the bean, you guys have already known my name but I think a proper introduction must be included." He pointed at Mavis, before putting both hands behind his back "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm…"

"…a member of Fairy Tail."

"…the owner of this island."

The immortal Shinobi and the first master of Fairy Tail finished his introduction at the same time, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Naruto turned his head slightly to the side and glared at Mavis, who stuck her tongue out at him before grinning brightly.

"What do you mean when you said you were the owner of this island?" Makarov was the first person to ask "Isn't Tenrou…"

"Mavis' home, but my ancestor had been here even before her. We're the owner of this land before you people come here and lay waste to it. It's our birthright." Naruto replied blankly, lying straight through his teeth. However, his statement wasn't completely untruthful, because his ancestor had been there before her, and even before him.

"Is he telling the truth, master Mavis?" Mira asked. Naruto turned to look at the girl in question and silently promised her unimaginable pain and humiliation if she dared to spill the whole truth.

"Yes, he is." Mavis Vermilion nodded.

"Hold on, you're a Fairy Tail's mage?" Laxus decided to ask after that. He was the oldest member of the current younger generation and yet he'd never seen Naruto before...and he didn't look any older than him "But I'd never seen you joining our guild before."

"I have been staying here for most of my life," Naruto said shortly.

"But…"

"For most of my life." Naruto repeated, interrupting the Lightning Dragon Slayer with the same tone "Speaking of which, the livings are unwelcomed here, so I will give you thirty seconds to climb on that ship," He pointed his hand at the direction of the ship on the beach "and move your ass off my island before I do the walking for you."

"He sounds like Porlyusica!" Natsu exclaimed.

"If you are comparing me to some old coot," Naruto put his hands together and formed a hand seal (something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain red head), immediately making the sky darken with lightning cracking violently on the clouds, causing Fairy Tail to look on in shock "then shall I guarantee you that I am nothing like this…Porlyusica?"

"Woah woah, how is he doing that?" Natsu said as he looked at the sky "That's awesome."

"Kya… That's not awesome!" Lucy cried when one of the bolts of lightning struck the spot beside her "Let's get out of here."

"Yes… I think it's time for us to leave." Makarov nodded and was about to continue but stopped when he saw Erza raising her hand to stop them.

"Please hold on a second, master." Erza said as she stepped forward "I want to ask him a few questions." Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. Standing beside him, Mavis was smiling. It turned out better than she thought "Have we met before?"

"No, we have never met in person."

"So… are you familiar with Minato Namikaze?" everyone turned her head to look at Erza after that.

"He's my father." The immortal Shinobi answered truthfully, causing Erza to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Really? You're his son?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I didn't know."

"You probably didn't." Naruto replied, "What was he to you?"

"He was my teacher, the one who taught me Requip magic," Erza answered, and the rest of Fairy Tail couldn't help but gasp. It was a story she had never shared with anyone "He also taught me everything I know, and showed me the way of my magic. He was like a father to me"

"Well, that explained it." Naruto crossed his arms on his chest "He might be a great guy to his student, but he's not much of a father to his own child." That was particularly true, in more way than one.

"You know that is not true."

"You want to argue with me?" Naruto asked, glaring at her "He was an ass, I tell you."

"He was my teacher, someone I could call my father." Erza summoned her sword and pointed it at him "I won't stand it if you continue to badmouth him like that." She growled and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright, please calm down Erza." Realising the tense atmosphere between the two, Mira stepped in front of her best friend and put her hand on her shoulders and said to her, hoping to calm Erza down "We will leave your island immediately." Mira turned around and smiled to Naruto "Please excuse us." She tried to push her away, but Erza refused to move and continued to glare at Naruto.

When the Fairy Tail's mages started to move, they were stopped and it was Mavis who did that.

"Hold on." Mavis stepped forward and turned around to face Naruto, holding her hands behind her back "Naruto."

"What?" Naruto didn't like the smile on Mavis' face. It promised troubles for him.

"Why don't you come with them?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a member of Fairy Tail, right?" Since when did he become a member of Fairy Tail "Why don't you try the life as one of its members for the first time?" Naruto was about to answer without taking a second to think of a response, but Mavis beat him to it by continuing "I promise you it's going to be very fun." She then clapped her hands together and gave him the infamous big puppy-dog eyes, something that combined with her cuteness, was overkill even for someone like him "Please Naruto, do it for me... just this time."

"What do you say Naruto, would you like to come with us?" Master Makarov asked with a grin "You're a member of Fairy Tail. What more, you seem like a good friend of the first. We would be more than happy to take you in as an official member."

He completely ignored Makarov's words.

"Okay fine." Naruto said finally and flicked Mavis on the forehead, knocking her down to her butt,but the spirit of the first master of Fairy Tail smiled brightly nonetheless.

Most likely Seilah's breakfast would have to be eaten by his clone because he couldn't think of any better option.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Note: Alright everyone, this is the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Resurrection. My most sincere apology, because I couldn't update this chapter as I have promised in the schedule (Which I have already informed you about the delay in my facebook beforehand). It has been a very busy week for me, so I couldn't finish this chapter in time. Lunar New Year is coming, so I and my brother are preparing to return home. We are both studying at a university over seven hundred kilometres away from our home, and tomorrow we will fly home and rejoin with our parents for two weeks time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. As I was saying, this took me awhile to finish. Nearly two third of the chapter is for Seilah and her mental battle about her master and their relationship. As you can see, she is struggling with how she feels about him. For the first time, she has felt guilty for 'going with another woman' behind his back.**

 **Though, I can tell you that because nothing has changed after seven years, characters and relationships developments for Seilah are still up and in store.**

 **Fairy Tail has returned in this chapter, and Erza has already had her scene with Naruto. While it's not a very positive meeting between the two, I still hope you guys like what I am trying to do. As you can see, Naruto is much easier to interact with this story of mine, and he is still as blunt as ever.**

 **Once again, you have made me a very happy girl when you support this story with so many amazing feedbacks. While a number of reviews have dropped slightly, I still have 125 reviews for the second chapter (some more for the first), with many new followers and favours. So I thank you so much for that and hope that everyone can keep that awesome pace for me. It's amazing for me to read all those reviews, and really hope more will come.**

 **The harem is still up and opens for suggestion, so keep the names you like coming, neh?**

 **Next chapter will come out later than schedule again (probably on Saturday or Sunday) but I promise I will give you two chapters per week, as promised.**

 **Anyone can be my beta-reader? With the support this story is having, I want it to be as perfect as possible, so anyone willing to help me. Let me warn you that, I require quality, and a slave driver. With my update pace, I want the chapter to be edited as soon as possible, but still need to have the best kind of quality. I know I am asking a lot, but still, they are what I require as a beta reader for Fairy Guardian: Resurrection.**

 **READ and REVIEW, and I will see you in the next chapter, bye bye!**

* * *

 **Warning, the next dialog contain spoiler for the story, so read as your own risk, thank you! (I add this note an hour after this chapter was updated, because I can't take it anymore)**

I'm so sorry if this sound offending to some people, but I'm really pissed right now.

For the past hour since Fairy Guardian: Resurrection was updated, I have constantly received reviews about Minato being alive, and there's only one person managed to get what I am trying to do. Also, all of them sound like they are loosing interest in my story because of Minato's sudden appearance.

I mean seriously people, it's too obvious. Minato is dead and that's that. I have already stated that Naruto is the only immortal beside Zeref, and it's been thousands of years since the Shinobi Era. All the hints in the previous two chapters and everything in the third chapter has told that it was Naruto who taught Erza her magic. It's just that he disguised himself as his father to avoid attraction to Erza.

Avoid attraction, that's the whole point of Naruto's life as an immortal.

Are they even taking my story seriously, or is it just a light read and then done?!

Also, there's a guest review I received just a few minutes ago, asking what did he meant when he said Mavis had gotten him, and saying that Naruto should have said no to Mavis when she said he should come with Naruto, because he has nothing to prove to them, and that he's a member of Fairy Tail means nothing.

Seriously! It's way too obvious that Fairy Tail is not the reason he chose to come with them, it's Erza. He outright ignored Makarov's words to look at her. Mavis got him, because she said 'What Erza thought about him, her teacher, who she thought like a father to her, and who Naruto disguised at.'

I'm so sorry for this, but I can't help but want to point this out. It's just... I don't like people who take things too lightly, especially if it's something someone work so hard put so much effort in completing. There're hints all over the story and yet there're people that doesn't seem to acknowledge them seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 4**

 **X791, Magnolia.**

Mirajane Strauss, the famous drawing card Fairy Tail, smiled brightly as she danced between the chairs and tables to serve cups of beer and to the members of Fairy Tail. Everyone around the small guild's hall was drinking, singing, and talking with each other, as if they were trying to make up for the seven years of lost time, of nothing but tears and sadness for the left behind members of Fairy Tail. They were no longer the best guild of Earthland, but she didn't care all that much because the guild was still pretty much the same as before. After all, it was the members of Fairy Tail that was matter.

Nearly a decade had passed in real time, and yet Mirajane was still the same nineteen years old young woman from seven years ago. She was still the beautiful young woman of below average height, with long wavy white hair which curled slightly at the ends and two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest, following by an upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body with very large breasts. Mira was wearing a beautiful sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt, with high-heeled shoes that matched her dress, accessorised with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

All in all, she hadn't aged a single day, and the same could be said for the other fairies on Tenrou when Acnologia attacked them. Fairy Sphere was truly an amazing spell, Mira had to admit, because not only did it protect her and everyone from Acnologia but it also protected them from time itself, keeping them in a static state for many years before disappearing. She was grateful for what the first master had done to protect them, and seven year of life was but a meager price to pay for such miracle.

"Here's your order, Erza." Mira smiled brightly as she gave the red-haired knightess, who had changed out of her usual set of armor and was now wearing a normal high collar long sleeve blouse and blue skirt, a medium slice of strawberry cheesecake on a dish with silver fork, something she happily accepted and started serving herself "Is it good?" the barmaid asked in amusement when she saw the happy smile and heard moan of satisfaction from her best friend.

"It is very delicious." Erza nodded her head with a smile, beaming at Mira "Thanks a lot, Mira."

"Please don't mention it." She then turned her eye away to a table at a corner of the tavern for a moment before turning back to Erza "So, how is your guy?"

"My guy? Who?" Erza asked in confusion before looking at the direction Mira was looking a moment ago "You mean him? For your information Mira, he's not my guy and to answer your question, he is not doing anything suspicious yet." The Queen of Fairies scolded. Clearly, her opinions about him hadn't changed one bit, mainly because he had done nothing to change that.

Literally, nothing.

From the moment Naruto Uzumaki, who was sitting with his feet on the table and leaning back on two legs of his chair, stepped his foot into Fairy Tail's building, if they could call the tavern their guild building, he had created his own space, completely separated himself from the others. He found himself a table at a corner of the room, said nothing and enjoyed the drink Mira gave him in silence. Sometimes, Mira heard him making a few comments every time a fight broke out between the male members of the guild, but other than that, he stayed in complete silence.

"So, he is really your teacher's son?" It came out as a question. Mira had never met Erza's teacher before, and because of their rivalry when they were younger, Erza had never shared her life outside the guild to her, but she first learnt about him from eavesdropping one of the conversations about him between Erza and the master a few years ago.

"Yes, he is. I mean he looks just like his father." Erza rolled her eyes and then continued distastefully "But he is nothing like Minato-sensei."

"He has never mentioned his son before?" Erza shook her head in response. Mira then held the empty tray to her chest and asked with a smile "You really have a lot of respect for your teacher, don't you Erza?"

"Respect? Mira… I love him like a father." Erza answered, smiling warmly at the thought of her teacher "I grew up looking up to Minato-sensei. He was the one who taught me how to fight, how to survive, how to take care of myself, and a lot more than just my magic. I wouldn't be half the person I am today without him." Mira gasped slightly in surprise when Erza crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Naruto again. She wasn't expecting that "I would be honored to call someone like sensei my father" something she didn't know if she had or not.

"He is really amazing, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Erza smiled before looking at Naruto, growling quietly in annoyance "He is Minato-sensei's biological son and yet…"

"Come on, Erza. Give him a chance, will you?" Mira smiled "I mean you barely know him. Something must have happened between the two of them to make him dislike his father like that, don't you think?" Erza nodded her head, but she didn't say anything. She had thought about that. She couldn't stand it if someone badmouthed him, especially when that someone was his own son. Minato Namikaze was a man who had come to become a father-figure to her around the time she tried to master her magic and was still affected by the horrible days at the Tower of Heaven. He was a great man, an amazing teacher and an even greater father. She refused to believe that Naruto hated his dad without a reason. Something, which in her opinion must be a misunderstanding, must have happened to give him such a negative about his teacher, and she intended to find out what it was.

However, looking at him right now, she didn't know if she could approach Naruto and talk about Minato Namikaze without starting a fight with him. They had a rough start, so it would be best for both of them if she kept her distance for the time being.

Unknown to both girls, Naruto was listening to their conversation and was paying extra attention to Erza's opinions about her teacher.

"He is a member of Fairy Tail." Mira continued as she removed her hands from her chest and put them on her hips "Master Mavis has accepted him into our guild. He is one of us, so you shouldn't be too hard on him." She then added before Erza could say anything "Though, you have to admit that he's hot." When she heard that, the scarlet haired mage nearly choked on the soft piece of cake she was eating, which was almost impossible "I mean… way hotter than the guys we have here."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Sorry sorry, I was just kidding around." Mira giggled before asking "Oh, one more thing… what happened to your teacher?"

"Well, he left for a journey to the other countries after my training was over." Erza answered with a sigh "I haven't heard anything about him again since then."

"I'm sure that you will meet him again one day, Erza," Mira said as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.

"Yeah, I really hope so." She smiled, because of she too, had a lot of hope that they would meet again one day.

Maybe Naruto would know where he was, so she would have to ask him about it later on.

The party continued for twelve more minutes before the door of the small tavern was pushed open and five very familiar faces walked in with a smile on their face.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Sherry Blendy waved to them cheerfully. She was a young beautiful woman with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wore a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sported a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest, leaving her navel, belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts completely exposed. She also wore a dark hair-band with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms.

"Looks like it's turned back into a noisy Guild" The one who said that was Lyon Vastia, accompanied by Jura Neekis, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta. Lyon was a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He had bluish silver hair, most of which were spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face.

"You guys!" Seeing his rival and the members of his team, Gray Fullbuster stood up from his seat and exclaimed in surprise.

"Lamia Scale." Lucy gasped, following Gray's example. Lamia Scale was one of Fairy Tail's allies during their mission to destroy one of the strongest Dark Guild of the Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis.

"When we searching for Tenrou Island, Blue Pegasus and Lamia really helped us out." one of the Guild's members informed them, forcing Gray to make a smile while Lyon simply smirked.

"Well, it looks like we're in their debt now."

"Don't worry about it, Blue Pegasus was the one who made it out there first, but we have much more power," Lyon smirked confidently.

"Who cares about that?" Gray sweat dropped, saying uncaringly.

"Well, in these past seven years, we Lamia Scale have climbed up to the number two guild in Fiore." Sherry said with a smile, putting her hand to the above of her sizable chest "It's too bad for you, Lucy-san"

"So...does that mean number one is Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked curiously

"Of course not!" Toby cried dramatically "There's no way that could happen!"

"Settle down" Yuka tried to calm his friend before turning back to Lucy "No, it's not Blue Pegasus."

"Well, enough about that everyone..." Jura smiled as he put his hands into the sleeves of his dark coloured haori "What important is that everyone is okay." His eyes then caught sight of the young man who was sitting all by himself in a corner of the Guild Hall. Since Fairy Tail was in the middle of a party, such a sight was something very strange to see. The blond was also an unfamiliar face, so he couldn't help but ask "And who is that young man over there? We have never met him before, haven't we?"

"Who I am is none of your business," Naruto spoke up lazily as he folded his hands behind his head and leant back even further. The chair looked like it was about to fall backwards at any second, but for some reason, Naruto was still keeping it in balance on the ground without any problem.

"What is his problem?" Sherry couldn't help but ask, putting her hands on her hips.

"He's just shy, that's all," Mira said with a small smile. Naruto chose to ignore her comment and went back to finish his drink.

"Anyway…" Realising that Naruto wasn't going to say anything in response, Lyon turned back to Gray "that being said, I believe it's time for us to take our leave." The ice mage of Fairy Tail nodded his head and held out his hand for his rival, who immediately took it in a firm handshake "I'm glad you guys are finally back because things were not as interesting as they used to be without Fairy Tail around."

"Good luck Fairy Tail," Jura smiled "because you're going to need it to climb back to your position and regain your reputation."

"And you guys better watch it because we're back now." Natsu declared and punched the palm of his right hand with a flaming fist while grinning confidently.

Nodding his head, Lyon turned around and left the guild. The members of his team quickly followed after him, with Sherry being the one who stayed behind for a few more seconds to say goodbye to Lucy. The blond happily accepted it before biding the doll mage a warm goodbye.

The party continued, and Naruto was thinking about leaving the place to go back to his house with Seilah, when he suddenly noticed mop of spiky pink hair appeared from below at the other end of his table, accompanied by the top of the head of a certain blue cat. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto put his feet down to the ground and leant forward to look at them.

"What are you two doing?" Naruto asked when Natsu, who had his scarf wrapped around his forehead and probably the lower half of his face, and Happy the cat looked at him from their positions.

"We're wondering if you are a ninja," Natsu asked in curiosity.

"Aye." Happy spoke his trademark catchphrase and nodded his head in agreement.

"What make you think that I am a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"You put your hands like this when you used your magic." The fire dragon slayer put his hand together in the most common hand seal known by the people outside of the Shinobi World, the Ram seal "It's a ninja's signature, right?"

"Where did you even get that idea from? Do you even know the differences between a ninja and a mage?" The immortal Shinobi rolled his eyes. Natsu raised his hand and pointed to a certain young woman in the small building, but before he could answer his question, Naruto continued "Forget it. I don't want to know the answer. It's probably something stupid anyway." He muttered under his breath, and of course, with his enhanced hearing, Natsu heard it.

"Speaking of magic, what type of magic do you use, Naruto?" Lucy decided to ask when she realised Natsu was on the verge of exploding right into his face "You can manipulate the weather or something?" What Naruto did was something she had never seen before, but read about it in some of the magic books. It was an extremely advanced magic that allowed the user to manipulate the weather. Storm Magic was its name if she recalled correctly.

"Sorry, but that is for me to know," Naruto answered casually.

"Since you are Erza's magic teacher's son, do you know Requip Magic too?" The guild immediately became dead silence, and Natsu immediately realised it was very stupid of him to ask that question. They could only nervously look between Erza and Naruto, who, for the first time of the day, had finally looked at each other in the eyes.

"Well?" Erza broke the silence, crossing her arms over her chest "Do you?"

"That is for…" But before he could finish his answer, which was the same one he gave Lucy, Naruto felt his inner alarms blare and immediately brought his hand out to summon a sword in defence. He heard the clanking sound of metal clash with metal when he felt an opposing force on his sword, but showed no surprise when he saw Erza standing in front of him with a sword in hand "Impatient, aren't you?" Naruto asked and Erza smirked in response, while the other members of Fairy Tail looked at the both of them in surprise. They had never seen anyone who had the ability to requip just as fast as Erza and managed to block her strike without any problem like that.

"It's because you're not going to answer your question." She explained before looking at Naruto's sword, a katana "You're very fast, aren't you?" She expected nothing less from the son of her teacher, who was the only person that could use requip faster than her.

"I thought the brat over there was the one who wanted to pick a fight with me." Naruto made a gesture toward Natsu, who yelled in frustration for being called brat once again, but was held back by Lucy and Gray "You want to fight me too?" He asked. The burning determination in her eyes, something he was so familiar with, had already answered his question.

"I would like to see exactly how strong you are." Erza spoke, "I want to test my strength against Minato-sensei's son." Naruto immediately clicked his tongue in displeasure "What? You're afraid of getting your ass kicked by his student?" She said tauntingly, but Naruto didn't feel bothered by it one bit.

Instead, he decided to say.

"I know what you're trying to do, Erza Scarlet." His statement caused Erza to widen her eyes slightly in surprise "Are you trying to prove that you're better? That you have more right to call yourself my father's child more than I do?" Seeing the troubled expression on Erza's face, Naruto smirked "Well, you can run around and call him daddy as much as you want, but do not tell me to do the same thing. He has never been much of a father to me anyway." He said, taking his sword back and making it disappear. From the beginning, everything that happened was because of him. He was a failure as a man and a bigger failure as a father. He failed to save the love of his life. He failed to protect his own child from the horrible childhood, and little did they know that Naruto wasn't just talking about his father.

"What happened between you and him?" Erza asked slowly. Her expression softened a little when she stood up and put away her sword. She was right about him.

"Shit happened, young lady." Naruto said as he leant back and put his feet on the table, folding his hands behind his head "Shit happened…" Erza could only wonder what he meant by that.

* * *

"Would you like another drink?" Mira asked cheerily as she appeared at his side with a cup of beer in her hand.

"You can put it on my table," Naruto said shortly, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading. On the table at his left, was a stack of books, something (he had brought out from nowhere) he had seen him with since his conversation with Erza was over. With a smile on her face, Mira replaced Naruto's empty cup with the one she was holding "Thank you." He nodded his head to her and picked up the cup to take a sip. He could not get drunk no matter how much he drank, but a good beer was still something he greatly enjoyed. Fairy Tail might look like a dump, but they had good drinks, something he was grateful for.

"What are you reading, Naruto?" Mira asked with interest, trying to have a glimpse of the inside of the book.

"Don't you think you should introduce yourself first before trying to start a conversation? I don't even know your name." His words caused her to blush in embarrassment. Now that she had thought about it, she hadn't properly introduced to him yet.

"I'm so sorry. Where is my manner?" Bringing her usual sweet smile back to her face and doing her best to return it to the normal healthy colour, Mira introduced herself, putting her hand on her chest "My name is Mirajane Strauss, but you can call…"

But before she could finish her introduction, Naruto interrupted "Do not worry, I know who you are." From the stack of books, Naruto pulled out an old weekly issue of the Sorcerer Magazine and showed it to her. The beautiful model featured on the first page was none other than Mira, dressed in a white bikini top, a very short skirt, and nothing else.

"Oh." Looking at the picture of herself in revealing outfit, Mira could only nod her head in understanding. However, she immediately pouted when she looked at him "You were teasing me, weren't you?"

"Just because I have daddy-issue doesn't mean that I don't have a sense of humour." Naruto answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So you like what you're seeing on this page?" Mira asked as she picked up the magazine and held it to her chest, making the same seductive smile that she did at the photo shoot years ago.

Naruto stared at her, and the Sorcerer Magazine for a moment before replying "It would be a lie if I didn't."

"Well then, I'm glad that you're not a brooding emo." Mira giggled at the thought, while Naruto could only chuckle at her statement.

"What make you think that?" He had been many things: a troublemaker, a noisy ramen loving orange wearing brat, a good friend, a hero, a strong leader, a father… but a brooding emo was definitely not one of them. Becoming one was also not one of his big plans for the future.

"I have my imagination." Mira lightly tapped her head while playfully rolling her eyes. Naruto suddenly had the feelings that her imagination wasn't something he should underestimate.

"Well, let me tell you that I am anything but an emo. It's just that I don't feel like talking."

"I'm surprised... but I believe you." Mira giggled.

"Y-You're married?!"

A familiar voice caught Naruto and Mira's attention, and when they turned their heads to that direction, they saw Erza looking at Alzack and Bisca with her eyes widened as wide as dinner plates. While blushing rather girlishly, she also appeared to be caught off guard.

"Yeah, for about 6 years now," Alzack replied.

"That's right Erza-san! And you know what? I was the one who proposed!" Bisca said with a smile nudging her husband with her elbow. "He was so nervous and-"

"Can we just skip that part?" Alzack chuckled in embarrassment.

"C-congratulations." Erza stammered while bowing. "I might be a little inexperienced and naïve, but please take care of me!" She continued nervously to Alzack.

"Ufufu…" Mira giggled as she looked at her best friend. It was actually not rare for her to see Erza, who had always had a strong and confident aura around her, acting so feminine like that so she was the only one who wasn't surprised by the knight's strange behavior "She has somehow warped the whole thing around to being her, hasn't she?"

"Well, she better not think about it." Naruto muttered, "It's better for young people to not think about love at this age, since there are so much more to the world around them." His eyes widened slightly when he realised what he had just said, but it was too late because Mira had heard it.

"That's deep, you know?" Mira asked humorously "And here I thought you didn't think much of the people around you? I guess I was dead wrong about you, wasn't I?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"And now you sound exactly like Erza. Twenty years older and I would definitely mistake you for a wise old man, or Erza would mistake you for her teacher." Naruto continued to look at her, his face remained devoid of emotion. However, even after that, the smile didn't disappear completely from her face "Oh relax, I'm just kidding."

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he looked back to the book he was reading.

However, before Mira could make any comment about it, a certain pink haired dragon slayer charged at Naruto with a huge grin on his face and a flaming first, with the full intention of punching the immortal Shinobi in the face. Naruto Uzumaki, however, could see Natsu's attempt to attack him coming from a mile away. By moving his head out of the way, Naruto dodged Natsu's punch at the last second, causing the pink haired dragon slayer's fist to collide with the table instead.

"OI! Don't run around attack people like that!" Most of the members of Fairy Tail screamed out in a dramatic manner, pointing their hands at Natsu.

"Surprise?" Naruto muttered mockingly as he bent down to pick up his books. G0iven his personality, Naruto was actually a bit surprised that it took Natsu that long to make up his mind and challenge him.

"Here you go," Mira said as she gave Naruto some of the books she had picked up from the floor.

"Thank you." Naruto nodded before making them disappear in a flash of light.

"Natsu!" Erza said sternly, standing up from her seat "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm challenging him, what else?" Natsu stood up, punching his palm with fire flared around his body, grinning confidently before pointing his finger at Naruto "I challenge you to a fight, Naruto!"

"Why should I fight you?" Naruto asked, folding his arms on his chest.

"You're strong, and I want to become stronger." Natsu grinned "You use the same magic as Erza, so if I defeat you, I will be stronger than her."

"What ridiculous logic!" Naruto muttered, "Do you even have a brain inside that head of yours?" It's still hard for him to believe that Natsu was actually Zeref's brother. He was literally all brawls and no brain "Anyone wants to stop him?" Naruto asked, looking around the guild.

"Well, Natsu will always be Natsu," Makarov said. He looked drunk.

"He won't stop bugging you unless you give him exactly what he wants." Gildart continued with a chuckle.

"You should fight him." Erza spoke up as she crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side "He just wants to fight you, so better give it to him sooner than later."

"Alright then, it's not like I have anything better to do. I will fight you, Natsu." Naruto accepted the challenge. Natsu cheered out loudly "However…" He then reached his hands into his pockets and pulled out five very familiar wallets to the members of Team Natsu "If I win I will take all of your money, including your team's money as well."

Those who were drinking immediately spat their beer out of their mouth when Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy checked their pockets and found them empty. "When did you steal it?" They all cried and pointed their hands at Naruto. Even Erza's wallet, which she kept in her pocket dimension, was stolen much to their shock, and amazement.

"I will also cook your cats" Ignoring their question, Naruto continued with a devious smirk and much to everyone's shock again, he raised his other hand, which was holding Happy, Carla and Lily's by their tails.

"Carla!"

"Happy!"

"Lily!"

The whole guild broke out in laughter.

"I'm serious." His tone immediately caused the laughter to die down and everyone to look at him in shock.

"Oi! Don't make a joke like that!" Natsu shouted and tried to grab his wallet as well as Happy, who along with Carla and Lily were getting very uncomfortable "Give me back Happy and my money." Naruto then released the cat, but he still kept the wallets in his hands.

"Still want to fight me?" Naruto asked as he put the wallets away with his magic "You better choose wisely because I'm not going to return them when it's over."

"Fine! Let's do this."Natsu declared, pointing his hand at Naruto "You're on!"

"Hold on!" Lucy stood up from her seat and looked at Natsu "That's all my money. What if you lose?" Wendy, who was sitting beside her, nervously nodded her head.

"That's right, don't forget that you've never beat Erza to begin with." Gray pointed out. From what they could see, Naruto was strong. Maybe as powerful as Erza because of his requip speed and the ability to block her strike with ease. Being the son of her teacher, there was no telling what tricks he had up his sleeve, and fighting an opponent whose magic and styles you're completely unfamiliar with wasn't something someone could fully prepare beforehand.

"They're right, Natsu." Erza stepped forward, stating firmly "It's not like I'm doubting your strength, but what if you lose? We're going to lose all of our money?" She had never doubted Natsu and his power, as she had always thought that he was someone stronger than her. She had to admit that she secretly wanted to see Naruto's strength, but she was more worried for her money (she didn't care about Natsu in the slightest), because Naruto had the element of surprise on his side and that could be what was going to decide the outcome of the battle.

"Don't worry? I'm going to kick this guy's ass." Natsu smirked, cracking his knuckle, but even with that much determination, Lucy wasn't convinced.

"Sigh... alright. How about this." Naruto said while making a thoughtful expression "He lose, I will take his money, but you guys can find a way to take your back later."

"H-How?" Lucy asked nervously.

"That's for you to figure it out." Naruto finished with a small chuckle "So? Still want to fight?" Natsu nodded while grinning widely "Good, anyone else wants to stop him?" he looked around, the members of team Natsu remained silent. Alhough Lucy looked like she wanted to argue while Wendy was too nervous and shy to say anything, but in the end, the girls didn't say anything much like Gray.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was waiting and longing for a good show to take place. Some prattled about random things while others were placing bets to predict the winner and of course, Cana was taking everyone's bets. Naruto and Natsu's fighting ground was a large open area of grass and dirt in the middle of the lush Forest near Magnolia town. The wizards of Fairy Tail were gathered around the southern rim of the area.

"Ugh!" Natsu ignited flames around his body in anticipation. "C'mon, let's get this fight started already!" he cried out with Naruto standing in front of him.

"Keep your shorts on!" Cana shouted at Natsu, a barrel of beer was by her side while she gathered bets from other members of the Guild "I still got people placing their bets." Everyone was betting on Naruto to win. Only his teammates were praying that Natsu was going to come out with the victory, so they could get back their money.

"Garh! I want to fight him already!" Natsu then pointed his finger to Naruto, who held a rather relaxed stance for someone about to fight, shifting his weight to one leg and placing a hand on his hip.

"Impatient, aren't you." Naruto said while making a thoughtful expression "You know what? I think I will add one more rule to our fight. If you manage to land even a slightest of blow on me, you will win." Everyone gasped in surprise, no one more than Erza.

"What?! Are you looking down on me?" Natsu cried out.

"Nope, I'm very serious right here." Naruto responded and held out his hand "Come at me with the intent to kill, brat, or else…"

"…you might get killed instead." Erza finished and saw that everyone was looking at her "Minato-sensei said the same thing." Everyone paled, no longer wondering why she was so much more powerful than them. What kind of hellish training had Erza gone through with her teacher?

Meanwhile, Naruto couldn't stop himself from smiling.

She remembered.

"Alright then…" Natsu ignited his fist on fire and sprinted at Naruto "Karyuu no…" But even before he could make a punch, the fire dragon slayer suddenly felt his eyes swirl into black and red without his initiative. The next instant, Natsu realised he was facing away from Naruto, with his right arm kept behind his head. He tried to move, but stopped and had his blood turned cold when he suddenly felt something pointy at the back of his neck.

"I haven't said start yet," Naruto said casually, holding Natsu by his wrist, and a knife at the back of his head. Much like Natsu, those who were watching from outside the ring was startled by his speed.

Erza gulped nervously.

That was a lot faster than her teacher. Naruto was fast, yet he didn't look like he was trying to.

It meant that he could move even faster than that.

"Remember, I'm not your friend. I'm not part of your family. Right now, I'm your enemy." Naruto told stoically "Steel your nerves, gather your resolve… Imagine me as someone who is trying to hurt the people you care about." He released Natsu and the boy took a few steps forward before turning around to look at Naruto, who smiled when he saw the determination in Natsu's eyes "If you're ready, then let's start."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Note: My deepest apology for the wait everyone, but this is the next chapter of Fairy Guardian: Resurrection and I hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. I have actually finished the fight scene between Natsu and Naruto, but it's actually a replica of my brother's scene so I decided to remove it and leave it for later, so that I could make something different. I had been extremely busy the past few days, so I didn't have the time to sit down and write this chapter properly, so my deepest apology if it came out as good as everyone had hoped it would be.**

 **Seriously, up until this point, I still have people questioned why should Naruto go to Fairy Tail. It's so frustrating that I couldn't even write the next chapter without thinking about it. It's as clear as daylight that the reason Naruto agreed to come to Fairy was Erza. And to Blackhearth75, who said the way laid out Naruto's character was so he didn't give a crap about Fairy Tail, or Erza, well, you might be right about Fairy Tail's part, but you're completely wrong about Erza.**

 **If he didn't give a crap about her, then why should he disguise himself as his father to train her years ago? Why should he care for Erza so much that he gave her an impression of a father if he didn't give a crap about her?**

 **Seriously? Do you, the people who questioned this, expected me to put everything in a single chapter? You expect every single development to happen in a single chapter only?** **That's not how stories work, dumbasses.**

 **Sigh, I'm not going to spoil anything, because if I explain why Naruto has made all those decisions right now for you to understand, the future chapters won't be as interesting as right now.**

 **You're either go for it, or quit it. You quit because of Minato, or because Naruto made strange decisions, or because you can stand the lack of developments for Naruto and Erza's relationships, something that will definitely take place in the future chapters but you don't have the patient to wait for it and judge the entire plot with just a chapter, then fine, go for it. I don't care.**

 **I have already had so many readers and fans who love to read my story, a few less of flamers aren't going to change anything.**

 **I will finish the next chapter as soon as I can**

 **Read and review**

 **P/S: Sigh… I'm not even in the mood to talk about Naruto's cat joke. There are hints all over this chapter as well, hope you guys can find it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 5**

That night, when Naruto stepped foot into the two-story house at the coast of Fiore and made his way to the living room without making the slightest of sound, like a true Shinobi would when he sneaked into enemy territory, he was greeted with a sight that amused him and annoyed him at the same time.

The man, who was none other than his shadow clone, was sitting on the longue on the longue in the middle of the room, sporting a blissful smile on his face as he leant back and rested the back of his head against the headrest of his seat. Now, even though only his head was visible, as the rest of his body being hidden behind the backrest of the comfortable longe, Naruto knew full well that his clone was naked from the waist down, and his impressive manhood was rock hard and standing at full attention. Better yet, there was a woman kneeling on the floor between his spread legs as if it was her proper place and using her mouth to pleasure him like a good (and naughty) little servant she was.

After a moment of doing nothing, allowing his clone to enjoy the pleasurable and amazing service of his/their beautiful demonic servant for a few more seconds, Naruto decided to speak up to let both of them know about his presence "You two are very lucky that I'm in a good mood." Almost instantly, both of them jumped. Clone Naruto turned around and looked at the original the original in surprise, while Seilah, who were naked save for her knee-length socks, hurriedly stood up from her position and looked at her master, her real master nervously.

"Boss, you're back." The clone greeted cheerfully, but in truth, he was rather nervous. The boss walked into the house and he didn't know anything about it (Surpassing himself, Naruto was just that good). How long had Naruto been watching him with Seilah, he had no idea.

"Master, welcome back." She bowed her head deeply, fully unaware that her action caused her large breasts to jiggle. Having sex with his clone, which was basically him, wasn't counted as doing so with someone else behind his back, right? It wasn't the first time she had done it with his clones (or even more than a handful of his clones), but it was actually the first time her master, the original Naruto Uzumaki, didn't know anything about it. To begin with, having sex with her wasn't the clone's mission, as he was sent home to have breakfast with her and keep her company while he was gone for the day "How was…?"

"Wipe your mouth first, Seilah." The Etherious blushed and hurriedly used the handkerchief her master gave her to wipe the drool and saliva from the corners of her lips and her chin. She had basically made a mess on her face while sucking him in the most pleasurable way possible. "And you," Naruto turned to his clone "dispel yourself before I do." The clone laughed nervously and did what he was told.

Everything the clone had experienced immediately rushed into his head. It was a rather uneventful day for Seilah and his clone, but nonetheless, it was much more interesting than his morning with Fairy Tail. Seilah's breakfast for him was absolutely horrible and downright disgusting, but the clone managed to force down every dish with a smile to make her happy, something he realised Seilah was truly grateful for. They spent the entire morning training, keeping each other in the best shape before Naruto took Seilah out for lunch, and enjoyed the rest of the day peacefully and quietly on the beach with her.

It began when dinner was finally over. They started with a passionate kiss, which heated up after a few seconds, before moving on to something more physical. Seilah couldn't resist, not that she tried to when the clone removed her clothes from her body and started feasting on her breasts before working his way around the rest of her body. He took his time, taking all the pleasure in hearing the moans that escaped her mouth. His hands reached out for her breasts as his face buried between her thighs, drenching his chin, his nose and filling his mouth with her juice while his tongue was moving inside her.

To make it short, it was going to be one hell of a night, and the clone was definitely enjoying himself… until the original Naruto arrived and ruined all the fun with his presence.

"Well well, enjoying yourself a little bit too much, weren't you?" Naruto asked and continued before Seilah could say anything "Relax Seilah, I'm just teasing. I'm not mad at you or anything. It's not really your first time with one of my clones, wasn't it?"

"But you didn't know," Seilah said, lowering her head in shame.

"That's alright. The clones are copies of myself so in a way, it shows me just how much I want to get my hands all over you, and inside you." Seilah blushed, but she smiled nonetheless. Sex wasn't something she was shy about, and her master knew it very well "Come here, just because my clone has already spent some high-quality time with you doesn't mean that I have." The Etherious happily let herself fall into his arms and pressed her naked body against his, allowing her master to wrap his arms around her and place his hands on her back before pressing his lips against hers.

"How was your day, master?" The clone had filled her in with the basic, so she knew where he had gone to "Was it boring? You must be bored out of your mind." Her hand moved away from his hip and travelled down to his pants, where she wasn't hesitated to put them into "Would you like me to entertain you?" She asked, trying her best to be seductive. However, in his opinion, Naruto thought she didn't have to because her voice and the way she usually talked to him alone were seductive enough.

"Daring, aren't you?" Naruto said as he looked away with a thoughtful expression "To tell you the truth… it's not that boring. Things got kind of interesting in the afternoon."

"How so?" Seilah asked curiously. She listened to everything he said, but she didn't care about Fairy Tail all that much. Plus, her master gave no objection when she removed his pants, so she carried on.

"Would you like to know?" Naruto asked, groaning slightly when Seilah took him into her mouth "You know what? I think you should know." The beautiful Etherious widened her eyes, but her mouth was too busy to give a reply. He took a seat on the longue, where his clone had sat a few minutes ago, giving him a more comfortable position to tell the story and enjoy the 'entertainment' Seilah could give.

He had to admit that he was turned on by the memories of his clone.

* * *

[ **Earlier that day** ]

"Remember, I'm not your friend. I'm not part of your family. Right now, I'm your enemy." Naruto told stoically "Steel your nerves, gather your resolve… Imagine me as someone who is trying to hurt the people you care about." He released Natsu and the boy took a few steps forward before turning around to look at Naruto, who smiled when he saw the surprise but still burning determination in Natsu's eyes "If you're ready, then let's start."

"All right, I'm fired up!" Natsu grinned, before charging forward. When he was close enough, the dragon slayer sent a barrage of punches at Naruto's head, only for the blond to dodge by moving his body to the sides, moving at an even greater speed than Natsu's punching speed.

Calmly, Naruto's hand suddenly shot up and caught Natsu's wrist, stopping him from continuing attacking with his right arm. Almost instantly, Natsu tried to punch Naruto with his left fist, only for the blond to parry with the back of his other hand. Quicker than his eyes could follow, the immortal Shinobi took his hand back and punched Natsu twice, aiming for his midsection. The punches caused Natsu to cough painfully, before he was met with a punch square to the jaw, sending him flying backwards when Naruto released his wrist.

Those punches were extremely powerful, and even with a greater endurance than a normal mage, Natsu could feel it very clearly and they made him feel extreme pain, and had enough force to send him away for several meters. He rolled on the ground. His face hit the dirt once before he forced himself to stand up. However, the moment he did so, Naruto was right above him, his right leg in the position for a kick that would most likely come in contact with his face, and given how powerful he could punch, Natsu would give his kick a pass.

"Karyuu no…" As quickly as he could, Natsu gathered fire in his mouth before releasing it in a torrent of flame, directing it at Naruto who was on midair "Hoko!" The fire completely swallowed his body, but when Natsu's roar attack came to an end a second later, with smoke coming out of his mouth, the owner of Tenroujima was nowhere to be found.

For the people who were watching from afar, it was as if Naruto could move so fast they thought he teleported. Before the blast of fire could hit him, Naruto disappeared in a blur, and almost instantly he reappeared right behind Natsu. When Natsu realised Naruto was behind him and turned his head around, Naruto suddenly disappeared from his sight once again and then, much to the spectator's shock, appeared at his front, where he was only a second ago. Natsu could only turn his head midway, because Naruto didn't waste any time to send a punch to his right cheek, sending him flying once again.

"You're making this too easy for me, you know," Naruto spoke up when Natsu managed to pick himself up once again. There was a noticeable bruise on his cheek, but overall, it was nothing serious "Get serious."

"Don't worry, that was just a warm-up." Natsu declared confidently, unleashing fire from his hands. Something like that wasn't going to take him down "Try dodging this! Karyuu no…" he cried while charging at Naruto, who calmly observed the pink haired young man's movement standing completely still "…Tekken!" Natsu punched, with all his might, causing the area in front of him to explode in a wave of dragon fire that once again swallowed Naruto into.

"Did he get him?" Lucy asked. However, she was confused because she didn't understand why Naruto didn't dodge Natsu's attack when he was more than fast enough to do so.

Then, before anyone could answer her question, the smoke was clear by a strong gust of wind and Fairy Tail had their eyes widened in shock when they saw Naruto standing in the same place while holding Natsu's flaming fist as if it was nothing, completely unharmed by Natsu's devastating attack. Even Natsu, who immediately his fist had been stopped, couldn't believe what he was seeing because so far, only Gildart, the strongest of Fairy Tail had shown the ability to block his punch without moving an inch of his body like that.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked, looking at Natsu's hand with a bored expression, but in his mind, he was thinking very seriously ' _This is his magic? No wonder why Zeref said he could hardly feel anything._ ' The immortal Shinobi tightened his grip around Natsu's knuckle, causing him to wince in pain "What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to come at me with the intent to kill? Get serious," He pushed his arm forward, forcing Natsu onto his knee "or get lost." With the same grip on Natsu, Naruto turned his body around and tossed the boy across the field.

"Tch…" Growling in annoyance, Natsu was able to regain his balance on midair and landed on his two feet this time. Using brute force to push forward, the pink haired young man covered the distance as fast as he could while unleashing a large stream of fire from each of his hand "Take this!" Natsu cried and slashed his hand vertically at Naruto, but the blond only simply raised his hands and parried each flaming fist with enough force to push Natsu back. When the dragon slayer tried to kick him, Naruto took a step forward and blocked with his left hand, before slamming his fist onto the top of his head, knocking Natsu down to the ground face first.

When he looked up, Natsu's expression became serious. He raised both legs and spun around, igniting his feet with flame, only for Naruto to raise his right leg and block Natsu's kick with his shin.

"Karyuu no…" However, this time, he was fully prepared. With a massive amount of fire that had already been gathered in his mouth and lungs, the moment his foot came into contact with Naruto's leg, Natsu opened his mouth and roared like a dragon while he was still having his body upside down, firing a wave of fire that was even larger than his first roar attack at Naruto "HOKO!" the range of his attack was even greater than before, carving a path of destruction on the ground, as well as a part of the forest in front of him, setting the trees and plants on fire.

"How about that?" Natsu smirked as he stood up and ended the attack, expecting to find a badly burned Naruto lying on the ground in front of him.

However, he was shocked, when suddenly a hand shot from the ground and grabbed his ankle, immobilising him. The next instant, the ground cracked and Naruto burst out from the ground, sending an uppercut at the stunned dragon slayer's jaw. Natsu gritted his teeth and sailed back a couple of feet as the punch connected with his face, before landing on his back with a grunt.

"Old trick never get old." Naruto muttered as he dusted himself off the dirt "Is that it?" he asked, looking at Natsu, who was looking at him in disbelief. There was no a single burn on his body, and his clothes looked fine too. There was no way that he could react to an attack so close like that in time "That was smart, but it's not smart enough to catch me off guard." Naruto commented, folding his arms on his chest.

"He's toying with him!" Lucy cried in shock, holding her head with both hands.

"He's not even using his magic," Gray muttered while sweating slightly. "Those attacks were pure physical strength."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Jet, the mage with High-Speed Magic, couldn't believe it "He's not using magic and he's already moving that fast, what the hell?"

"And he could hit really hard too." Mira nodded her head, looking at the damage Naruto's uppercut had left on the dragon slayer's face. Erza, meanwhile, was oddly silent. She had been observing Naruto the entire time, thinking that he would fight like his father but much to her expectation, he didn't. He had a fighting style of his own, a style that was unpredictable, and on a whole new different level.

With a speed and strength like that, Erza believed Naruto could end the fight anytime he wanted to.

"You're a tough bastard, aren't you?" Natsu asked as he wiped the blood from his chin, keeping his eyes on Naruto the entire time as if he believed that the blond would disappear and then randomly appear somewhere around him to deliver another devastating punch or kick.

Naruto took a stance, with one hand behind his back and the other extending forward "Come little dragon." He said, provoking Natsu while making the 'come over' gesture with his hand "Show me your strength."

"You ask for it." Natsu gritted his teeth as he flared his magic, engulfing his body in a column of fire "Mōdo Raienryū (Lightning Fire Dragon Mode)" Much to their surprise, lightning began to appear around him and soon surrounded his body. The earth around him was either destroyed or smouldered as his magic power skyrocketed.

"Wha…" Wendy gasped in shock as the strong display of two elements.

"Is that…?" Lucy was also surprised.

Taking a leap into the air, Natsu generated a large amount of fire in his right hand and lightning in his left hand, which he then brought together before throwing the massive combination of his magic at Naruto, creating a very large and sparkling explosion around him, wreaking havoc on the ground and throwing the mages back a bit.

The entire area shook from the blast. Natsu panted as he looked at the dome of fire and lightning. It was nowhere near as strong as before, and it took a lot out of him, but at least he didn't pass out after using it. He just hoped that it was enough to get Naruto.

It did, but at the same time, it didn't.

It continued for a second before the explosion was blown away by a huge gust of the wind that was created by the man who had stood in the middle of it.

"Wind?" Erza, being one of a few mages who was still standing, as the rest had already been knocked down to the ground, uttered in surprise as she used both arms to shield her face from the strong wind.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu roared as he got down on all four. Combining fire with lightning once again, the dual elements dragon slayer gathered them within his mouth and subsequently released them towards Naruto, generating an extremely large and destructive sparking blast that wreaked havoc wherever it passed.

Naruto, however, didn't show the slightest of nervousness or even surprise. Calmly but quickly, he brought his hands back, before bringing them together in front of him, palms facing forward. Water formed around him and shot toward the blast of sparkling fire in the form of a gigantic circular torrent of water, even larger than Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon Roar. A large amount of steam was created upon collision between the two powerful techniques, but Naruto's water vortex quickly overwhelmed Natsu's roar attack. The dragon slayer had his eyes widened in surprise when the wave of water, which was infused with the lightning of his attack, extinguished the blaze and continued to travel at his direction.

"Water magic too?" Juvia Lockster, a water mage herself, couldn't stop herself from exclaiming in surprise. However, it was clear to her that Naruto's spell was at a whole different level.

Natsu wisely dodged to the side, because he knew that water and lightning simply didn't go well with each other, and being hit by them at the same time wasn't going to be pretty. He charged at Naruto, creating a sphere of lightning and flame around his fist. Naruto swiped his hand up vertically, causing a huge chunk of rock to emerge from the ground, standing between him and Natsu. The mages of Fairy Tail could only gasp and look at Naruto in shock.

"Gaarrhhh!" Natsu roared and punched the rock as hard as he could, shattering it to pieces in the process. Naruto had expected this, so he quickly moved away before Natsu's fist could meet his face, using the steam to disappear from the dragon slayer's view.

"My turn now." Before Natsu could start searching for Naruto, he winced in pain when a sharp pain shot through his stomach, caused by Naruto who thrust his elbow into his lower abdomen "This battle is over!" Naruto said and thrust his hand into Natsu's chest from below, sending him into the air.

Naruto then disappeared, and when Natsu stopped in midair, he was suddenly hit by something moving extremely fast, making him cry out in pain while plunging down with extreme speed. However, before Natsu could even get two feet close to the ground, something suddenly hit him once again, sending him into the air. The force of the hit was so great, that it created a small, yet noticeable shockwave.

The onslaught continued, and the mages of Fairy Tail looked on in shock and astonishment as Natsu looked like he was being tossed, punched and kicked around seemingly by the air itself. They knew full well what, or who was attack their fire dragon slayer, but no matter how hard they tried, their eyes couldn't catch up to his speed. He was moving and attacking so fast that he was no longer seen.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, her body shaking "I can't...I can't see anything at all." The next second, while Natsu was floating in the air, Naruto appeared above him and delivered a straight punch into Natsu's stomach, smashing him down to the ground with so much force that it created a shockwave strong enough to knock some unprepared members of Fairy Tail back.

Naruto returned to the ground shortly after, his feet dashed on the ground for a meter before he managed to stop himself. Turning around, he looked at Natsu, who had his vision overtaken by blackness as soon as he hit the ground before turning his attention to Makarov, who, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, could only look at him in awe.

"I guess…" He began, slowly while nodding his head "This is your win."

"Just so you know, I don't like cat meats, to begin with, so don't worry, I won't cook the cats." Naruto said as he summoned the wallets "But I think I will take this." He took the money from each of them before tossing them back to their owners. He counted a few thousands of jewels and gave them to Mira "Keep it, it's for my meal and tips for you." Mira didn't know how to response, so she simply accepted his money with a nod of her head.

Naruto walked to Erza, who was standing with her teammates, and patted her on the shoulder "Better start thinking about it now." He reminded them about his promise, before making his way back to the guild.

* * *

"You defeat him." Seilah nodded her head, smiling triumphantly "As expected from my master, not even master END can hope to match you." A few decades ago Naruto had told Seilah about the true identity of END, the strongest Etherious Demon. To say she was shocked to find out that the demon with the greatest power was the brother of her creator was an understatement. While she had never met him before, Seilah had an immense amount of respect for END for his power as the strongest. However, it still could not compare to the respect she had for her master, Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest being she had ever known in her life, whose powers could shake the entire world to its foundation. Although, she had never seen him going all out on anyone or anything (not that he needed to, because they had never encountered anything that managed to push him that far yet), she knew full well that he had already surpassed godly level a very long time ago, and there was nothing in this world could hope to defeat him.

"I don't think he's any stronger than you are right now." Naruto said thoughtfully "He has the gut, and the will and the potential to get even more powerful than he is now… but sometimes, those are just not enough."

"So, he cannot kill Zeref-sama right now?"

"Not without his Etherious power, something I don't think he has any control over." Seilah nodded her head in understanding. END wasn't originally an Etherious, so he would have no control over his Curse like the rest of them did. Plus, as the strongest, his desire to kill Zeref would be a whole lot stronger than the other, meaning that he would most likely lose himself the moment the demon seed was awakened.

"Please continue on then, master…"

* * *

"Man, this suck." Natsu Dragneel crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance. He had bandages wrapped around his body from head to toe, but overall, he was fine. Wendy had already taken care of most of his injuries with her magic, but he still had some bruises there and there and a few broken ribs, which would take some time to heal properly.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy cried out while pointing her finger at Natsu "It's your fault our money got taken away pointlessly like that."

"Hey, isn't Naruto the one who stole it?"

"Then do not challenge him ever again!" Then she grabbed her head with both hands and fell flat on the table "How do I suppose to pay my rent this month?"

Ignoring Lucy, Natsu turned to Naruto and asked him "Hey Naruto, how did you become so powerful?"

"I trained a lot to get stronger." The blond answered simply, not bothering to take his eyes away from the book he was reading.

"You have any useful tips for me?"

"Figure it out yourself." Giving Natsu a cold reply, Naruto then turned his head to the side when he saw Mira making her way to his table with a cup of tea in her hands "Ah, here we go." He immediately brightened up and smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." The barmaid smiled and put the cup down.

"So, it's Naruto-kun now?" Naruto teased.

"You have a problem with that?" Mira asked sweetly as she stood up.

"Call me anything you want." Naruto shrugged, giving no objection.

"Um, Naruto..."

"Can I help you?" He didn't need to look to know it was Lucy. He had already memorised their voices and magical signatures in his head.

"C-Can you...g-give me my money back?" She stuttered nervously "That's all I have left." She put both of her hands together "Please?" she said hopefully.

"No, I can't," Naruto answered curtly, shattering the celestial mage's hope into pieces.

"B-But..." Naruto then closed the book and put it down on the table before turning his head to look at Lucy "W-what?" She was a little taken apart by the way Naruto was looking at her.

Naruto began "Do you constantly worry about your money? Because ever since I came to this place, I have heard a total of fifty-two times you whined about rent and…"

"Wait, you counted?" Someone shouted in surprise, interrupting Naruto.

"You have a problem with that?" The mage wisely looked away when he met Naruto's cold glare, while Lucy could only blush in embarrassment.

"Anyway," Naruto cleared his throat and then turned back to Lucy. Her rant was actually hard to notice because she kept doing that from time to time, even in the middle of the party "It's just that I can't why a girl like you has to worry so much about money? Take Mira here for an example." He gestured his hand to Mira, causing her to point at herself in surprise "She is pretty much in the same position as you are right now, and while I don't know if she is a tenant like you or not, what I care about is that she is giving out free food, and free drinks."

"Um, Naruto-kun, actually it's because…"

Ignoring Mira, he continued "There is plenty of ways for you raise your income so you don't have to worry about money. You can become a model or something like that with this kind of body. Have you ever tried to model before?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Let's me guess, you were modelling and those guys came and ruined it" Naruto pointed his hand at Natsu and Gray, her teammates.

"No...I mean, yes, they really did something like that, but my dream is becoming a writer, not a model so..." Lucy chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"A writer?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise before looking at Lucy in interest "Any book yet?" he asked.

"Yes...but, you know..." Naruto shook his head with a smile, signalling for her to stop. She didn't need to say it because he had already understood that her books couldn't sell very well.

"Here" In a flash, a book appeared in his hand and he gave it to Lucy "I will let you borrow this."

"Um...what is this book?" Lucy asked as she accepted the book from Naruto and read the title "The Tale of the Utterly Gusty Shinobi?" She turned around and searched for the author's name "Jiraiya, The toad sage?" She had read a lot of books, but she had never heard of an author with a weird pen name like him before.

"Muwahaha. What a lame name!" Natsu and his cat roared out in laughter. However, they immediately stopped and became as pale as ghosts when a sword appeared in their field of vision and impaled into the wooden wall only a millimetre away from their faces.

"That book is very important to me." Naruto said "It was not the best-seller ever, but to me, it has always been the best kind of book." Naruto said with a smile, as Lucy opened the book to take a glance.

"This is..." she said in amazement.

"That right. I was named after the main character in that book." The immortal Shinobi nodded his head, smiling fondly at the memories of the past "It was sold poorly, nobody bought it." He then turned back to eat his snack "I hope it will allow you to have more faith and belief in yourself." Lucy nodded and the guild fell into silence as they listened to Naruto's words "Keep your dream as a writer alive, and remember that all things are possible as long as you believe in it."

Lucy then hugged it tightly to her chest before bowing "Thank you!" She stood up with a bright smile. Naruto then reached his hand into his pocket and summoned a few thousands of jewels from his dimensional pocket, which he then gave to her, much to everyone's surprise.

"Congratulation, you have just earned your money back." Lucy gasped in shock as she accepted the money "I give you this to have a copy of each and every single one of your books, given that you still have them."

"I will have them in a moment, please wait here!" The blonde rapidly bowed her head before running out of the Guilds as fast as she could, making her way to home to grab the books Naruto bought (with her money). The smile on her face couldn't get any bigger, and brighter.

As the door was closed, the guild quickly went back to whatever they were doing, with Naruto's words in their mind. The Shinobi, meanwhile, had gone back to drink his tea, but when he realised Mira was looking at him the entire time, he couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so nice… and pretty sweet too." Mira stated softly before bringing out another cup of tea, which she replaced with Naruto's empty cup "Here you go. This is on me this time."

"Well thank you." Naruto smiled and picked it up "The benefit of being a good person. Still can't get used to it." He muttered before taking a small sip. It was very delicious, as delicious as everything Mira had been making for him.

It didn't take long for another member of Team Natsu to arrive at his table. This time, it was a petite girl with fair skin, with long, dark blue hair that reached down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She wore a suit like top, dress shirt and a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. She finished her outfit with dark stockings and black shoes.

It was Wendy Marvel, the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Can I help you?" It was clear that she came to try her luck, but what a little girl like her could offer him in return for her money?

"Um… um… N-Naruto-san… C-can you…" To tell the truth, Wendy was a little terrified at the way Naruto was looking at her. His eyes only made his worse, because they were ice cold and void of emotion when he wasn't smiling.

"You have problems with self-confident?" Naruto asked before looking away "Sorry little girl, you can't earn your money back like this."

"But but… That money is all I and Carla have." Wendy tried to argue "You can't…" She widened her eyes when she saw Naruto's hand right in front of her face. Faster than he could react, he flicked her forehead so hard that she was knocked down to her butt while holding her forehead in pain.

"Don't bother. I'm actually more stubborn than the brat over there, so you can't argue with me over something like this." He summoned Wendy's money and waved it around.

"Stop being such an ass!" Carla, Wendy's Exceed, appeared at her side at pointed her paw at Naruto while saying sternly "Why are you so mean to her?"

"I said I didn't like cat meat, it didn't say I could not eat it." The white Exceed was taken apart by his words "So, would you like to be cooked with an apple in your mouth?" Some laughed, thinking it as a joke, while many others didn't find it that humorous.

Erza Scarlet was one of them.

She was back to eating her favourite dish again, but her entire attention wasn't focusing on it. Instead, she had her mind focused on Naruto and his magic during his fight against Natsu. In a way, how Naruto wielded his magic was very similar to how she switched between armours to use different types of magic. He could use many elemental magic, she too, through her armours could use many elemental spells. He was fast, and while she doubted she could be just as fast, she could increase her speed with some of her armours. The same could be said for physical strength, and defence…

Still, she had the feeling that those spells weren't the full extension of his power, and he still had many tricks up his sleeves.

There was something she wanted to confirm.

Suddenly, Erza stood up from her table and walked to Naruto's table. Then, before he could say anything, she summoned a silver sword into existence, and with quick reflexes, she stabbed it down his table, breaking it in the process. Her action surprised everyone, but not Naruto, who quickly caught his bowl of cookies and cup of tea without spilling a drop.

"Is that necessary?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

The Queen of Fairy's expression turned serious as she steeled her brown eyes on him. "Naruto," announced Erza, "I challenge you to a one-on-one battle."

"Whoa," Macao remarked. "Erza never challenges anyone; it's usually the other way around."

"I can't believe it!" Lucy, who had returned to the guild only a second before Erza had declared her challenge, gaped in surprise "Did Erza really just challenge Naruto?"

Naruto didn't reply right away. Instead, he gave the tea and cookie to Mira before asking "Why should I fight you? As I said, you had nothing to…"

"This is not about Minato-sensei." Erza shook her head "I want to fight you because I want our money back." She declared strongly.

"Is that so?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, if I win, you have to return my money and Wendy's money back to us."

"Hey, what about me?!" Gray cried out.

"And Gray too." Erza quickly added "I want them back.

"And what if I win?"

"We will pay for your meals for the rest of the month." She answered without thinking, causing Naruto to smirk. Lucy nearly dropped her book, Wendy and Gray gasped and looked like they wanted to argue, but a quick glare from her was enough to shut them up "How about it? Will you accept? Or are you scared that you will get your ass kicked by your father's student?"

"Alright Erza," Naruto "But let me warn you, though. I eat a lot." Those four words caused the members of Team Natsu shivered fearfully.

* * *

For the second time of the day, Fairy Tail was treated with entertainment. But they all understood that the upcoming battle was going to be much more exciting.

From across the crowd, Cana was once again gathering bets from other members of the Guild, which had split into two sides. One side bet their money on Erza, while the other bet on Naruto. Natsu and Gray, along with Lucy and Wendy were among the group that bet on Erza, because first, they didn't want to lose any more of their money, and second, they doubted he could win against her.

After all, she was one of the girls that had tormented them and haunted their nightmares ever since they were kids. The other being Mira, but she had changed and become a sweet angel.

Master Makarov and Happy were part of the small group that betted on Naruto. Mira had her money on Naruto too, but only for a few hundred jewels. It was part of the money Naruto had given her, so she wasn't too worried about losing it.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Lucy said nervously as she looked at Erza and Naruto, who stood to face each other in the middle of the battlefield.

"Alright, Erza." Naruto said as he cracked his neck around "Same rule. You land a blow or leave a scratch on me, you win."

"Still very confident, aren't you?" Erza asked as she pointed her sword at him "Fine then, so be it."

"All bets are in!" Cana shouted.

Once Master Makarov heard Cana's announcement, he took a few steps in front of the crowd and raised his hand, deciding to be the one who announced the match this time "Begin!"

In a flash, Erza requiped her armour and charged at Naruto, re-equiping her armors using her magic. In a flash, the armour Erza was now wearing featured very few armoured parts, with the breastplate taking the form of a very revealing, armoured cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armour protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to her breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges. There was no waist guard, with the armour instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them. The outfit had a large collar around Erza's neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head.

Eza summoned the spear that came with her armour and tried to stab him with it at high speed, but Naruto was even faster than that. He quickly moved his body out of the way, then grabbed her wrist to pull her toward him then and kneed Erza hard in her gut, making the swordswoman cough in pain before she got knocked down to the ground by an elbow to the back. Erza gritted her teeth and quickly summoned swords that she used with her feet, wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toes. She put her hands on the ground and spun her body with her legs in the air, trying to slash him with the newly summoned sword while hoping that it would catch him off guard.

It didn't, and she expected as much.

He summoned a sword and parried the strike from the sword in the left foot with ease, before continuing with the right one. Erza twisted her body around, slashing her swords left and right, but he dodged and blocked them just as fast as she was delivering the blows. She pushed herself up and started adding the knives in her hands to the onslaught.

'An opening." Erza widened her eyes when she saw Naruto dropping his left shoulder. Quickly taking her opportunity, she rolled to that direction and slashed her sword down.

"Wrong." Naruto suddenly said, as if he could read her mind "It's a decoy." He said and summoned the second sword in his hand. This one, however, was a broad sword and it was much, much larger than any sword she had in her arsenal. It had two cut outs, a circle close to the top, a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, and extremely long handle.

Sparks flew between them when Naruto brought the sword up as if it was weightless and blocked Erza's knives and pushed her back. Wielding it with only one hand, Naruto took a leap toward her and slashed it down. Erza instantly changed her armour to Purgatory Armor and brought a spiked mace up to block Naruto's much larger weapon. However, the strike came much, much stronger than she thought. It was so powerful that her mace was knocked away from her body, numbing her hands.

Naruto continued to wield the blade with mastery, and strength beyond anything she had ever seen. How did he wield a sword like that with just one hand, and with that kind of speed without tiring himself out, was beyond her. However, it was the least of her worry, as she feared that just a slightest of contact would leave her with a nasty injury, or worse, amputated, so she requiped her armour back to Flight armour and dodged, as fast as she could.

"You have good reflex," Naruto commented as he brought the sword down, and instantly changed hand to slash it up. Erza was able to dodge it, but her a few strands of her hair weren't that fortunate "My father trained you well, didn't he?"

"Of course." Erza gritted her teeth as she was forced to retreat "That's why I cannot lose against you." She raised her hand and summoned multi swords in the air.

"What are you going to do with them?" Naruto taunted when Erza brought them down at him from every direction, but the blond easily deflected them by spinning his sword around and performing various strikes "It's no use."

"Wrong!" Erza cried as she dashed toward him and started slashing him relentlessly from every direction with two long swords "It's a decoy." She cried, and with a devastating blow, she knocked his sword away from his hand. As her eyes shone happily while following the movement of his sword in the air, she didn't saw the smile appearing on Naruto's face as he looked at her. It didn't last long, and immediately disappear when she returned her attention to him. She slashed her swords horizontally, but she had learnt that an attack like that wasn't going to do much against him.

So she switched strategy. She decided to fight him with something else. At the same time, she understood that she had to finish the fight as fast as she could.

Her body was engulfed in light, and she requiped her armour once again. Before her new set of armour could fully appear on her body, Erza had already summoned her weapons and charged at Naruto.

"Aright!" Natsu and Happy cheered when they saw the armours Erza was wearing.

"What is that armour?!" Lucy could only ask in surprise. Looking around, she could see that the others sharing the same expression. It appeared that only Natsu and Happy knew about this.

Naruto didn't take a second thought. He summoned his own weapon and attacked Erza when she passed him in a blur. The red haired woman stopped a few feet behind Naruto, and a moment of silence passed over the two before Erza broke it.

"I knew it." Erza said with a small smirk "You really are a Shinobi."

The armours she was wearing was what the people of the ancient eras would call ninja attire, which consisted of a black, sleeveless kimono-style top, black arm-warmers with scale-like metal arm guards and leggings with shin amour, and black tabi with waragi. She finished her outfit with a black scarf, which wrapped around her neck and extended down to her thighs.

And in her hand was a kunai, one of the ninja's signature weapons, identical to the one Naruto was holding in his hand.

"I didn't know my old man would go this far…" He turned around to look at her clothes before smiling. He closed his eyes, smiling softly when he raised his hand and wiped the blood which leaked down from the small cut on his cheek. He could make it heal instantly, but he didn't "Alright, I guess this make you the winner."

The moment Natsu asked if he was a ninja, he immediately understood it was Erza and the armours she was wearing gave him that impression.

* * *

"You let her hit you and missed her on purpose, didn't you, master?" Seilah asked and Naruto could only nod his head in response "You're just too soft sometimes."

"Well, you know that I can be as hard as a rock too." Naruto joked, but the Etherious didn't find it funny "When it come to the people I care about, I just can't help it, you know." He stated softly, caressing Seilah's cheek with his thumb.

His expression immediately brightened up when he stood up from his seat and removed his shirt "C'mon, let's not waste any more time." He quickly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom with him.

' _I just hope you know what you are doing, master._ '

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 5_**

* * *

 **Note: Here's an update of the new chapter, I hope that you have enjoyed it everyone.**

 **I hope you are satisfied with the battle between Naruto and Natsu, as well as the one between Naruto and Erza, while it was short. I have tried to make it longer, but I can't find the time and the need to do it, plus, I don't want to spoil the ability of Erza's Kunoichi Armor, so I hope that you're all satisfied with what I have given you in this chapter.**

 **The spells Naruto used in this chapter are the demonstrations for the magic he could use. Please remember that I'm not going to make him a Magic King (as many have requested me to), because the amount of magic he could use is nowhere near August, but his mastery over his magic had reached their fullest potential.**

 **Also, for those who keep complaining about Naruto learning magic, stop complaining. Do you really expect him to do nothing when magic start appearing?**

 **I will remove any guest reviewer who whines about this, so beware.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter everyone. I wasn't very happy in the previous chapter, but I'm in a better mood now.**

 **We will start discussing about Erza's role in the next chapter, so stay tune for it. I want to discuss about it in this chapter, but I'm too sleepy to do it right now. Even the end of this chapter I made in a rush, so hopefully I didn't mess anything up.**

 **Next Chapter we will have Jenny Realight makes her first appearance**

 **Remember to READ and REVIEW.**

 **Happy Lunar New Year!**

 **And I will see you soon in the next chapter, bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 6**

"Where is everyone?"

When Naruto stepped his foot into the guild that morning, he was rather surprised to see that the place was nearly empty, save for Mirajane and a couple others, who were doing the cleaning around the bar. Team Natsu was also nowhere to be found, which was rather disappointing because he had been really looking forward to a conversation with Erza about her Kunoichi armour.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Mira beamed, getting a nod from Naruto in response before answering his question "Master came back with some new missions for the guild, so everyone has already left to complete them. As you can see, everyone is close to bankrupt, so we have to do our best to regain our former reputation." Naruto nodded his head in understanding "Though Natsu and his team left earlier this morning, so I don't know about them." Mira said as she put a finger on her lower lip, tilting her head to the side with a thoughtful expression.

"I see." Naruto looked at the beautiful barmaid "What about you?"

"Oh, me? I have something else to do today, so I can't go on any mission." Mira answered with a sweet smile before continuing "Plus, I'm not too worried about money like everyone else, so I decide to stay behind for awhile and help my friends clean up the mess the others left behind after the party."

"Oh yeah, nearly forgot that you're a part-time model." Naruto smiled and then asked her "So the pay is good?"

"For a super model?" Mira raised her hand into the air, striking a pose "Definitely."

"Confident, aren't you?" Naruto chuckled, and Mira winked at him.

"A girl has the right to take pride in her beauty, doesn't she?" She asked while giggling softly "Anyway, is there anything you like? I'm nearly done with the cleaning, so I can make you a dish for breakfast." The barmaid offered with a smile.

"Great, but anything you have in mind should be fine," Naruto said as he took a seat.

"I'll be back in a moment." After saying that, Mira disappeared behind the bar and made way into the kitchen. Because everyone had eaten almost everything at the party the day before, and Laki hadn't returned from the market yet, her choices were rather limited, but she had one specific dish for Naruto in her mind, and fortunately, Mira found everything she needed in the pantry to cook a perfect breakfast for him. She had only made this dish a few times in the past, but she was confidently in her skills. She made sure to make more than enough for Naruto. She didn't know how much he could eat, or would eat in the morning, but it was clear to her he ate a lot, as she had learnt yesterday.

Everyone loved her cooking, and Naruto too would definitely love it.

After a few minutes, Mira came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of food in her hand. "Here you go, Naruto-kun." She said cheerily and put it down Naruto's table.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Naruto asked as he looked at what Mira had for him. There was a plate on top of a bowl, which was the main dish, a glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies that were newly baked "You managed to make all these in just a few minutes, I'm impressed." He said and removed the plate on the bowl. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what inside "You got this from my name, didn't you?" He asked, turning to look at Mira, who only smiled in return.

There was something that didn't disappear even after a few thousand years.

Ramen was one of them, and Mira had cooked him a very big bowl of Shyoyu ramen, with one egg, four slices of pork, chopped green peppers, a lot of vegetables, mainly salads and a topping that Naruto was very familiar with, fishcakes.

"You like?" She asked, giving Naruto his chopsticks and spoon.

"Well, I have to taste it first before giving the cook the feedback she deserves." Naruto lowered his head down and took in the delicious scent "It smells good, not surprise." He said and Mira beamed happily. Blending the noodles, the broth and the toppings with the chopsticks and the spoon, Naruto then picked up some noodles and twirled them around his chopsticks before putting them into his mouth, slurping up the strands that were sticking out of his mouth. Naruto then ate an entire slice of pork, some salads and a piece of fishcake before finishing with a spoonful of the broth.

"Delicious?" She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she had cooked for a professional.

"Mira…" Naruto looked at her, before biting back a small chuckle as he held up his hand to make sure that he didn't spill anything out of his mouth "It's bloody delicious." Naruto finally said, causing Mira to clap her hands together in front of her and smile happily "The broth is amazing, perfectly blended with the noodles, which you made from scratches, didn't you?" Mira nodded her head, beaming at him "The pork is well cooked, and I just love the amount of fishcakes you put into this. No pun intended, but I love fishcakes. They give a nice ring to my name." The immortal Shinobi chuckled "In my opinion, the vegetables aren't necessary but I won't complain because they give the dish some… healthy touches." He poked the vegetables with the chopsticks but ate then in the end "Great effort. I can see a lot of your cooking skills. It's not the best I have ever eaten, but you take me to heaven with it." It was no understatement. Mira's ramen was far from the best one he had ever tasted, but it was truly something he would like to have every day, or at least every morning.

"Wow, I mean… you sound like you know what you are saying, and tasting. I have expected something like this but… you sound like a real professional food critic, Naruto-kun." She admitted truthfully as Naruto went back to eating his breakfast.

"I'm very serious when it comes to ramen, Mira." Naruto shrugged. Actually, with thousands of years of experience, he could be the judge to any dish. He could give the best review anyone could have unless they were making something new, something he had never tasted before "It was my most favourite food in the world when I was young. Ramen means a lot to me."

"Is that so?" Mira asked, gasping slightly. She didn't expect that.

"Do you know that when I was twelve, I was this tall because I had ramen at every meal, on every day?" Naruto explained, raising his hand to a specific height, causing Mira to gasp. "Yep, I ate ramen that much." She couldn't believe that a man who was now over six foot tall would be that short when he was younger. Guess they weren't kidding when they said ramen was an unhealthy food.

However, she couldn't help but wonder where his mother was because no mother would let her children eat an unhealthy food at every meal on every day like that. She didn't know about his father, because while Mira was pretty sure that Naruto was older than her and Erza, who became his father's student when she was between eleven and twelve years old, probably nearly two decades after the day Naruto was born (at least, in her opinion).

Did his father leave them? Did something happen to his mother? Was it the reason why Naruto hated his father so much? Did he live his childhood alone? As Naruto finished his ramen and turned to the desserts, she could only look at him sadly. He must have suffered a lot, maybe more than any of them.

"Well, that was delicious." Naruto said as he put the empty glass of milk down and sighed in satisfaction "Cooking like this for me every morning, and you will get more than just tips and praises." He reached his hand into his pocket, pulled out a few thousands jewel and placed them on the table "For the delicious ramen." He told her before Mira could come up with any excuse to politely decline his money.

"Well, I guess I will have no choice but accept this then." Mira smiled and took the money "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No, thank you." The blond smiled as he stood up "You need help?" he asked when Erza picked up the tray with the empty dishes.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. I will be fine." She smiled and walked away while humming softly.

As Naruto's eyes followed Mira as she once again disappeared into the kitchen, he had to admit once again that her cooking was truly amazing. With his experiences, he could cook way better but after some time, he had grown bored of his own cooking and preferred to eat the dishes others cook for him.

Seilah didn't know how to cook, and it's impossible for him to teach her how to do so. She had tried to learn to cook many times in the past, but her attempts usually turned into kitchen disasters, much to his amusement and her disappointment of not being able to make his favourites. But, she wasn't programmed to be a housewife, so he understood and didn't mind it that much.

There was a woman that could cook ramen better than Mira, and he used to love her cooking just as much as he loved everything about her.

"You found the mission board." A voice broke him out his musing. Deep in thought, Naruto didn't realise that he had stood up from his seat and made his way to the other side of the guild, where he stopped in front of a board with some papers, mission assignments, attracted to it by pins.

Turning around, he saw Mira smiling at him.

"I guess." Naruto nodded as he turned his head back to the mission board, removing the thought about a certain scarlet haired woman from his mind "What do we have?"

"You're interested in them?" Mira questioned in curiosity.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm a member of Fairy Tail." Naruto stated distastefully. Praised Mavis Vermilion for that "And isn't it normal for a mage of a legal guild to undertake assignments?"

"You're correct." Mira smiled while nodding her head in agreement "Well, we don't have that many jobs left and unfortunately, they're all low ranking missions, but I hope you still can find something interesting here, so let me know if you decide to take one. I need to record everything."

Naruto nodded, making a thoughtful expression as he looked at the mission assignments on the board. Mira wasn't lying when she said they're all low ranking missions, as most of them were D-ranks. The others had probably taken all the good paid missions and left the bad ones behind.

"I think I will take this, and this, and… you know what, I will take all of them." Naruto removed everything from the mission board, causing Mira to gasp in surprise.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, looking at him as if he were crazy "I mean… it would take a whole team to complete all these missions."

"Don't worry." Naruto grinned before winking at her "I'm a multitasking person, so these are nothing I can't handle." But Mira was still not convinced.

"Do you need any help?" The beautiful Strauss asked, "I'm sure that I can find some time to…"

"As I said, these are nothing I can't handle." Naruto interrupted with a smile "You concentrate on striking several sexy poses with lingerie or bikini, and I will make sure that these missions are finished at the end of the day."

"Sigh, I guess I can't change your mind then." Mira shook her head before walking behind a bar and brought out the Record of Works book "Give me the assignments, please." Naruto gave her the papers and waited patiently for Mira to write down the details of every mission. However, he missed the surprise that crossed her face when she looked at a C-rank job. It didn't last long, though "Alright, I'm done. Here you go." Mira handed him his mission back "Good luck Naruto-kun. You're going to need that." She waved her hand while smiling sweetly.

"I will see you later." Naruto nodded and made his way out of the guild.

"Later might be sooner than you think, Naruto-kun." She giggled before going back to work.

* * *

"Master, are you sure that you don't need my help?" Seilah asked worriedly as she watched her master running back and fore between bookcases with great speed, carrying a lot of books in his hands. The first mission was very simple: He had to put the books in Onibus Town's Library back to their sections and sorted them in alphabetical order. He had Seilah helped him sort the books in order, and while with her Curse she could move them to their sections and finished his mission in less than ten minutes, but Naruto decided he didn't want that. He was doing most of the job himself.

"Don't worry, Seilah. Your master can handle this just fine." Naruto flashed his Etherious lover/servant a smile before continuing to put the books back to their places. With just a glimpse, he was able to memorise everything within the library, so he didn't need to look twice to know where he was putting the books at was the right places. While it sounded very heavy, it was a very simple job for him, and it reminded him of the time when he was still a completely normal person or a Shinobi with super power.

Either way, it took him back to the good old days.

"Another one is done, master!" Seilah spoke up as she pushed another stack of books forward. Nodding his head gratefully, Naruto picked them up and quickly got to their sections before placing them neatly back on their bookshelves.

"Find anything you like, Seilah?" Naruto asked when he returned and saw Seilah looking at some of the books in front of her.

"Nothing, master." Seilah shook her head and placed the books on top of each other "The stories written by humans are so boring. Even their names sound ridiculous." Chuckling amusedly, Naruto picked up the books she had taken a look at and read the title out loud.

"The Prince of Olympus? The Dragon Emperor? Soundless Knight? New life Second Chance? Yeah, they sound ridiculous… but they're all good stories. I have read through all these a few years ago." Naruto told her, with a smile as he handed them back to Seilah "It's too bad that the author has given up writing. Many fans, including myself, have always hoped that he would come back to writing one day."

"Is that so?" Seilah asked before saying "But he's probably not as good as you are, master."

"I'm flattered." Naruto grinned, rubbing her head "Now that you mention it, maybe I will do it again one day. It's been awhile since I published any of my books, after all." After that, they both went back to work and didn't take long to be done with the whole library. The mayor and the librarian were in shock because they didn't expect Naruto and Seilah to finish the mission so fast like that. Nonetheless, they were pleased and gave Naruto his reward for completing their request.

He had no need for money, so he planned to give it to the guild later. No special feeling or whatsoever, it was because they looked so miserable and pathetic he wanted to do something. They were in so much need for money that Naruto could nearly imagine himself standing on a table and throwing money around, laughing like an arrogant rich brat while the members of Fairy Tail were crawling on the floor collecting his money and begging him for more.

"We can go eat something before heading to our next destination," Naruto said as he looked at one of the last mission assignments in his hands, throwing the one he had finished behind his shoulders. The two of them were currently walking on the street of Onibus Town "Let's see… hm? Oh well, didn't expect this." A small, sly smirk crossed his lips when he saw the address on his last mission. He decided to save it for the last and hoped that his luck would still stay with him.

He had lived long enough to know that everything that happened around him could never be coincident.

"What is it, master?" Seilah asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Nothing." He said, returning the assignments into his pocket "So, want to eat anything?"

"Anything you want should be fine, master." Naruto wasn't surprised by her answer. Seilah could eat and enjoy a good meal, but in the end, she had no need to. She only enjoyed eating because her master did. She hated everything about human: their personalities, their voices, their presences, their magic and also their abilities to seduce her master, in the case of the female human… but their foods weren't included. She liked her master cooking, which was made from human's ingredients. She would never admit it out loud, but when her master wasn't the one cooking the foods, Seilah had always enjoyed something beautiful, finest and elegant… like herself.

Deep in thought, Seilah didn't see the man who came at her from the right until he had nearly bumped into her when they crossed an alley. He nearly knocked both of them down to the ground, but Seilah spun to the right and dodged him easily, standing firm on her feet, while the stranger fell miserably on his face.

Growling in annoyance, Seilah glared at him and scoffed "Stupid human, watch where you are going!" But he ignored her words and stood up and ran away as soon as possible. "Why you…" She growled and was about to use her Curse to take control of his body, but a hand was put on her shoulder, stopping her from doing so.

"Easy Seilah, he's taken care of." She was rather curious by her master's words when suddenly another person sprinted out of the alley and took a right turn with an abnormal speed, chasing after the man who looked like he was running away for his life. This one, however, was a young woman who was carrying a sheathed katana in hand. She ran fast, as fast as Erza could move in her Flight Armour, but Naruto's eyes easily caught up to her and in an instant, he took in everything of her facial appearance.

She was a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back and was cut in the traditional princess' style, something he hadn't seen much nowadays. She wore an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which was opened to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket were tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she wore a pair of black tights that were tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sat under a short white frilled skirt. She also wore a white headband with a white ribbon tied in the middle in a bow, pointing straight up.

She looked oddly familiar, and because of that, it didn't take him long to remember her.

She had grown up, but that hairstyle and headband were unmistakable.

She was from Rosemary village.

When the girl passed them, unconsciously, she turned around and looked at Naruto. Her emotionless eyes widened for a second, but the surprise on her face didn't last long before she continued to chase after her target, who got tackled down to the ground and restrained with ropes less than fifteen seconds later.

"Are you alright, master?" Seilah asked when she saw the look on his face.

"It's nothing, really. C'mon, let's get out of here." Naruto shook his head and turned around to walk away. Seilah quickly followed him, rather confused by the mysterious smile he was having on his face.

Small world, he thought as he looked at the sky. With everything that happened lately, it seemed the past was catching up quicker than he thought.

But for how long, he could only wonder. How long was it going to take for the past to catch up to him, and for how long for it to completely disappear from his life? Years? Decades? Centuries? As an immortal, Naruto could only move forward and leave what happened behind his back. He must not cling to the past. He had to look forward to the future and forget everything that could not last longer than a century or so.

It didn't take them, or at least Naruto, long to finish the next four mission assignments. From basic farming, road fixing, to escorting a child to his grandparents at the other town and cleaning dishes in a local restaurant, Naruto finished them all without making a question, and with the best of his ability. Seilah proved her worth whenever he asked her to help him, but it didn't mean she liked what she was doing, simply because she was doing it for the kind she hated the most. Seilah didn't give any negative comment, but even if she did, she didn't say it in front of his face, knowing that her master would be displeased with her choices of word. The Etherious thought those jobs were a complete waste of time and considered Tartarous' missions for her were much more exciting. But in the end, those missions involved killing dozens, maybe hundreds of humans at the same time, something Seilah could greatly enjoy, and take great pleasure in doing.

"I think we're here." Naruto said finally after ten minutes of traveling, looking between the building in front of them and the piece of paper in his hand to make sure that he had gone to the right place, which was rather unnecessary because there was a massive panel with the words 'Sorcerer Studio' written in the middle "Hey Seilah." He then turned to the demon standing next to him, who was drawing quite a lot of attention from the townspeople because of her horns.

"Yes, master." The hateful glare she had for the people around her immediately disappeared when she turned to him.

"This is the last one, so why don't you let me take care of this alone?" He created a clone, causing many people to look at him in surprise. Because there was Shinentai (Thought Projection), a type of magic that allowed the users to create a physic copy of their bodies, no one questioned how he was able to do that "My clone will accompany you home and take care of you." He said, gesturing his hand to his clone, who grinned in response.

"Are you sure, master?" Seilah asked uncertainly.

"I'm pretty sure." Naruto nodded "Just go home and have fun with him, but the day is still young so do not overdo yourself. I will return home as soon as possible, alright." Seilah nodded her head and Naruto turned to his clone "Take care of her, will you?"

"You know yourself better than that, boss." His clone smiled and offered Seilah his hand "Shall we?" Seilah smiled and took his hand. Both of them disappeared in a flash second later.

A moment later, Naruto walked up the entrance, where he was greeted by a man who seemed to be one of the guards of the building. Casually, Naruto approached him, with the mission assignment readied in his hand.

"Stop it right there young man." Naruto mused when the guard raised his hand and stopped Naruto with a firm tone. The guard called him young? He really had no idea, didn't he? "What are you doing here? State your business."

"Mission to Fairy Tail." Naruto replied curtly, giving him the piece of paper in his hand. He went over it briefly to ensure that it wasn't a fake before looking at Naruto once more.

"Mage of Fairy Tail? You don't look like one." He stated, looking at Naruto from head to toe. He was tall, but Naruto was taller, and while he didn't see any muscle because of his clothes, the blond looked like he could knock a full grown man out with a flick of his finger (which, actually, he could). His experiences as a bodyguard told him as much.

"And I'm sure as hell that I don't want to look like one." Naruto answered blankly "Are you done? Can I get through now?" He asked calmly.

"Well, I guess you're legitimate…" The man said with a small chuckle before handing back the paper. "You'll need to go to the director's office. Just go straight ahead and then follow the signs from there. It's not a something you can miss." He continued, earning a nod from Naruto before stepping to the side, allowing Naruto to enter the studio.

Following the guard's instructions, it didn't take him long to find the office.

Without further delay, he brought up a hand "I'm here in response to the request you put out to Fairy Tail." Naruto called while knocking on the door.

"Oh, please come on in!" A voice exclaimed cheerfully, and Naruto wasn't hesitated to do so, opening the door and walking into the room. He found the director, who was a short, elderly man with grey hair. He also had a beard and wore a blue uniform with the symbol of the Sorcerer Magazine on his chest "Please show me the mission request. It's only for precaution, of course." He requested, extending his hand.

Naruto handed it to him. The director gave a quick glance before handing it back and then smiled at Naruto in a friendly manner.

"My name is Takagi Sachi. I'm the director Sorcerer Studio." The man greeted in a friendly manner before offering Naruto his hand.

"Naruto." Naruto nodded, taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"Just Naruto?"

"You don't need to know the rest." Naruto coolly replied, "I'm not here to make friend." It caused the director to look at him strangely but shrugged it off.

"I guess… Anyway, you have my thanks for answering this request so quickly." Takagi smiled "We are in need of an extra assistance, you see."

"So, where do you need me?" Naruto asked, putting his hands into his pockets as he leant back and looked around.

"Please follow me." Nodding, the old director walked over his desk and left his room. Naruto followed suit, remaining silent the entire time. He had been at many studios, being one of the greatest heroes of his era had its benefit. Koyuki Kazahana, the Damiyo of the Land of Snow and a famous actress of his era, had personally requested him to take a role him in some of her movies. Being a well trained Shinobi, acting was like his second nature, so he had fulfilled his roles easily, including a role in the movie adaption of Icha Icha Paradise, much to Hinata's displeasure.

"Admiring my amazing studio, young man?" Naruto heard the man asking.

"Yeah." The immortal Shinobi nodded, looking around the hallway they were travelling through. They encountered many workers and some models. Being a friendly director, it seemed Takagi was very well liked.

"Isn't Mirajane-chan your guildmate."

"Yes, she is." Naruto replied before he decided to ask "She's here, isn't she?"

"Of course, of course, Mirajane-chan has returned just an hour ago. She used to be our top model until that horrible accident took her away for seven years." The man said solemnly but immediately brightened up as he continued "We're so glad that she has decided to come back. Her fans will love to see her featuring on the front page of Sorcerer Magazine's weekly issue again." After passing through two main halls, the two of them arrived at the photography room of the studio. The room was big, with a lot of lights, cameras, and large magic scenes on carpets that could change into anything the photographers wished for the themes of his photo shoots, all of which was laid out directly in front of the cameras.

The crew was present, and much to Naruto's amusement and pleasure so did the models. They were standing all around the place, talking to each other or taking photo shoots while wearing the fanciest clothes to the most revealing lingerie and swimwear. They were young, beautiful, no doubt about that, and some of them were amazingly attractive while some others just cute and adorable in their own rights. Some, however, managed to stand out more than the others, simply because their beauties were more radiant.

One of them being a slim young woman of average height and weight, yet possessed an exceptionally curvaceous hourglass figure. She had long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reached down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face was soft in shape, and she had large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips, which were covered in light pink lipstick. She was wearing a revealing two-piece bikini that was doing nothing but shows off her amazing figure.

He recognised her instantly. In the end, how could he not, when he read Sorcerer Magazine every Wednesday. Her name was Jenny Realight, a mage of Blue Pegasus. She was the most famous supermodel and the current Miss Fiore.

She looked like she was taking a break from her photo shoot.

"Ahem." The director cleared his throat, calling for the models and the Studio's photographers' attentions "Please, gather around here." They quickly did what they were told, gathering around Naruto and Takagi. Naruto, however, soon found himself in the attention of the models, as they all looked at him and started whispering to each other while giggling excitedly "Alright everyone, this is Naruto. He's from Fairy Tail and he will be our assistance today."

"Hello Naruto/Naruto-san/Naruto-kun." They greeted him. The models greeted him friendlily.

"Hello." Naruto greeted them politely before flashing the girls a charming smile while lowering his head slightly "How're you doing, ladies?" The girls giggled and smiled at him in return. Naruto stood coolly. He had already gotten used to this kind of attention a very, very long time ago.

"Now, Naruto, you will do exactly what they tell you to do, alright?" Takagi said and Naruto nodded his head.

"As long as there is no funny business, I will do it." The immortal Shinobi said, causing the models to groan quietly in disappointment.

"If you need help, feel free to ask for it. I didn't expect a single mage to accept this mission request, but then again, I will pay you well at the end of the day, so work hard and keep the smiles on their faces, will you?" The blond nodded his head again while the director was signalling everyone to go back to their jobs.

"Naruto-kun."

As soon as they parted away, Naruto felt someone poking on his shoulder. Turning his head around and looking down slightly, he saw the beautiful Mirajane smiling at him. She had put on light makeups, which only increased her beauty and made her look much more mature, as she had always had an innocent beauty aura radiated around her. She was wearing a bathrobe, which covered most of her voluptuous figure, but he was sure that whatever she was wearing underneath, Naruto was sure as hell that it was impossibly sexy.

"So, you really made it." She gave him a bright smile, something that could bright up even the darkest day.

"You thought otherwise?" Naruto asked, smiling teasingly.

"I would never." Mira shook her head, smiling sweetly "Still, you were able to finish four missions in a single morning. How did you do it?"

"I told you, didn't I? I'm a multitasking person." Naruto smirked, making Mira giggle "Enough about me, what about you? Anything yet?"

"You mean my shoot? Not yet, but you're in luck because the next one is my turn." the white haired model answered, "So make sure that you won't miss it, okay?" She winked, causing Naruto to chuckle lightly.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Mira?" A voice came from behind him, and Naruto turned around to see Jenny Realight standing with her hand on her hip only two feet away from him and Mira. The girl was smiling rather confidently.

"Jenny." Mira chirped happily as she put her hands together and tilted her head to the side "Truly, it's been awhile. I'm so glad to meet you again."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." Jenny smiled, closing her eyes for a moment before continuing, looking at Naruto "Why don't you introduce us. I don't think I have ever seen, or even heard of him before."

"Oh yeah, this is Naruto. He's a mage of Fairy Tail just like I am." She introduced, and Naruto gave her a smile "He has just joined the guild a day ago."

"Is that so?" She extended her hand forward in a friendly manner, smiling softly "I'm Jenny Realight. I'm sure that you have heard of me, Naruto-san."

"Of course, how could I not? You're the famous X791's Miss Fiore, aren't you?" Naruto shook her hand, which was soft and much smaller than his "To be able to meet two incredibly beautiful and attractive ladies on the same day and same moment like this, I'm in luck, aren't I?"

"Ara, it's very nice of you to say so, Naruto-kun." Mira blushed and giggled softly, while Jenny smiled and nodded her head in approval "Though, I'm sure that Jenny is more beautiful than I am. She's the current Miss Fiore, after all."

"You shouldn't say that, Mira. It's you who was considered a greater model." Jenny smirked, flipping her hair behind her back "You didn't age after seven years, so you're still the same nineteen years old young woman from before. I wouldn't feel surprised if you manage to climb to the top once again."

"Ara, it's very nice of you to say so, Jenny." Mira smiled sweetly, leaning her cheek on her hand.

It was as clear as daylight for Naruto that while Mira viewed Jenny just like how she viewed everyone around her, the older model didn't share the same hospitality and viewed the now younger as a competition, close to a threat. He wasn't surprised, because seven years ago Mira was regarded as the Fiore's best model, with the first rank on the 'mage you would like to be your girlfriend' list, and the only reason Jenny was able to climb to the top and become Miss Fiore, was because of Mira's absence.

Shortly after that, Naruto went to work. Turned out that there wasn't much to do, and their requests were easy to fulfil. Dusting the mattresses, fixing the lights, carrying the cameras, bringing water to the models much to their delight… the list went on and on. It was no surprise that it was only a C-rank mission.

"Alright, time to work your magic, Mira-chan!" A photographer exclaimed in an excited manner, earning Naruto's attention. Immediately, the immortal Shinobi turned his head to the side and saw Mira walking onto the stage while untying the belt around her waist. Their eyes met, and Mira winked at him playfully, before finally dropping the bathrobe.

If Naruto didn't have so much experience with women, he would surely find himself gasping like an idiot.

The only piece of cloth Mirajane Strauss sleeveless white sweater hung just below her butt. The sweater had a halter neck in the form of a silver choker, with the ropes fell down to the small point of her back. The most noticeable feature, however, being its back, which was missing completely. The empty area went so low that the upper half of her butt and her ass crack were completely visible, and so wide it reached all the way to the front, exposing a portion of her incredibly large breasts. The front part and the lower half of the sweater still covered the important areas from view, but in the end, her daring sweater revealed so much and left very little to the imagination.

A combination between Mirajane Strauss and such erotic sweater was truly deadly.

Many virgins were going to die next Wednesday.

Also, he could almost imagine his lovely Seilah wearing a similar outfit.

It seemed that Mira took their deal at heart because Naruto was treated with one of the most erotic photo shoots he had ever seen in his life. The drawing card of Fairy Tail was truly professional, as she could switch and change between poses in less than three seconds. The photographers didn't have to do anything other than catching every angle with their cameras, as Mira had completely taken over the moment the photo shoot was started. Naruto was no man in business, but he could see that everything she did, every pose she struck, was absolutely perfect, and truly mind-blowing.

At the end of the day, Naruto had had his eyes cleared.

* * *

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" When he walked into the guild the next morning, Mira immediately came to greet him with her usual thousands watts smile and cheerful expression "Have you had breakfast? Do you want anything?" She asked happily, her motormouth didn't stop for a second.

"Anything that you have in mind should be fine." Receiving his usual reply, Mira nodded her head before dashing away into the kitchen while humming happily.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that before heading to Lucy's table, the only place that wasn't having a fight. The stellar mage was reading The Tale of Utterly Gusty Shinobi very seriously.

"I take that you are enjoying what you're reading." Naruto took his seat on the chair in front of Lucy and said to her with a smile.

"T-This is incredible...Are you sure it was poorly sold?" Looking at him, Lucy could only ask in amazement.

"Well, you can say that around my godfather's time everyone thought about it like a joke." Naruto chuckled "It was a really long time ago, and people's point of view change every day." Lucy nodded her head in understanding "So, what is everyone talking about?" He asked, looking at the group of mages who were bickering over something.

"Oh, they are arguing about whether or not Fairy Tail should participate in this year Grand Magic Games." The blonde answered while smiling nervously.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that event." Naruto nodded his head as he put his chin on his hand "You want to climb to the top in a short amount of time?"

"Apparently, it is the only way right now" Chuckling, Naruto leant his chair back dangerously and put his feet on the table. It was going to be just another day at Fairy Tail, wasn't it?

Makarov, who was sitting on a table, asked while scratching his chin "But...do you think you can win with your magic power as it is now?"

"Yeah, of course, we do!" Macao agreed, being the leader of the oppose-the-idea team. However, his adoptive son knew just the way to inspire the third guild master.

"If we win, the Guild gets a 30,000,000 jewel prize!"

"We're going!" Makarov said with a wield smile and his finger pointed to the ceiling.

"MASTER!"

"It's impossible! There's Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale..."

"And Sabertooth is going to be there, too!"

"And in the past, we've always taken the last place!"

"Don't go boasting that." Elfman shook his head while his little sister, Lisanna, could only giggle.

"Don't let that bother you, we'll be fine!" Makarov grinned and punched the air rapidly.

"OH RIGHT! I'm ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu, who had completely healed back to shape, cried out with fire coming from his mouth, making the other mages back off in fear.

"He has lost it!"

"When is this event happening?" Natsu asked, turning his face to Romeo

"In 3 months."

"Yosh! That's plenty of times for us to get ourselves in shape." Natsu grinned and punched his palm with a flaming fist "Fairy Tail will once again be the number one guild in Fiore!" the other members of Fairy Tail nodded their head with a confident smile, believing that they could win this game to get their Guild back to the number one place, even though some others refused to participate "That's right!" He bumped his fist together and looked around to search for a specific one. It didn't take him long to do it "Yo, Naruto!"

"What's it, brat?" Naruto asked, without bothering to look at him.

"Why don't you…"

"Count me out." The blond curtly interrupted. He didn't even need to think to come up with that answer for Natsu's incoming question.

"Hey! I haven't finished it yet!" The fire dragon slayer cried out in frustration.

"Go on then." Naruto provoked mockingly "But you have already known my answer."

"Okay then, why don't you participate in the Grand Magic Game with us?" He asked excitedly, with a wide smile on his face.

"No." Naruto answered simply "Why should I get myself into something which is going to be a complete waste of my time?"

"Because you're a mage of Fairy Tail."

"Praise Mavis Vermilion for…" He stopped when he saw Erza standing next to him, with a puzzled expression on her face "Can I help you?" He asked, glancing at her. The guild immediately fell into silence as they looked at both of them.

"I want to ask a favour," Erza spoke firmly, putting both hands behind her back. She waited till Naruto had nodded his head before continued "Can you help me master Kunoichi armour."

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to say, Erza." Naruto looked away "I can use Requip, but I don't requip armour. Because I don't fight with armours, how can I help you master one of them?"

"It's because Kunoichi armour is different. It's unique." Erza explained, "It's not about the powers of the armour." She remembered the words her teacher had told she "It's all about my skills as a ninja. Minato-sensei said I could only use Kunoichi armour to its fullest potential if I improved my skills as a Kunoichi." She lowered her head "You are the only one who can help me become a real ninja."

"Didn't my old man train you to use that armour when he gave it to you?"

"How did you…?"

"Call it my instinct. Only my old man would think of something like that." Naruto immediately said before Erza could get confused "Now, answer my question."

"He did… but I spent more time training with swords and spears than with kunai and shuriken." Erza nodded her head, looking away shamefully before looking at him hopefully "So… will you train me?"

"Why should I? You defeated me, didn't you?" Naruto asked, pointing to the spot where Erza had cut him.

"You let me win, didn't you?" Her question caused the entire guild, save for Makarov, to gasp in surprise.

"And why do you think that I let you win?" He asked, his tone became much softer.

"Ninjutsu. You're a ninja like your father, but you didn't use any of them." She answered. The others looked at her in confusion, only Natsu and Happy had an excited smile on his face "If you used them, I would have no chance to win." She then added "Plus, you beat Natsu with the speed my eyes could not follow. Kunoichi armour grants me speed, but I'm nowhere as fast as you. You could easily dodge my attack with half the speed you had used against Natsu, but you didn't."

Naruto looked at her for a second, before the corner of his lips curved up in a small smirk.

"Great observation. You have earned a flower circle for that." Naruto clapped his hands, causing Erza to raise an eyebrow "Still, why made you think that I can use Ninjutsu?"

"On Tenrou, you put your hands like this." She put her hands together "I recognised it immediately. The weather started changing after that, so unless you're using a magic that can manipulate weather, I'm pretty sure that it's Ninjutsu." A smile then made it to her face when she said: "And yes, it's Minato-sensei who taught me how to take note of everything around me."

"Can you stop mentioning my old man?" Naruto sighed, causing Erza to drop her smile "Anyway, I think I have had the answer to your request."

Erza looked at him hopefully, a smile slowly spread out on her face. She could finally become what her teacher had wished her to be, alongside with being a mage (to be specific, a witch), which had always been her dream since she was young.

"The answer is no."

And he crushed it just like that.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Note: I have given you a late update again, my deepest apology.**

 **That being said, this is chapter sixth of Fairy Guardian: Resurrection, and I hoped you have enjoyed it. As you can see, the central point of this chapter is Mirajane and her interactions with Naruto. There's no action, but I hope you like it. Developments like these are things that I love to write in my stories, so you can expect Mira to have many more of these moments with Naruto before she could fall in love with Naruto. I have promised you the characters and relationship's developments you deserve, haven't I.**

 **Is it too slow? If you want I can speed things up a little. It's very easy for me to change how fast Naruto's relationship with Mira is processing. Mira is a character who is left undeveloped in cannon Fairy Tail (admit it, she barely have any actions lately and even in the past), so there's plenty of room for me to make her the way I want.**

 **Jenny and a certain mermaid have had their debut in this chapter. They were both a brief appearance, but I promise they will have more screentimes in the future when their roles are started for real.**

 **Now, as I said in the last chapter, we will discuss about Erza's role in this story of mine. Many of you have already seen the direction I am heading for Erza, so I will go straight into the topic.**

 **First, I don't mind incest, but the troublesome part is that I have never written anything about it. My brother, on the other hand, has a lot of training through his lemon stories where incest is everywhere, so he has already gotten used to it. Me, on the other hand, have never done so much a chapter about it, which mean that while I don't mind pairing Erza with Naruto, I don't think I can write something good when it come to their relationship… well, can't be as good as others anyway.**

 **To begin with, is an adaption of my brother's story, the original Fairy Guardian. He has promised you all that no matter what happened, he would still keep Irene and Erza in Naruto's harem. Because I have promised to keep many elements of the original, I think it's a must for me to still pair Erza with Naruto.**

 **On the other hand, while I think Naruto and Erza is a great pairing, and their complex relationship in this story would only cause a lot of drama and stir the story up, I still want her to stay outside of the harem and let someone else take her place. We have already had Irene to fill this position, though. In my opinion, Irene has a much better personalities, unlike Erza (What happened to her in the latest chapter is just so sad, but at lease she chose to finish hersef before she get finished by nakama power.) Because of that, I want to pair with someone else (To hell with Jellal) like Natsu, but this pairing is very popular and easy to predict, so I'm currently in a tight position. If you are following my facebook, you should know about this because I have post my own version (about Erza's roles) of the suggestion meme.**

 **Currently, I have three options, because of the plot I have scripted down, there's plenty of time for me to think about it, but still, I want to view everyone's thoughts about it.**

 **Option 1: Stay with my brother's idea. Keep her in the harem.**

 **Option 2: Turn to my idea. Pair her with someone else (Not Jellal)**

 **Option 3: Keep her single til the end of the story.**

 **What do you think? Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **That being said, I think I'm done with this note.**

 **READ and REVIEW everyone! I have eighty one reviews for the latest chapter, which is an amazing number, but still not as good as the previous ones, which I have always had above a hundred reviews. I know I can do better than that, so make sure to review, everyone!**

 **About lemon, yes, I can write them. I can also ask my brother for help, so don't worry. In addition, I will warn you at the beginning if I the chapter has lemon in it.**

 **Well, I will see you in the next chapter, bye bye!**

 **P/S: You like Mira's sweater? Apparently, it's a new movement on the internet. It's called 'Virgin Killer', which is a very great and suitable name (Laugh!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 7**

He had been told by a woman that he looked strangely peaceful and… more human when he was sleeping, but Naruto had never been a morning person, and he himself knew that better than anyone.

So he had decided since a very long time ago that he would not sleep unless he felt really, really sleepy and tired, something that would never happen because of his unholy stamina, which was a benefit of being an immortal, and spend his time doing something else, something really worth the time of the night and last long enough to take him all the way to the morning, when he could start yet another day as someone who would live forever.

"Fuuu."

Standing in his kitchen while wearing only his orange sweatpants, Naruto took a deep breath after he drank a cup of water.

It was four in the morning. At the moment, he was alone in his house, and since Seilah hadn't been there with him last night, Naruto had spent the entire night reading through some of Lucy's novels, which he had found rather interesting.

Putting the emptied cup of water on the table, Naruto moved to the magic espresso machine standing on the counter at the other side of the kitchen so he could brew for himself a cup of coffee. Normally, Seilah would be the one who did it for him. She might not be good as cooking, but she had no problem using a magic machine to make for her master a cup of bitter water, as she had decided to call it.

Filling the cup with the hot liquid, Naruto walked out of the kitchen, taking a book with him from the living room and made his way to the front door of his house. Stepping out of his house before closing the door behind him, the immortal Shinobi moved to seat on the rocking chair on his left. Placing both his feet on the footrest in front of him, Naruto leant his back against the backrest of the chair and unfolded the newspaper before taking a sip from the cup of coffee in his right hand.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was slowly rising from the horizon, its rays softly caressing the immortal's face and body as he sat in his chair, in front of a beach house that was rather simple but had everything he needed, rocking it back and fore, reading a book and enjoying a cup of hot coffee (even though he had no need for it in the morning) while waiting for the girl who he loved with all his heart to return, so they could have yet another day with each other, peacefully and quietly.

He could never ask for anything more than this.

His mind drifted to Seilah and couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at the moment. She had left last night to attend a very important meeting of her guild. Before she left, Seilah had also promised to return as soon as possible. Even though she had been spending the last seven years with him, she was still an active Tartarous' member, staying as one of its strongest demons. Naruto felt no need to remove her completely from her kind, the demons she had spent nineteen years with, so he allowed her to come and visit them at any time.

They had never met him, and he had never met them in person… or demon. However, from what he had learnt from Seilah, the Etherious all had a certain amount of respect for him simply because he was the only one The Goddess of the Chill Moon would bow her head to and obey willingly. Even Mard Geer Tartarous, the current master of Tartarous and the leader of the Kyuukimon, Kyoka, had never received that kind of respect before. It also couldn't be helped that Seilah had always spoken very highly of her master whenever someone asked about him, and they all knew that she had no reason to lie to them.

To them, she was simply too cold to speak a lie. There was a reason they called her Goddess of the Chill Moon, after all.

Speaking of Kyoka, Naruto had to admit that she was a woman that had always amused him. For the past seven years, she hadn't stopped trying to bring Seilah back to her bedroom to have sex with her. However, listening to his wish, the Etherious had decided that from then on, Naruto Uzumaki would be only one who was allowed to touch her sexually and intimately, unless he decided otherwise. She had politely refused every tempting offer of Kyoka, but most of the time Seilah had given her flirting attempts the cold shoulder, much to the green haired demon's frustration. From what he had learnt, Kyoka had been furious, and she had started feeling an intense amount of jealousy toward him, which was as clear as daylight to Seilah, who reported everything to him the moment she had returned to his side. Fortunately, Kyoka was a proud demon and had too much respect for Seilah to force herself on his girl. It was very lucky for her because Naruto wouldn't hesitate to tear her book apart and burn it down to ash if she had done that, even if she was the one who directly responsible for the positive (also some negative like hatred for human and a lot of foul languages) changes from Seilah. So more or less, she had earned some of his respect and he would like to meet her one day.

Naruto yawned loudly when he flipped the page to the next chapter. Lucy had many interesting novels that he had read last night, but the one in his hands was rather boring. It was well-written, but the plot and the characters were rather plain and simple, with very little interesting highlights. Turning the book around to look at the publish date at the back of the cover, Naruto could see that it was written and published nearly nine years ago, which was almost two years for Lucy because she was stuck in Fairy Sphere for seven years. For an author with very little experiences like her, it was still a huge accomplishment. Lucy had the talent to become a great author in the future, as she had improved a lot over the next few months.

"I want to ask you a favour. Can you help me master Kunoichi Armor?"

Thinking about Lucy's works made him think about her, and thinking about her made him about Fairy Tail, and thinking about Fairy Tail made him think about Erza and her request. His blank refusal had come as a shock to Erza, and she had tried to change his mind. She had tried to challenge him again, but much to the red haired girl's annoyance and frustration, he had ignored it and gone back to mind his own business around the guild. Eventually, after Erza had realised her efforts were in vain, Erza gave up and went back to her table, sulking disappointedly. This morning, she was going to leave for a three-month training trip with her team to train for the Grand Magic Game, where they would have to fight against some of the best guilds of the Kingdom of Fiore. The event was something he had heard about but would like to take no part in, thinking that it would be a total waste of his time. To begin with, he had very little care for Mavis' childish creation and its rank among the mage guilds of Fiore. Something like a Grand Magic Tournament would attract a lot of attention, something he had always tried to avoid ever since he decided to live peacefully among human. There was no one at Fairy Tail at the moment other than the older members, as the young generation of the guild, who gathered into groups, had decided to follow Team Natsu's example to prepare for the upcoming tournament, so there was no reason for him to return to that place, at least not anytime soon.

"Maybe I should take a nap…" Naruto muttered as he put the book on his face, covering his eyes from the sun that had risen to the sky. Reading Lucy's book bored him out of his mind rather quickly and made him feel really sleepy. The gentle winds, the warm temperature, the sounds of the waves… didn't help either. He hoped that when he opened his eyes again, it would be his favourite demon who greeted him.

* * *

"I think that mountain path is this way." Mirajane Strauss said after taking a glance at the map in her hand. She was currently travelling with her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman Strauss, and Cana Alberona. The four of them had decided to go the mountain that was a few miles away from Clover town to train. The mountain was very famous for its nature, only two miles away from the beach, but had a very rough terrain. It was a perfect place for training.

"Are you sure about that?" Cana asked as she put her hands on her hips "We've been walking around like this for three hours, you know?" she leant over and looked at the map when Mira showed it to her "Well, it seems like we're not lost, but where is that mountain anyway?" She asked, looking around and searching for a mountain. They were standing on the beach, which was said to lead straight to the path into the mountain, but strangely it was still nowhere to be found.

"It can not disappear, can it?" Elfman asked as he, being a real man he was, carried the heaviest bags for the girls.

"Maybe we should ask the local people." Lisanna decided to speak out her thought, raising her arm to wipe away the sweats from her forehead "We won't be able to get anywhere like this."

"There's a house over there." Mirajane pointed her hand to the two story house not too far away from them "I will go ask for direction, you guys wait here." The three nodded their heads and stood to wait for Mira as she headed to that house, hoping the owners were home.

Even before she reached the house, she had seen a shirtless man sleeping on a rocking chair in front of the house. He had a book covered his face, blocking it from the sun rays and her view. Smiling in relief, Mira climbed onto the doorsteps and approached him as gently as she could so she wouldn't startle him.

As a supermodel in business, by just looking at his torso, Mira could tell that he must be one of the most attractive men she had ever seen so far. He was tall, and fucking ripped (there was no better word to describe it), with lean and hard muscles and well defined eight-pack abs that gave her an impression they were chiseled from diamonds, and when compacted on his frame, giving him a look that screamed of both incredible attractiveness, immense power and speed, something that her brother, Elfman, probably could not compare because of the bulky sizes of his muscles.

Gulping heavily, Mira forced her eyes away from his shirtless body. Mira was blushing rather uncontrollably. Her face was as red as her friend's hair and hot, so hot that it could burn. Starring like that for a second longer and she would surely die of blood loss. Taking a deep breath to calm down, Mira reached her hand toward him and put her hand on his shoulder to shake him slightly.

"Excuse me, sir…" Mira smiled when he jerked slightly and started moving around. The sudden movements caused the book to slip from his face and fall to the ground.

And Mirajane Strauss found herself looking directly at Naruto Uzumaki.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked as he blinked his eyes several times to clear his vision, before slightly raising his eyebrow when he saw the familiar long and wavy white hair, big blue eyes, beautiful face and curvy, voluptuous body with very large breasts, which unmistakably could only belong to one woman "Mira?"

"Naruto-kun? What… what are you doing here?" She asked, trying her best not to smile. Should she expect anything less from him?

"This is my house." Naruto stood up, completely towering over Mira and pointed his thumb to the house.

"Really? You live here?" Mira asked in surprise "But isn't this place like… hundreds of miles away from Magnolia?" The station opened at five in the morning, but he had always been there at six. There was no way that he could make it in time.

"I like to work out in the morning," Naruto answered simply, grinning charmingly as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"I can see that." Mira giggled and gently bit the right part of her lower lip when she found herself looking at his shirtless form once again.

"You should take a picture, it would last longer." He teased, snapping her out of her thought "I take it you like what you see, eh?" He asked and Mira nodded her head with a soft giggle. Unlike a certain someone, she wasn't so shy and had too many issues to admit what she felt about the new super attractive guy in the guild "So what are you doing here? You can't coincidentally find out about this place, can you?" Knowing his luck, she could.

"Well, we're hoping that you can show us our way to the mountain."

"We?"

"My siblings and Cana." She pointed her hand, and Naruto turned to look at that direction. He could see Lisanna and Elfman, Mira's younger brother and sister, as well as Cana Alberona, the daughter of Gildart Clive, who had left the guild the day before to continue his one hundred years mission "We're on our way to the mountain to train, but we can't find it anywhere." She showed him the map and pointed at a specific location, which Naruto recognised quickly.

"Well, no wonder why you can't find it." Naruto nodded, grinning.

"Why?" Mira asked, confused.

"It's because that mountain is mine."

* * *

"So, you own an island, and now you own a mountain," Cana said amusedly as she gulped down a mouthful of beer. Unlike the Strauss Siblings, Naruto had decided to serve her beer instead of tea, much to her delight "Is there anything else that you own?"

"Just the island and the mountain." Naruto, fully dressed, said as he took a seat on the lone sofa in his living room "You might not know it, but it is called Myoboku, the Mountain of Bewilderment." He then added before any of them could ask him "And no, it didn't belong to my ancestors. The mountain's ownership had been given to me by the leaders before he passed away." There was no need for them to know more than that.

"I see…" Mira nodded her head slowly.

"But why did you hide it away?" Lisanna spoke up, raising her hand.

"Tourists came every year and let me tell you. Sightseeing and camping are okay, but they didn't come to Mount Myoboku with pure intentions like that." Naruto pointed out before continuing "They destroyed lakes and rivers with their wastes and littered the ground with garbage, which took me hours to collect every day." Naruto answered coldly, knitting his hands together in front of his face "When they started hunting down wild animals for the fun of it and chopped down trees to make houses and objects, I could not take it anymore, so I hid it away to prevent them from coming again." He shrugged. His expression softened just a little "You guys should have read the newspapers before coming here, you know, catching up with the world is very important." Team Mira nodded. He was right. It was very important "The article about the mountain's disappearance had been on the front pages of the X788 sorcerer magazine for nearly two months before the Magic Council put a stop to it because not even those old geezers could find it." Naruto said, causing the Mira and the others to gasp in shock. They had already known that he wasn't on the island seven years ago, so they weren't surprised about the year "It's very similar to Tenrou Island. Unless you know the way around like the back of your hand, not even the four strongest Wizard Saints can find or enter the mountain once the magical barriers around it have been turned on." It was him who had created those barriers, but of course, they didn't need to know.

"W-well…" Mira laughed nervously as she turned to look at her team "I guess it can't be helped. We will just have to choose a different place to train then."

"Yeah," Lisanna said and Elfman nodded his head in agreement.

"Damn… three hours of nothing." Cana sighed longingly as she drank another cup of beer.

"If you want, I can show you some good locations for training." Naruto offered, causing them to widen their eyes in surprise "There's a forest not too far from here. I train there every morning."

"Really?" Mira's expression immediately brightened up "Thank you Naruto-kun." She lowered her head gratefully, smiling sweetly at him.

"But of course, you will have to make sure to keep the place exactly how it has always been, or I will kick you out and make sure that you can't train for anything. I have heard that you Fairy Tail's mages have a tendency to destroy everything in your paths the moment you use your magic, so you better watch yourself out there." He said, pointing his hand at them. Mira and her team could only laugh nervously "I have never had much tolerance for environmentally destructive behaviours."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. We will make sure to remember that." Mira smiled. She then had a brilliant idea, which she wasn't hesitated to tell him "Why don't you join us?"

"Join what?" Naruto asked uncaringly.

"Training, what else?" The beautiful model answered brightly. While her siblings and Cana were looking at her in surprise, Naruto didn't appear to share the same kind of expression "We can really use your help, you know."

"What make you think that I will train you?" Naruto asked, leaning forward "Don't you remember what I…"

"No, you got it wrong. I don't want you to train me, Naruto-kun." Mira interrupted him while shaking her head "I want you to train with me," She quickly added, "and my siblings and Cana, of course." She then continued before he could say anything "You said you trained there every morning, right? Unless you have something else to do, which I highly doubt you have," Naruto glared at her, but Mira didn't stop smiling "why don't you train with us instead of training alone?" Whoever said that he trained alone? "Plus, you can keep a close eye on us to make sure that we are not going to… accidentally destroy anything."

Naruto made a thoughtful expression after hearing that. Should he train with them? To begin with, Mira wasn't Erza, and she also didn't want him to train her, aka spend time around her.

However, they probably could not keep up with Naruto, unlike Seilah who had already gotten used to training with her master.

But it's just like what she said, it's not like he had anything else to do in the morning.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked the four mages who were standing in front of him, with his hands in his pockets. Usually, he would start with some regular exercises, like one thousand pushups while Seilah was sitting on his back, one thousand and five hundred laps around the forest on his hands, as fast as he could while balancing his cute demon on his feet… nothing too serious.

"We would like to test our strength against you first." Naruto nodded. He didn't feel surprised "From there, we will see what we have to do to get stronger."

"So I'm your training dummy?" The immortal Shinobi crossed his arms on his chest "so much for training with me." He said sarcastically.

"Relax Naruto-kun, I promise we will go easy on you." Mira giggled sheepishly while waving her hands around, but all five of them knew that it was Naruto who would have to go easy on them.

"I will have a go with him first if you don't mind," Cana said, grinning while stepping forward. She had already had her magic cards in her hands. Mira nodded her head and took a few steps back with her siblings, giving Naruto and Cana some space "Now Naruto, it's just a spar, but I want you to fight me seriously, okay?"

"Ready?" Naruto ignored her request, looking at Cana, who smirked in response "Then begin!" Cana raised her cards and was about to throw them, then suddenly they disappeared from her hands and the daughter of Fairy Tai's Ace found Naruto standing right in front of her, with a kunai pointing at the spot between her eyes "And you're dead." Naruto stated emotionlessly. Her cards were pinned to the tree behind her by shuriken, which had been summoned and thrown with great accuracy and speed faster than she could blink.

"W-wha…" Cana stuttered in shock. She took a step back and immediately fell on her butt because her legs had become too weak to move.

"Sorry…" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he took the kunai back and offered Cana his hand "It's just for you to know that you can't train with me when I'm serious."

"F-for real?" Cana asked, shocked. She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet "This is a bad idea."

"Don't worry, I will try to hold back next time."

For the next two hours, Naruto had trained with Cana, Lisanna and then Elfman. He let Cana use every card she had in her arsenal, but he didn't allow any of them to hit him. He stopped after Cana had run out of magic cards. He held back a lot while he was fighting physically with Mira's siblings, especially Lisanna because she was the weakest between the two of them. He easily defeated the youngest Strauss in her feline form before giving Elfman a royal beating with his intense speed, something that he could not keep up to even in his Weretiger Take Over form.

"Oh my, I guess it's my turn now," Mira said as she put her cheek on her hand, smiling nervously while looking at Elfman who was limping away, being helped by Cana and Lisanna. He was badly beaten but overall he was fine because Naruto had only hit hard enough to force him out of his transformations, leaving him completely vulnerable to his fists.

"Come here." Naruto smirked, beckoning her to step forward. He was going to enjoy this. He heard that Mira was an S-class mage and said to be as strong as Erza, so she would no doubt put a better fight than her siblings and friend.

Still, frankly speaking, she's nothing he could not handle.

"Please go easy on me." Mira smiled sweetly at him, before calling for her magic. When purple magic power flared strongly around her, causing the wind to pick up, a large, matching colour magic circle appeared above her head and in a blinding flash of light, Mirajane started changing.

Mira's eyes became darker and her eyelashes grew larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings were present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair became wilder, defying the law of gravity and jutting upwards, also getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer. Her ears enlarged, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, while her lips were covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands received noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

Her clothing had also changed, being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and was open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. The suit had golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar was tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders were tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet were covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which were decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also donned a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms

The moment her transformation finished, Mira spread her wings and flew at him in a blur. She punched him, but Naruto simply raised his hand and blocked her punch with no trouble. The force of her punch was unleashed around him much like a shockwave, but Naruto could hardly feel anything.

"Well well, aren't you a sexy little thing?" Naruto commented while grinning smugly, holding her scaly fist in his hand. He had seen her demon form before so he wasn't surprised to see such a sweet looking girl turning into a demonic, sinister looking she-demon. He had no doubt that her personality had done a one hundred eighty degree turn as well.

It was so damn sexy, he had to admit.

"I'm going to enjoy beating that smug grin right off your face, blondie." Mira said with a dark smirk, and launched her other fist at his face, only for Naruto to catch it with his other hand with the same ease "Strong, aren't you?" Naruto said nothing in response. He grabbed her right hand tightly and forcefully turned her around, keeping her right arm behind her back and the other around her neck "Ara? Want to put this naughty demon in her place already?" She bent her back slightly, slightly thrusting her hip behind her and rubbing it against his crotch. In demon form or not, they had only gotten to know each other for three days, and yet she was already doing this something daring like this. He just didn't know it was because he was simply that charming, or he just had that kind of effect on demoness, or maybe both.

"We will have plenty of time for that later." Naruto smirked as he tightened his grip around her hands, causing her to wince slightly in pain "Do you want to fight me seriously or not?" He released her, but before she could make a move, he grabbed her tail and spun her around before throwing her away.

"Asshole," Mira growled as she flapped her wings and rebalanced herself on the air.

"It's where my dick would go in if you don't fight me seriously," Naruto called, and despite her best effort, Mira blushed furiously. Cana and Lisanna weren't that much better than her "Demon like to get dirty, right?" He asked while smirking.

"Charming, aren't you," Mira commented before launching herself down like a bullet while emitting a large amount of darkness magic from the palms of her hands. The sultriness had completely disappeared from her face, telling him that she had finally gotten serious.

As she approached him from above, he calmly took a stance, putting one hand behind his back while the other extending forward.

"Come."

* * *

"Fuuah! So good!" Mirajane, normal Mirajane moaned happily as she removed the bottle of cold energy drink from her mouth "You want some, Naruto-kun?" She asked the man who was sitting next to her, offering him the bottle.

"Take as much as you want, I have a lot of them in my house." Naruto shook his head, smiling at her. It was noon and the sun was right above their heads. Lisanna was training with her brother, while Cana was messing with her cards, leaving Mira alone to talk to Naruto.

"Thank you." She said and took another gulp before commenting while looking at the sun "It is so hot." She exclaimed while looking at the sun, flapping her hand rapidly beside her face to get some cool air. She was sweating bullets, and the long sleeves shirt she was wearing clinched to her body like a second skin.

"It's summer, duh." Naruto rolled his eyes "And you're wearing a dark shirt, so you will absorb more heat than usual."

"It doesn't bother you?" Mira eyed Naruto, who, unlike them, wasn't sweating at all.

"It does… sometimes." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He looked at the bruise on her cheek, and couldn't help but ask "I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" He hit her really hard because anything less than that would only scratch her demon skin. While it was nowhere near as hard as he could hit normally, it was nearly enough to knock her out of her transformation.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm tough even without my demons." Mira shook her head, then widened her eyes when Naruto put his hand on her chin "W-what are you…" Her cheeks became red.

"Making sure your pretty face stays pretty." Naruto said and put his other hand on her cheek for a second before removing both of his hands from her face "There you go." He said, smiling.

Mira touched her cheek and widened her eyes when she could no longer feel the bruise.

"How did you do that?" She asked in surprise. She was sure that it wasn't some kind of healing magic because she couldn't feel anything coming from his hand.

"I have my way," Naruto answered smugly.

"Is it one of your… ninja techniques?" Mira asked. Curiosity got the better of her.

"In a way, that's right." The blond nodded his head in response "They're very useful and much more powerful than ordinary magics, but I haven't found much use for them lately. The world is too peaceful now."

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"A sweet little thing like you doesn't have to worry about it." Naruto smiled softly, causing Mira to blush, both because of his smile and his compliment.

"Speaking about ninja techniques… do you think that Erza is training like hell to master them?" Mira asked as she turned her head to look at him. Knowing her best friend, she probably would not try to do anything less than that "She can use them too, right?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a second before answering with a shrug "Not at the same level as I do, but yeah, she can use them, or at least some of them. My old man probably didn't teach her anything other than the basic, which is just enough for her to use Kunoichi Armor."

"I see…" Mira nodded her head, looking away. She stayed in silence for a second before continuing "She is very upset when you refused her request like that."

"Did she throw a tantrum or something?"

"No, she only ate strawberry cheesecake." Naruto raised an eyebrow "Normally, she will only eat one small slice, but when she is in the good mood, she will eat two. When she is angry or sad, she won't eat anything, but when she is upset or stressed, she will eat a lot of them, maybe enough to make a whole cake when put together." Mira giggled softly while pulling the collar of her shirt. Now that Mira had mentioned it, Naruto remembered Erza had always had a slice of strawberry cheesecake in front of her for the rest of the afternoon. He had thought she was in such a bad moon she didn't want to touch her food, but it seemed he was wrong. He would have to remember that "She had a lot of hope that you would help her master Kunoichi Armor. She wears with it pride, you know."

"You seem to know a whole lot about that armour."

"To tell you the truth, Natsu isn't the only one who has seen Erza wearing it. When I was younger, when I was… different, I was always in brawls with Erza, who I considered my rival back then. Sometimes, it's just friendly rivalry, but sometimes, we get really physical with our problems with each other, so we fought, holding nothing back." Both of them laughed softly at that "Sometimes she won, sometimes I won, but every time Erza put on that armour, she defeated me. I didn't know what it was back then. I thought it was nothing special, that it was just another one of her ridiculously revealing armors." It was something he agreed whole heartedly "She told me how she felt while wearing it. It truly is special to her."

"Are you trying to convince me to train her now?" Naruto asked suspiciously, turning his head slightly to the side to look at her.

"Am I?" Mira gasped slightly before shaking her head "Even if I try to, I don't think I can do it. Plus, she has already left with her team, and you are being stuck here with this pretty little thing, so I guess it's too late now, isn't it?"

"It's never too late for anything." Naruto stated softly as he looked at the sky "Plus, I can find her even if she is halfway around the world, so you don't have to worry about it."

"So you are…"

"The answer is still no, I won't train her." Naruto interrupted, causing Mira to pout "But I think I will come up with something." The pout immediately disappeared and replaced with a sunshine smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Mira smiled at him "You're really a good guy."

"So, you thought I was bad?" Naruto asked in mock disbelief.

"When you refused my best friend's request, yes, I did." Mira winked, causing Naruto to roll his eyes "But… being bad isn't always a bad thing, you know how much girls like bad boys?"

"So you're into bad boys?" Mira shrugged before crossing her arms and reaching her hands for the bottom of her shirt "Woah woah, what are you doing?" He asked in surprise when Mira suddenly pulled it and removed the shirt from her body, leaving her in nothing but a lacy white bra, which didn't do much to restrain her boobs. It couldn't help that her sweaty body was glinting rather erotically.

"I'm changing." She said innocently "My shirt is soaked, you see." She then looked at him teasingly "Don't be so shy, you have already seen me near half-naked at the Studio and on every front page of the Sorcerer Magazine, something like this doesn't bother you, does it?"

"You can do it in my house, you know." Naruto pointed his hand to his house, stating obviously.

"You have a problem?"

"Hell no!" Naruto shook his head and exclaimed excitedly.

For the first time in awhile, he grinned like an idiot.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 7**_

* * *

 **Note: That's the next chapter for you, sorry for the wait everyone.**

 **This is actually the second version of chapter seventh of Fairy Guardian: Resurrection. I actually had it done six hours ago, but after reading through it for the second time I had to admit that I didn't like how it was and had turned out. To point out one of them, while more or less it's similar to what you have read, there used to be a lemon at the beginning of the chapter, but it's not a lemon between Naruto or any girl you know, but it's between him and the models Naruto had met two days when he was working at the Sorcerer Magazine. It was actually my brother's idea, but I decided to remove it and rewrite everything after I had decided how unsuitable the lemon was for the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, everyone. I have to admit that I have had to cut a few scenes short so I could update in time as I have promised. Obviously, it's Naruto's fights with Mira and Cana. I have planned to write them longer, but after I realized I wouldn't be able to make it in time, so I decided to cut it short.**

 **I have made this chapter in a hurry, so I'm truly sorry if I have messed up anything. It's past midnight now, so I will need to go to sleep soon. I will try to proofread the chapter tomorrow's morning.**

 **This chapter has a lot fanservices, for both boys and girls… ^^ hope you have come to like Naruto and Mira's moments with each other.**

 **I have received a massive number of two hundred and twenty reviews for the last chapter. It's really amazing! So I thank you all for it and hope we can always keep it up like this.**

 **I will confirm Erza's role in the next chapter, so you can keep voting for the role you think best for her. However, it's clear as daylight for me and everyone which option is going to win.**

 **Like always, READ and REVIEW**

 **And I will see you in the next chapter, bye bye!**

 **P/S: Lemon in the next chapter, and it's going to be Seilah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

 **Warning: Lemon in this chapter. I will put warnings before the smutty goodness start, so you can skip it and nothing happen.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 8**

"Eh? Why not?" Mirajane Strauss whined playfully when Naruto gave her a very straight forward answer to her question, something that he had been given to anyone that asked him or requested him something he didn't like.

No.

"Because…" Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the white haired demon, who was pouting with her hands on her hips "I only have one bedroom. I don't have a spare room for anyone, and I can't let any of you girls sleep on the couch, and quite frankly I don't want to sleep there either, so yeah, you can't sleep at my house tonight, sorry." He answered blankly before pointing his finger eastward "There is a town a mile from here, you guys can find some good hotels there to stay the night." Mira opened her mouth to talk, but Naruto beat her to it "And don't expect me to take you there, it's not like you cannot find a town in the middle of the night, right?" He smirked "Normally, as a gentleman it's my duty to escort a young and beautiful girl like you to that town in the middle of the night," Naruto stated, causing Mira to giggle "but the problem is I don't want to." Mira had the urge to face-palm, but she had expected him to say something like that. How charming of him!

"Damn, you're no fun at all." Cana groaned, gulping down the last bottle of wine before sighing longingly in satisfaction "But damn, you have some amazing wines in there. What is this? Can I have another one please?" she looked drunk, but obviously not drunk enough to knock herself out.

"It is sake. People don't usually make that kind of drink nowadays." Naruto answered. How did Cana find and take that bottle from where he hid it was totally beyond him "And no, you can't. I want to keep the rest for myself, thank you very much." The immortal Shinobi deadpanned, causing Cana to groan in disappointment. The card mage turned around and walked away "Well, we better get going then." She told the rest of the team, who nodded their heads in response before they quickly followed her.

"Are you coming, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked loudly when she noticed her sister was still standing in front of Naruto.

"I will, just a second." Mira called back, before turning back to look at Naruto "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow morning then."

"Don't look forward to it." The blond shook his head "I might not be around when you come tomorrow."

"Still, a girl can hope, right?" The beautiful supermodel winked before smiling beautifully "Thank you for spending your time training with us today, Naruto-kun."

"You don't have to mention it." Naruto smiled "I only did it because I didn't have anything to do today."

"Reason all you want, Naruto-kun. You might have a tough front, but I can see right through you." Mira giggled, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. As if she could do something like that. "Well, it's getting late. I think I better get going then."

"So stay safe and do not wander around. You don't want to know what is stalking you in the middle of the night."

"You really should remove that stick from your ass, you know?" Mira teased back, causing Naruto to glare at her.

"The others are waiting for you over there, aren't they?" Naruto asked, gesturing his hand toward her teammate.

"Indeed, they are." Mira nodded before raising her hand to wave "Good night, Naruto-kun. Hopefully, I won't get to train with you tomorrow." She winked, giving him a meaningful look before walking away.

"You too, Mira."

Naruto nodded, giving her a small wave and waited until Mira and the others had completely disappeared into the night to return to his house. He made sure to lock the door with a normal lock, and a couple of magical barriers to make sure that no one would be able to disturb him and his night.

Removing his shirt and then his pants, Naruto silently made his way to the bathroom, which was occupied by a certain Etherious who had returned that afternoon but probably didn't want to disturb him while he was training with Mira and her teammates in the forest.

Perfect timing, he could only think with a sly smirk when he saw his most favourite she-devil in the world standing in his bathroom, naked, bathing under the shower while facing away from him with soap on her flawless skin. No matter how many times he had seen it and how many years had it been, Seilah's voluptuous figure was a sight that had always caused his pants to become several sizes too small. He had always wondered how Zeref could create someone like Seilah. He had never appeared to be that kind of guy to him unless he secretly had a perverted mind, which he doubted he had.

After taking a few seconds to admire her amazing backside, Naruto decided to make himself known, by opening the washing machine's lid and threw his dirty clothes inside.

The sound, of course, startled her and immediately the Etherious spun around. But when she realised it was him, Seilah dropped her guard and quickly bowed her head to him, like she had always done to greet him "Welcome back, master."

"Yeah, I'm back." Naruto grinned "Did I startle you?"

"Yes, master. I couldn't feel your presence at all." Seilah admitted truthfully because there was no reason for her to lie. Not that she could or wanted to when it was her master. Stealth was one of his best skills. If he wanted to, not even someone with the magic to hear a person's soul and thoughts could know he was right behind them.

"Do you mind if I join you?" the blond asked casually, but he had already known the answer.

"Of course, help yourself, master." With the permission given, Naruto stripped himself from his boxer, threw his last piece of clothing into the washing machine and walked into the shower. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto grabbed his demon lover by her hip and pulled her toward him for a searing kiss, which she happily returned with just as much passion, wrapping her arms possessively around his neck. Moving his hands down even further, Naruto groped took hold of her ass cheeks and pulled her even closer to him.

"Master…" She moaned as their lips separated, but their tongues had no intention to do the same. Seilah rolled her hips and pressed her large chest firmly against his muscular chest. After he had given her another kiss (and a playful slap on her right ass cheek), Naruto pulled back and smiled at her.

"Miss me that much huh?" He teased and Seilah only smiled in return.

"How was your day, master?" Seilah asked. She was afraid that he might get bored without her around to entertain him and keep him company "Who were the people you were spending your time with?"

"You saw us." It wasn't a question since he had already known that she had been there, looking for him while he was training with Mira and the others. She returned to his house shortly after that "Well, they are people from Fairy Tail. They are here for training. At first, they wanted to train at Mount Myoboku, but I didn't let them so they had to train at our training ground. Since I didn't have anything to do I decided to train with them for awhile." He then added "I guess we will have to avoid training at that place for a few months." Seilah nodded her head in understanding and released him from her hold when he did. Turning around, the Etherious took the bottle of shower gel and squeezed the lotion into the palm of her hand.

It's time for her to perform her duty as his servant, in the best way possible.

"One of them has demon power, hasn't she?" Turning the shower off, Seilah put her hands on his chest and started spreading the gel on his body.

"Yes, Mira can take over demons and use their powers." Naruto answered with a nod of his head "I think she calls her magic Take Over: Satan Soul."

"Satan, so it's a lesser demon."

"You shouldn't underestimate her, Seilah. Satan might be a weak demon compares to you, but Mira has a lot of potentials to become as powerful as a top-tier Etherious." He smiled as Seilah's hands slid down his torso and the lower half of his body "Who knows, she might be able to take over you and your powers in the near future."

"I don't think it's possible but I believe you, master." Seilah looked at him as she had finally gotten her hand on his manhood. The immortal Shinobi could already tell that she was going to spend her time there, which he didn't mind at all "The others are much weaker compares to her, it seems."

"That's right." Naruto nodded, sighing in satisfaction when Seilah gently stroked his cock while fondling his balls with her other hand.

"And the dark guilds consider them a thorn in their side, unbelievable." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that. No surprise when Seilah said it with so much distastefulness. Demons who were so powerful like her had never had much respect for human, especially their magic to begin with.

"Well, there's a reason they are a force to be reckoned with. They destroyed two of the most powerful dark guilds after all." Naruto smiled. Seilah had finally removed her hands from his member, which was rock hard and moved her hands down to his thighs and his legs "Anyway, enough about them and me. How was your day, Seilah? Did the meeting go well?"

"I had a good day, master." Seilah smiled as she stood up and turned the shower on, allowing the water to wash the soap and lotion from her master's body "And the meeting went well."

"Anything important?" Considering that they were the dark guild, whose members consisted of creations of a wizard who wanted to destroy the world, Naruto believed he should expect something like the end of the world.

"Not really." The demoness shook her head "We were just discussing Tartarous' future. I think Mard Geer-sama and Kyoka-sama are planning something big." She then continued, much to his surprise "They're also planning to remove me from the Kyuukimon." She must admit that she felt offended by their decision, but what they said next made that feeling disappear immediately "They said I would have more time with you and didn't have to concern about anything other than my inner desire."

"Really? They are really doing something like that?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes, because I have become a part-time member of the guild, and Tartarous has to be managed by the Kyuukimon, Nine Demon Gates at any time. Our goals are also different." Seilah stopped her work for a moment to continue "I'm still being considered an active member of Tartarous, but I don't have to answer their call if I don't want to."

"Well, I guess that means more time for the two of us." The beautiful demon nodded her head with a smile "So, any idea who will take your place?"

"Not yet master." Seilah shook her head "But I hope Kyoka-sama will let me know because I want to personally make sure that this demon is worthy enough to stand in my position." Naruto nodded.

"Speaking of Kyoka, did she try to strip you with her eyes again?" He asked teasingly, causing Seilah to blush.

"U-unfortunate, yes she did master." Seilah nodded. Since she had reported everything, including Kyoka's flirting attempts to him every time she returned from Tartarous, Seilah had no reason to hide anything from him "We spent the morning talking in private, but she didn't try to use her Curse on me like the last time."

"I swear, her ability to enhance physical sensations is annoying as hell. I mean… she can enhance your sense of pleasure so much a slight touch can make you cum, can't she?" Seilah nodded her head, having experienced that kind of enhancement many times for nearly two decades "Damn, talk about abusing your power." He raised his hand and cup her right breast, causing Seilah to moan before continuing "However, it shows that she cannot please you as good as I do, and have to use her Curse to make up for it." He fondled Seilah's large breast, feeling its amazing weight and softness in the palm of his hand and fingers "Don't you agree?"

"I cannot agree more, master." Seilah could only say between moan. Soon enough, Naruto was completely clean "There you go. I hope you're pleased, master."

"I am." Naruto grinned, putting his hand on the top of her head "You have already cleaned up, haven't you?" Seilah nodded her head in response "How unfortunate because I'm planning to get you dirty all over again." Naruto reached out and turned the shower off while his hand on the top of her head gently pushed her down "Now be a good girl and get on your knee. I would like to start with that pretty face and hair first."

 **Warning: Lemon Sart**

Obediently, Seilah did what she was told and kneeled down in front of him, where she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his stiff shaft. Parting her lips and opened her mouth wide, Seilah raised her head and took the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking lightly while swirling her tongue around his glans. Feeling her master moving her hip to push more of his cock into her mouth, Seilah relaxed her throat and eagerly sucked on his member as Naruto slid his big and thick cock in and out of her mouth, slowly getting even deeper and deeper with each thrust forward. She gently squeezed his heavy nutsack, before sliding her own hands down her body, one stopping at her breast and the other at her pussy, her fingers immediately went to work, pleasing herself while pleasing her master with her mouth.

Naruto moaned, jerking his hips as her throat tightened around his cock. She was sucking him hard, every glob of pre-cum was sucked down her throat the moment it oozed out from the tip of his cock. Every inch of his cock was coated in her saliva, which dripped down her chin, her large breast and the bathroom's wet floor every time he forcefully pulled his hips back. The sounds of thick meaty slabs soon filled the room as Naruto fucked her face with earnest, followed by her slurping noise as Seilah eagerly welcomed the thick invader. There were times Naruto was very close to cumming but decided to savour the feeling, he pulled back and allowed Seilah to tend for his balls, with her mouth and tongue only before going back to fuck her throat.

It continued like that for several minutes before Naruto reached his limit. Shutting his eyes tight and feeling his balls clenched even tighter, Naruto buried his cock in her throat and came, spewing thick ropes of cum into her gut. He stayed like that for a few seconds before abruptly pulling his cock out of her mouth. With his grip on her head, Naruto tilted her head back and grabbed his cock, jerking his cock rapidly and started spraying his cum on her face, painting it white. Seilah moaned in delight as she felt his thick and hot sperm landed on her cheeks, lips, nose and forehead, slowly dripping down her body as he continued to unload what felt like an endless amount of cum on her face.

Eventually, his cock gave the final throb and stopped cumming. Grunting slightly in satisfaction, Naruto leant forward and put his cock back into Seilah, allowing her to suck and drink the remaining inside his cock before cleaning the thick shaft with her tongue. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, Naruto smirked as he looked down at her while she stared dreamingly up at him

"Told you, didn't I?" Naruto smirked as he rubbed his cock on her cum cover face "I'm going to get you dirty all over again, starting with your face and your hair." As his cock was soaked in his cum, Naruto once again inserted it into her mouth, allowing the sultry demoness to suck and clean it before pulling out, repeating the process for two more times before grabbing her by the arm and pulling Seilah to her feet "Let's go somewhere else more comfortable, shall we?"

Seilah gave no objection and followed her master into his bedroom, their bedroom, where he pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Naruto kissed his lover again, his hands roamed over her voluptuous body. Taking holds of her bountiful breasts, he kissed his way down to her jaw and her neck, trailing his tongue on her smooth skin and lightly sucking along the way. Seilah leant her head back and bent her back upward, giving Naruto more access to her bust. With both hands squeezing her breasts, Naruto buried his face between her cleavage, enjoying the feeling of those soft pillows. After a moment, he took out his tongue and dragged it on her breasts, licking her nipples before taking one of them into his mouth, flicking and pinching the other with his other hand. Seilah could only moan as her master ravished her breasts, giving the attention they deserved. He continued like that for awhile before allowing Seilah to pull him into another passionate kiss.

As their tongue entangled between them, Naruto reached his hand down and took hold of his cock, positioning the tip at her entrance. Without further ado, he slammed his hip forward, parting her entrance and inserting nearly half of his cock into her fold. She released a throaty moan, but no sound came out because his mouth and tongue were keeping hers busy. Putting his hands on her thighs, Naruto spread her legs and pulled his hips backwards, dragging his cock almost out of her cunt before thrusting his hip forward, adding a good two inches inside her. He repeated the process over and over until he had gotten his entire big dick inside her pussy, the tip pushing against the entrance of her womb. Seilah melted into lust and pleasure as her master started fucking her, filling the room with wet smacking sound as Naruto moved his hips in a strong piston-like motion, slapping his pelvis against hers as if he was trying to break it. He didn't have to hold back, as Seilah's arousal kept her well-lubricated, and being a demon, she was also much more durable than normal woman.

Feeling his limit approaching, Naruto increased his pace, gripping her thighs even tighter as he moved his hip in a blur, not enough to live up to the forgotten reputation as the fastest being in the history, but still more than enough to make Seilah scream in pleasure and come strongly around him. A moment later he came, thrusting his cock as far into her pussy as possible, shooting a torrent of hot semen directly into her womb, and soon overflowing her pussy.

"Oh!" Seilah moaned in rapture as the feeling of his sperm filling her womb. Smiling to herself, the demoness rolled her hips and tightened her inner wall, milking his cock for more of his seeds. She wasn't disappointed, as Naruto came, and came, until his cum started leaking out of her tight snatch, staining the spot underneath them, he pulled out and got to his knees spray his cum on her pelvis and stomach. As ropes and ropes of sperm landed on her stomach, Seilah traced her hand sensually along her stomach, taking a decent amount of his sperm onto her hand and finger, and placed the gooey substance into her mouth, spending her time to savour the taste of his come before swallowing them.

"Damn." Naruto said as he stroked his cock, looking at Seilah as she ate his cum "On your hands and knees so I can give you the drink you love so much, you naughty demon." Without the need to be told twice, Seilah quickly got on her hands and knees in front of him and replaced his hand on his cock with hers, which barely went around his girth. She stroked his cock and took the head and a couple of inches into her mouth, allowing her master to empty his second orgasm of the day on her tongue and directly down her throat "Have I told you how amazing you are?" He only humped in response, but that was enough for him to know "Okay before we continue…" Naruto put his hand at the back of her head, keeping it where it was and turning them around so he could lie down "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, master?" Seilah asked curiously as she pulled back. Gathering her hair, she pulled them back behind her shoulder before she groped her breasts and placed his cock between them and pressed them together, his cock poking out with plenty to spare.

"You free tomorrow?" Seilah nodded her head. Why would she not? Her place was right next to her master. She would follow him anywhere "We're going to this place tomorrow to meet someone."

"Who is it, master?" She asked as she began to knead her breasts together and stroke his cock, dragging her soft along the amazing length while licking the top.

"Erza."

Seilah froze for a second, before going back to pleasure him. She had heard about that girl. Her master had told her everything, and to say she had been shocked by the revelation was an understatement. She also knew that Erza was a member of Fairy Tail, and the sole reason her master was still coming to that place, despite not wanting to be a part of it.

"Is there any specific reason for this, master?"

"Do I really need one?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head as he stared up the ceiling.

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with her," Seilah said.

"I did, and I still do… but…" Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and decided to change the topic "Well, we will leave early tomorrow morning, we need to find her before she gets dragged into troubles, and wastes my time with them." Knowing her and the team she was a part of, she might.

"It's your choice, master." Seilah smiled "I respect that, and will come with you."

"I expect nothing less from you dear." Naruto smiled as he pushed himself up, tilting Seilah's head back so she could look at him "So, what do you want us to do next? I will let you be in control this time."

 **Lemon End**

[T **he next morning** ]

"She's really here?" Seilah asked as she looked around, searching for a specific redhead while doing her best to ignore the stares the people around them were giving her "Of all the places that one could use for training, they chose the beach…" The demon muttered as she followed Naruto. When Naruto told her she was out training, she had expected more from the girl said to be one of the strongest of Balam Alliance's most troublesome enemy. Beach wasn't a place for training. Surely Erza Scarlet could be smarter and do better than that.

"Yeah, she's here." Naruto nodded as he made his way to Erza's location. It was very for him to find her, as Erza had a very powerful, and unique magical signature, one that only possessed by one other person, a woman who had the same hair colour as hers "There they are." He suddenly came to a stop and pointed. Seilah looked at that direction and sure enough, she saw an armour wearing girl with red hair training with a boy with pink haired.

"That's the girl?" Seilah asked in surprise, completely ignored the pink haired boy "You're right, master. She looks like her mother very much."

"She also takes after Irene in more than just looks." Naruto smiled as he watched Erza sparing with Gray. However, despite saying that, he could see Erza fighting with strong determination, and burning will, something that her mother had lost a very long ago "You know what…" Naruto turned back to Seilah, took a few thousands of jewels out of his pocket and gave them to her "You take this, and go to the nearest local food store or restaurant to buy for yourself and me a decent breakfast and lunch, okay?"

"Will do, master." Seilah accepted the money "Can I ask what do you want, master?"

"Anything should be fine, I'm not picky." Seilah nodded her head and turned around to walk away. "Oh, and try not to kill anyone. You will get me in trouble, you know." The demon bowed her head and disappeared after that. Putting his hands into his pockets, Naruto started making his way toward them. He had already known what to say, and what to do… Hopefully, he wouldn't have to improvise, because who knew how unpredictable Erza was.

* * *

Wearing her fire-resistance armour, Flame Empress Armor, Erza eyed her training partner, Natsu Dragneel very carefully as he threw a barrage of punches, which she easily dodged by moving her body backwards. When he tried to kick her, Erza countered by slashing her sword at his side, but the fire dragon slayer was more than capable of dodging an attack like that, and he did with no trouble.

"Beat him already Erza." Standing a few feet away from them with the rest of the team, Gray called out loudly "When will it be my turn?" He muttered impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. The two had been training for nearly fifteen minutes, and Erza had promised to train with each and every single one of them since she was, undoubtedly, the strongest among them and currently had what it take to participate in the Grand Magic Game.

"Shut up Ice princess and let me concentrate." Natsu growled and blew fireballs at Erza, who simply raised her sword and absorbed some of the fireballs into it while the rest hit her but, because of the fire resistance element of her armour, could barely leave any damage on her body "I'm fired up!" He punched his flaming fists together and leapt into the air before generating a torrent of fire from both of his hands and creating a massive fireball upon joining his hands together "Karyuu no Koen! (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)"

"He's overdoing it!" Lucy cried as Natsu threw the fireball at Erza when he reached his maximum height. The scarlet head knightess growled in annoyance as she raised her sword and braced herself to counter his tremendous attack, as well as preventing the area from taking the worst damages.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!"

However, before she could do it, a giant, powerful water dragon that left everyone gasping in shock rose from the ocean flew at the fireball and hit it with formidable might, creating a large amount of steam and dispersing it in the process. Erza gasped and looked around with her eyes widen in shock because there was only two people in this world that were capable of using that kind of technique.

"Who in the…" Natsu asked, but instantly he was knocked down to the ground when an orb of cold water shot at him and splashed him in the face.

"Fire up? I think you need to cool down, brat." A familiar voice said as the steam slowly disappeared "This beach is a tourist attraction, and nobody needs you to ruin it."

"Naruto?!" Lucy gasped in surprise when the blond had finally come into view, standing a few feet behind Erza with his hands in his pocket with a small smirk on his face. The rest of Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear both looked at him in surprise, with Natsu picking himself up from the ground while growling in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked curiously, trying her best to keep her voice normal. He had refused to come with them and train her, so he had no idea why he was there "How did you find us?"

"I told you, didn't I? This place is a tourist attraction, do I need a reason to be here." He answered casually, but then decided, to tell the truth when Erza continued to stare at him "Alright. I asked Mira. She told me where you lot are. Her team's training location is right next to my house, so I met her yesterday." He turned to the others and gave them a simple greeting "Good morning. It's not a pleasure to see you all here again." But he greeted Lucy with a nod of his head "Lucy."

"Is that so?" Erza nodded her head in understanding "You haven't answered my first question." She then requiped her Flame Empress Armor away, replacing it with her black two piece bikini swimsuit "You finally agree with my request?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not going to train you." His answer caused her smile to drop "However, I…" Erza raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What was he wanting to say?

Before he could continue, a certain celestial maid with pink hair came appeared, poking her head out from under the sand, right where Lucy was sitting. The blond celestial wizard cried out in surprise and blushed slightly when she found herself sitting right on top of the pink haired maid's head.

"Hime, emergency" Virgo, the Maiden Celestial spirit said with her usual emotionless expression "I'm ready for the punishment"

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked as she got up and helped Virgo out of the sand.

"Virgo!"

"The maid spirit" Carla pointed her paw at Virgo and said blankly.

"Lucy has been in the Fairy Sphere for seven years...which means that all the celestial spirits who made contracts with her were staying in the Celestial Realm," Gray said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, poor spirits! Because of Lucy's fault...Lucy's fault" Juvia cried as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"No...that's not a big problem for us." Virgo looked down, her eyes still showed no emotion but everyone could see some sadness in them.

"What happened?" Levi asked curiously. Everyone turned their eyes to look at the Maiden, waiting for her answer.

"The Celestial Realm is in a crisis of extermination," The maid said "Please...please help us" this made everyone, especially Lucy gasp in shock.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"The King of the Celestial Realm is waiting for you" Virgo bowed her head "I'm here to pick you up" she informed

"Sure!" Natsu cried out "Let's go to help them! We're friends..."

"Wait! We humans cannot go to the Celestial Realm, can we?" Lucy asked her spirit.

"You can enter the realm in the celestial clothes." Virgo replied before a big magic circle appeared underneath them and shone brightly "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm not ready yet!"

"Hold on a second," Natsu spoke up, turning everyone's attention to him. Virgo also looked at the immortal Shinobi and was about to say something to him, but stopped when she saw him winking at her, which was unnoticeable for the others "You all," he pointed to Natsu, and team Levy of team Shadow Gear "can go and save any world you want, but Erza, you stay here." his words, which came out more like an order, shocked them, especially Erza who could only look at him in shock.

"W-what? Why?" It was Lucy who asked that question.

"Speaking of which, why are you not coming with us?!" Natsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I don't want to, and it's not my business," Naruto answered casually.

"What? The Celestial Realm is in danger and you're not going to help?!" the others immediately stepped in to hold him back.

"What an annoying brat!" Naruto growled. Seilah would be very disappointed "Anyway, Erza stays here." He pointed to her feet "You can choose to leave if that's what you want, but you will regret that decision later." They all were going to regret their decision later. The moment they chose to go to the Celestial Realm with Virgo, he knew exactly what was going to happen.

Erza looked at him, pondering her next decision very carefully. Should he stay or should she follow the others? The Celestial Realm was in crisis danger, and she wanted to come with her teammates to save it. On the other hand, when she thought about Naruto's words, she wanted to stay. From what she had seen, he was a strong Shinobi and might be even stronger than her teacher, who was nowhere to be found at the moment. If there was anyone that could help her master Kunoichi armour, it was Naruto. He was the only one that could help her master the art of Shinobi and train her into a full-fledged Kunoichi.

Mentally nodding her head, Erza made up her mind and turned around to face her teammates, who were looking at her and waiting for her to tell them what she was going to do.

"I think I will stay." She told them "You guys go ahead. I think I will stay here and see what he got to say." She pointed at Naruto, stood behind her.

"Really?" Levi asked. She had decided to come with Lucy and the others "Are you sure Erza?"

"Yeah, you can take care of a battle without me, right?" Erza asked, looking at her friends.

"Of course we can." Natsu smirked, punching his palm "We will save Celestial Realm and return in no time."

"I have no doubt, Natsu." Erza smiled, nodding her head "But if the situation gets worse, come get me as soon as you can, alright?" the others nodded their heads.

"That's settled then." Virgo said nonchalantly as Erza stepped out of the magic circle "Is everyone ready? Let's get going then." After saying that, the magic circle underneath them flashed and teleported everyone away in a flash of light.

"W-well, we will see you guys later then, Erza… um, Naruto." Jet and Droy said and left without any other word.

"Alright, what do you want to tell me again?" Immediately, Erza turned to him and asked.

"Follow me. Let's take a walk, shall we?" Naruto gestured. Erza quickly followed after him, keeping a close distance between them "Don't you want to know why I didn't let you come with your team?"

Erza shrugged and nodded her head "Why then?"

"Virgo is lying." He answered, causing Erza to widen her eyes in surprise "Nothing is happening to the Celestial World. It's just a pathetic excuse the spirits came up to bring Lucy to their world."

"But… why?" Erza asked in confusion "Why did she lie? I mean… she just needs to ask and we will come with her."

"Because… one day in the Celestial Realm equal three months in the Celestial Realm."

"WHAT?!" Erza cried, shocked by the revelation.

"Time passes differently in different worlds." Naruto explained "You spent a day there, and you would only have five days left to train for the Grand Magic Game. Is that what you want?" He asked, and Erza furiously shook her head.

"But what about the others? Why didn't you warn them?" She put both hands on her head, gripping her hair as she stopped walking "That's not important right now, I need to warn them, or else they won't get any stronger to participate in the tournament."

"They will find out eventually." Naruto chuckled "Need me to remind you that you cannot go to that place without celestial clothes? Virgo is the only one who can give them to you, and since you don't know how to get there, I believe that you're not going anywhere." He shrugged.

"Do you?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." It was a lie, though, because he knew how to get there. Before he could say anything, Naruto spoke up "Alright, I think this is the spot, let's talk about your request." He pointed his hand at her "I will repeat it once again. I'm not going to train you, Erza. However…" He said loudly, preventing her from saying anything "because I'm a man with a big heart, a lot of generosity and a lot of free time to spare, I think I will reconsider my decision."

"Really?" Erza was surprised. She didn't quite believe the big heart and generosity part, but decided to keep that opinion to herself as she continued "But what is the catch? You cannot suddenly have a change of heart like that, right?"

"You're right." Naruto smirked slyly "Listen, I will only reconsider my decision if you can master this ninjutsu in three weeks." Naruto turned his hand around and created a blue orb of spinning chakra in his palm, which left Erza completely speechless.

"W-what is this technique?" She asked, looking at the spinning orb with wide eyes.

"It's called Rasengan." Naruto hit her hand away when she tried to touch it "Just so you know, my old man, your precious teacher is the creator of this technique."

"Really?" Erza asked in surprise.

"Yep. It took him three years to create this technique. He taught it to his teacher, Jiraiya the Toad Sage," She recognised the name immediately. He was the writer of the book Naruto had lent Lucy, who told her it was truly a masterpiece "who took three months to master it. Jiraiya then taught it to me, and it took me about two weeks to create it." He told her, causing Erza to once again look at him surprise "So I guess it's a fair deal if I give you three weeks to learn it."

"I… guess." Erza could only nod her head before asking curiously "But… why? I mean… you said you were not going to train me, and yet here you are, teaching me something, which is your father's creation."

"Well, it's because we have this tradition to pass this technique down to our students." Naruto explained with a small smile "So if you want me to train you, which mean you will become my student, you have to know how to use Rasengan. Usually, you have to become you become the student first before you're taught this technique, but I reversed the rule."

"Alright then." Erza nodded her head "What do I have to do?"

"My father taught you the basic of chakra moulding, didn't he?" Erza nodded her head "Good, are you good in chakra control?"

"I still have some trouble, but I think I will do fine." Erza answered truthfully "I trained a lot…"

"Stop, I don't need to know that." Naruto interrupted her, causing Erza to pout in annoyance. Erza didn't have a massive chakra reserve like his, so she had much better control over her chakra than him when he learnt Rasengan "I will explain the advanced details to you later, for now, you just need to know that in order to create a full power Rasengan, you have to follow three steps: Rotation, Power, and Containment." He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a palm-size balloon "We will start with this." He gave it to her, and Erza accepted with both hands.

"Water balloon?" She asked in confusion.

"The first is all about learning to spin your chakra in every direction." Naruto took out another water balloon from his other pocket, which he held up in front of him and continued "I want you to spin the water inside it, and bust it. Like this." Instantly, the water balloon exploded, splashing water on his hands. Some of them splashed her in the face, but she didn't mind that much "Try rotating your chakra, and we will see the result." And see if she had the talent to train in the art of a ninja.

"Alright then…" Erza nodded and immediately got to work, holding the water balloon in one hand. It turned out that rotating her chakra was much harder than she thought.

However, she was determined that she could do it.

What other choice did she have?

 **End of chapter 8**

 **Note: I'm back everyone!**

 **My deepest apology for the long delay, but I had appendicitis, which forced me to have surgery last week. It went bad within a few hours (the doctors said I got it much worse than the others), and while I was fine after the surgery, I had to take a lot of medicine and still have to use painkiller every day.**

 **Before that, I had to finish three projects at school and could barely find any free time to sit down and write the new chapter. I had already explained my reason for not updating new chapter on my facebook, but for those of you who doesn't know, I want to apology and hope that you can understand my reason.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. While I wrote most of this chapter, the lemon was written by my brother, who was kind enough to spend some of his time helping me with this chapter. We are going to have the mid-term exam in two weeks, so we will be able to see how my brother is doing with his schoolwork. If he has better grades this time, I believe that the day we see the ero god returning isn't so far away.**

 **I don't have much to say in this chapter. It's nearly midnight, and I'm staying up late to finish this chapter before Monday (It's Sunday in my country) when school start all over again.**

 **For some reason, I have the feeling that a few reviewers are going to complain about the whole 'Naruto agree to train Erza' situation, which, unfortunately, I think I will have to ignore. This is my story, and I can do whatever I want with it. I have learnt from experiences that I cannot satisfy everyone, and am pretty sure that I'm not born to do so. I believe that there are readers who are perfectly okay with it and still support me like they always do. I will turn to these readers instead and hope that everyone who has problems with it will keep it to themselves. All I can say about this is that it's for character's developments, as well as for the future Arcs and the plot of this story as well.**

 **About Erza's role in this story, I have promised you that I will confirm it in this chapter, so here we go:**

 **Option 1.**

 **Simple like that. I feel like that it's rather unnecessary for me to think about her role in this story. The majority of the reviewers have chose this option over the other two, and some even have very legit reasons that convinced me to choose this option even more than before.**

 **I hope you all respect this decision. Those who has preferred other options, I hope you will still stick around to read the rest of the story, and how I'm going to pair Erza with Naruto. Those who decide to quit my story because of this, please feel free to do so, I won't judge or get mad at you. It's okay, really.**

 **READ and REVIEW. I hope that everyone can still keep the pace going after all this time (cough… amount of review… cough).**

 **Next chapter will be after the three months time-skip. I asked my brother's opinion about this, and we both agreed that it's unnecessary to show Erza's training with Naruto. I can still show it better with future conversations, or flashback or something like that.**

 **Remember to give thanks to Yagami everyone. He's responsible for half of this chapter after all.**

 **And as always, I will see you in the next chapter… bye bye!**

 **P/S: I hope that this chapter didn't go too fast. I wrote each part separately, so I don't have the usual 'flow' to write a perfect chapter (in my opinion) like usual.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 9**

[ **Three months later** ]

Akane Beach was and had always been one of the most popular tourist spots in the Country of Fiore.

Among its many attractions was the impressive amusement park, the huge sandy beach adjacent to the sea, the five-star hotel housed a casino in its basement, where visitors and gamblers could have enjoyed themselves, and the giant amusement park where everyone could have fun all day and all night with the exciting entertainments it provided.

"Wild!"

Rocker, Warcry and Jager were three tourists who came to Akane Beach almost every last weekend of the month. They were there of the strongest members of Quatro Cerberus, one of the top mage guilds of the country. All three of them were wearing in colourful swimming trunks, leaving their upper muscular body exposed, earning a lot of attentions from the women, who liked the strong looking men, around them. They also caused many others to look at them weirdly every time they cried out their trademark catchphrase with enthusiasm.

"Anyone want a drink?" Rocker looked at his teammates and asked with a smirk on his face. Nodding their heads and agreeing with each other, the three men of Quatro Cerberus quickly headed to the nearest bar counter and took their seats on the wooden chairs that were placed around it "I will have a coconut, please." He told the barmaid, who nodded her head and then turned her attention to the other two.

"What would you two fine gentleman want?" She asked, flashing them a cute smile, which caused them blush and smile dreamingly almost instantly. While some could find them rather handsome and attractive, because the majority of Quatro Cerberus consisted of male members with mildly punkish attitudes, none of them had interacted with girls much, which left all three of them rather inexperienced with women, especially ones as cute as the ones they were talking to.

"Don't worry boys. It's on me this time." Rocker smirked, pointing at himself.

"WILD!" Both Warcry and Jager cried excitedly at the same time before giving their orders to the barmaids, who nodded her head and walked away to get their drinks.

"So, the Grand Magic Game is going to take place in five days, who do you guys think the master is going to choose to represent us this year?" Warcry asked as he accepted his drinks from the barmaid, which was cocktail while Jager had a cold beer for a drink.

"Bacchus, probably." Warcry answered without taking a second to think "He is our strongest. Master Goldmine will probably choose him as our team's leader too."

"To tell you the truth, I hope he is going to choose me as well." Jager spoke with a confident smile "I trained a lot to prepare for this. You guys both have your chances last year. I am hoping that I will have my shot in the upcoming tournament."

"I hope that you'll. Anyway, Sabertooth is going to participate in this year Game too, right?" Both Warcry's teammates nodded their heads at his question.

"Well, they're the strongest guild after all. They will obliviously go to the tournament to make sure that no one is going to take their position." Jager balled his hand into a fist while saying "That guild, ever since those five appeared, we have never had any chances of winning."

"Hopefully we can have the second place this year. Lamia Scale isn't much of a threat." Warcry grinned "Speaking of position, I heard that Fairy Tail is going to participate this year too, but this time the ones who disappeared seven years ago will fight. Weren't they the ones who made Fairy Tail strongest guild seven years ago?"

"So?" Rocker asked arrogantly "It's not like they can keep up with us. We have gotten a lot stronger, there's no way those guys can keep up with us just after three months."

"Bacchus said there was a mage whose name was Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail. She was as strong as he was and their fights had always ended with draws." The other two paled at the thought. They both knew how powerful Bacchus was. To hear a girl who was as powerful as their strongest member was terrifying "Master Goldmine also warned us not to underestimate them."

"Let's just hope that we…"

"Can I have a cup of strawberry juice please?"

A sweet voice caught their attentions, and instantly the three Cerberus wizards turned their head to the side to look at the source and almost dropped their jaws in shock. Standing next to them was an extremely beautiful girl with long brown hair. She had an amazing, athletic but feminine figure, with large breasts and wide hip, plump ass and mile long legs. She wore sunglasses and a black bikini that hugged her impressive assets nicely. It left more to the imagination, but still exposed just enough to make her look extremely sexy.

Both men started gasping like a fish. Her beauty outmatched every woman who was standing around her. It also overwhelmed their minds, preventing them from fully controlling their body like normal. She accepted the glass of lemonade, took a sip before turning her head to look at the boys who were gaping at her. A smile crossed her lips, and she moved her sunglasses down a little to look at them.

Her eyes were brown, and they had a rather seductive look in them, just what they imagined from a woman like her.

"Well hello boys, how are you doing?"

Warcry, who managed to regain his composure faster than his friends, raised his hands and hit them in their backs, bringing them back to the real world.

"We…we're doing fine." They said at the same time, trying their best to keep their voice as normal as possible "W-what about you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking." She smiled seductively before leaning closer, introducing herself "The name Knightwalker, what yours?"

"I'm Rocker. You have a strong name for such a beautiful lady like you." Knightwalker winked, causing Rocker to blush.

"My name is Jager." The white haired man followed his friend example and introduced himself.

"I'm Warcry… and we're mages of Quatro Cerberus!" Warcry introduced himself before all three of them cried out at the same time "WILD!"

"Quatro Cerberus?" Knightwalker gasped before saying with an excited voice "Oh my god! I'm your biggest fan!" All three of them widened their eyes in surprise, but no less excited when Knightwalker walked closer to them.

"Is that so?" Warcry asked while scratching the back of his head, blushing brightly.

"Yes, I have been a fan of the hell hounds mage since like… forever." She removed her sunglasses and put it on the table "Can I have your signature please?" Knightwalker asked while jumping up and down before she magically brought out a poster of Quatro Cerberus and a pen, but all three wizards were too focus on the bounces of boobs to notice such feat from a normal girl.

"Oh, here you go…" Rocker said embarrassedly and took the poster and the pen, signing his signature on his face. He gave it to his friends, and soon enough the poster had the signatures of all three of them.

"Thank you so much." She smiled, hugging the poster to her chest "Can you buy you a drink?" Before they could see anything, she continued with a beautiful and innocent smile they could not resist "Please, I have always wanted to meet you. It would be my honour."

"Oh, of course!" Warcry nodded his head. His face was red, and he couldn't take his eyes away when Erza walked to stand between him and Jaeger.

"Four beers, please." Knightwalker told the barmaid, who walked away and returned with four cups of beer, which she handed to them "Alright boys, let's make a toast to Cerberus!" Knightwalker held up the glass "Your souls will always be WILD!"

"WILD!" All three men cried excitedly and clashed their cups with Knightwalker's before taking them to their mouths. They didn't stop until the cup was completely empty.

"That was amazing." Knightwalker declared as she put her empty cup down the bar counter, as well as the money for both of her drinks "It's really amazing to meet you here, but I think it's time for me to take my leave."

"Aw, that's too bad then." She said

"Yeah, my boyfriend is waiting for me." The smile on their faces dropped instantly when she mentioned her boyfriend, feeling extremely disappointed "He wouldn't be pleased if I took so much time to get myself a drink." She pointed to her strawberry juice "Good luck in the Grand Magic Game. I hope we will meet again!" She picked up her sunglasses and walked away, waving her hands to the men of Quatro Cerberus.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go then," Rocker said to his friends, who nodded their heads in agreement. He reached his hands into his trunks' pockets, looking for his wallet. His eyes widened when he couldn't find it anywhere "Strange… I thought I brought my wallet with me."

"Maybe you forgot it at the hotel. Let me pay for the drinks, you can give me back my money later." Jager said and reached his hand into his pocket while Rocker could only smile embarrassedly. However, a shock expression crossed his face when he couldn't find his wallet as well "Where is my wallet?" Both of them turned to Warcry, who quickly searched for his wallet and his money.

However, much like his friends, he couldn't find it.

"NO!" It was at that moment they realised they had been pick-pocketed by the same lady who claimed to be their biggest fan.

Line Break

'Knightwalker' hummed a victory tune as she walked on the beach of Akane while holding the wallets she had taken from the unlucky wizards of Quarto Cerberus. Her mission had gone a whole lot better than she thought. 'Knightwalker' had to admit that while she didn't want to do it, it was something she had to do to prove to him that she could do it without any trouble.

It didn't take her long to reach him, who stood at the far side of the beach, far away from the fun, excitement and entertainment, leaning his back against a coconut tree. He had his arms crossed on his chest, and his eyes closed, but she knew better than that. Even with his eyes closed, the man was fully aware of his surroundings. He also had his guard on and was more than ready to counter her attempt to surprise him and slam her face on the sand if she tried to attack him.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was her teacher.

"You're back." When she was about to announce her presence, he said. Opening his eyes, the man looked at her and the wallets in her hand, smiling a little "That was fast. You're better at this than I thought. It seems you do have the talent to become a full-fledged Kunoichi after all."

'Knightwalker' smirked victoriously and reached her hand for the top of her head. Grabbing a handful of her brown hair, she then pulled it backwards, removing it from her head, revealing long and beautiful scarlet red hair that went down to the small point of her back. The young woman shook her head, swaying her actual hair from side to side before running her fingers through it, throwing the wig away.

"I told you, didn't I?" Erza Scarlet said as she put her hands together and formed a hand seal. In a puff of smoke, the blue crest of Fairy Tail reappeared on her left arm "I'm not an innocent girl who doesn't know anything about seduction. You have to take me more serious than that." She was well-aware that she was beautiful and attractive… as many had called her. She also wasn't shy to put them to good use, as on multiple situations especially during missions that required a lot of attention, Erza had used her beauty to her advantage. Hell, she even had an armour called Seduction armour, which consisted of skimpy clothing. While she had never put it on in a fight, Erza knew that she could distract her opponents with her sexiness, if they were male of course.

For the past three months, Erza had been working her ass off to become a Kunoichi. Giving Naruto a perfect version of Rasengan after three weeks, Erza had become his student. While he taught her many useful tricks and shaped her into a Kunoichi, Naruto could be a real slave-driver when it came to training. He had pushed her to her limits, taking her to the world where there was no mercy and making her realise that everything she knew about ninja so far was nothing but lies.

It was hard, very hard, but Erza kept her mouth shut and took it. He said she didn't have the talents to become a ninja, which she had to admit that she didn't, but she had always been able to deliver his tasks in time. She might complain about him, his personalities, and his methods whenever they were outside of training, but whenever Erza put on her Kunoichi armour, the pride of her teacher, she was serious and gave no objection when he gave her an impossible task, like mastering Shuriken arts in less than a week.

She was no genius in the art of Shinobi, but she could use hard works to make up for it.

"Don't get so cocky." Naruto shook his head and pointed his hands at her "Your targets have low intelligent. They also don't have much experience with women. You also disguise yourself with a wig and Henge, so they don't know who you are." Erza's right cheek puffed up as she pouted "It would be a whole lot harder for you if the situations were different, or they were gay, or they were your hateful enemies, or they noticed the whole thing were just too suspiciously good for them."

"You really cannot give me a small, little praise, can you?" Erza asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nope, not yet, not until you have earned it. There's still much for you to learn girl. A Kunoichi at the mid-chunin level will never get a compliment from a… Primordial God of Shinobi like me." Naruto shook his head, saying it dramatically while having his hands raised in the air.

"You have a massive ego, you know that Naruto?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked with a mocking surprise as he leant forward "What did you just call me again?" He turned his head to the side and pointed to his ear "Care to repeat it more clearly?"

"Tch…" Erza growled, biting the inside of her mouth as she glared at him. He could be a pain in the ass sometimes "It's nothing, Naruto-sensei." She said respectfully, but rather sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled and leant back, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his student "So, what have you learned today?"

"Um… be seductive?"

"That's why you haven't made any improvements as a Kunoichi in the past two weeks, Erza." Naruto said as he pointed his hand at her "Be seductive? Yes, maybe… but it's only a very small part of what I am talking about. Sure, as a Kunoichi you can take advantages of your body to distract your enemies, maybe going as far as using it in sexual intercourses to get what you want from them, but it's not important as long as you can fool them first." Erza released a sigh she didn't know she was holding. Having sex to get what you want? No thank you. While she wanted to be a Kunoichi, in her opinion it was too extreme "What I am talking about is acting, the ability to blend in."

"Oh, I see."

"The acting skill is one of the most important skills of a Shinobi. It's almost as important as stealth, which you learnt but still failed miserably." Erza pouted and felt seriously disappointed. Failed? She thought she had done better than that. Just because she couldn't steal a slice of strawberry cheesecake from his room, while he was sitting right in the middle of it, didn't mean that she couldn't sneak behind someone else and finish them with a palm strike "It's very important for a ninja to blend in with their surroundings and fool their enemies with their acts. In the old days, it's almost impossible for normal Shinobi and Kunoichi to infiltrate their enemies' bases without a proper preparation. One small mistake and they got exposed. Many of them had failed, and got captured by their enemies, who enjoyed putting them through a fate worse than death." Erza shivered at the thought. Naruto had told her many stories of the era of Shinobi, which was a very, very long time ago. It was one of the darkest times in the history of mankind, where hatred was the only motivation. It made her realized how lucky she was born in the era so bright like this "But lucky for you, that kind of times had passed a very long time ago, but it never hurt to be extra careful with your attempts to distract someone and then steal their money right from their pockets without them knowing anything about it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right." Erza nodded her head in agreement "Anyway, you wait here, I'm going to…"

"Now where are you going, young lady?" Naruto asked and stopped her when Erza turned around and was about to walk away.

"I'm going to return this to their owners, of course," Erza stated, bringing up the wallets she was holding.

"I say you keep them." Naruto rolled his eyes, causing Erza to widen her eyes in surprise "You don't steal someone money and then return it back to them later unless they give you a proper reason."

"Well, they haven't done anything wrong and…"

"You remember when Natsu challenged me, I made a bet and I took all of your money in the end?" Erza nodded "Well, that's how it goes. You will only give them back their money once they do something to earn them back."

"But I don't think I can meet them again." Erza argued, "Well, we probably meet at the Grand Magic Game as competitors, but they won't know it was me who stole…"

"Well, that's the point," Naruto smirked. It was at that moment Erza realised he would never let her return the money to their proper owners "Keep it. It is what it takes to become a Kunoichi."

"Really?" The red haired Kunoichi asked with a deadpanned expression "You know what, I don't believe you this time."

"Suit yourself." Naruto smirked and turned his head to the side when he saw his most favourite girl in the world looking for him, carrying a wooden basket in her hands "Anyway, that's enough for you today. Next time, we will go for a harder objective and see if you can pull it off." He then raised his hand and called "Seilah, over here."

The Etherious turned her head when she heard his call and immediately walked toward them.

"I'm back, master…" she bowed her head to him before turning her head to Erza "Erza, not troubling my master I hope." Erza could only shrug in response. The horned girl greeted the scarlet haired mage curtly, but it was nothing new "I have brought what you asked, master." She turned back to Naruto and showed him the basket, which was heavy with a lot of foods.

"Good work Seilah. I expect nothing less from you." He grinned, giving her a thumb up.

"Of course, master." Seilah smiled, blushing slightly before taking notice of the wallets in Erza's hand "So you have done it. Congratulation." It didn't take their past experiences for Erza to know that she didn't mean it at all. "Thanks for the compliment." Erza nodded, trying her best to sound polite. Seilah didn't like her in the slightest. Why? She had no idea. She met the black haired demon only a few minutes after Naruto had shown her the first step of the Rasengan, but the first moment their eyes met, Erza realised she had already gotten on Seilah's bad side.

The two usually got into arguments over the most random of things (usually about Naruto), much like how it was with her and Mira when the two of them were young but while her best friend was a hothead with short temper, Seilah was as cold as ice, and knew how to use her words to provoke her, insult her and piss her off… all at the same time.

Feeling the tension between the two, Naruto decided to speak up. The next thing he needed would be Seilah trying to hurt Erza in the worst way possible in their next spar.

"Alright alright, that's enough staring girls." He said "Time to eat… I'm hungry and can use some sandwich right now."

"Oh, of course. My deepest apology, master." Seilah bowed her head and quickly went to prepare a proper place for her master to sit down and enjoy his lunch. After a moment, all three of them took their seats on the orange picnic cloth Seilah had placed on the ground "I will prepare the sandwiches for you, master." Seilah smiled as she opened the basket and took out a bag of sandwiches, a bottle of peanuts butter and a big bottle of orange juice as well as several kitchen equipments.

"Alright then." Naruto nodded.

"Seilah, if you don't mind…" Erza spoke but was interrupted when Seilah put the basket down in front of her.

"You can serve yourself, aren't you?" The Etherious asked and picked up a knife.

"Okay then." Erza could only say and opened the basket to take her lunch. When she found her favorite strawberry cheesecake inside, Erza couldn't help but smile. At least Seilah remembered her request and bought the cake for her.

"Here you go, master."

"Thank you, Seilah." Naruto smiled and accepted the sandwich from Seilah. Taking a bite, he then turned to Erza and asked "If you don't mind me asking, why Knightwalker? I mean… it's not exactly a name, isn't it?"

"It's a last name." Erza answered with a nod of her head "And it's a long story."

"Well go ahead, I'm all ears."

Line Break

In a flash of light, Natsu and the rest of his team, minus Erza and plus Juvia and Juvia, were teleported back to the human world. Turned out that nothing happened to the Celestial Realm, it was just that the Celestial King, the ruler of the world of celestial spirits, wanted to invite Lucy and her friends to their world to celebrate their return. They partied the whole day there, and it was one of the best times they had ever had.

"Okay! We've enjoyed such a good time!" Natsu said confidently as she stepped forward "Let's go back to continue training."

"Sure, we must be strong enough to beat other guilds in three months." Gray nodded his head seriously "We have to prepare everything."

"I wonder where Erza-san is," Wendy spoke her thought out loud as she looked around, searching for the strongest member of their team.

"Oh, by the way," Virgo, the Maiden Celestial Spirit turned her head and spoke to Lucy emotionlessly, earning everyone's attention "there's one thing that I forgot to tell you."

"What is it, Virgo?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Time goes at a different pace in Celestial Realm…"

"Do you mean…" Natsu interrupted, saying excitedly "That one year here equals one day in the human realm?"

"Then it's a dream zone for training." Gray agreed with the same excitement.

However… what came next was what none of them had expected.

"Actually it's the opposite," Virgo answered blankly "One day in the celestial realm equals three months in the human world" Her merciless words made them froze in shock. The team was completely shocked by the information and didn't know how to reply.

"Eh..." Natsu, Gray and Juvia muttered in shock, becoming as pale as ghosts.

"Hey, you all!" Jet and Droy appeared and greeted them cheerily "We've been waiting for so long."

"The Grand Magic Fight Battle will be held in five days. You must have been training hard!" Droy happily informed them, completely oblivious of the mood.

"Oh my god!" All three of them fell to the ground face first while Wendy fell down to her knees and cried.

"MUSTACHE BASTARD!" Lucy cried out angrily with a forced smile "Give us back the time!"

"What are they talking about?" Jet asked in confusion.

A few minutes later after having Virgo changed their clothes back, they all sat down with their back leant their back against a line of the tree, still couldn't believe that three months had passed and they had wasted all those precious times to party. The Grand Magic Game was about to start in less than five days, and none of them believed that they could make it.

"How did we wind up in this mess?" Juvia asked, trying to force a smile to her face.

"Our precious training time..." Natsu couldn't help but release a longing sigh.

"Three months, just like that..." Gray nodded before lowering his head.

"What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked the other.

"I guess we have no choice but to let other compete this time..." Levy stated sadly, making Juvia release a heavy sigh.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Natsu instantly stood up and cried out loudly "There's no way I'm going to let those bastards take all the glory. We can still make it if we start now! We're going to have a five-day crash training of hell!" he cried, with fire burned in his eyes "Everyone stand up and better get your ass ready! There won't even be time to sleep!"

"Lucy! Everyone!"

Before anyone could say anything to oppose Natsu's crazy idea of training, they heard a familiar voice and turned their heads to the same direction, where they saw Erza running toward them while waving her hand above her head. Following closely behind her was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, and what annoyed them (Natsu and Gray) the most was that he had a smug smirk on his face as he looked at them, as if he found their pathetic state amusing (which, he did).

"Erza?!" Lucy gasped in surprise. Erza looked different. She had become taller, her hair grew longer and she was even more beautiful than before. She didn't expect her friend to change so much in just three months.

They all stood up from their spots, but before any of them could say anything more, she exploded right in their faces.

"It's been three months. You guys actually took that much time to come back? One whole day? What were you doing at the Celestial Realm? Do you know that the Grand Magic Tournament is going to take place next week?"

"We know Erza." Lucy interrupted, raising her hands to shield her face just in case Erza got impatient and decided to headbutt her "And we're terrifying right here. We didn't know time went differently in the Celestial Realm…" she then widened her eyes in realisation "Hold on, you know?"

"Naruto-sensei told me." Standing behind his student, Naruto casually raised his hand and gave them a peace sign. Everyone became surprise when they heard the way Erza had called Naruto, and couldn't help but wonder if she had managed to convince the blond to teach her "But it's your fault too Lucy, you should have known it. It's written in every book of magic about celestial magic."

"W-well…" Lucy forcefully smiled in embarrassment "I learnt everything from my mother. I thought she had taught me everything so…"

"No excuse!" Erza shouted, making them jump in surprise.

"You know, Virgo was obviously lying when she said the celestial realm was on the verge of crisis extermination," Naruto said as he looked at Virgo, who was kneeling on the ground, moaning in delight not too far away from them. She had rope wrapped tightly around her body, and a pile of bricks put on her lap.

"You do realise that you won't be able to participate in the Grand Magic Game like this, right?"

"But what can we do now?" Lucy asked "We're out of option here, Erza. There's just no way that we can get stronger in just five days."

"Actually, there is a way to get stronger in five…" However, Naruto was interrupted when a pigeon suddenly flew down and landed on top of Erza's head "How nice…" The immortal Shinobi muttered as he glared at the pigeon.

"A pigeon?" Lucy asked in confusion "There's something tied to its leg."

"I think it's a message." Curiously, Erza removed the paper from its leg and read the message out loud for everyone to hear "To Fairy Tail, please come to the suspension bridge deep in the woods."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Natsu asked and turned around. The others were about to follow his example, but Erza stopped them.

"Hold on a second. I don't think it's a good idea." She explained "We don't know who send us this message. It could be a prank or even a trap." She glanced to Naruto before saying "It's very dangerous to just head into something without knowing anything about it."

"Cannot agree more." The blond chuckled, nodding his head. It was one of the first lessons Naruto had taught her.

"So what do you suggest then?" Gray asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We split into two groups." Erza pointed her hand to them "One group goes straight ahead, while the others will follow closely behind undetected. If this is a trap, then we have to prepare to deal with it."

They all agreed to her idea and split into two group. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Jet and Droy, the two half of Team Shadow Gear would be team one and go ahead while Erza and the rest of them would follow behind, hidden carefully in bushes and behind trees.

"Still don't think this is a good idea?" As the groups made their way to the suspension bridge in the forest, Naruto asked when he noticed the puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah, this could be an ambush. We have made a lot of enemies out of dark guilds over the years, so it wouldn't be a surprise if the one who sent the letter was a group of dark wizards." She turned around to look at him "You taught me that, didn't you? Always be one step ahead of your enemy?"

"One, two, three steps… it's not really important as long as you can think ahead of your enemy and quickly come up with a plan to deal with them." Naruto told her "Split into groups is a very good idea, and I can see that you have thought thoroughly about this." He had to admit. Even he could not do it better in this situation. For the first team, Natsu, Gray and Juvia were people who could deal some great damages, while Lucy, Jet and Droy could provide the necessary support with their magic. The second team, meanwhile, had Wendy, Levy and the Exceeds, who all had small bodies and could easily hide behind a tree or inside a bush.

Naruto and Erza, meanwhile, could hide anywhere and easily erased their presences.

"Are you praising me, sensei?" Erza looked at him and smirked amusedly.

"What did I say?" Naruto glared at her "Don't get so cocky. Your head is already big enough." Erza pouted when he patted her on the head "And if you still think this is going to be an ambush then I will tell you that Seilah is following us." Erza could only nod her head. She knew that demon was following them. Why? Because Erza knew Seilah could never stay one hundred feet away from her precious master unless he told her to do it.

"Nobody's here…" Natsu growled while punching his palm, scouting around the area with his eyes when they arrived at the suspension bridge "Nobody's here… what the hell?"

"Was it a prank?" Gray asked, having the same scowl as Natsu.

Then suddenly, much to their surprise the bridge was put back together. Broken woods and ropes flew up from below and started attracting to each other, creating a whole bridge that looked as good as news and connected to the cliff on the other side.

"Hmm...?" Natsu said in amusement as he witnessed the display of a magic called the Arc of Time, a caster spell that revolved around the manipulation of the time of objects of non-living things and non-sentient living things. The name of the caster of this magic was Ultear Milkovich, who was a former member of Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. She was on Tenrou with her guild seven years ago.

More reason for them to believe that it was a trap, but because Naruto had seen the person she became after the event at Tenrou, he didn't think she still harboured ill feelings toward Fairy Tail. Hostile or not, it was something he could tell instantly, but decided not to because he would like to see how it was going to turn out.

Gray asked in shock, turning to Juvia "You think… it's them?" he sent her a meaningful look and Juvia couldn't help but nod her head nervously.

"This must be our invitation." Erza hardened her eyes at the mention of time magic "This might be a trap."

"I don't know who could it be, but let's go for it"

Everyone nodded their head at Natsu's words and continued to make their way forward. Then after five minutes of travelling, the first group flinched when they saw three cloaked figure appearing in front of them. He was right, Ultear Milkovich was among them, and there was also the girl who left Tenrou with her, Meredy or something. The third figure, however, was someone he had seen before.

From what Naruto could tell, none of them was hostile. They also didn't have any negative feelings toward Fairy Tail, showing that they come here in peace and simply wanting to meet Fairy Tail like they had said in the message.

"Thank you for coming." The middle one, a male said and slowly removed his cloak, just like his two companions. He was a young man with a cold gaze, blue hair and red tattoo on the right side of his face. "Fairy Tail."

Standing at his left was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes, spotting a rather voluptuous figure consisted of little more than a tabard-like garment that most likely exposed her back. The attire was opened on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, exposing a fair amount of her large breasts. She also donned long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare, a white cloth around her head and holding a large crystal orb close to her hip.

At his right, was a curvaceous young lady with hot pink eyes and wavy back-length pink hair. Her outfit consisted of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black coloured stockings and brown boots.

"Jellal…" Erza muttered in surprise, while her friends who were standing at the front gasped in shock at the present of their former enemies.

"You know that brat?" Naruto pointed, asking distastefully.

"Yeah… we're childhood friend, back at the Tower of Heaven." Erza nodded her head, missing the distastefulness in his tone "And also, don't call him a brat. He's not that much younger than you." Naruto only rolled his eyes in response

"You all haven't changed a bit." The blue haired man, Jellal said to Natsu and the others with a small smile. He paused for a second before looking around "Where are the others? I'm sure that Erza was with you."

"I'm here." Erza spoke up as she stepped out from her hiding spot, with Naruto and the rest following behind her. There was no more reason for them to be on guard "Cannot be too careless, can we?"

"You're right, Erza." Jellal nodded his head "We should have put more details in the message, but we cannot risk it. We're not an illegal guild, but we're not a friend to the Magic Council either." He explained before continuing "I'm sure you've all heard about my jailbreak by now?"

"Yeah" Erza nodded her head.

"Though, to be honest… it's not what I had planned." The man said with a puzzled look, looking away to avoid Erza's eyes.

"Meredy and I broke him out," Ultear said with a smile.

"I didn't do anything, you did it all by yourself, mostly, Ultear." The pinked haired Meredy said. She then looked at Juvia and smiled brightly "Juvia, it's been awhile." The water girl, who was shaking just a few seconds ago couldn't stop herself from smiling gently at the emo turned cheerful pink haired girl.

"Hold on a second, you escaped?" Lucy asked, "And also, you two are from Grimoire Heart…"

"It makes them our enemies, doesn't it?" Gray asked, looking at Ultear.

"Yes. The sins I've committed throughout my life are many...Even if I spent my entire life atoning, it wouldn't be enough. So...I want to at least save as many people as I can, that I encounter throughout my life. For example, Jellal right here." Ultear said as she placed a hand on Jellal's shoulder.

"It's fine. You and I both wrestle with the darkness...this is an old story." Jellal told her.

"Jellal...how's your memory?" Erza asked, crossing her arms together.

"It's all there, every last detail." Erza widened her eyes in surprise "Six years ago...when I was still in prison, my memory came back. Erza...I don't know what I'm supposed to say." Jellal told her sadly.

"I was responsible for what happened to you on that paradise island. Jellal was controlling me, though...so please, don't blame me too much." Ultear added quickly before any of them could say anything.

"I thought I was going to die in prison...the death penalty...that's what I received. Up until Ultear broke me out, that is." Jellal said.

"So, does that mean you've found some reason to live now?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy...I should tell you...the Jellal that you know and me...aren't the same people." Jellal told her with a soft smile, remembering that she had once mistaken him for another man she had known when she was younger.

"Ah...yes! I've already figured that out." Wendy assured him, nodding her head

Jellal nodded and turned to answer the question she had asked him about finding a reason to live.

"A reason to live...it's not something so wonderful as that. We created a guild. It's not a legitimate guild, nor is it a dark guild...we are an independent guild...Crime Sorciere." Jellal answered.

"Ah yeah, I have heard about Crime Sorciere." Erza nodded her head "They've destroyed many, many dark guilds over the years."

"Yes, our guild is here to drive away all of the evil brought into this world by dark guilds and Zeref. So that never again will dark mages like us be born and never again...will an innocent be forced to suffer at their hands." Jellal said.

"But then why don't you become an official guild through the council?" Gray asked.

"W-well, it's because I'm a fugitive," Jellal answered uncomfortably.

"And because we're former Grimoire Heart members," Meredy added, chuckling nervously. "Besides that, we can't go after dark guilds if we're an official guild. The laws prohibit us from doing so."

"She's right. Our guild is fine the way it is right now." Jellal agreed.

"So...the reason we summoned you here was not just to introduce ourselves. We've heard that you're entering the Grand Magic Game" Ultear explained, "We can't come near the event grounds...so it would appear we have a favour to ask of you."

"Do you want us to sign one of you up?" Natsu joked "We could do that for you."

"Every year, during the event...I've felt a strange magical force." Naruto raised an eyebrow when he heard that. Reaching his hand into his back pocket, the blond took out a calendar and started checking the date "I want to identify the source of that magic." Jellal said.

"Oh dear…" Naruto muttered sarcastically as he looked at the date. It'd been four hundred years already? He barely noticed.

"What the heck?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Fiore guilds are going to be there, correct? There's surely gonna be one or two suspicious magical forces." Lucy added.

"I thought that at first as well...but this magic had an evil presence to it like Zeref's. Perhaps the presence is coming from us since we've been so close to Zeref." Jellal remarked.

"We want to know the true source of this magical force." Ultear insisted.

"From that, we might be able to track down where Zeref is." Jellal nodded, telling them seriously.

"Of course, winning or losing is a different story." Meredy smiled "We're going to be cheering on Fairy Tail from the shadows. But meanwhile, please search for the mysterious magic."

"Well, it sounds like you're on a wild goose chase," Erza crossed her arms on her chest before saying "but we'll help you out," Erza promised.

"We appreciate it," Ultear replied, smiling gratefully.

"You sure about that, Erza?" Gray asked unsurely but reconfirmed her decision with a firm nod of her head.

"Alright, if that's it then let's get back to training." Erza said as she looked around "We shouldn't waste any more time."

"About that, I think that's something I can help you with." Ultear stepped forward "You do us a favour, it's only normal for us to give you something in return. Aside from Erza, the rest of you didn't have any training for the past three months, did you?" She asked, and the ones she mentioned looked away in embarrassment.

"To tell you the truth, we have wanted to meet you sooner." Meredy explained "But you suddenly disappeared with Virgo, the maiden celestial spirit, and Erza was so focus on her training with… him," She pointed her hand to Naruto "so we didn't want to disturb them."

"Is that so?" Juvia nodded her head in understanding "So what do you want to give us?"

"We'll give you your compensation upfront." She held out the orb of Lacrima she was holding "With my new improved time arc… I can raise the level of your ability."

"Eh?" Natsu, Lucy and Gray all said in confusion.

"A power up...I guess it's fine to think of it that way, but it's a bit different." Ultear explained "Every mage has something like a container inside them that determines the limits of their magical power. In the case that the container becomes emptied, the Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the body...after a while, the container is returned to normal. But...recent studies have identified a part of that container inside each mage that isn't normally used, a dormant potential power inside of everyone...Second Origin." Ultear smiled "My Arc of Time can evolve your containers so that they're capable of using Second Origin. In other words, it will give a giant boost to your magical power, even more than any of the training you've done until now." She finished, causing the members of Fairy Tail to cheer out excitedly.

"YEAH!"

"But you're going to have to endure pain greater than your wildest imagination." The black haired woman turned to the rest and stated evilly, causing them to sweat nervously.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered loudly "Let's get this over with so we can go to the Grand Magic Game."

Line Break

"Ah… Ah… ah!"

With that decided, they all returned to the beach, finding a little cabin far away from anyone else. Natsu, being the most energetic one, agreed to go first and let Ultear start the process. However, the moment Ultear casted her magic and runes started appearing on his body, he fell on his back and started moaning, writhing, bending his body, gripping his throat, and rolling all over the place in pain. Gray, Juvia and Wendy could only look at him in shock and horror.

"So he is your teacher now?" Lucy asked Erza as she looked at Naruto, who was sitting on a nearby boulder while facing away from them "How did you convince him to teach you?"

"I didn't." Erza shook her head "It must be Mira. He said he had met her before coming here."

"Is that so?" Lucy nodded her head with a smile. No wonder why he had changed his mind. The beautiful demon of Fairy Tail had always had that kind of positive influence on other people "You must be a whole lot stronger now, aren't you?"

"I do… but it wasn't easy." Erza answered truthfully "He really put me through hell just to get to this level."

"Are you… what does it call again, a Kunoichi now?"

Erza nodded her head with a smile "There's still much for me to learn, but I think I can call myself one now."

"Good for you Erza." Lucy giggled, happy for her friend.

A moment later, Ultear was done with Natsu. Panting heavily, the young boy shakily picked himself up from the ground. It was one of the most painful experiences he had ever had.

"How do you feel Natsu?" Levy asked as everyone gathered around him, eagerly for the result.

"I don't know…" Natsu said as he put a hand on his chest "I didn't feel that much…" but then he stopped, his eyes widened in shock.

"You should be able to feel it now." Ultear asked with a smug smile as she held her Lacrima orb at her hip.

"Y-yeah… this is… ha…" he took a deep breath and called for his magic before igniting a huge amount of flame from his hands, which burned brighter and stronger than it had been "THIS IS GREAT!" He roared and increased his magic power, causing his whole body to be lifted on fire.

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise at the impressive display of magic. The intense heat caused them to step back cautiously.

"Woah, that was strong." Lucy stated in amazement.

"Very impressive." Erza nodded her head.

"No pain no gain I guess." Gray smirked as he removed his shirt, making Juvia squeal in delight "Alright, I'm next."

"Those bastards are going to watch out, because we're going to take the Grand Magic Game by storm!" Natsu roared to the sky, throwing both of his fists into the air "I'm all fired up!" He then looked down, searching for a specific person, who wasn't that impressed by the show "Oi Naruto!"

"Yes? Natsu?" Naruto asked, standing up and jumping down to the ground.

"I want to test my strength!" Natsu pointed while yelling confidently "Let's fight!"

"And I'm surprised." Naruto stated sarcastically.

"Oi, you're not going to pull another bet again, aren't you?!" Gray asked worriedly. Much like the other members of Team Natsu, he didn't want his money to be taken again.

"Don't worry, I am not." Naruto shook his head "Don't get me wrong, but I want to see how powerful he has become after unlocking Second Origin, no consequence of course." His words caused Natsu to grin sadistically. It's exactly what he was looking for.

"You sure about that?" Carla asked.

"Pretty sure." Naruto nodded his head "Come at me brat, show me what you got."

"ALRIGHT! I'm going to burn your sorry ass into oblivion!" Natsu said as he called for his newfound power, fusing the lightning and fire inside his body "Modo Rairenryu!" Fire flared and lightning cracked around his body, creating a strong explosion of magic that nearly knocked those who was standing around him to the ground.

"Oi Oi, you're overdoing it Natsu!" Lucy said as she tried to cover her face with her hands.

"Didn't he nearly defeat Master Hades with this power?" Meredy asked in amazement, shocked by the display of magic.

"Natsu must be stronger than him now." Jellal nodded his head seriously. The thought truly terrified the two former members of Grimoire Heart.

"Alright!" Natsu said as he lowered himself down "I'm coming, Naruto!" He charged forward with no intention of holding back.

Engulfing his right hand with lightning and the other with flame, Natsu then swung his arms around, extending both elements in length, creating a massive vortex of fire and lightning that traveled toward Natsu with great force.

However, instead of doing anything to dodge, Naruto shocked everyone by standing still and let the vortex hit him, creating a massive explosion that shook the entire beach and knocked everyone who wasn't aware to the ground.

However, before anyone could say anything, the fire was blown away and dispersed without a trace in less than five seconds.

Everyone was speechless, not a single person could muster a single word when everything was clear. Even Erza, who had been training under him in the last three months, couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"Is that it?" Natsu dropped his jaw in shock when he saw Naruto standing in the same place completely unharmed, with his right arm extending to the side "You know what the good news is? I actually feel the heat this time."

Did he just it simply by swiping his arm around?

"Having powerful magic doesn't make you powerful, Natsu." Naruto said as he turned to the side and flicked a piece of dirt from his shoulder "You have unlocked your Second Origin, but you still need to learn how to use it properly, or else you won't make any different." He turned his attention back to them "All of you do."

"He's right." Ultear nodded her head in response "It'll be better for you to have a lot of training after this to get used to your new ability." She turned to Gray and told him "Gray, can you please step forward."

"Man, this suck." Natsu huffed and crossed his arms on his chest as Naruto approached him.

"Look at you, you didn't get worn out even after using Lightning Fire dragon slayer magic, which is still more than enough." The immortal Shinobi said as he patted the boy on his shoulder "You have five days to prepare, so use it wisely… because you're going to need it." He walked away, muttering the last part to himself.

"So… who is he?" Jellal turned to Erza and decided to ask her.

"He's a new member of Fairy Tail… at least, new to us." Erza answered "He's my teacher."

"You know… I can sear that I have met him somewhere before." The blue haired man said, causing Erza to widen her eyes in surprise, but then came to a conclusion for it.

"Maybe it was his father. He was my teacher, the one who taught me how to use magic." Erza said "Naruto-sensei looked a lot like his father, so I guess you mistake him because of the resemblance."

Jellal only shrugged in response.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Note: That's the end of this chapter.**

 **I think that's enough of the introduction arc, the Grand Magic Game will start next chapter.**

 **There's not much for me to say, so I will end the note right here.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I also would like to thank you for giving me a lot of supports in the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading everyone's review, so I hope you can keep sending me a lot of good feedbacks for this chapter.**

 **Keep this pace, and this story will surpass my brother's original story in no time!**

 **READ and REVIEW, and I will see you in the next chapter, bye bye!**

 **P/S: As I have stated on my Facebook, I don't think I have enough free time to keep up with this pace of update. I have school to keep up to, and I don't want to fail in any subject, so I will have to reduce the update to once a week.**

 **I hope you understand my decision, everyone.**

 **Also, in case you haven't noticed, this is my longest chapter yet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 10**

Twice a year, the Grand Magic Game for mages was held. The capital of Fiore, the flower blooming capital, Crocus was busting with its citizens as well as mages of Fiore coming from all over the world in order to participate in this certain event. In the centre was the King of Fiore's palace, Mercurius, an extremely large and tall building, appearing as one of the most visible elements in the valley where Crocus is located, and towering over all of the city's other buildings.

Mercurius was surrounded by a lush garden, which, much like the rest of the city, was adorned by a large amount of flowers, possessing flowerbeds and, in addition, artistically arranged plants and small, tidy hedges, which have square, hollow spaces on their edges, housing ornately decorated street lamps, with wavy poles ending in large orbs, with circular objects surrounding them, seemingly floating. The streets there were adorned with mosaics, which consisted of a variety of small, flat rectangular stones arranged to resemble semicircles. In front of the palace sat a fountain, surrounded by a ground-level, round and shallow pool; water jets jut upwards from both the fountain and the pool, with the former also housing some plants, or possibly statues of plants, on its base. In the mountains to the West, the great magic tournament was going to be held in the Domus Flau. The place appeared to be a large, round, open battle arena and had no cover on the top. It has numerous arches in its walls and a large entrance. The Domus Flau also had four gigantic statues, each holding a staff with a big circle on top, facing inwards, surrounding the Domus Flau. Four gigantic chains could also be seen around the Domus Flau; each starting from a circular metal on the ground around the Domus Flau, connecting to circles behind the statues, and reaching down another circular metal in the ground.

And in the middle of the town, was Fairy Tail's strongest team, Team Natsu. Five of them were lying on the ground in the middle of the street, exhausting from all the hardcore trainings they had gone through to get used to their newfound powers. Erza Scarlet, meanwhile, was completely fine and was standing beside her huge luggage with a map of the capital in her hands.

"Oi, I still don't feel so great about all this…" Gray said through gritting teeth, trying to push himself up to his feet "We don't know for sure if that spell worked." He still remembered every single detail about the pain he had to go through to boost his own ability and unlock his Second Origin. He didn't know if it was really worth it or not.

"Yeah, but I do feel like my magic power has increased." Lucy said with a long sigh "All my joints are still totally sore, though."

"Geez, don't you guys feel embarrassed for yourselves?" Erza asked as she looked away from the map and turned her eyes to her teammates.

"Why are you completely fine, Erza?" Lucy asked with a sweat dropped, looking at the taller woman.

"She probably had her second origin unlocked from the start," Gray concluded, and Lucy could only nod her head in agreement.

"That makes sense." Natsu agreed whole-heartedly before he stood up from his position on the ground, raising his hand above his head and asked the strongest woman of Fairy Tail "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What is he doing here?!" The pink haired dragon slayer cried in a dramatic manner, throwing his hand at Naruto, who were standing beside Erza's luggage and reading the new issue of the weekly Sorcerer Magazine while eating a big hot dog, something he took from Natsu before he could even take a bite "Didn't he say he don't want to participate in the Grand Magic Game with us?" After witnessing, and experiencing first hand, the powers of the new member of Fairy Tail, Natsu had decided that his guild needed someone like him to ensure their victory at the tournament.

However, much to Natsu's surprise and Erza's expectation, when he asked Naruto to join his team, Naruto refused without thinking, claiming that he didn't want to waste his time fighting for the guild. His answer caused Natsu to explode with anger, but a glare from Erza was more than enough to shut him up and make him back away in fear.

"You know, as her teacher, it's only natural for me to come here with my student." Naruto answered simply, while Erza nodded her head with a small smile "This tournament is a perfect opportunity for Erza to test her powers, and I really want to see how well she handles herself against someone other than me, who is far stronger than her." He finished while grinning smugly.

"And you said my head was big enough." Erza told him with a tone full of sarcasm, but Naruto simply gave her a foxy grin in response "Anyway, since you are here to see the result of our training, does that mean that I can only use ninja techniques in battles?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. It would be too bad if he didn't allow her to use her magic. She was both a mage and a ninja. She didn't want to give up on something in favour of the other. She also wanted to fight for her guild with the best of her abilities, and with everything she had, something Erza believed she had to do in order to bring glory back to Fairy Tail.

"Don't worry about that. You can use anything you want, as long as you can come out with the victory." The scarlet head mage nodded her head with a smile "After all, you're a mage first and a Kunoichi second, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're right." Erza smiled, nodding her head. He could be strict with his training. He might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but in the end, Erza had to admit that he was a very good teacher, as well as a very understanding one.

"But of course, you lose a single match and there will be hell to pay." Erza nervously took a step back when she saw an evil smirk crossing his face.

"I will try… my best then." A forced smile was all that she could manage.

Naruto then looked around and caught sight of the third master of Fairy Tail, Makarov with Asuka sitting on his shoulders, her parent following closely behind them. Jet and Droy were with them as well. Those two weren't going to participate in the Grand Magic Game since they were too afraid to go through the same pain Team Natsu had to go through to unlock their Second Origin.

"So you guys have finally made it!" The master greeted them with a huge smile "Oh my, I didn't expect you to come here too Naruto." He said brightly, looking at the blond.

"I have my reason to come here." He answered simply.

"Alright, let's get on with this even already!" Makarov said, crossing his arms on his chest "Kahahaha! We'll show them the power of Fairy Tail!" Makarov announced while laughing confidently.

"Did you hear that, Fairy Tail?"

"Where? Them?"

"The weak little guild forever claims the last place?"

"Pft…kufufu… you guys gonna get the last place again this year too!"

"Everyone knows Sabertooth is gonna dominate this year too."

"GRRR!" Natsu gritted his fist in anger, glaring angrily at the citizens around them.

"Whoever wants to laugh them let them go ahead and laugh." Makarov said with a confident grin "We will just wait and see which one is going to get the last laugh." He then turned back to look at Team Natsu, who he had decided to be the team who participated in the Grand Magic Game, since the other teams couldn't make it "Okay everyone, the first day of the Grand Magic Game is going to take place tomorrow morning, but I was informed that all participants must return to their lodgings by twelve p.m. so make sure to return to your place before that time alright?"

"I see. It's just like that Cinderella story then." Lucy said with a bright smile.

"You know that story is going to be a lot easier to understand if Cinderella could have approached him and told him everything he should know about herself." Naruto pointed out, making Lucy look at him with a nervous smile "They danced all night and what, they stared at each other the whole time? Cinderella could at least tell him something about yourself, it's a bit creepy don't you think?" Lucy wanted to argue, but before she could do it, he asked, changing the topic with a simple question "So, have you finished my book yet?"

"Oh, of course, I'm so sorry for taking it so long." Lucy nodded her head as she reached into her package and took out the book Naruto had lent her "I actually finished it last night. It's really good so I wanted to enjoy it thoroughly."

"Once again, I'm glad that you like it." Naruto smiled and put his book away.

"Um… have you finished my books?" Lucy asked, fidgeting nervously and continued when Naruto nodded his head "What do you think about them?"

"Honest opinion?" Lucy nodded "Well, I can see that you're not a professional. There're many plot holes in your early works, and the writing style is a bit… inexperienced" Lucy smile dropped a little. She had expected that, but it's still sad to hear "Still, I could see many improvements in your latest works, so all I can say right now is that you have great potentials to become an author who is going to write best-selling novels in the near future."

"Is that so?" Lucy's expression immediately brightened up when she heard that "Thank you!"

"Only telling the truth." Naruto smiled in response.

"Shut it guys!" Natsu jumped in between the two of them with a toothy grin, his previous frustration for Naruto had disappeared "Stop talking nonsense! We've come all the way to this city and still got plenty of time left, we may as well hit the town!" He grabbed Lucy and Happy before dashing off. He also tried to grab Naruto too, but the immortal Shinobi easily slipped out of his grip and stood in the same place.

"Hey! Do you even know where the lodgings are?" Erza shouted after them.

"Honeybone right?" Lucy asked loudly "We'll be there by twelve for sure!" With that, the trio dashed away.

"Excited, isn't he?" Naruto asked before he reached his hand into the inner pocket of his jacket and took out a thick book, with the words 'Rulebook' written on the cover. He then gave it to Erza, who widened her eyes in shock at the thickness of the book "Erza, finish the tournament's rulebook before midnight."

"R…read this?" Erza stuttered "Before midnight?"

"Don't worry Erza, I will help you." Levy stepped forward with a smile, wearing glasses "I brought wind reading glasses."

"Magics, how magical of them!" While Erza smiled gratefully at her friend, Naruto could only grumble in annoyance "Alright then, do what you must before midnight." He pointed his hand at her before walking away.

"Where are you going, sensei?" Erza asked, but Naruto simply waved his hand above his head without turning around before disappearing into the crowd of the people of Crocus.

"So Erza…" Makarov stepped forward and asked Erza with a small smile, holding his hands behind his back "It seems things have been going well for the two of you."

"Hm? Oh… yes, yes it does master." Erza nodded her head with a smile. The others parted away after that, with Erza heading to the Honeybone lodge with Levy to read the Book of Rules Naruto had given her.

Wandering around the streets of Crocus, Naruto turned his head around, double-checking his surroundings and making sure that no one (especially Fairy Tail's mages) was following him, or looking at him in a strange way (talk about paranoid). After Naruto was sure that he wasn't drawing any unnecessary attention, the blond started looking for his favourite demon, Seilah, who he was sure had been following him since morning. He felt bad that he had to tell her to stay behind, because first, he wasn't sure about their opinions about demon like Seilah, and second, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around the race, and the people she hated so much. It took Erza two weeks to fully trust the demoness, and even more time for the later to consider the strongest female wizard of Fairy Tail someone worthy of her attention, despite knowing full well who she was. Seilah had become a little bit more civil with the human after spending the last seven years with him, but he wasn't sure how she would react (which she probably not show it visibly) if he introduced her to anyone else other than Erza.

Spotting Seilah standing next to a local souvenir shop, Naruto quickly made his way to her. Seilah was wearing a dark cloak, which had a hood that was large enough to cover her horns. The cloak hid most of her feature, except for her face, which was having a disgusted expression as she glared at the citizens around her.

However, seeing him approaching her, Seilah immediately brightened up.

"There you are." Naruto grinned as he stopped in front of her.

"Master." Seilah lowered her head "How do you do?"

"I'm fine." Naruto smiled before asking "Have you been following me since morning?"

"Yes, master."

"When I said you should stay behind, I really didn't want you to follow me from behind, you know." Naruto sighed as he put his hands into his pockets and looked at her "You're free to do whatever you want, so why don't you head home or find something entertaining to do?"

"Because I want to make sure that those humans aren't going to bother you, master," Seilah replied, the expression on her face remained unchanged.

"Don't worry, they're not." He grinned, shaking his head "Plus, even if they were, you wouldn't come out of your hiding and curb stomp every single one of them, would you?" Knowing her, it was probably what she would do if she had the chance and the permission for it "Anyway, follow me… there's something I want to discuss with you." He walked away and gestured her to follow him.

"What is it master?"

"It's the reason I am here. Do you remember what happened exactly four hundred years ago, during the Dragon Festival…"

* * *

"They're late."

Wearing her favourite Heart Kreuz pyjama, Erza scolded lightly as she looked at the cards in her hands with half-lifted eyes. It was one hour before midnight, and none of her teammates had yet shown up at Honeybone, the lodging that had been assigned to Fairy Tail's team. Levy had left as soon as they had gone through the rulebook, leaving Erza alone in her room. With the wind reading glasses, it didn't take the two of them more than two hours to go through the rulebook and remember some of the most important points of the Grand Magic Game.

Unfortunately after that, aside from cleaning her some of her weapons to make sure that they would stay in the best shape, Erza couldn't find anything more interesting to do. She had checked her room to make sure that there was no funny business in the place but she couldn't find anything suspicious in the end.

 **Knock! Knock!**

Then suddenly, when she was about to drop her cards (she was playing with herself to kill time), she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. Standing up from her position on the floor, Erza quickly made her way across the room, hoping that it was Natsu and the rest of the gang.

"Coming!" She called when they knocked again. Twisting the doorknob, Erza opened it, and widened her eyes in surprise when she saw Naruto standing in front of her with a bag in his hands "Naruto-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Just this time, I will allow you to call me Naruto." Naruto said as he raised the bag he was holding at her eye level "Yo! Hope you're up to some late meal. I brought snacks."

"Oh, thank you. I'm a bit hungry right now." Erza smiled as she took the bag from Naruto's hand. Peeking inside, Erza's eyes shone with excitement when she saw a small, white box that contained her favourite strawberry cheesecake "Please come in." She stepped out of the way and insisted him to enter.

"This place isn't so bad." Naruto commented as he removed his shoes and made his way into the room "When I heard Honeybone was one of the worst places a guild that participates in the Grand Magic Game could get, I thought it was a dump or something."

"Yes, it's very nice." Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you know that Sabertooth gets to stay at Crocus Garden?" Erza shook her head "It's the best hotel in this city. Talk about the benefits of being the number one guild of Fiore."

"Not for long, though." Erza stated confidently "Fairy Tail is going to climb to the top this year."

"Well, we will see about that." Naruto grinned before spotting the cards lying on the floor "Look like you're in need of company. Want to have a few rounds with me?"

"Of course, feel free to join Naruto." With that, the two of them settled down. Naruto picked up his cards and took a look at what he had while was pretty much doing the same thing, only that she was trying to form a plan to beat him with the cards she had.

"So, have you finished reading the rulebook?"

"I have," Erza answered his question.

"That's good then. What do you think?"

"Well, it's very interesting." Erza shrugged "Since the competition changes every year, and no one knows what they have to deal with until right before it begin, victory will be decided by those who can dominate several different kinds of competition. I guess of among the members of the team, I am the one who can face all the challenges the tournament throw at us."

"Agree." Naruto nodded his head, throwing a card out "Base on the competitions of the past few years, it seems there'll surely be matches between members of the guilds. To tell you the truth in my opinion, aside from the matches, you can easily dominate the entire competitions with just what you have learnt from me."

"There're many strong mages who will take part in the tournament, you know." She pointed out "There are Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus, those five extraordinary wizards of Sabertooth who are responsible for their current position at the number one, and even Jura of the Wizard Saint from Lamia Scale. I should keep my guard on around them rather than taking them lightly because I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Those tricks can easily take someone's life, and do more harm than good if you're not careful." Naruto reminded her. Some of the techniques he had taught Erza, while they weren't even close to A-class (aside from the Rasengan) or S-class, were extremely dangerous in the current era, as they were nearly as powerful as the more advanced spells "Don't want to deliver a kill-strike, do you?"

"Yes, but I heard there are protection spells around the arena to prevent the competitors from facing life-threatening situations, so I don't have to hold back." Naruto nodded his head "Speaking about that, when will you start teaching me the stronger techniques?" So far, the Rasengan was the highest ranked technique she had learnt from him, and she couldn't even use some of the lower ranked ninjutsu as powerful as he could.

"When you are ready." Naruto answered simply before she could say anything, he continued "And for your information, I didn't know anything other than Henge (Transformation technique), Kawarimi (Body replacement technique), a couple of basic wind-style and some random techniques and Rasengan before I was nineteen." Erza widened her eyes in surprise. Naruto believed he shouldn't tell her about the amount of variants of Rasengan he could use at that age, because it would not go well with what he was trying to teach her "You see, it's not about the ranks, it's about how effective you can use them, even a simple Henge can become a distraction that can fool even a primordial god."

"Well, if you say so." It was the only response Erza could come up.

The played for a few more rounds, with Naruto being the one who won every time, before Erza got impatient and started walking back and forth in the room, waiting for her teammate to return.

Around a quarter to twelve, everyone except for Wendy showed up and immediately Erza brought them to their knees. While Gray and Lucy looked guilty, Natsu was shaking, growling and cursing in frustration.

"You guys… seriously, you're late" Erza Scarlet crossed her arms underneath her ample chest, scolding at the three younger mages kneeling on the floor in front of her "Where have you been wandering around up till now?" She asked, glaring at them. Naruto meanwhile was sitting on his bed writing something into the small notebook with a pencil, having returned to their room as soon as he walked Mira back to her own lodge.

"Just another boring dinner…" Gray said with a nervous smile.

"Well… it's complicated… well… I mean… err" Lucy tried to explain, but all she could was making out some incompetent words.

"You guys met the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, didn't you?" Naruto asked. While wandering around the streets with Seilah, Naruto had seen two Sabertooth wizards showing their strength against guilds' not too far away from where Natsu, Lucy and Happy were playing. He had seen them before. They were the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, whose magics were Light and Shadow Dragon Slayer magic.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"GAH! I'm so gonna get those guys back, no matter what!" Natsu and Happy cried out in frustration, balling their hands into fists.

"You will have your chance soon enough Natsu," Naruto said and turned his eyes to look at the clock. It was a quarter before twelve "It's nearly midnight, I wonder what the organizers have in store for us."

"Anyway, where is Wendy?" Erza asked, looking around "We decided that she will be our reserve."

"That's right." Lucy nodded her head "She's late… it's almost twelve though, that little girl is out there alone" Lucy said worriedly "I hope she is okay."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Happy spoke up "Carla is with her, so I don't think they're lost."

"Want me to go look for her?" Naruto suggested before he started counting "One, two, three, four… you need a team of five to participate in the tournament, you know?"

Tick!

"Should have suggested that a bit sooner," Naruto muttered sarcastically as he looked at the clock. It's twelve o'clock. The church belt at a local church started to ring

"What's going to happen?" Lucy asked with a little nervousness in her tone. The whole city had become quiet and the only things that could be heard were the belt's tolls.

"To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Game!" A loud and playful voice that could be heard all over the city hit them, surprise team Fairy Tail. They immediately ran outside to see what was happening.

Above the city was the hologram of a short man wearing a pumpkin head with large eyes and mouth, striped shirt with white cuffs, a black shirt underneath, a dark cape with white edges and white underside, a pair of white pants, white boots, white gloves, and a dark witch-like hat "Good morning!"

"Whoa!" Natsu gasped in amazement "He's massive."

"Show off," Naruto said as he leant against the balcony.

"In order to reduce the participating teams from one hundred and thirteen down to eight…" The Pumpkin said, "We will now begin a 'Preliminary Event."

"Preliminary?" Gray cried out in shock "No one said anything about this."

"Every year, more and more come to participate in this event. Unfortunately, that's a sign this event was starting to be taken too lightly~!" Pumpkin started to dance around and said with a sing song tone "This year, we've brought the number of final competing teams down to eight~" He then pointed his index finger up and the whole city starting to move, shocking everyone. Every single lodge for the participants starting to rise up from the ground "You will all now compete with each other. The goal is the event's ground, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to make it will participate in the event. Your lodging will be the starting line for the preliminary." After that, paths started being created on the balcony of the lodges all around the capital of Fiore and all connected to the place where the preliminaries would take place, a massive structure floating in the sky "Feel free to use any magic you like, because there are no restrictions as long as you can be one of the first eight team to make it. But if all five members of your team don't make it there, you still lose. And… one… more… thing," Pumpkin said with a dark chuckle "We take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the Labyrinth." Pumpkin cried and the whole city lighted up with flashlights "The Grand Magic Game's preliminary event! SKY LABYRINTH! Has BEGUN!"

"Oh no, we don't have enough members," Lucy exclaimed in horror as she looked at her team.

"Where the hell is Wendy?" Gray gritted his teeth, asking in both frustration and worry.

"We're not going to make it like this." Erza could only say while her mind was racing with thoughts.

"Why you look at that." Naruto said simply as he turned his head around, looking at the other teams that were already heading to the Sky Labyrinth on their respective paths "You guys better get going, or else you're not going to make…" He then stopped and turned his head to the side to look at Erza, who was looking at him hopefully "Why are you looking at me like that?" It didn't take him long to realise her intention "No, absolutely not."

"We have no choice." Erza shook her head before saying "Naruto, we need five members to participate. You have to join us, or Fairy Tail is going to lose." The others widened their eyes and started looking at Naruto the same way.

"I have already told you multiple times. Count me out of this mess." He said, holding up both of his hands "I can find Wendy for you. It will only take a second." But before he could go anywhere, Erza grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him.

"Wendy can join later, each team can have one reserve member." The whole team nodded in agreement.

"How about I bring Juvia here?" Naruto suggested "How about Levy? They are here to cheer for the team, aren't they?"

"Are we really having this conversation?" Natsu asked as he pointed his hand at the "The others have already gotten into the Sky Labyrinth. You said you didn't want to participate because it was going to waste your time? Guess what, you are wasting our time here." He growled, poking Naruto's chest with each word he said: "Forget it, guys!" He turned around and jumped onto the platform "Happy is a member of Fairy Tail right? He can be a member of our team too. Let's take off before any other team can take our place."

"Aye!" Happy said and flew after Natsu.

"Wait for me!" Lucy cried and quickly ran after the dragon slayer and the cat with Gray.

Erza jumped onto the balcony and followed her teammate, but before she did it, she turned her head around and gave Naruto a glare.

"What?" Naruto asked awkwardly. He didn't need his ability to tell what Erza was feeling, because the moment he looked into her eyes, he could see hurt, anger, and most of all… disappointment.

It was the first time she had looked at him like that. Even when he told Erza her precious teacher was an asshole, even when he pushed her through hellish training to make her stronger, she didn't look at him with those eyes.

It nearly made him flinch in surprise.

Erza left with her team after that, leaving him behind all by himself.

"What's that all about?" Naruto pondered as he turned around and made his way back into the lodging.

He was alone now.

Alone…

which would only lead to the feeling of loneliness…

Thinking about them, for the first time in a very long time, he started to hate those feelings... again.

It was strange… because Naruto thought he had gotten used to those feelings by now.

… and the way Erza had looked at him, full of disappointment… made him disappoint in himself.

"God fucking damn it!" Naruto cursed as he punched the wall of Honeybone, causing the entire building to shake violently "Fuck!" He yelled and turned around, running as fast as he could while constantly cursing as loud as he could in hope of releasing his frustration "Fuck!"

Naruto became a blur as he jumped onto the path that connected Honeybone to the Sky Labyrinth.

It didn't take him long to catch up to Team Natsu, and when he did, he grabbed all four of them, much to their surprise.

"Naruto!?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"The hell man, slow down!" Natsu cried as he felt ill. He and Gray were being held in Naruto's arms, while Erza and Lucy, who immediately wrapped their arms around Naruto's neck, trying to hang on for dear life when he threw them onto his shoulders.

"I swear, Natsu, if you throw up on me and ruin my clothes, I am going to fucking rip your balls off, you got that!?" Natsu immediately slapped his hands over his mouth, trying his best to keep his dinner in his stomach.

"Cat!" Naruto looked at Happy, who, even with max speed, was finding it hard to keep up with him "Go find Wendy and your girlfriend, I will take it from here."

"Aye!" Happy yelled his catchphrase excitedly before flying away.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Erza asked as she looked at him with her eyes widening in surprise.

"It's sensei for you, girl." He yelled over the wind "And also, why the fuck did this fucker choose a fucking cat to take the freaking position when I fucking refused it?" The number of curses in a single question was enough for them to know how frustrated he was at the moment "A cat? A freaking cat!? You think that a cat is fucking as good as I do?! I say fuck it! I will take the position and join your team! Happy now?"

"You know, your reasons make absolutely no sense." Gray chuckled nervously "You have problems with cats, pal?"

"You all owe me big time, got it?" He growled and three of them nodded their head, one weaker than the other two.

"Thank you, Naruto." Erza smiled softly as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"It's sensei for you."

"Don't worry, just this time."

* * *

"This place is so confusing!" Lucy hollered while doing her best not to fall from the hover platform she was standing on, her blonde hair swished side to side as she turned her head around, searching for the right decision. They had gotten the labyrinth and were currently finding their way to the arena.

Naruto, who had calmed down and regained his composure, was standing on a higher ground, a massive pillar twenty feet higher than where the other were standing and scouting around the area with his eyes.

"We have to head east," Erza instructed.

Lucy grinned "I've got this!" She pulled out a silver key and waved it above her head. "Open! Gate of the Compass, Pixus!" In a brilliant flash of light, a small penguin-like creature with a compass on its head appeared, flapping its tiny wings. "All right, Pixus," Lucy said, bending down, "Which way is east?" After a few spins of the compass, Pixus squawked a cheer and pointed. The squad followed his gaze and saw platforms upon platforms of difficult climbing.

"Actually," Erza mentioned, "I have a compass right here." The Queen of the Fairies held up a small silver circle with a red and white needle in the centre. This made the celestial mage smiled dropped and had to call back Pixus.

"We should get moving, I saw some fights ahead of us." Naruto pointed out "Try to avoid battles as much as possible since we don't want to waste any more time than before." The others nodded their head in agreement.

The labyrinth was indeed not making it easy for the Fairy Tail team, even with Naruto's help and Erza's compass. Gray continuously made stairs of ice for everyone to climb, and at several points, in time they came across other guilds. Even if they tried to, conflicts were unavoidable. The group attempted to make a map and three out of the five members were very keen on the idea of stealing maps from other groups. But once the maze began to shift, Naruto knew immediately the maps were useless.

"It's moving!" Lucy howled and fell off the platform. Natsu immediately went after his friend and grabbed her before she could fall, but he too fell off the platform when it shifted once again. Natsu tried to hold on, but the platform twisted around again, this time vertically and hurled his hand away. Both Salamander and Celestial Mage gasped in shock as they started falling.

Fortunately for them, Naruto appeared in a blur and grabbed Natsu's wrist, saving both of them.

"There you go!" Naruto smirked and pulled Natsu and Lucy up. His chakra allowed him to stick his feet to the platform no matter what angle it was in "Be more careful." The two breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded their head.

"Man, I wish Happy is here, he can take us to the Domus Flau for sure."

"You said it yourself, Natsu. Happy is a member of Fairy Tail and is considered a member of the team, so he cannot come here." Naruto then suggested, must to Natsu's dismay "I can just grab you and take you all there in a few seconds, you now."

"Hell no man, I nearly threw up back there." Natsu immediately crossed his arms in front of him.

"Suit yourself."

"Whoa!" Erza started sliding backwards off her platform and their last member, Gray was having enough troubles holding onto his own platform.

"This place is a mess" was his comment before he was helped up to his feet.

After a few minutes of travelling, team Fairy Tail encountered a group of man with very familiar guild mark

"Twilight Ogre!" Lucy gasped.

A man, who appeared to be their leader, said as his lip curved up. "Fairy Tail! You really think you have a chance-"

He never finished his sentence. "I don't have time for this," Naruto called, leaping forward with his feet put together in a drop-kick, which then connected with the man's face and sent him away. The remaining for members growled and gripped their weapons tightly, but they were met with an ice cannonball shot with high speed and Natsu's flaming fist to the heads.

After they had dealt with the rest of the ogres, it didn't take it long for them to find a long path that led to a huge door. Encouraged by the prospect that they were close, the whole team ran faster.

It didn't take them long to reach the exit, where Mato the Pumpkin stood waiting for them.

"Well, that was easy." Natsu grinned as the team stood in front of Mato, who was clapping his hands rapidly to congratulate them for passing the preliminary "So how did we do it?"

Gray asked quickly. "We were first, right?"

Mato rubbed his palms together nervously. "Not exactly." The anticipated win that the Fairy Tail team expected did not come. "You got the fourth place." This made Fairy Tail's hopeful smile dropped.

"Well, at least we didn't make it last." Naruto said before asking "I take that we also aren't allowed to know who passed this before us, right?"

"Yes, you'll know about the others tomorrow morning." He smiled, nodding his head in response "Now, come along, come along…" he ushered everyone in through the gateway "You all deserve a good night rest."

* * *

Around seven o'clock in the next morning, it was the moment they had been waiting for. The citizens of Crocus were gathering together inside the Domus Flau, excited for the upcoming event.

"The annual Magic Festival finally starts! The Grand Magic Tournament!" And the crowds went wild as the declaration, waiting eagerly for the revelation of the teams that had made it through the preliminary round. "I'm Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering today's events." He introduced himself. Chapati was a middle aged short man, thin and pale-skinned. His smooth face was rather unusual, square and very big when compared to his small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin, all close together and located in the middle of the face. For attire, he wears a simple dark suit with a light shirt under it, dark pants and a tie, where it reads 'Grand Magic Games' "We are honoured to have Yazima-san, a former member of the Magic Council, as our commentator. It's a thrill to have you here, Yazima-san."

The old man gave a nodded of acknowledgement. "The pleasure's mine," replied Yazima, and Chapati continued the introductions of the special guests of the day.

"For day one's guest, we're privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!" Loud exclamations were heard and many cheers from fans could also be heard as she made her comment.

"We're gonna win this year~~!" Jenny stated with full confidence.

Inside, Four out of five members of Team Fairy Tail were dressed in purple and white uniforms, but with different designs. Erza was a dress split open in the front, revealing midriff and short shorts. Lucy had a white skirt and purple top, Natsu's had one with long sleeve, covering his left arm but left his right arm exposed. Gray, however, wasn't even wearing his shirt at all. They were all waiting for their name to be called. Naruto, meanwhile, kept his clothes and had no intention of changing them.

Wendy, their reserve member, was currently resting inside their infirmary. Happy found her unconscious on the street last night, attacked by what she claimed to be a small, black creature, which Naruto had a feeling that Seilah would know what it was. She had lost a lot of magical power, which caused her physical strength to suffer greatly, but with Porlyusica's help, she should be able to have a swift recovery.

"Okay… contestants are arriving. First Team ranks the 8th in the preliminary event. Let's welcome them… The Hounds of Hell's Army, QUARTO CERBERUS!"

"WILD!" and some of them flexed to show off some muscles.

"The 7th place is a female guild. Dancers of the Ocean… MERMAID HEEL!" Some of their members waved or blew kisses while the leader looked nonchalant.

"They are a new guild" Lucy informed them "With only one S-class mage, I didn't know that they could make it through the preliminary as well."

"Coming up, the 6th place is the Wings that Sparkle in the Dark, BLUE PEGASUS!"

"KYA! EVE-KUN!"

"HIBIKI-SAMA!

"REN!"

Many girls yelled as they all posed in their famous handsome men pose. However, Ichiya and the person who was in bunny costume weren't making a very good impression.

"The 5th place, Goddess of Love and War, Sacred Destroyers… LAMIA SCALE!" Lamia Scale, led by Lyon made their entrance.

"5th place?! Were you guys holding back, you idiots?!" their elderly guild leader raged as she watched from the sidelines.

"Alright everyone, despite the fact they always got the last place over the past few years, they managed to make an incredible return this year, claiming the 4th rank this year!? Let's welcome, the wild and rowdy, TEAM FAIRY TAIL!" Naruto took the lead and walked out of their entrance. The crowd was booing at them, unlike his team, Naruto paid no mind to them and continued to make his way to the centre of the stadium with his hands in his pockets

Yazima, who saw this, gave a thumb up to them. "This is wonderful. Congrats, Fairy Tail."

"HURRAY, HURRAY! FAIRY TAIL!" the whole guild yelled from the sidelines as they cheered with big signs and everything.

"Hm… isn't that…?" Gray pointed to spot beside their Master.

"Hurray, hurray, Fairy Tail~!" she cheered and punched a fist into the air as her legs swung in the air "GO GO Naruto!"

"MASTER MAVIS?!" the whole guild yelled in surprise as their eyes bugged from their sockets.

Mavis had on a perfectly confident face as she smiled "I'm here to cheer for you. Nobody can see me unless they're Fairy Tail, so don't worry about that."

"Is… that so?" he said nervously.

"Who informed her?" Naruto growled, pointing his hand at Mavis, who was still acting as innocent as ever.

"It's a relief to see the First come here to cheer on us!" said Natsu as Gray nodded in agreement with him.

"Even if she is a spirit…" Lucy added.

The announcer continued "The 3rd place… wow, for a first-time guild to get such a high rank, let's welcome the Midnight Raiders… RAVEN TAIL!"

"Raven Tail?!" Natsu yelled out in shock.

"This is… the guild founded by Master's son, Ivan." Erza explained to Lucy, who nodded.

"But… I think it's…" she trailed off and Makarov finished the sentence for her.

"A DARK GUILD!" Makarov looked furious. "IS IT OK TO LET THEM PARTICIPATE?" he raged as they all tried to hold him back, while Mavis noted thoughtfully.

"I do feel a malicious force." She nodded her head.

"Isn't it a Dark Guild?" Someone in the crowd whispered worriedly and the announcers started explaining it. "Well… according to official records, Raven Tail has existed for more than seven years, and has been approved as an official guild recently."

"So it's not a Dark Guild since it has been approved by the Guild League." Yazima finished the announcement for him. Hearing this, Makarov was pissed beyond words with veins throbbing violently on his forehead.

"Ivan… what the hell are you planning… how did you make it…"

The man in question, who was sitting at the back of the crowd, smirked evilly "I've waited in patience for so long, father. All for this day to come…"

"And in next place… oh, my! Can the broken wings of the fairies be mended and allow them to take the skies once again? Let's welcome… FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!" His declaration led the crowd into stunned silence.

"Wha…" was the only thing that left Fairy Tail's team, now A Team as they stared at their friends, who had formed a team of their own. "WHAAAAAAT?!" They all exclaimed in absolute shock. Even Naruto was surprised by this sudden turn of event.

"MIRA?"

"GAJEEL?!"

"JUVIA?!"

"LAXUS! WHAT IS WITH THAT HAIRCUT!"

"Another Team from Fairy Tail…?" the crowd whispered among themselves, confused at the fact that they had two teams participated in the tournament.

"WHY IS MYSTOGAN HERE?"

Erza stared at him before she decided to ask. "Are you saying… you are Jellal?" He quickly put a finger to his lips, signalling for her to keep her voice down, as many members of the Magic Council were watching.

"IT'S REALLY YOU?! OR NOT?!" Gray and Natsu yelled at the same time.

"What a surprise!" Naruto said as he looked at Mira, who looked as beautiful and radiant as ever "I didn't know that you guys could make it here, and have such a flashy entrance too."

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Mira giggled "You joined Team Natsu? What a surprise, Naruto-kun."

"Unfortunately…" He shrugged "You heard about Wendy?" Mira immediately stopped giggling and nodded her head grimly "Well, they didn't have enough member to participate. Since I'm a very generous person, I decided to lend them a hand." He joked, trying to light up her spirit.

"You know, forming this team is actually master's idea. We want to have a team with the strongest members." Mira smiled, changing the topic. "We wanted to have you as our team's reserve, but couldn't find you anywhere so we have to ask Juvia, and…'Mystogan' over there instead." She pointed her hand to the masked man before turning she turned her attention back to him "You guys made it to the fourth place, not too bad." Mira said, but he could that she was teasing him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Naruto smirked, "I don't know about the matchups, but we might have to fight each other in a battle, and for your information, we might thrash you, you know."

Mira then glanced around. Natsu was facing Gajeel in a glaring contest, Juvia was trying to hug Gray, Erza was talking with Jellal and clearly wasn't happy with him here. Lucy, meanwhile was terrifying when she was left with Laxus, who was looking at the place his father was sitting "Well, it seemed the two of us is paired with each other now. Hate to face you in a real battle Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry." Naruto said lazily "I won't hurt you… much anyway." Mira pouted before noticing the forehead protector on Naruto's forehead "But still… been looking forward to another fight with you, if you know what I mean." The white haired demon laughed excitedly at the idea.

"Doing that in front this crowd? No thank you. Even my demon-self isn't that naughty." She then glanced to Erza for a second before asking "So, have you…" But before Mira could ask her question, the announcer continued his team introduction after he had finished explaining to the crowd why Fairy Tail was allowed to have one more team.

"Alright! For the last team that made it through the preliminary round…" the crowd began to get wild "that's right, you all know who they are! The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominators! SABERTOOTH!" Team Sabertooth led by Sting, one of the twin Dragon Slayer of the currently strongest Guild of Fairy Tail appeared in the booming welcome of the spectators. Everyone was cheering out for them, as expected from the number one guild of Fairy Tail.

"Here they come." Natsu hardened his eyes as he eyed their strongest opponents.

"Looking forward to you, Natsu-san" Sting waved his index finger to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Don't wave that finger at me, you bastard," Gajeel muttered darkly.

"Gajeel," Rouge said, keeping a calm expression on his face.

"Over there is Fiore's strongest Guild" Gray nodded his head.

"Alright! Thank you all for waiting, here is your lineup!" a stone board shot up from the ground "The Grand Magic Games' had been unveiled!" The crowd started to cheer again as Chapati started explaining the rule. The tournament would be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one hidden event. For the hidden event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it."

"For the battles, the winning team was going to get 10 points and the loser wasn't going to get any at all; if the fight ended up in a draw, both teams got 5 points for themselves. The battles would be decided by the organisers based on the fans' votes. However, some battles are arranged according to the Fiore's King's desires and would be set up like so:"

Team A vs Team B

Team C vs Team D

Team E vs Team F

Team G vs Team H

"Without further ado, I bring you the Grand Magic Game' opening game!" Chapati cried "Let's begin, Hidden!" he then lowered his voice, so it wasn't as loud as before "Each team will have one participant. After each team submits their player, I'll explain the rules."

Quarto Cerberus sent out Yeager, while Mermaid Heel had a girl whose hair tied into two ponytails behind her, Beth, participated in the first competition. Raven Tail had Narpudding on the go and Ren represented Blue Pegasus. The one who nicknamed the singing bard of the red moon, Rufus removed his hat and greeted the excited crowd with a smile on his face.

"If small is better, then maybe Yuuka or I should go?" Shelia suggested, looking at her thick eyebrows teammate.

"No, we should grab this from the very start." Lyon shook his head and put on a confident smile "I'll go"

"Yeah, in that case," Gray stepped forward, looking at Lyon "I'll go too"

However, before he could make one more step, Naruto surprised everyone when he suddenly stepped grabbed Gray by the top of his head and pulled him back to step ahead.

"No. This game's name is hidden, so it's all about stealth. Strategically speaking, someone has the best sneaking skills should participate." Naruto explained to the team before turning around and looked at Erza "Erza, you handle this."

"Eh?" Lucy, Natsu and Gray asked in surprise. Even the other members of Fairy Tail were surprised by his decision.

"Sending Erza out right off the bat?" Makarov asked, tilting his head to the side as he crossed his arms on his chest "And also, while she is one of the strongest, is she the most suitable for this event?" Everyone understood that the members of team Natsu were destructive in nature, and they tended to fight the enemies head on instead of stealthily sneaking behind them.

"Well, Naruto is the best in this, but I trust his decision." Mavis smiled with a nod of her head "Let's just wait and see."

"It seems they're not going to change their decision," Laxus concluded after observing Team Natsu. He then turned to Juvia, who he believed to be the most suitable member of the team to fight in the game. She had the least destructive power among them, and also the shortest member of the team "Juvia, can you go first?"

"I can." Juvia nodded her head rather nervously. She had fought Erza once before, and it didn't end well for her because Erza had weapons to deal with her water body, which was physical attacks resistance.

"Don't lose, even if your opponent is Erza," Gajeel said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I will."

"Are you sure, sensei?" Erza asked, looking rather nervous.

"Sure." Naruto nodded "Consider this a test. Whatever you are going to out here, do not get yourself detected, got it?"

"God it." Erza nodded her head and stepped forward, joining the other competitors.

The other teams had already left the field, leaving only the ones who were going to fight in the first game behind. Most members of Fairy Tail's Team A had done the same, but Naruto was still standing in the same place, looking at Erza who was talking to Juvia.

"Naruto, let's go," Natsu called, looking back at the blond.

"Hold on a second." The blond replied back just as loudly, before calling for Erza "Erza come here!"

"Yes?" Erza asked as she walked toward him.

"What am I thinking, I cannot let you fight without this." He reached his hands into his pockets, searching for a specific item

"Just how many things do you have in those pockets?" Erza asked in disbelief.

"A lot." He answered simply "They are everything that is important. While I can use requip to store them, I want to keep them as close to me as possible. Ah, there we go." He smiled and took out a headband composed of a metal plate and a black band of cloth. There was a swirl symbol that greatly resembled that of a leaf with a long, horizontal scratch across the symbol.

"What is this?" Erza asked curiously.

"It's a forehead protector." Naruto answered with a smile "While you've been trained in our arts, it doesn't officially make you a ninja, or a Kunoichi to be specific." He held the metal plate "Forehead protector is one of the most important parts of our tradition, the proof of one's worthiness to the name of 'ninja'." He stated softly before bringing it forward, holding the headband by its metal plate.

"Then, does that mean…" Erza gasped in shock.

"This headband belonged to the most important people in my life, and now, it belongs to you." Naruto smiled "Congratulation because, from this day, you are officially a Kunoichi." A huge smile spread out on Erza's face, and she almost squealed out like a schoolgirl because of his declaration but stopped herself at the last moment so she wouldn't make a fool out of herself in front of everyone.

"T-thank you" She stuttered, putting her hand on the metal plate and gripping it tightly in her hand before Erza replaced her current armour with Kunoichi armour. She accepted the forehead protector from him when he loosened his grip on it.

It was called forehead protector, so she had a basic idea of where she should wear it.

"Wear it with pride, Erza, like everyone before you did." Naruto said as he watched Erza putting on her forehead protector "My father would be proud."

He would be proud.

"Of course he does." Erza smiled as she tied the cloth into a knot at the back of her head "What about you?"

"Me?" Naruto chuckled "Well, a little bit of this and that, but becoming a Kunoichi doesn't mean that you can skip your daily training with me. got it?" Erza pouted, and he laughed "Anyway, good luck out there. and don't worry about your perfomance. Show them hell."

"Thank you, Naruto-sensei."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Note: Surprised!? While I said in the last chapter that because school has already begun, I could only write one chapter per week, I couldn't help but sit down and write this chapter for you guys. Because it is weekend and I have a lot of free time!**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter everyone. As you can see, this chapter has a lot of similar passages from the original Fairy Guardian. While I want to write something more… original for my story, I cannot find a better way to start it, and keep the flow for this chapter up. So I asked my brother, and he agreed to let me use his work as much as I desire. I have added a lot of changes, but there're still passages that noticeable the same, so I hope you don't take it too hard on me. I warned you that this story would follow closely to the original, didn't I?**

 **Anyway, Erza has officially become a Kunoichi, and the one fourth of the next chapter will entirely focus on her fight at the Hidden Game, while the rest will focus on Naruto, who will have a match that will shock and terrify the guilds and spectators at the Grand Magic Game at the same time.**

 **I actually want to finish the entire day one with this chapter, but I guess it'd be a little bit too much so I have decided to move it to the next chapter instead.**

 **Anyway, once again I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I really put my heart and soul into writing it!**

 **The number of reviews for the latest is a bit of a disappointment to me, while over fifty reviews is a very impressive number for any story out there, I believed that chapter could have done a whole lot better.**

 **SO remember to review for this chapter everyone, after you have read it of course.**

 **And I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 11**

"You look so cool in those gears, Erza," Juvia said and turned her head to look at Erza while she and the other competitors for the first game were gathering into a group in front of Mato the Pumpkin.

"Thank you, Juvia." Erza smiled as she put her hand on her forehead protector and readjusted it on her forehead, holding the metal plate with her fingers. Taking some of the advises Naruto had given her during their training, she had added some improvements to Kunoichi Armor, one of them being a holster that she wore around her right thigh. She also replaced the metal armguards with a pair of chakra steel armguards, which were lighter but much, much more durable and fit her fighting style perfectly. She also wore black Shinobi sandals, fingerless gloves and put on a form fitting mesh armour underneath her top.

"You're very strong Erza," Juvia continued as she looked at the taller young woman "but I don't have any intention to lose here."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Juvia." Erza smiled with a nod of her head.

"Against someone like you, I'm going to have to go full force as well." Lyon said as he looked at the two witches of Fairy Tail "But of course, it's for Juvia." The rain woman blushed furiously at his statement, but of course, she was more worried about what Gray would think than some sweet words from his rival.

"I'll be looking forward to fighting you, Lyon. Remember that I'm also not going to hold back." Erza said with a confident smile before turning her attention back to the front, looking at Mato "Anyway, this has been bothering me since the preliminaries, what are you exactly?"

"Exactly what I look like." The Pumpkin said, clapping his hands together and tilting his head to the side "I'm a pumpkin." Erza shrugged. He might be just one of the organisers in disguise, but she couldn't care less about the situation Jellal and his friends had told her.

"Excuse me for a moment." Narpudding stepped forward "We still haven't been informed about what kind of contests we're going to take part in today. In fact, all of the contests are being kept secret, but regardless what it is, all competitions are being kept secret, but regardless of what it might be, having two comrades competing, Fairy Tail has a huge advantage, right?"

"Wrong." Erza spoke up firmly before any of them could say anything "Having two comrades on the same battlefield is more of a disadvantage than an advantage, especially with two people who have never fought as teammates before." She crossed her eyes on her chest before continuing "Taking hostages, targets to threaten, interrogation for information… you should know that there are countless ways your opponents can use your friend to create their own advantage against you."

"She's right." Rufus of Sabertooth nodded his head with a confident smile "I'm fine with it."

"It makes no difference to me." Yeager nodded his head.

"I think it is okay too." Beth nodded her head.

"Keh…" Narpudding could only grumble and decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

After that, when the teams had finally gotten to the stands and secured their watching positions, Mato the Pumpkin announced loudly.

"Now let's start. FIELD, OPEN!" He pointed his finger to the sky, causing the crowd to cheer out in excitement. In a flash of light, the arena changed into a city, shocking the spectators. In an instant, as the other competitors disappeared, Erza found herself standing alone in the middle of the whole city, which with just a single glance she realised it was a perfect replica of Crocus.

"Are we supposed to play hide and seek in here?" Eve worried, looking around the city.

"Where shall we hide?" Beth was worried too.

Narpudding was unhappy and Rufus remained quiet with the same confident smile.

"This is weird, how are we going to play hide and seek like this?" Yeager commented, looking around.

"Everyone in the stadium! Please watch what happens in the town through Lacrima vision!" Large scenes appeared above them, each scene was focusing on each competitor. "The eight competitors don't know the whereabouts of each other. The rule of this game is very simple. You will play hiding and seeking at the same time. Find other inside that city. You can use any kind of magic you like because you just need to land a single, but direct hit. It doesn't matter whether you get injured or not if a direct hit is made, a point is added to the attacked and taken from the victim, damage doesn't matter." Chapati explained.

"Ugh… what is he talking about?" Natsu grumbled.

"Just a simple hide and seek game with a twist," Naruto said thoughtfully while scratching his chin. While Erza could use her stealth skill very well, she would still have some troubles against those who had tracking abilities. Even in the past, Shinobi who were the best in stealth could get detected easily by those who were specialised in tracking.

Then suddenly, countless blurs appeared on the street, and then suddenly, the whole streets were then filled with clones of the eight contestants.

"Wha…?" Erza said in surprise. The other contestants also shared her expression as they looked at the clones of themselves and their opponents "clones?"

"That's right everyone. Those are your clones. If you make a mistake and attack the clones, you'll be counting off one point." Chapati finished his explanation.

"They've all got their faces…" Lucy said nervously as she looked at the clones.

"Ughp… so many of them." Natsu growled, feeling sick just by looking at the crowd of clones.

"Seriously, it makes you all dizzy just by looking at them." Gray nodded his head in agreement.

Then suddenly, all three of them heard a small laugh, and then their heads to Naruto, who were shaking slightly.

"Muwahaha!" Then suddenly, he shocked everyone when he busted out in laughter, slapping a hand on his face. He laughed so hard and so loud that the others had to turn their heads to look at him strangely "Oh man, this is gold!" He continued to laugh, throwing his head back.

"The hell is wrong with him?" Gajeel asked in annoyance like he had always been while looking at the strange man. His teammates could only look at Naruto, while Mira didn't know whether or not should she feel humoured by Naruto's strange action.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Sting asked in annoyance "Man, I hate his laugh."

"Erza called him her teacher, didn't she?" Hibiki asked, and his comrade Ren nodded his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Sherria asked as she pouted.

"Why are you laughing?" Natsu and Gray asked at the same time.

"Oh man…" Naruto said after finally calming down "You know, I thought this game was a bit challenging, but they have just made this whole game a lot easier for Erza." Everyone widened their eyes in shock at his declaration "This is a perfect playground for her."

"First, is he telling the truth?" Makarov asked, looking at the young woman who was smiling.

"Yes, I believe so." She nodded. She had no doubt that Erza was going to dominate the game.

"Okay then! Start! Disappear in silence! Just like a black cat hiding in the dark night!" Chapati announced as the crowd went wide wild with excitement when an organiser hit the gong "Under this situation, you should restart from somewhere else after ten seconds. You can restart for no matter how many times within the time limit. The time limit is thirty minutes. The team that gets most points will be the number one team."

Instantly, every competitor started looking for their opponents while doing their best not to get detected. The first one minute had gone with no noticeable conflict, aside from a few mistakes made by the other teams.

However, when Juvia found Beth of Mermaid Heels, the battle was officially started. Beth used her magic, shooting multi carrots at the rain woman, but every single one of them passed through her body harmlessly. Then Yeager appeared from behind, tried to make a sneak attack on her, but Lyon came to the rescue and froze him before he could make any move.

"You're welcome, my dear!" Lyon blew him a kiss, posing dramatically while dodging Juvia's sharp blades of water.

"Hey hey!" Gray growled as he glared at Lyon "Concentrate on the competition, will ya?!"

Juvia wanted to use a more powerful spell, but before she could do it, Narpudding appeared behind her and attacked all three of them, hitting Juvia with his punch much to her surprise, earning himself three points in the process.

"What is Erza doing?" Natsu asked as he focused his attention on Erza, who was still walking around aimlessly "Why doesn't she make any move?"

"Can you see that no one has found her yet?" Lucy asked.

"But it's not like anyone she has found anyone either." Gray pointed out before looking at Naruto "That face tells me that you know what she is trying to do… care to share?"

"Just wait and see," Naruto smirked.

Then suddenly, snow started falling from the sky, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise.

"What do we have here?" Chapati said as he looked at the sky "Snow falling in the town?" It was Eve of Sabertooth's spell.

"My my Eve-kun…" Jenny smiled as she leant her cheek against the palm of her hand.

"Psh… does he think that we mages will get weak in the cold or something?" Jager asked as he looked around.

"That's not it!" Ichiya said, "In this cold, you will see human's breath."

"Clones are just illusion images, so the real human will show themselves." Ren nodded his head.

"That's the idea…"

"I see it." The handsome mage of Blue Pegasus said as he looked up from the ground and looked around and shot forward, attacking every single mage he found, getting three points for himself. Lyon was undetectable, because of his ice power, low temperatures didn't affect him.

Erza looked around for a second before closing her eyes. Then, her breath became steady, slowing down and soon it disappeared.

"Hold on a second…" Eve said as he looked around. He couldn't find the strongest woman of Fairy Tail anywhere "Where is Erza?"

"She is holding her breath." Laxus nodded his head.

"But how long can she hold it?" Mira asked worriedly.

"Last time I check, around two or three hours, give or take a few minutes," Naruto answered simply, causing everyone to cry out in shock.

"Everyone is doing their best, but for some reason, Rufus of Sabertooth and Erza of Fairy Tail have not a moved at all!" Chapati announced as he looked at the two competitors who hadn't earned any point for themselves "They aren't catching anyone, but they're not being caught by anyone either!"

"This challenge is far too simple..." Rufus declared as he appeared on the highest building of the town "I remember perfectly. The nuances of your movement... your footsteps… your magical signature. I remember... I remember it all... Memory makes..." Rufus started casting his magic, causing everyone to look at him in utter shock "Hoshi Furu Yoru ni (Into the night of falling stars)"

Several beams of lightning, reminiscent of shooting stars, were released into the air and struck all of his opponents with great forces no matter where their positions were. Even with a water body, Juvia cried out in agony and fell down to the ground. Team Natsu was left shock was they saw Erza being struck by the same lightning from Rufus.

Narpudding managed to avoid the blast and shot into the air, straight to Rufus.

"Hihihi, you're sticking out like a sore thumb!" He laughed and attacked the man, however, his fist passed through the Sabertooth's mage's body harmlessly "Crap, a clone!"

"That was a memory of me standing there" Rufus appeared behind Narpudding and raised his hand, the same meteor then struck the Raven Tail's mage "I have no need for a decoy."

"He got them all! In one instant, he took the lead! That's the power of Rufus! That's the power of Sabertooth!" the spectator screamed and cheered for Sabertooth, while its mages were grinning smugly, glancing at Fairy Tail's teams.

"This challenge isn't interesting at all, Organizer. So I have no need to hide what so ever. Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to hit me... What left of me is just a memory, after al-" then suddenly, someone appeared behind him in a blur of swirling leaves, shocking him along with the spectators who were looking at him, even his team's members.

"Found you…"

Erza Scarlet muttered calmly as she summoned a kunai and slashed him across his back, causing him to cry out in agony before she delivered a powerful kick to his spine, sending him flying down to the ground. Fortunately, he was teleported away before he could hit the ground.

"H-How…?" Rufus gasped in shock as he reappeared beside the Erza who were lying on the ground "I hit you!"

"There is no way Rufus magic can miss a target like that," Sting shouted in shock. Then he and everyone cried out in shock when the red-haired woman in front of him exploded like a bomb, sending him away once again, earning Erza another point.

"That's not how our clones work!" Mato cried out in panic, throwing his hands around wildly.

"Of course…" Naruto said loudly and smugly as he raised both of his hands "Because it's not your cheap clone. it is a shadow clone."

"Shadow clone?" Natsu asked in amazement "You can create more shadow?"

"Create clones, flame brain." Gray immediately corrected him, scolding about his stupidity.

"And that clone actually managed to trick us, Rufus and even the Lacrima visions to believe it's the real one this entire time. How is that even possible?" Makarov muttered. In all his life, he had never witnessed such a skill like that before.

Putting her middle finger into the ring at the end of her kunai, Erza then swirled the kunai around before catching it in her hand, holding it upside down. Summoning another kunai in her other hand, Erza threw herself down, freefalling before she turned her body around in midair and landed on a nearby rooftop. The moment her feet touched the ground, the red-haired Kunoichi leapt onto the closet building, then the next one, and the next one…

"WHA…!" Natsu and Gray cried out dramatically as they threw both hands into the air. They had never seen Erza moving like that before, and with such speed and grace too.

"There are some minor problems there and there but... basically, that's how we move around." Naruto explained with a smirk.

"Basically?!" Lucy exclaimed. That was too extreme in her opinion.

With the speed Erza was moving, it didn't take her long to reach her first targets, Beth and Eve. Silently, they both agreed that she was a much bigger threat than each other, and decided to attack her at the same time. Eve fired a medium-sized snowstorm, White Fury, from his right palm toward Erza, but she simply rolled to the side to avoid it. Beth cast her spell and fired carrots that flew as fast as bullets, but they barely slowed Erza down, as she could dodge them easily by moving her heads and body from side to side.

When she reached Beth, Erza slashed her weapons vertically, cutting the Mermaid around her torso and getting her teleported away in a flash, taking another point. Instantly, she turned around and jumped at Eve, who raised his hand to cast another magic. However, before he could even open his mouth to shout out the spell, Erza got him to him first, stepping onto his knee to climb onto his shoulder before wrapping her legs around his outstretched arm. She twisted around, throwing him to the ground with her.

"You are dead!" Narpudding cried as he jumped at Erza, trying to attack her with his massive hands, but Erza had seen him coming. Before her back could touch the ground, Erza had looked up and thrown the kunai in her right hand at him. The kunai impaled itself into his right shoulder, forcing the safety spells to teleport him away.

"W-wai…" Eve said, but Erza had already sat up and punched him in the face. After he had been teleported away, Erza lied down and raised her lower body and then jumped onto her feet. Four massive petals with rows of rounded teeth on their inner sides and massive spikes on their outer ones suddenly rose from the ground around Erza and tried to close themselves around her.

Keeping a cool head, Erza put a hand on the ground and summoned a windmill shuriken in her other hand, which she raised in the air behind her. Spinning it in her hand, Erza threw it at the petal in front of her, cutting it down in the process and opening a gap for her to jump out before the other three could close around her. The windmill shuriken continued to travel forward and reached the caster of the spell, Jager, who was too slow to dodge a weapon that was thrown with great speed.

"Wow." Mira exclaimed in amazement "I have never seen Erza fighting like that before." She couldn't help but glance at Naruto. It was no doubt the result of her training under him.

"I'm coming for you, Erza!" A wave of water appeared and circled around Erza, and she knew instantly it was Juvia, who had turned her body into water.

"I'm not going to hold back, Juvia." Erza smiled as she dodged the blades of water fired from the wave. Leaping into the air and turning her body around, Erza threw her kunai at the water woman.

"You do know it's no use, don't you," Juvia asked with a smirk. She wasn't wearing her Sea Empress Armor, but even if she did, she had a plan to counter protect herself from it, so she was confident that she could land a direct hit on her.

"I know…" Erza smirked in response, forming a snake hand seal in front of her "Next time, you will need to double check what is thrown at you." she pointed, and Juvia looked down. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the kunai floating inside her body, with a strange paper attracted to it.

Before she could get it out, it exploded, unleashing a huge wave of electricity that ran through her water body, which only made the attack even more effective.

With a cry of pain, Juvia was teleported away.

"Those are basic electricity infused explosive tag, in case you guys are wondering." Naruto explained. It was an improvement version of the traditional explosive tag, created by the mistress of weapons, Tenten herself.

"That's the basic?!" Lucy exclaimed once again in shock. That tag took down Juvia and could seriously hurt her in a real battle.

"Hold on, what is that?!"

Someone exclaimed and pointed their hand at the giant foot of ice that appeared in the air right above Erza. It then fell down and slammed onto Erza, crushing her underfoot.

"You have your guard down." Lyon Vastia said with a confident smile.

"Lyon, behind you!" Jura shouted, but even if he could hear it, he couldn't make it when one of the Erza that were walking behind him suddenly turned her head around and attacked the ice wizard from behind. The ice foot disappeared, showing a crushed wooden log where everyone thought Erza was.

"What is it this time?" Natsu asked eagerly, getting excited.

"Basic Kawarimi, body replacement technique," Naruto answered.

"How is that even possible?" Lucy asked in amazement "I didn't see her doing anything."

"High speed," Naruto answered shortly.

"She doesn't even change her armours and yet she is destroying her opponents…" Bacchus, another muscular man, and the strongest member of Team Quarto Cerberus said with a lazy smile "As expected from a fine woman." With that, he removed a gourd from his belt and put it into his mouth and started drinking.

After running for several blocks, Erza located Rufus, who had just taken two points from Narpudding and Beth. In an instant, she was right in front him, ready to strike him down.

"Make sure to remember… because this is Fairy Tail's power!" She cried and slashed him. Without taking a second glance, Erza turned around and went to find her next targets.

"Un...un-unbelievable! Is this the true strength of the guild that was the strongest seven years ago?!" The roaring in the stadium rose to a fever pitch, with screams and cheers of admiration. With her amazing and flawless performance, Erza had turned the people back to Fairy Tail. No longer were they booing them, they were cheering for Fairy Tail, for Erza and Chapati the announcer riled them up even more, "That's the end of the first even everyone! Erza Scarlet has dominated Hidden! That victory…no one can complain about this! The cheering has yet to stop!"

"Erza-chan's just the best!" Milianna cheered with a wide grin, while Kagura, who was standing next to her, were calmly looking at Erza.

"That's Ichiya-san's girlfriend for you." Hibiki sighed with a nervous smile "I should have expected this…"

Jura clapped his hands while smiling "What an amazing skills! Simply magnificent"

"So this is Fairy Tail…" Orga and the wizards of Sabertooth looked less enthusiastic than the others while Rufus was limping out of the arena "I don't like this… at all"

"That was awesome Erza!" Lucy exclaimed happily as Erza made her way toward them.

"Fight with those skills afterwards!" Natsu grinned toothily.

"So, what do you think?" Erza asked, looking at Naruto.

"You could have done it better." Erza pouted when he said that "But good work." He winked, causing Erza to smile brightly.

"Aw, thank you, sensei."

With that, the result was announced. Fairy Tail Team A got the lead, while Sabertooth followed shortly behind. Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail team B got the third and fourth place, while Blue Pegasus captured the fifth position. Mermaid Heel, Quarto Cerberus and Raven Tail fell at the bottom three.

"Go Fairy Tail, go!" Mavis cheered earnestly and excitedly with the rest of the guild as the announcements came on.

"Now if you excuse me" Chapati cleared his throat to silent the crowd "Let's take a look at the battle's system" A hologram appeared on the air, showing the match-ups "The first matchups has been decided by the organisers themselves."

"I hope there are some interesting matchups" Yazima commented.

"The first round on the first day, please welcome Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail Team A and Bacchus Groh of Quarto Cerberus!" the crowd cheered. They knew how powerful Bacchus was, and while they didn't know anything about Naruto, after Erza's amazing performance, they were all eager to see another Fairy Tail wizard in action.

"I'm first huh?" Bacchus asked with a confident smirk "Perfect!"

"Oh! Naruto is the first?!" Mavis squealed excitedly while the members of Fairy Team were clapping their hands, cheering for Naruto "I am so exciting!"

"Seriously…" Naruto growled before sighing longingly, dropping his head "Oh well, it's too late to back away now. Better go with the flow."

"Do you best, Naruto." Lucy encouraged Naruto as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Yeah yeah…"

"Show him hell, Naruto!" Natsu and Gray cheered while laughing like two maniacs, throwing their right hands into the air.

"Good luck sensei…" Erza called after him, before adding just as loudly "But you won't need it, will you!?" Naruto said nothing in response, only waving his hand.

By the time he got to the arena, Bacchus had already gotten there long before. who clearly didn't want to take him seriously. He was lying on the ground, with a bored look on his face.

"Go Naruto-kun!" Mira cheered along with the rest of Fairy Tail.

"You're Erza's teacher, aren't you?" Bacchus asked while shaking his gourd around "So you must be stronger than her." He pointed his hand at Naruto, his smirk still presented on his face "But tell you what, you don't look that good to me."

"Your point is?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can easily beat you." He declared "However, in order to make my victory a whole lot sweeter, like the wine inside this gourd, I want to have something so celebrate." He then turned his head back to Naruto "How about we make a bet?"

"Interesting." Naruto nodded his head with a small smirk. He would never back away when it came to gambling "Okay, what do you want then?"

"Your guild has some real beauties right there." Bacchus smirked widened "You're Erza's teacher, and you seem pretty close with that Mirajane beauty… If I win, you lend them to me for a night… both of them at once." Instantly, the members of Fairy Tail roared in anger, while Erza and Mirajane flinched in shock at what they just heard.

"Excuse me, what?" Naruto asked, his voice lowered and his eyes became sharp "What did you just say!?" He wasn't deaf, and he heard every single words every clearly. For the first time in a very long time, Naruto felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Anger…

How dared he talk to her like that?

"Lend the girls to me for a night, Erza and Mirajane, both of them at once." Bacchus repeated his previous words before continuing "Bring them to…"

"What are you going to do with them then?"

Naruto asked. However, his voice was icing cold, so cold that it sent chill down everyone's spine. Even Seilah, who were watching from a secret spot on top of one of the statues around the stadium, couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Well, I'm going to have a lot of fun with them, of course. My bed has always had some fair shares for beautiful women like them." Bacchus stated simply.

"Alright then…" Naruto said, giving him a void smile "You win, you're free to do whatever you want with the girls…" He said "But if I win… I will break every last bone in your body." He stated murderously, creating a heavy atmosphere around the stadium.

"Pu!" Bacchus' cheeks puffed out as he tried to hold his laughter in "You're an interesting man, aren't you!? You sure you can do that?"

"I keep my promise." Naruto nodded his head curtly.

"Erza, what is that his magic? How can he be so confident that he can beat Naruto?" Gray asked, turning to Erza who had fought multi times with him in the past.

"His magic type is a type that focuses magical energy into his hands. It's a relative orthodox magic" Erza said with a serious tone as Bacchus stood up and got into a fighting stance "However, the secret of his strength is mastery of a martial art that allows him to use that magic to its fullest potential. It's called the Hikasho (Hanging-chop fist). It's a martial art that uses special stances to make particularly effective use of Palm-strikes. But what is even scarier is that he added some improvement to that and created a drunken hanging-chop fist."

"Drunken… like with booze, you mean?" Gray asked.

"Yes… it's impossible to predict the drunken falcon's attacks." Erza nodded her head "On top of that, the destructive power is enchanted as well, which is a part of the key for him to victory. He sure has gotten a lot stronger than seven years ago." Erza then pointed to the gourd on the ground "Even more so, it seems he decides to fight Naruto without drinking a single drop of alcohol."

"Is he even takes this fight seriously?" Lucy asked in shock. Erza only shook her head in response.

"A night of dream with those girls, how wonderful," Bacchus said, still keeping the smirk on his face. As soon as the gong was struck, the Quarto Cerberus mage leapt forward and charged at Naruto, his fingers put together, aiming for his head.

However, before he could deliver a strike, Naruto shot his hand out and grabbed Bacchus by his neck. He lifted the man into the air and then slammed him down to the ground before kicking his stomach, sending him back to where he was lying a few minutes ago.

"Heh, you're stronger than I thought." Bacchus said as he got up from the ground "My soul is shaking."

Ignoring his confident words, Naruto turned to Mato and asked him.

"Pumpkin, are you the referee of these matches?"

"Yes, I am." Mato nodded his head.

"Good, I want you to make a promise that you won't stop this fight no matter what happen." Everyone gasped in shock at his demand.

"Um…" Mato wasn't sure how to response, and he looked rather uncomfortable.

"I'm fine with it," Bacchus said as he picked up his gourd from the ground. He needed to change his strategy. Naruto was faster than he thought "I lose and he will break my bones sooner or later, so why wait? It's a promise between men, after all." He drank the wine, gulping the entire gourd down. Drunk, his movements became unstable and the smirk on his face became wilder than ever. He then took a stance and ran at Naruto with a speed greater than before.

"Okay, I promise." Mato nodded.

"That's all I need." With that cold declaration, all hell broke loose.

Bacchus tried to strike Naruto's cheek with his palm, but the blond simply raised his hand, catching the drunken wizard's wrist, stopping him. He then moved his head to the side, dodging the second strike aiming at the other side of his head, before raising his other hand, putting it on the backside of Bacchus' elbow, and pulled.

"AHHHH!"

The entire stadium gasped in shock and cringed painfully at the sound when Naruto broke Bacchus' left arm, causing the mage to cry out in pain. Releasing his wrist, Naruto then linked his hand with Bacchus's, knitting their fingers among each other before tightening his grip. The bones of his fingers and his hand twisted and broke like toothpicks under his strength. By the time Naruto had balled his hand into a fist, Bacchus' hand was completely useless.

"Have fun with this," Naruto growled as he pushed it forward, punching Bacchus in the face rapidly. The more muscular mage tried to get him with a hook strike, but Naruto shot his other hand out, countering it with his own punch.

Bacchus cried when the bones inside his right hand were broken the moment his hand came into contact with Naruto's punch. His right elbow and the bones inside his right arm also suffered a huge force and broke in the process. Naruto released his hand, and sent a barrage of twenty punches at Bacchus' chest in less than two seconds, breaking all twenty-four ribs he had inside him, before sending a palm strike to the middle of his chest, pushing him back several feet.

"Here, drink this," Naruto growled as he ran forward, using his foot to kick Bacchus' gourd into the air. Naruto then caught the gourd and thrust it into Bacchus' open mouth, before jumping and kneeing him under his chin, forcing him to close his mouth and breaking the gourd, and a few teeth, in the process.

As his arms had become completely useless, Bacchus tried to forfeit but Naruto didn't let him and continued his assault. He kicked the man on his right knee with so much force that he broke it, causing the lower half of Bacchus' leg to bend ridiculously forward when he fell down while crying out in pain. Not stopping there, Naruto did the same to his other leg, kicking him so hard that his bones broke in half or to pieces with a single attack.

Bacchus, at the moment, could barely stay conscious. He was experiencing a lot of pain at the moment. Naruto had broken all of his ribs and the bones inside his limps, but his attacks were so precisely that he hadn't made any external injury.

"Let this be a warning to you, trash…" Naruto said as he picked Bacchus' limp body up by his neck "… because next time, it won't be just your bones." Releasing him, Naruto then jumped into the air delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of Bacchus' face, sending him across the field like a lifeless doll. He crashed very hard into the wall, breaking his spine, neck and the back of his skull in the process.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get up, Mato ran as fast as his short legs could carry him toward the man to make sure that he was still alive.

"P…pumpkin… thanks the god, he is alive. Medic!" The pumpkin cried after feeling his pulse, which was weak but still there.

In the end, Naruto didn't have to hold back that much to make sure that he wouldn't kill the man. As a hand to hand combat mage, he had dense muscles and well-trained endurance. A normal human would never survive that kind of damage.

The medics appeared and quickly put him on a cart to carry him away. "I…" After the doctors had finally left the arena, Mato then turned back to face Naruto, stuttering nervously. The crowd was also too stunned to make a noise. Even Chapati and the other two announcers were speechless and didn't know what to announce "I guess… The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Instantly, the crowd exploded in excitement, cheering Naruto's name and Fairy Tail. The immortal Shinobi almost snickered when he realised how exciting it was for them, human. Give them blood and they went wild.

"Human…" Seilah muttered as he looked at the crowd with a disgusted look on her face.

Era might change, nations might disappear… but human would never change.

They would never change.

The rest of the first day of the Grand Magic Game was uneventful and rather less excited for everyone because they were predictable. Sabertooth earned ten points after Orga Nanagear had destroyed Flare of Raven Tail with a single blast of his god slayer magic. Lamia Scale had gotten a victory over Fairy Tail team B when Jura defeated Mystogan, aka Jellal. Unfortunately for the blue haired man, he was disturbed by Ultear and Meredy. Blue Pegasus had claimed the fourth position when Ren Akatsuki defeated Araina Webb of Mermaid Heel.

* * *

"Man, this shit was dark!" Natsu commented as he watched the record of Naruto's match on a Lacrima recorder "Oh! That's nasty!" He cringed when he heard another breaking sound "Great job, Naruto!" He grinned, giving the blond a thumb up.

After the end of the first day Grand Magic Game, both Fairy Teams went to visit Wendy and Carla to make sure that she was okay before heading to the nearest bar of Crocus town, with Cana being the one who was sitting inside when they arrived, which of course was not a surprise.

"Yeah yeah…" Naruto said lazily, waving his hand dismissively at Natsu.

"For a moment, I thought you were about to kill him right there. I was so worried you might overdo it but it turned out that you knew exactly what you were doing." The third master of Fairy Tail said to him before standing up, holding his cup of beer above his head "So, let us give a toast to Naruto who fought to protect the flowers of our guild! Anyone else, aside Erza of course, from Team A, would have failed and let our girls fall into that lecherous bastard's hands." Naruto groaned when the members of Fairy Tail roared in agreement.

"The fuck old man!? What do you mean by that?!" Natsu, Gray and Lucy cried at the same time.

"But you have to admit that. You cannot defeat Erza, let alone someone as strong as she was." Nab joked, causing Natsu and Gray to glare at him with evil eyes.

"So, let's do it!" Everyone held up their drinks before the master declared "To Naruto!"

"To Naruto!" The whole guild cried in unison.

"This is for you, Naruto-kun." Mira appeared at his table and put a cup of beer down in front of him "It's on me."

"Well thank you…" Naruto said as he leant forward and picked up the cup of beer "You do know that this is not the bar at the guild right?" He looked at her and took a sip from his drink.

"Well, I can be your barmaid tonight." Mira winked playfully, swirling her finger around a strand of her white hair "You have a problem with that?"

"Sound intimidating, so I'm fine with that." Naruto shrugged, smiling at her.

"Anyway, I want to thank you, Naruto-kun." Mira said with a soft smile "Just like master said, if it weren't for you, I would have to follow Bacchus back to his place."

"Not that I have any problem with it, but it seems even you have so little faith in your friends." Naruto teased "I thought you guys were all about trusting each other."

"That's not what I…"

"Don't worry, I was just teasing you." Naruto shook his head, causing Mira to pout "And also, you're welcome."

"Anyway, I will see you later then Naruto-kun. I need to get back to my team to discuss our strategy." Mira said, turning to the side and pointing to her teammates "Gotta find a way to keep up with your team somehow, we're supposed to be the elite team here and we're so far behind you guys." She walked away, muttering the last part to herself.

"Try your best then," Naruto called after her, before looking at the seat in front him. The smile disappeared from his face as he glared at that person with half-lifted eyes "What…" he pressed hard "are you doing here?"

"Aw, I thought you would be happy to see me." Mavis Vermillion pouted cutely as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"A ghost who stays a few feet away from its grave is a bad one." Naruto finished his cup of beer.

"You do know that my body…"

"…corpse." Naruto interrupted, but she continued with a low tone, holding her hand at her cheek.

"…isn't inside my grave, right?"

"It still doesn't change the fact that you are a ghost. Do you know what people call a talking spirit that stays outside of a body? A freaking ghost!" He raised his hands and lifted them up and down in front of her face, saying hauntingly "Oohh… a ghost…"

"Would you knock it off?" Mavis wanted to slap his hands away, but her hand simply passed through his. He could touch her, but unfortunately for Mavis, it didn't work the other way around "Anyway, I see that you have made a lot of friends around here, good for you?"

"Friends? Nah, more like colleagues… aside from Erza, of course, she's my student."

"Speaking about Erza, here she comes." Both of them turned their heads to the side and saw Erza walking toward them, holding two empty cups and a bottle of beer in her hands "I will leave the two of you alone, you know where to find me." She told him before standing up and walking away.

"Good evening, master Mavis." Erza bowed her head to the first master of Fairy Tail "How do you do?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Good work today, you make me proud." Erza lowered her head and smiled gratefully. The short blonde then gave Erza a wink as she gestured her head toward Naruto "Have fun with him, okay?!"

"Thank you, master Mavis." With that, Erza continued her path toward Naruto, and asked him when she got to his table "Can I sit with you, sensei?"

"Make yourself comfortable then," Naruto said, holding up his hand and pointing it toward the seat in front of him.

Erza sat down and put the cups down, placing one of them one of him before opening the bottle.

"So what bring you to this quite spot?" He looked at the rest of the guild, who were celebrating team A's flawless victory "Don't you want to party with them?"

"Yes, but I also want to thank my teacher, who fought for me today." She filled his cup before moving to hers "If it weren't for you, I would have to follow Bacchus if it weren't for you."

"Mira came and said the same thing, so I would tell you exactly what I told her… you're welcome." He picked up his cup and smiled "I also want to properly congratulate you on your victory today, so cheer?"

"Cheer." Erza smiled and touched her cup with his. The two took a long gulp before putting the cups down "You know, while I appreciate what you do for me, I don't think it's necessary for you to… break all of his bones like that. If I am not mistaken, then there are two thousand different ways you can humiliate him, right?" You really didn't want to know how she knew that.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to humiliate him this time. I want to hurt him… bad." He knocked his knuckle onto the table before continuing "And before you get mistaken, no I didn't do it for you. He demanded you and Mira for a night and wanted to make a bet with me out of it, which could only mean that he had no respect for woman. More or less, it's an insult to the two of you." Naruto continued "Now we talk about student and teacher kind of a relationship. You insult the student you're insulting the teacher's teachings. You insult my teachings you're basically insulting me, ME of all people." He pointed at himself "So I couldn't take it lightly, and decided to teach him a lesson."

Erza looked at him, blinking several times before saying with a small smile while looking at her drink.

"You know… Mira told me when you were reasoning about something, especially when the reasons made no sense at all… you were actually just trying to keep your tough front, that cool boy attitude and that badass personality of a person who didn't give a fuck about those around him, while in truth you were one of the kindest people in this guild."

"The fuc… she really told you that?" Naruto asked in disbelief and turned his head to look at Mira, who caught him looking at her and waved her hand at him with a bright smile. What's with that woman? He couldn't help but wonder "Well, you know what, she's fucking wrong then."

"She also said you would instantly try to defend yourself when you're exposed too. Everything she told me so far has become the truths, so… well…" Erza giggled softly, and Naruto simply grumbled in response "You know… when she said you were one of the kindest people, it does mean a lot to me because of these people, they are the most kindhearted people I have ever known... my family." She stated softly "I guess it makes you more than just my teacher now, sensei."

"More than just a teacher huh?" Naruto asked, chuckling gently "Family?"

"I guess so…" Erza smiled as she leant forward "You act like a very strict father sometimes, sensei."

Father?

Said by Erza, that word was hard to take in more than ever, after everything that happened.

He didn't stay with the guild that night and left before midnight to find Seilah.

* * *

The next morning, was the start of the second day of the Grand Magic Game.

"The Grand Magic Games have finally entered the second day of the competition." Chapati said. He was wearing a brand new set of wig on his head, with the hair reaching down to his shoulders.

"What kind of fierce drama will we be able to see today?" The Wizard Saint, Yazima smiled. He, much like everyone, was eager to see what was going to take place on the second day of the largest magical event of the year.

"The second day's competition is Pandemonium." Chapati announced loudly "There will be one participant from each guild."

"Yosh, I am all fired up." Natsu punched the palm of his hand and grinned sadistically "This is my turn. I'm so going to leave those bastards in the dust and increase the gap between us."

"Suit yourself." Gray nodded his head.

However, before he could make it anywhere, Naruto grabbed the back of his scarf and pulled him back.

"Sorry kid, but your time has not yet come." Naruto said humorously as he stepped forward "I will go."

"Oi! What the hell man!?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Strategically wise, this is the opportunity for me to save myself from all the problem of this tournament for the next couple of days." He turned around and explained "I have already participated in a match yesterday. There are five of us. This Grand Magic Game is going to last for five days, so unless they want this tournament to become a simple wrestling show, they won't call me out again. Also, I decide to participate in this game because I don't have to fight in the first event again and you all will have your chances with them, right?"

"Well… sound fair enough." Gray nodded his head in understanding while Natsu grumbled in annoyance because he was dying to fight someone.

From Fairy Tail Team B, Cana volunteered herself for this event. She was the team's reserve and was there today to replace Jellal. While he was much stronger than the alcoholic woman, because the guest of the second day was Lahar, a magic council's member and also the Captain of the Custody Enforcement Squad, he couldn't participate. Quarto Cerberus sent out a guy named Novally, while Milianna of Mermaid Heel stepped out for the fight, after getting an approval from Kagura their leader. Jura Neekis represented Lamia Scale while Hibiki would head out for Blue Pegasus, while from Sabertooth, Orga headed down to the arena with a confident smirk on his face. Raven Tail sent out Obra, the mysterious mage with an odd looking creature on his shoulders.

Seeing Naruto walking to the middle of the arena, everyone cheered out in excitement, while the other teams' expression became serious. Based on their performances yesterday, Fairy Tail had proved to be a force to be reckoned with, but Naruto Uzumaki was probably the strongest of both teams.

"Seriously, I have to fight you?" Cana asked while chuckling nervously. Naruto only smirked in response.

After the competitors had gathered around Mato, he smiled and waved his hand around "Alright everyone, I'll explain how Pandemonium works." A mass of magic power suddenly burst from the ground and formed a giant, malevolent and also very sinister looking castle, causing everyone to gasp and widen their eyes in surprise. Mato pointed at it before saying "This is the temple where evil monsters nest. This is Pandemonium."

"It's huge!" Cana cried in shock

"Awesome…" Milianna couldn't stop herself either.

"Commencing analysis…" Hibiki murmured, activating his Archive with a smile and starting to analyse the place with his magic.

"W-wild…" Novally muttered with sweats covered his face, no longer felt so confident about it.

Orga meanwhile stared up at it with disinterest.

Jura glanced at Mato, "Where monsters nest… you say?"

Mato his head before continuing: "That's the setting-kabo! Within the temple, there are 100 monsters. Well, we call them that, but they're really just magical tools we created. They won't go after the audience or anything, so don't worry!" His words calmed the now nervous crowd. Mato continued, "The monsters are divided into five battle classes: D, C, B, A, and S! With the specifics set like this!"

"Incidentally, in regards to how powerful D-Class monsters are…" A Lacrima screen popped up with a camera inside the temple, where a massive, hound-like creature snarled and jumped at a stone statue, easily destroying it in one swipe. The crowd recoiled at the sight as Mato went on, "Ones like that and even stronger ones…the place where 100 of them are lurking, that's Pandemonium-kabo! The S-Class monster is so powerful that even one of the Wizard Saints can't be guaranteed to defeat it."

Lucy and Wendy looked uneasy, but Natsu swore with gritting teeth, "Dammit, I know should have gone in for this…"

"You want to get in on that monstrosity?!" Lucy shrieked in shock.

Mato continued, "In order, each of you will take turns selecting a number of monsters to fight with. That's called your Challenge Right. For example, if one person selects three monsters, then that's how many will show up in the temple. If that person succeeds in defeating them, then he or she gets three points and the next competitor goes in and can choose from amongst the ninety-seven remaining monsters. This will continue until all the monsters are defeated, or until everyone's magic power reaches zero, at which point, the competition will end."

Milianna smiled, "So, it's like a counting game."

Mato nodded, "Exactly. Situational judgment becomes important. Remember, the monsters have ranks, but no matter how many monsters you choose, the ranks are always random-kabo. If you're extremely unlucky, you might choose two and end up with the S-Class!."

Hibiki glanced over from his Archive spell, "Then some sort of battle strategy to avoid drawing the S-Class monster is necessary."

"If it's random, that strategy wouldn't work." Orga dismissed with a snort.

Hibiki shook his head, "Not quite. With probability theory and my Archive, strategy will work to some extent."

Mato held his hands up, "Points are given for the number of monsters defeated, regardless of their rank. Once you enter, you cannot withdraw until you've won or been defeated. If you happen to go down inside the temple, the number of points you've earned up until that turn will remain as they are. The number of victories for that turn, however, will be counted as zero, and you'll exit like that."

"So it's bad to be too greedy then," Pantherlily concluded with a serious tone.

"Yeah, but you choose one monster per turn and everyone else will get ahead of you, right?" Happy inquired.

"There are also a lot of strategy and calculations to figure out too," Carla said as she scratched her head with her paw. "How many monsters you should face, and how much energy you will recover from waiting for your next turn."

"It's unexpectedly difficult," Romeo commented nervously.

"And with that" A box full of sticks then appeared in Mato's hands, which he held out "Please draw your lots, everyone!" The competitors did so, and a number appeared on the sticks as they were drawn.

"Lucky me!" Naruto grinned as he looked at the number one on his stick.

"You're so lucky Naruto. It'll go back to your turn the most." She said to him while laughing wryly. She got the last spot.

"I was thinking that this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw..." the blond said with a small sigh as he stepped forward.

"The luck of the draw?" Mato couldn't help but sweat dropped at his statement "No, how should I put this. It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgment are more important than just the order of battle!" Mato tried to explain, but Naruto ignored him.

"Don't care…" He then cracked his neck around "Let's get this shit over with. I challenge all one hundred monsters!"

Pretty much every single person in the stadium was stunned by his declaration, some of them even gasped in shock, and looked at Naruto in bewilderment.

"I really shouldn't expect anything less from him." Erza smiled while shaking her head. She would have done the same if she were the one who represented her team.

Mato tried to stop her as Naruto continued to make his way into the tower "Th-that's impossible-kabo! It wasn't designed so one person could possibly defeat them all!"

"Do I look like I care…" Naruto called back and the door was closed behind him.

"Oi oi! Is he going to be alright!?" Makarov asked worriedly as Naruto appeared on the Lacrima visions around the stadium.

"Don't worry…" Mavis smirked mysteriously and didn't want to spoil anything more after that.

Naruto soon arrived at a huge arena.

"Oi, Erza…" he suddenly called the name of his students, instead of saying his challenge. Nonetheless, it surprised everyone "Erza, are you listening to me right now? Just speak, because I can hear you even from here."

"Huh?! Of course sensei. Lacrima visions have been activated." She answered.

"Good. I want you to watch closely." He looked around, observing the area "Today, we're going to test your observation and calculation skills."

"Seriously, now I don't think is the right time to…"

"Shut up and listen to your teacher." Naruto interrupted, and she immediately did what she was told. He then reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll "I want you to observe me closely because I'm going to show you the technique and its variants, something that made my good old pops one of the most powerful Shinobi in the history."

Erza gasped in shock, she knew that her first teacher was strong, but she had no idea that he was among the strongest.

Naruto then unrolled the scroll and tapped his hand on the seal in the middle, summoning a very strange looking kunai. It had three blades instead of one and several black words written on the white handle. Naruto then caught the kunai and held it horizontally in his hand in front of him.

"This technique… is called Hiraishin no Jutsu." He said seriously "The Flying Thunder God Technique."

"Damn… that is one badass name!" Gray said and Naruto nodded his head in agreement before saying excitedly

"I want one!" he then turned to Erza and asked in shock "What are you wearing?" the scarlet haired mage was wearing black glasses.

"Glasses… it helps me think, alright?" She raised her hand and summoned a small notebook and a pen "Don't look at me like that. I need to take note everything. Trust me because this is going to be really hard." She said when everyone, even Team B, turned their heads to look at her.

"Simply observe and tell me how it works at the end of the day. This technique is too hard for your level, because after all… it's S-rank."

"S-rank!?" Erza cried in shock, nearly dropping her notebook.

"What does he mean? S-rank?" Gajeel asked in confusion.

"Does that mean it's one of the most powerful ninja's techniques?"

"That's right." Erza nodded her head and readjusted her glasses and started explaining to everyone "Unlike magic, ninjutsu, or ninja arts, are sorted into ranks, from the weakest ones, E-class techniques to the most powerful of them all, S-class. E-class is the most basic and fundamental techniques for all ninja, like Kawarimi, while S-rank is at an extreme level. The difficulties of ninjutsu also increase with their ranks. Some E-class can be learnt in less than a day, while most S-rank can take a lifetime to truly master unless you're a genius or have the talent for it."

"EHH!?"

"Does that mean that you don't know any high-class technique?" Lucy asked.

"I know one A-class, but it took me three whole weeks to learn." Erza shook her head, causing everyone to widen their eyes in amazement "I also have never seen him performing any S-class techniques before…"

"My challenge is one hundred monsters." Naruto's call took everyone's attention back to the scenes. Monsters with various shape and sizes appeared and started crawling out from every corner of the area before starting to stalk Naruto like they were stalking a weak prey.

Three D-class monsters lunged at Naruto, who simply threw the kunai at them. Particularly, it looked harmless to them, and they dodged without trouble.

"What the…" Erza and the other wizards gasped in shock when the D-class monsters fell down to the ground lifelessly when Naruto suddenly disappeared from his position and reappeared behind them, catching his kunai with his hand. "How did he do that?" They were sure that he didn't teleport because no one could teleport to one place to another and take down a group of monsters standing in the middle like that.

In a brief moment, all they saw was a yellow flash.

Naruto smirked before spinning his kunai around in his hand.

"Let the game begin!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Note: Surprised!? Surprised!? Here is another chapter for you everyone! Because I had a lot of free time today as well I had decided to write a new chapter. I was so into it that I wrote 9k+ chapters without realizing it.**

 **I hope you like Erza's performance and Naruto's battle with Bacchus, those are both something I had enjoyed writing. While Erza didn't show much of her skill set, it showed how much she has improved as a Kunoichi training under Naruto. More will be revealed in the future, but I guess it's okay for now.**

 **My deepest apology if anyone feel Bacchus' arrogant nature is a bit too much and unrealistic to the current situation, but I have never liked his character, and used to want someone to just beat the crap out of him. Because it would likely never happen, I made him tick Naruto at the wrong place, and let our favorite blond give him a royal beating, aka breaking all the bones in his body.**

 **This is the first time I have ended a story with a cliffhanger like this. It's actually my brother's idea. I wanted to finish Naruto's Pandemonium in this chapter, but he tolld me to leave it for the next chapter, because it was a must to do in order to keep the thrill and excitement up. Well, I did what he advised and hoped it would work out well.**

 **I hoped you have come to like this chapter. Next chapter won't be coming out until next weekend, but if I can find any free time I'm sure that I will get to work on the next chapter. Mira will also have more scene times in the next chapter, and when it come to her, I always deliver some fan-services.**

 **Read and REVIEW everyone! Your reviews are my biggest inspiration to put the best of me in every new chapter! I'm also aiming for 2k reviews (and also followers and favors) before chapter twentith, so I hope you guys will help me with it.**

 **And as always, I will see you in the next chapter… bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 12**

"Let the game begin!" With that declaration, Naruto shot forward with blurring speed, slashing the kunai in his hand relentlessly but with great accuracy, cutting down the D-class monsters that tried to lunge at him from every direction, leaving them either in two pieces, or three pieces before they exploded in several clouds of smoke and disappeared.

A C-class monster roared and took the opportunity when Naruto was crushing five D-class monsters under his foot to attack him from behind. C-class monsters were ten times larger than their lower class counterparts and definitely much more powerful. They had dark crimson armour like scales instead of white and a massive mouth full of razor sharp teeth, each of which was as large as a full grown man.

Without turning around, Naruto stretched his right arm to the side and flicked his hand, launching away his weapon, which impaled itself into another C-class monster, before he disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared again in less than a split second, right beside the second monster, where he delivered a devastating stomp to the top of its head, sending its face to the ground. Using the counterforce of his attack, Naruto turned around and launched himself back to the first one. Summoning a pair of windmill shuriken in his hands, Naruto then threw them at the beast, cutting its head clean off its body.

"How?! How!?" Natsu asked in disbelief, pointing both of his hands at Naruto "How can something that small cut off a massive head like that?!"

"Look at his kunai." Erza pointed and everyone focused their eyes on Naruto's kunai's blades, which had faint, almost unnoticeable blue aura, which was shaped in the form of a short sword, around it "He infused them with his chakra to sharpen the blade and increase the range like a sword and then slashed really hard." Erza answered before writing it down her notebook, noting everything her teacher was doing. When she realised everyone was looking at her, Erza rolled her eyes and continued "Basically, he increased their cutting power and overall range with his energy, which is also how he was able to cut through the D-class monsters with just a small kunai, got it?"

"Oh, then why didn't you just say so?!" The young Kunoichi wanted to facepalm when Natsu asked that question.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Naruto provoked as he landed on the spire in the middle of the room, looking left, right, under and above him with keen eyes and a smirk on his face "I have fought kitty much more terrifying than you pieces of crap, you know?" He continued, remembering Tora the cat and his hard days with that damn creature from hell.

"Is he even taking this seriously?" Makarov asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who know?" Mavis Vermillion stated softly as she watched Naruto fighting against another group of ten D-class monsters and another C-class, with nothing but a small kunai and his immense physical strength, something that amazed and shocked everyone at the same time. In just half a minute since the beginning, Naruto had reduced the number of D-class monsters by half, and C-class monsters by three.

The fight continued, as Naruto was routed by five C-class monsters at the same time. However, instead of fighting like before, Naruto stabbed his kunai down to the ground and jumped into the air before summoning six more Hiraishin kunai into battle with his magic. Naruto quickly grabbed them, holding them between his fingers before throwing five kunai at the monsters underneath him. The kunai pierced through their armours, penetrating through their heads and flying out from under their jaws, killing the monsters instantly.

As the weapons stabbed into the ground, Naruto then disappeared and flashed down to the ground. However, that moment didn't last any longer than one-tenth of a second as Naruto had already disappeared even before the Lacrima visions that were focusing on him could catch up.

Erza blinked in shock and tried her best to keep up with his movement, but she could only see him once when he stopped and kicked one monster into the air, before going after it to deliver the killing blow with the same if not even greater speed than what he had been using, with the only difference being there was no flash of yellow.

Not only Erza, all around the stadium, everyone was finding it hard to follow Naruto's attacks. They didn't dare to blink because they didn't want to miss any of it, but no matter how hard they tried, they could only see a lightning-like flash that travelled across the battlefield inside Pandemonium, reaching every D-class monsters before leaving with their dead body behind. Those who couldn't keep doing it anymore look to the right screen, which was displaying the number of monsters left in the arena, and gasped in shock when they saw the number of D-class monsters dropping faster than they could follower.

The moment the number dropped to zero was also the moment Naruto stopped and appeared in front of them.

"He… he has defeated all the D-class…" Chapati announced while trying to pick his jaw from the ground, unaware of the fact that the wig he was wearing was slowly slipping down from his bald head. One C-class then charged at Naruto from behind, but without the need to turn around, Naruto threw the kunai behind his back, before disappearing and reappearing behind the monster with the weapon in his hand, leaving behind the faint afterimage of the weapon's blades, which went all the way from its head to its tail, made when he slashed the monster at extreme speed.

"Even I cannot remember how he did that…" Rufus, the person who had been defeated in the hands of Erza Scarlet the day before, muttered nervously as he witnessed the true power of her teacher. He could never remember something his eyes had failed to follow.

Then suddenly, he was hit by a huge fireball coming at her from the right, but before anyone could ask if it was the end, the fire was blown away. "You call that fire?" Naruto, who looked completely unharmed, brought his head back, taking a deep breath in a very familiar manner to the members of Fairy Tail.

"Oi oi! Don't tell me…" Natsu cried out.

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Naruto cried and unleashed a large fireball from his mouth, which swallowed the C-class monsters instantly, blowing it away in a massive explosion.

"Bastard! I'm supposed to be the one who breathes fire! You stole my technique!" Natsu cried out furiously, throwing both hands into the air with smoke coming out of his head.

"No Natsu, I didn't…" Naruto said as he stomped his foot onto the ground, using his magic to create a wall of rock to block several fireballs. He then put his hand on the ground and caused several spikes to emerge from the ground that impaled half a dozen monsters in front of him through their bodies "That technique was created a long, long time ago, even before the born of the first dragon, so it's you fire lizards that violated our copyright." Natsu only huffed in response.

"Ninja can breathe fire too?" Lucy turned to Erza and asked.

"It's actually a fire type ninjutsu or in our language, ninja technique." The mage nodded her head "Katon, in the ancient language, literally means Fire Release, while Gōkakyū no Jutsu means Great Fireball Technique."

"So the ancient Shinobi speaks a different language?" Lucy asked in interest. She was no Levy, but she loved to learn new things "Do you have to learn it as well?"

"It was tough… but I have managed to understand the basic, literally."

"So there must be wind release, water release and so on…?" Erza nodded her head.

Naruto then sidestepped an attack from a C-class mosnter, and blew several blades of the wind that sliced through several B-class monsters in front of him like butter, swiftly ending their short lives. Four giant rock pillars then shot up from the ground, immobilising four giant C-class monsters before generating bolts of lightning between them, dealing great damages to the monsters before killing them.

"Wah... you're actually using ninjutsu without hand seals?" Erza asked in surprise with her eyes almost bulging out of her sockets. She had heard it from him, but this was actually the first time she had seen him doing that.

"Yes, and don't worry, it's still way too soon for you to think about something like it." Naruto grinned as he blew another giant fireball at the monsters, killing them in an instant.

"Just… just how powerful is he?!" Sting, the white dragon slayer, asked in disbelief with nervous sweats pouring down his forehead. While his partner, Rogue was staying impassive like he had always been, his eyes were widened slightly, showing a hint of shock in them. The Twin Dragon Slayers had never seen or even heard about someone like him before.

"This is not good at all…" Orga clicked his tongue worriedly. He, who had the power to slay a god, wasn't even sure whether or not he could handle Naruto Uzumaki, whose speed alone was inhuman.

"Such power… and confidence…" A member Yukino Aguria, beautiful and buxom young woman with light colour hair and dark brown eyes, muttered as she looked at Naruto. Not only did he fight with amazing skills and strength, but also with confidence she had never seen from anyone in her life. If only she had that kind of confidence…

He made her feel so small and so diffident.

"But there are still many monsters left, and all of them are much more powerful than the ones he has defeated," Laxus said as he crossed his arms on his chest

"He can take down D and C class monsters just fine, but what about the higher classes monsters?" Gajeel nodded his head in agreement, thinking that Naruto would surely have a tough time dealing with the more powerful monsters, especially the A-class, and S-class that still hadn't appeared.

"C'mon people!" Naruto suddenly shouted as he raised both his hands above his head "This place is getting too quite! Give me some noise!" Instantly, the crowd cheered and started chanting Naruto's name. The wizards started looking at the audience, amazed by their reactions to his call "Now that's more like it." Naruto smirked.

"Master…" Seilah said while smiling softly as she watched her master fighting from her secret spot. It was the first time in over four hundred years she had seen him enjoying something that much before. The cheers, the calls, the monsters that didn't run away the moment they saw him (they weren't designed to do that)… they were bringing out a side of him that she had never seen before and only heard the stories of his past.

However, it was also the first time she had seen him being so reckless. Giving him their name, showing them a tiny little piece of his powers, attracting so much attention, increasing his popularity, making himself famous… it was going to take him a lot of time, probably no less than two or three decades to tight up all loose ends and disappear from the world once again.

Even so, she was happy to see her master having fun.

As the fifteenth B-class was taken down by Naruto, a new type of monster appeared. This one, however, matched the preceded monsters but stood tall on its hind legs, had blue armor-like scales, limbs larger than its own body, a long tail with a spiked ring at the end and a glowing mouth.

The energy inside its mouth glowed brighter and with a thunder-like roar, it shot a beam of energy at Naruto, who disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the battlefield in an instant, causing the monster's attack to hit the ground harmlessly.

"Laser beam, seriously? That's the best you people can come up with?" Naruto said mockingly before leaping into the air, raising his hand above his head and created a Rasengan, which then increased dramatically in size much to the shock of everyone. As he reached maximum height, Naruto then shot down, slamming the Rasengan into the monster's chest, shattering its armour in an instant before he denoted it, blasting the remains of the monster away, spinning like a pinwheel inside a massive vortex. It crashed into Pandemonium with such force that the wall behind collapsed before it disappeared.

"Whoa!?" Natsu gasped excitedly "What is that?" He turned to Erza and asked with the same tone.

"This is the Rasengan." Erza explained, "This is the strongest and only A-class technique I know."

"Is that the one that took you three weeks to learn?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"That's right… with only one different…" Erza held out her hand and created a Rasengan, but it was only slightly larger than her hand. They were identical, only the sizes were different "I'm still working on the larger version, but still, I didn't have an idea that a Rasengan could get that big!" She stated. Her visible eye widened dramatically "It is pure energy so the more chakra you put into it, the harder for you to control."

"But is it wise to waste so much energy in a single attack like that in a battle like this?" Jura questioned curiously. From what he could see, after observing Naruto from the beginning of the match, the technique was pure energy. How could Naruto release his energy and use it in such form was beyond him, though.

More and more monsters appeared inside Pandemonium, and the A-class monsters soon joined the battle. They were muscular ape-like beasts whose skins were reddish in colour. Their bodies were clad heavily in his armour and their heads donned samurai helmets. There were four of them, and each doubled the size of a B-class monster.

The C-class and B-class started firing their attacks at Naruto, targeting him from every direction. However, with a smirk on his face, Naruto easily dodged them, moving between blasts with little to no trouble. As an A-class tried to whip Naruto with its giant tail, the immortal Shinobi performed a backwards somersault, with his hand put on its scale for a split second to dodge the attack, before waiting for the moment the monster's tail hit the wall to climb onto it. Running up its body, Naruto created a normal size Rasengan, which was still much larger than Erza's Rasengan and blasted the monster's head apart with it.

Throwing his kunai to the right, Naruto flashed to the B-class monster at that direction and threw several explosive tags into its mouth that exploded the moment it made a mistake of firing laser beam attack at him.

Then suddenly, as soon as Naruto returned to the ground, a huge fist rocketed toward him from above. The attack was devastated, as the ground where he stood exploded and kicked up a huge cloud of dust, engulfing half of the monster's arm.

"OH! It's a direct hit!" Chapati shouted as he leant forward on his announcing table and looked at the Lacrima visions to make sure that Naruto didn't dodge that attack by flashing away again "Is Naruto finished?!" The entire stadium became quite as everyone held their breath and waited for the result.

"Hold on a second…" Lahar suddenly said as he looked at the ape-like monster "what's wrong with the monster!?" Just like what he said, the A-class monster that attacked Naruto was struggling, moving from side to side while its right arm was remaining exactly where it was. It didn't take them long to realise that something, or rather someone was holding its hand back, keeping it from moving it anywhere.

When the dust was clear, the audience was completely surprised when Naruto appeared to be unscratched, standing in the same place with a serious expression on his face. His right hand held out, and it was firmly holding a hand that was much, much larger than his without any problem.

However, what stunned everyone the most when the screen zoomed in for a close-up of his face were his eyes, which used to be cerulean blue, had turned yellow, with toad-like pupils and orange pigmentation around their eyes.

As everyone was still stunned by this sudden outcome, Naruto held his free hand out and formed a Rasengan, which increased so much in size it became even larger than the largest one they had seen from him. Taking a step forward, Naruto then pushed the creature back despite the differences between their sizes before he jumped into the air and slammed the gigantic Rasengan into its chest. Naruto burst the Rasengan immediately after, sending the monster into the air with so much force it crashed through the ceiling (or rather the floor because Pandemonium was upside down) and kept flying up until it outdistanced the highest spot of Domus Flau before dispersing in a flash of light. Without wasting any more time, the blond calmly headed into battle.

"Unbelievable…" Makarov muttered as he fell on his butt.

"He has finally gotten serious, hasn't he?" Mavis asked with a small smile while Naruto took down monster one by one, or even two at the same time with ease.

However, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, and his intention. Because she was well aware of his powers, Mavis knew he was more than capable of demolishing Pandemonium with just Hiraishin, Rasengan and his skills as the strongest Shinobi in the history, so there was no reason for him to tap into a greater level of his power to fight monsters that paled in comparison with the ones he had fought in the past.

It was probably not a part of his teaching. While Erza had become a lot stronger as a Kunoichi under his teaching, Sage Art was still way beyond her level of understanding. Plus, Naruto had already assigned her with a difficult task of figuring out how Hiraishin works.

He definitely wasn't trying to impress anyone, maybe a girl or two knowing how he usually was, but he definitely had no reason to show off his strength to others. It's just not in his nature to do so. Naruto was also a man with many secrets, and he loved to keep them all for himself, and the people that were close to him like that Etherious demon Seilah.

'Was he trying to send a message?' Mavis thought in curiosity, deciding to trust her instinct instead. The first master of Fairy Tail turned her head to look at team Sabertooth for a brief second before shaking her head. If he was really trying to send a message, it could not be them, because unlike his teammates, he didn't have any grudge against the prideful tigers. He hadn't even had any interaction with them other than a few glances.

Then who could it be? Who was important enough for him to risk so much like that? Why was he trying to attract attention when it was what he had been trying to avoid? Someone she didn't know? Or was it someone she knew? There was only a handful of them, though, and most of them were dead a long time ago, while those who were still living…

Mavis' eyes then widened in realisation as she turned to look at Erza, who was once again trying to explain to her friends, mainly Natsu, how impossibly difficult it was to create a gigantic Rasengan and she had no idea how his eyes had become like that.

"Eighty-seven monsters!" The wig-wearing announcer cried when another A-class monster fell down behind Naruto in defeat "Eighty seven monsters in just barely five minutes! Naruto Uzumaki has completely dominated Pandemonium!"

"But there are still two A-class monsters and the S-class one left, and don't forget that it is the monster that is as strong as a Wizard Saint, one of the ten strongest wizards of Fiore," Lahar said as he looked at the counter.

Unknown to everyone, the S-class monster had already appeared and Naruto had noticed its presence from the beginning of the game, but like they said, he decided to save the best for last.

As the last two A-class monsters fell down to the ground without their heads and disappeared, what was left in front of him was a single monster. It was, at least compare to the others, a small black creature that took the form of a giant eyeball with purple spider-like legs and three small horns around its body.

"So, only you left?" Naruto asked with a small smirk, pointing his kunai at the creature as it glared at him with a giant, half-lifted eye "You must be the S-class monster, aren't you?"

"That little thing?" a spectator exclaimed in surprise.

"You're kidding me right?" Natsu said as his right eye twitched violently "That thing is the S-class?!"

"What a left down man." Gray nodded his head in agreement.

"Is she serious?" Orga said as many nodded their heads in agreement. "There's no way that puny thing is the S-Class. Moving at that speed, there is a chance that he might have taken the top class monster down already."

"Well, you must be extremely stupid to refuse to accept the truth." Naruto stated mockingly as he pointed at the eyeball monster "That one is obviously the S-class monster… simply because it's the only one of its type around here." Naruto then asked "So, are you going to reveal your true form or not? I'm running out of patience here." He said while cracking his neck around.

True enough the eyeball began to glow, growing exponentially as its body changed.

"This is why I told you it was impossible, pumpkin!" Mato cried as he waved his hands around "It's set up so that when the S-class monster becomes the last one left, its power is tripled, pumpkin!" His declaration caused everyone to widen their eyes in shock, but Naruto only raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked, "Then come." He stated confidently, holding out his hand.

As the light faded, a giant humanoid monster appeared and stood in front of Naruto, looking down at Naruto with three glowing eyes. It was so big that Naruto, who stood at six foot three, couldn't reach its ankle. Its body was clad heavily in dark coloured armours, with the eyeball, its first form, resided the front part of its torso.

"Man, the king put a lot of money into creating this thing, didn't he?" Naruto asked before commenting "What a waste!"

"Um… I don't think now is the time for that, Naruto-kun." Mira said while smiling nervously. She too, much like everyone, was rather terrified by the size and appearance of that monster. It was probably the largest monster they had ever seen in their life.

"Alright, Erza… I think that's enough information for you." Naruto said as he turned the kunai around and dropped it to the ground before sidestepping to dodge a giant foot when the S-class monster started attacking him "Remember to finish your homework before midnight." He reminded her as he kept dodging his opponent's attacks.

"I will." Erza nodded her head, but she didn't put her things away "So… can you take it down?"

"Of course I can." Naruto nodded his head as he rolled to the left before standing up and leaping backwards several times to make some distance between him and the beast, which turned its massive head around to look for him. With how fast he moved, it wasn't easy for the monster to follow his movement. "Alright, I want you to watch carefully because I'm going to teach you how to do this next?"

"Really?" Erza asked, immediately brightened up while her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Have I ever failed to keep my words?" Naruto asked as he raised his arm, holding his hand above his head before creating a large Rasengan.

At first, it appeared to be a normal one but then, four small energy-like blades appeared and started moving around the central, the Rasengan. As the blade became larger and spinning around their core faster, giving it the appearance of a massive energy windmill shuriken, the technique started giving off a loud screeching sound that could be heard all over the Domus Flau. They could also see that the wind had started to pick up.

"Wha…" Erza gasped in shock.

"Fuuton (Wind style)…" Naruto said as he brought his hand back "Rasenshuriken!" with that declaration, he threw the Rasengan at the giant monster in front of him. While many older wizards were wondering in amazement how he could throw such a dense energy like that away from him, the younger mages and the audiences looked unimpressed, because they had expected more.

"Can it really do anything to that monster?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't want it to get any bigger than that."

Mavis answered as the Rasenshuriken pulled up from the ground, heading to the S-class' torso, where the blades cut into with ease before the centre Rasengan exploded. What no one had expected was the size and the destructive power of the explosion, as it was a gigantic vortex of the wind that swallowed the monster into it completely. The shockwaves raced out, shaking the entire Pandemonium, while within the dome of wind, countless microscopic wind-blades were created, and they attacked the S-class at cellular level from every direction, shredding its armours and tearing every single core inside its body apart. The damages were so great, that when the vortex of wind disappeared, the monster, or at least what was left of it, started breaking and crumbling down before turning into the dust and disappear.

"H-he did it!" Chapati exclaimed in disbelief, awestruck by Naruto's performance "With one single attack, he has defeated the S-class monster. Naruto Uzumaki has conquered Pandemonium all by himself!" He shouted, causing the crowd to roar and cheer in excitement "It's flawless! Fairy Tail wins this event!"

"That was incredible!"

"He's amazing!"

"Is this Fairy Tail real strength?"

"That's no big deal." Lector, Sting's Exceed, said as he pointed his hand at Naruto "We could've done the same thing!" He stated, trying his best to keep a confident tone.

"This year isn't going to be easy for any of us with someone like him around," Lyon said as the upside down tower disappeared, allowing Naruto to return to the ground.

"That was amazing! You really have done it." Lucy said as she approached Naruto with the rest of the team "You're really strong."

"Of course." Naruto nodded his head with a smug smirk.

"Without a scratch…" Gray smirked as he looked at Naruto, who shrugged in response "Man, I don't think any of us could do it without being badly beaten."

"Is there anything you want to say, Natsu?" Naruto asked the pink haired boy, who was glaring at him.

"Why didn't you use that technique from the start?" Natsu asked "I mean… you could literally destroy everything from the beginning…"

"Why you look at that, Natsu Dragneel is thinking for once…" Naruto mocked, causing Natsu to have the urge to attack him, which was normal "Relax, I was just kidding. To answer your question, well, it's because I don't want to." He crossed his arms over his chest and continued "I mean… Where is the fun of doing something like that? I got dragged into this tournament for no reason at all, so I better have fun doing it and make the most out of it, rather than being annoyed all the time."

"Oh," Natsu nodded his head in understanding before grinning "You're one hell of a guy, aren't you!?" he then pointed his finger at Naruto's face "Yosh! Fight me when this tournament is over! I have to kick your ass!"

"Do not point your fucking finger at my face, brat." Naruto stated blankly and slapped Natsu's hand away "Also, I'm not going to fight you. It's annoying, waste of time, not to mention too troublesome."

"Boooo!" Natsu booed, bringing his thumb down.

"And last but not least…" Naruto then turned to his student, who was looking at him with a puzzled expression "I take that you have a lot of questions for me, haven't you?"

"I have." Erza nodded her head "Why didn't you tell me Rasengan is an incomplete technique?"

"Ah, so you have already figured it out, aren't you? To be fair, I didn't tell you because it's quite complicated to understand and learn, and you weren't ready to handle it." Naruto smiled, nodding his head. As Team Fairy Tail left the arena, Naruto started "You have already learnt about the chakra control, haven't you?" Erza nodded. It was his one of his first lessons, and because it was so important, she remembered it to the heart, and trained every day to master her control over her chakra "Well, there are actually two advanced forms of chakra control shape transformation and nature transformation."

"Shape transformation and natural transformation?"

"That's right." Naruto nodded "Shape transformation deals with controlling of the form, movement and potency of chakra, while nature deals changing the physical properties of chakra into an element."

"Ah, so the reason you can use all those elemental ninjutsu is because you can use nature transformation?" Erza questioned. Everything had finally been clear to her.

"You're correct. Though there are much more to nature transformation, but I think you just need to know that for the time being." He continued as they made their way back to their stand, completely ignored the side game the Grand Magic Game had to use to determine the following teams behind Fairy Tail team A "Now, these two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a technique. A technique's attack power can be increased enormously when you can combine both methods, but the number of ninjas who can use both simultaneously is very limited." He then pointed at her "However, you have already known shape transformation, mastered it actually."

Erza widened her eyes for a second, before deciding to guess after thinking very carefully about what he had told her and connecting them together with the strongest technique she knew "The Rasengan?"

"That's right, the Rasengan." Naruto nodded.

"Um sensei, can a single technique determine that I have already mastered shape transformation?" Erza asked curiously "I mean, it's not like I don't believe you or anything, but I had to practice tree climbing, water surface walking and various other extreme exercises every day in three months just to make sure that I have a good control over my chakra."

"Trust me, you have. It's because Rasengan is not a normal technique… it's the most advanced form of shape transformation."

"S-seriously?" Erza asked in shock before asking quickly "So, does that mean because it's a pure form of shape transformation, you can add nature transformation, which is the wind, to create Rasenshuriken?"

"Yes. Originally, my old man had developed Rasengan with the intention of combining his nature transformation. However, whatever he had planned, it had never happened, not because he hadn't had the chance but because he had failed to do it."

"He… he had failed?" Erza stuttered in shock. Her teacher, who was the wisest man she had ever known? One of the most powerful Shinobi in the history, and from what Naruto had told her, a genius (She figured that out herself because Naruto had called him a super smart ass motherfucker, much to her annoyance) had failed? If he failed, then what chance did she have? "Then how did you…"

"You think it's easy for me?" Naruto asked, laughing a little "Before I created Rasenshuriken, everyone had told me it's impossible. Rasengan alone is already an A-class technique. Combining it with nature transformation, it'll become a technique that has an S rank or possibly even higher acquisition difficulty level. It was so hard that I used to think it was as impossible as looking at the left and the right at the same time."

"Then… then what chance do I have?" Erza asked in panic, holding her head with her hands.

"Now now, don't get scared that easily. It's just theoretically speaking. You still have to go through a lot of training to think about creating your own version of Rasenshuriken, or whatever the hell it's going to be." Naruto explained, but when he saw that she wasn't being convinced at all, he decided to say "Now, if you still doubt yourself, then let me remind you that you are standing right in front of me, wearing that headband that you have worked so hard to earn," He pointed to the headband she was wearing on her forehead, despite not wearing Kunoichi armor "and proudly calling yourself a Kunoichi despite not having any potential in the arts of ninja. You might not be able to master a technique in two or three days, but what about in two or three weeks, or two or three months. A genius has their limits, but a hard worker doesn't. You're no genius, Erza and you have never stopped working hard to become what you are right now. So, listen to your teacher, have more confident in yourself, alright?"

Erza could only stare at him in surprise. She hadn't expected something like that coming from him. He had always been such a jerk that she used to think that everything came out of his mouth was full of venoms and humiliations to the people who were listening, so to say she was shocked to hear such a nice thing from him was a huge understatement.

Nonetheless, it was truly heartwarming. A soft smile broke out on her face as she nodded her head "Alright."

Naruto turned around and released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. That went way better than he thought. It'd been a very long time since the last time he tried the mentor role to someone and was not being an asshole or a jerk about it.

Naruto then glanced to the stand to his left when she had the feeling of someone watching him, and saw the girl with the only girl of Team Sabertooth looking at him. When their eyes met, she immediately looked away and returned her attention back to the arena, making Naruto wonder if he had already made a fan out of the opposing team.

"Alright," Naruto asked Lucy as he stepped forward and looked at the arena. The other contestants were standing around a machine that was called Magic Power Finder, a device that when hit with magic power, that power would be presented numerically. Because of that, MPF was a device that was used to determine and measure a mage's attack power. Looking at the recording board, Jura of team Lamia Scale was in the lead, which wasn't surprising because he was a wizard saint.

The last challenger was none other than Cana, who stepped forward with a bottle of beer in her hands. She also looked drunk.

As people started doubting her ability to get a score higher than four digits, Cana threw the bottle away and started stripping before throwing her shirt away, revealing the black emblem on her arm.

"And they said Shinobi were the one who didn't play fair," Naruto muttered sarcastically as he looked at Mavis, who smiled innocently at him in response. Cana then raised her arm to the sky and began chanting loudly.

Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!

Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!

Fairy Glitter!

As Cana brought her hand down, a brilliant light fell from the sky, striking the MPF and blasting the entire area apart.

When the light died down, everyone gasped in shock when they saw the number and the broken pieces of the MPF.

"9999! Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail B has surpassed even Jura of The Wizard Saint! What is Fairy Tail? Are they filled with monsters!?" The announcer exclaimed shocked at this development and the crowd went wild with excitement.

"W-well, with that in mind, we're proceeding to the battle portion for day two." He spoke up "First up, we will have Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A! Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!" the crowd cheered as the two female mages walked forward from their teams, both with different feelings. Lucy, with nervousness while Flare, one of confidence and a lot of hatred for her opponent.

"Lucy! Show them our strength!" Natsu cried, cheering for Lucy.

"Good luck." Naruto nodded his head at her.

"Leave it to me" Lucy managed a confident smile "I'll definitely win!"

"Can we just get started, blondie?" An annoyed Flare asked her opponent, making a face that made her look mentally unstable. Her expression made Lucy flinch slightly but kept her cool.

Meanwhile, Makarov was completely fired up with who they were going against and urged her. "The rival guild is led by the idiot Ivan! Come on, Lucy, it's time for us to teach them a lesson"

"What on earth is the purpose of Raven Tail?" Mavis questioned and Makarov, who totally lost his cool answered without thinking.

"Obviously, they want to humiliate us! So annoying!" Mavis sighed and shook her head.

"I'd be fine if it were something as small as that" Mavis muttered as she turned back to the arena

"Well now, the first round... Starts!"

Immediately after the signal had been given, Lucy took out one of her golden keys and summoned her spirit "Open! The Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" The white cow appeared and charged at flare with his battleaxe brought back. He slashed his axe at Flare, who quickly jumped and dodged, but Lucy had already had another key in hand "Open, The Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" With that chant, she summoned her second spirit, Scorpio, who put both his hands down to the ground and fired a tornado of sand at Flare.

"Hm…" The Ravel Tail's witch only smiled in response and used her magic, extending the length of her hair to create a shield in front of her, successfully blocking Scorpio's attack.

"Taurus! Sand of Scorpio!" Lucy ordered and sand began to swirl around Taurus battleaxe.

"Sandstorm Axe!" the minotaur cried out and slashed forward, sending the tunnel of sand straight to Flare, which crashed into her body and sent her flying.

The Raven Tail mage quickly got up to her feet and snarled back in anger.

"Blondie... Kamishigure Rōga!" Flare elongated her hair in spirals and shaped it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out before sending it to Lucy.

However, the celestial mage countered by summoning Cancer, an expert hair designer. With two scissors in hands, he cut Flare's hair, effectively negated her attack, making her scream in anger "My hair… damn you! You bastard!" she sent her hair into the ground and trapped Lucy, swinging her around by the ankle. However, Lucy wasn't giving up just yet. She quickly took out her magical weapon and whipped it at Flare, hooking it around her ankle, swinging her around as well.

"WOW!" Chapati cried as the crowd cheered "There hasn't even been time to take a breath in this battle. Battle of the father and son's Guilds! And battle of the women! Neither one is drawing back!"

"Arghh!" Flare shouted and drilled her hair down in the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Flare just tilted her head and smiled evilly, as she turned towards the crowd. Lucy caught on, and she quickly glanced at the rest of Fairy Tail who were cheering her on from the sides. She noticed that a bit of Flare's hair was moving very close to Asuka as if it was about to pounce on her any second.

"Asuka-chan!" For that second that Lucy took her eyes away from Flare, her red haired wizard immediately took that opportunity and whipped her hair at the celestial mage, knocking her down to the ground.

"Now now, blondie… don't move or talk, or else the girl dies." The Raven Tail Mage chuckled evilly, as she twirled her hair that was next to Asuka threateningly "Got…"

But before she could finish her sentence, a voice interrupted her.

"Oi, Lucy!" The blonde instantly snapped her head back and widened her eyes in shock and also relief when she saw Naruto standing right next to Asuka, his hand gripping the strand of Flare's hair "Keep your head in the battle, will ya." he encouraged her with a small grin.

"Naruto!" The master cried out in shock before looking the hair in his hand after he had ripped it apart with his hands "In a place like this?"

"Naruto…" Mavis titled her head to the side and smiled at him as Naruto flicked a few strands of Flare's hair away.

"You're welcome," Naruto smirked, waving his hand at her and walked back to his position.

Lucy gave a thankful glance to him before she glared at her opponent, bringing a new key up after closing Taurus and Scorpio's gates "Open, gate of the Twins Gemini!" she called out to her Spirit. In no time, she was free from her bound and ready to go. "Turn into me!" she shouted.

"Yes, master!" Gemini, who took the form of a naked Lucy, with only a bathrobe wrapped around her body, appeared.

"W-why are you wearing a TOWEL?" Lucy cried out in shock while the crowd going wild again.

"This is the last clothing you wore the last time you summoned me, master," Gemini responded, as they grabbed the bath towel, ready to strip.

"N-no! Don't!" Lucy cried, stopping Gemini "Anyway, let's do it!" Gemini understood, and rushed to their master's side to perform a spell that would surely defeat their opponent, as well as surprise the audience. Then they joined hands and chanted the incantation, magical power flared strongly around them as Lucy's magic power was doubled with the help of Gemini "Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven. All the stars, far and wide. Show me thy appearance. With such shine. O Tetrabiblos. I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect became complete. Open thy malevolent gate. O eighty-eight stars of the heaven..." Lucy continued as the eighty-eight constellations of the sky appeared and then came down as spheres and bestowed their power upon the blonde celestial mage, causing everyone to gasp in amazement and Flare to fall on her ass and look at her opponent in fear "Shine! Urano Metria!"

However, when she was about to strike Flare, Lucy began to sweat excessively and found her spell got cancelled out. The next instant, Lucy dropped to the ground in exhaustion, confused why the spell didn't work.

Rather it didn't even leave a scratch on Flare.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Erza cried out.

"No way!" Makarov gasped in shock.

"This feeling…" Seilah muttered as she turned her head and looked around the stadium. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, a small devil-like creature with a grinning face that was standing on the shoulder of a mage of Raven Tail, Obra.

"The winner of this round is... Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"Chapati cried in the mic, and the crowd cheered loudly. Upon hearing this, Naruto quickly jumped off the stadium and rushed towards Lucy while she was trying to cover her tearful eyes as the crowd laughed at her "What in the world happened?! Lucy's magic didn't activate! Yazima-san… this is… Yazima-san." But the short old man was glaring at a certain guild with a dark expression on his face. Around the stadium, the audience was completely confused, and couldn't stop themselves from wondering what had happened.

"God damn it, what did they do?!" Natsu growled angrily as he looked at the mages of Raven Tail Team, who were all smirking and laughing in satisfaction "I'm going to get her…"

"Stay here Natsu." Naruto shook his head and put his hand on the pinkette's shoulder, stopping him. "You wait here." Before he could say anything, Naruto had already jumped over the balcony and landed on the ground before making his way toward Lucy, who was trying to get back to her feet while sobbing quietly.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked as he extended his arm, offering Lucy his hand "You've done well, you know?"

"But it's still…" But she didn't get to finish because Naruto suddenly bent down and hooked his arms under her knees and her back, picking her up bridal style much to her surprise "Wha…"

"C'mon, let's get you out of here." Naruto smiled as he turned around and walked away with Lucy "It's just one lost, we're still far ahead of them. Save the tears for later when we win, okay?"

"Okay…" Lucy nodded and wiped the tears away.

"Did I ever tell you how much you remind me of someone I used to know?" Lucy widened her eyes, causing Naruto to chuckle softly "I didn't, did I?"

 _Line Break_

"How is Lucy's condition sensei?" Erza asked when Naruto returned to them after taking their celestial mage to the infirmary so Porlyusica could run a few checks on her to make sure that she was alright.

"She's fine." Naruto answered, "She said she was going to take a shower and would return to watch the rest of the day with us later."

"Good to know." Erza smiled and nodded her head.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, now let's get ready for the first battle of the second day…" Chapati yelled as two names appeared on the Lacrima screens "Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail Team B versus Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus!" The audience, especially the male group, roared in excitement, which wasn't something unexpected because they were the two most beautiful girls in the Grand Magic Game, with well-known reputations in swimsuit modelling to boost.

He turned to Mira, who was about to leave and called encouragingly "Mira, do your best out there."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Mira smiled and headed down to the arena just like Jenny.

Mirajane and Jenny stood facing each other, both keeping the confident smile on their face.

"Come on, Mira!" Erza shouted out as she put both hands in front of her, cheering for her best friend "Fight with everything you got!" but then, her mouth dropped open in horror as she saw the battle "What's going on here?!"

"Oh, I see." Naruto smirked as he leant forward "The organisers sure know how to organise interesting matchups, don't they?" In a flash, Naruto had magic binoculars in his hand that he then used to have a much closer look at the arena below "Damn girls." He laughed slyly, before glancing to the side when he noticed the weird look Erza was giving him "What? I'm a man, aren't I? There's nothing wrong with enjoying a view like this." He commented before going back to enjoy the show.

Meanwhile, Makarov, just like any male within the stadium were looking at the battle with hearts in their eyes.

Because it's not just a battle, it's a swimsuit battle.

"How this?" Mirajane smiled seductively, changing her clothes into a two pieces orange bikini with white flowers patterns. She was kneeling on the ground with one of her left arm putting underneath her chest and one hand holding her right breast, pushing them up and making her breasts look even bigger than before

"And this?" Jenny retaliated with a similar tactic, running her hands through her hair and pushing her chest out to increase the greatness of her large breasts in her own blue swimsuit. The crowd was going wild, now that the female finally joined the men, crying out excitedly at the sight of their idols in swimsuits.

"I'm back!' What is going on everyone?" Lucy announced her return with Wendy, who had fully recovered and asked with a bright smile. To answer her question, Mira simply pointed to the battlefield, where the two models had changed into new sets of bikini "Mira?! And Jenny Realight too?"

"I guess it can be help since they're both pinup models. Apparently, there is an irregular rule that allows them to turn this fight into a cheesecake showdown." Erza sighed before smiling at Wendy "Hello Wendy, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Erza-san, thank you." Wendy smiled back with a nod of her head.

"Naruto is really enjoying himself, isn't he?" Lucy asked, smiling nervously while looking at Naruto. Erza could only shake her head. She agreed with his logic, but it's necessary to show it so casually, clearly and perversely like that.

"What do you think of this?" Mirajane made another sexy pose with her hand holding the front bangs of her white wavy hair up, bending her back to show off her ass. Her bikini was changed into another bikini suit, which was light blue in colour.

"Hi…" Jenny countered with a leopard print bikini. Her thumb was pulling the bikini top down to expose more fleshes.

"Man, this is gold, pure gold," Naruto commented excitedly as the two beautiful models went on a series of bikini, and lingerie. The themes changed rapidly, ranging from school swimming uniform, cat girls in bikini to bondage, stockings and pantyhose. The two really didn't hold anything back.

"Seriously, just what the hell is going on?" Gray asked, sweat dropping nervously.

"They…they can really do this kind of thing in a battle portion?" Wendy asked while shaking slightly, feeling extremely down because of Mira and Jenny's voluptuous body, something she had always wanted to have.

"As expected, quite impressive," Jenny noted, smiling at her opponent.

"You as well, Jenny," Mirajane admitted with a nod of her head.

"I didn't think you'd agree to have a swimsuit contest like this…."

"Yeah, well, after all, I don't really like slugfests," Mirajane confessed truthfully. "We're better off if we can reach a peaceful result, no?"

"Oh! The former swimsuit model colleagues! With both of them employing transformation magic, this is like a dream come true!" Chapati cried as he gave one point to Jenny, while Lahar and Yazima went for Mira "But at this rate, it's never going to end… so let's make this next set the last."

"Here we go." Jenny muttered as her eyes shone with evil intention "Mira, it seems this is the end. This will decide who the best model is."

"Apparently." Mira nodded, smiling innocently.

"To make the victory even sweeter, how about we make a bet?" Jenny asked as she pointed her hand at Mira "How about the loser… appear nude in the weekly sorcerer magazine?" The men immediately gasped in shock, with blood flowing out of their noses. Even Naruto, who could keep his composure better than anyone, nearly dropped his binoculars when Jenny declared that.

"Sure thing." And much to their surprise, Mira agreed with an innocent smile.

"Wah… what kind of unbelievable wager has been made here?!" Chapati cried out

"The last theme shall be Battle form." Jenny as her body began to glow "Let's do it, Mira."

When the light died down, Jenny had a new appearance. Her head was covered by a ruffled dark headband which was attached to conical ear protectors which jut out and backwards. Her torso was covered by a dark battle suit with light edges, splitting into two main parts: a revealing shirt exposes a fair amount of her cleavage and her belly, while her legs were covered in similar, tight-fitting pants leaving the inner parts of her thighs exposed. The two pieces were joined together on the front by two thin, dark straps, creating an "X" in correspondence to Jenny's abdomen, each of their edges secured by thin, light bolts, while on the back the shirt and pants became one, with a thong-like garment covering her bottom leaving the upper central part of it exposed. She sported light gloves extending up to her shoulders, each secured by a series of buttons on the inner part of her arms, which possessed metal plating in correspondence to her hands and metal bands on their upper edges; every arm had the above-mentioned part linked together by a thick, dark cord, solidly remaining arched and not hanging down, similar to a hosepipe. Her legs were covered by armoured thigh-high boots, sporting distinctively large upper edges protruding upwards, as well as metal high heels. Jenny's neck was hidden by plate armour that extends on her shoulders in the form of rounded pauldrons and up to her chin, with two peculiar protrusions hiding her ears away jutting outwards, getting smaller as they get farther from her face.

"Then I guess it will be my turn then." Mirajane smiled as her magic power flared around her.

"This is new," Naruto said as he removed the binoculars. There was no need for that anymore.

"She won't…" Erza gasped when Mirajane started to transform. "She did."

In such form, Mira became taller and more massive, with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. She gained a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body were covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which was torn in its lower part and revealed a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat came with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat was circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist held up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat.

Hanging from her shoulders was a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges, not unlike her coat. Armour plating went up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armoured horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Mira's forearms sported armoured gauntlets. Her legs appeared to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants.

The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, were her feet: these were completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Mirajane, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the S-Class Mage in height. Each leg also had four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves were supposed to be.

Wendy and Lucy gasped in amazement as Mira's new transformation "What is that form?"

"Demon…Mirajane Sitri." Erza smiled as she crossed her hand on her chest "As far as I know, it's the strongest Satan Soul."

"I've acknowledged your wager, Jenny." Mira spoke up in a much deeper tone "and now, I would like you to acknowledge my strength." Jenny paled in response and fearfully looked at her rival. Mira then dashed towards Jenny and landed a single blow on her. The attack was so powerful that it knocked Jenny out of her battle form and caused her to fall down with the top of her dress burned to ashes, leaving all the spectators in awe.

"Sorry…" Mira changed back to her human form and smiled softly at the girl who was crying "I look forward to seeing you in your birth suit, Jenny." After saying that, she walked away.

"Poor girl." Naruto commented as Jenny started crying "She really has no idea what she has gotten herself into."

"Victor! Mirajane!"

Line Break

"You've been chosen as the reserve member of this team. Do you understand what does this mean, right?"

"Yes, I won't humiliate the name of Sabertooth." Yukino nodded her head "It means I have to win no matter what."

As soon as she heard her name get called to be the opponent of Kagura Mikazuchi for the final battle of the second day, Yukino made a silent promise to herself – that she'd give it her best shot. If she lost, it meant she wasn't worthy of the title of Mage of Sabertooth.

The young mage couldn't help but sigh longingly when she started thinking about what would happen to her. It had been her life-long dream to join Sabertooth and today would be the deciding factor.

Would she sink? Or would she float? As she walked out onto the field, nervousness wracked her body and her pale hands were soaked with sweat. She quickly wiped them on her skirt, (her cloak that flared at her feet kept her action well hidden) trying to let her nervousness subsides.

"It's nice to meet you." Yukino lowered her head as she greeted Kagura.

The swordswoman was surprised, and she greeted back in return "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, why don't we also make a bet like the previous contestants?" She suggested.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in that." Kagura shook her head.

"Are you afraid that you'll lose?"

"I don't think so. That's just because I think people must keep their promise if they make bet." Kagura closed her eyes as she continued "I have no interest in casual bets."

"Then let's make just make a big bet then." Yukino then paused for a second before saying "Life… let's bet our lives on this contest."

"S-seriously, is that necessary to go that far?" Natsu asked in shock.

"What's wrong with her?" Gray questioned while looking at Yukino with wide eyes.

"This girl…" Naruto muttered thoughtfully.

Yukino reached her hand into her pocket, and brought out the key of Pisces, letting it glow as the gate was ready to open with just a few words.

"Huh?" Kagura said, looking at the key "A golden key."

"She's a celestial mage too?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Open, Gate of the Twin Fish." Yukino declared as she raised her key "Pisces!" Pisces came out of their gate in battle mode – their fishy forms that were very similar to eels, not fishes. Why it was the Gate of the Twin Fish and not Gate of the Eels, Yukino could never understand. They were black and white, almost as if they were Ying and Yang.

Kagura easily dodged as they attacked, her eyes closed. Yukino was shocked. Kagura was more powerful than she had anticipated.

"What a waste. If you're so good at dodging, then all I need to is ground you." Yukino said, bringing out Libra's key. "Open, Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!"

"All twelve golden keys are here. Just great." The immortal Shinobi muttered sarcastically as he continued to watch the fight.

"Two gates? Just like Lucy of Fairy Tail, Yukino must be a powerful Celestial Wizard – maintaining two gates is no easy task!" Chapati said, which made the crowd scream and shout in excitement. As Libra appeared, the crowd went wild as they saw her revealing clothing and womanly figure. Hearts could be seen in about half of the men present. "It's another stunningly beautiful Zodiac spirit!" Chapati yelled out.

Yazima said, "She's a sight for sore eyes."

"Libra, alter her gravity."

"As you wish!" Libra replied, moving her hands up and down, making Kagura fall to the ground. She was being pushed down by a multitude of pressure – the result of a Gravity Change.

"Pisces!" Yukino commanded, the twin fish already knowing what she was thinking, went to attack. However, Kagura had escaped at the last moment.

"She is good." Naruto nodded "To be able to dodge attacks from both sides in a heavy gravity field like that is actually no normal feat, I must say."

"I see." Yukino murmured. Her plans of winning with Pisces and Libra crashed down. Kagura hit both spirits with her sheathed sword, knocking both of them away much to the shock of everyone. "Pisces, Libra, go back," Yukino said and made her spirits disappeared.

"You're going to make me open, the thirteenth gate?" Yukino questioned her opponent.

Kagura looked shocked, her eyes opened widely as Yukino brought out a black, oddly design key.

"Opening the thirteenth Gate… That means you're out of luck." Yukino said. Whenever she used this key, her opponent always fell before her. It was her ultimate key. The gate key glowed purple as it waited for her to say the summoning words.

"Luck, huh?" Kagura questioned. "I haven't relied on that since I was born. Everything has happened due to the choices I've made!" She said, putting her hand on the handle of her sword Archenemy "They lead me to the future."

"Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer," Yukino started calmly "Ophiuchus!" Yukino yelled. The Great Black Snake appeared, the arena turning dark with purple clouds that a giant, metallic snake, Ophiuchus revelled in.

Kagura gave no response as she continued to advance forward. Ophiuchus went to attack, but the mermaid easily dodged to the side and hit the giant snake with her unsheathed sword "Blade of Resentment, Archenemy, style of the Unsheathed Sword." With one single attack, she split Ophiuchus in two, forcing the spirit to return to the Celestial Spirit World.

"I don't believe it," Yukino muttered terrifyingly, her eyes widened in horror as Kagura closed in and struck her with the back of her sword.

"Your decision for making a bet was too hasty." Kagura stated calmly as she stopped behind a fallen Yukino "Because sometimes mermaid eats tigers."

"Yes…" Yukino stuttered with tears kept flowing out of her eyes.

She lost.

"Your life…" Kagura said as she walked away "It belongs to me now, right?"

"Yeah…" Yukino said as tears fell from her eyes "I will obey you."

That was it.

She was going to be disbanded from her Guild.

Her ultimate defeat marked the end of the second day of the Grand Magic Game.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 12**_

* * *

 **Note: This is the new chapter everyone. It's been a little later than usual because I couldn't make it in time, so I'm so sorry for this. It's because I've messed up my project at the lab, so I have to work on it all over again, but must work overtime in order to deliver the product to my teacher in time**

 **Anyway, I hope Naruto's battle is worth the wait and the cliffhanger in the last chapter. The rest of the chapter (Lucy vs Flare, Kagura vs Yukino and Mirajane vs Jenny) I borrowed from my brother's original story, but also added some of my touches into it, hope you don't mind.**

 **There's something I would like to point out. It's about Naruto and my decision about Hiraishin. There was a guest review (I deleted it) that went on like this, and I quote:**

 **"Really, Hiraishin? That's it? That's what all the fuss is about? Is that all a, quote-unquote, "beyond godlike" Naruto can do? A very limited teleportation technique?... At this point is pretty obvious that neither you nor your brother know of the Super OP, Mega hax, Uber broken things that exist in fiction, if this is the best that you can come up with, and that's just disappointing."**

 **I don't want to say it, but this person sent it two times and they made me feel so frustrated I just wanted to write an author's note and update it as a new chapter to tell this to them. Seriously, what do you expect? Naruto goes into Pandemonium and turns full Kurama mode and blast the entire things apart with one hit?! Ending the game in less than two seconds?! Seriously, where is the excitement in that? Do you know that with his power, I can write Naruto's fight in just one sentence, and end this story in less than 2k+ words instead of 10k+. Even from the beginning, the reason Naruto decided to use Hiraishin wasn't because he wanted to defeat the tower or show off his power. It's because he wanted Erza to test her observation skill, god damn it!**

 **That's enough of negativity. It's time I deliver you a very good news. Some of you might have already know this, but those who didn't, I would like to say that MY BROTHER HAS DECIDED TO COME BACK TO FANFICTION! We received our mid-term exam's result last week, and my brother's grade has increased a lot. While it might not be exceptionally good, it is still more than enough to prove to everyone that he's a good student.**

 **So, he has decided to come back to writing and will update his stories soon. Unfortunately, because I have already taken over Fairy Guardian, his version of this story will still stay discontinued. However, at the brighter side, he's going to return to the story that we're all looking forward to: The Prince of Olympus.**

 **Exciting!? I know his fans are. The lemon god has returned m(^_^)m**

 **Anyway, that's the end of this chapter.**

 **You all know what is going to happen in the next chapter.**

 **It is Naruto vs Sabertooth everyone!**

 **Of course, I cannot leave the relationship's developments as well as fan-services out of it either.**

 **READ AND REVIEW, and I will see you in the next chapter soon!**

 **Bye bye!**

 **P/S: Of course, looking for Beta-readers. I have a lot of readers complaining about the quality in the last few chapters, I think it's time I found someone to help me clean up the mess.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 13**

"Puha! I sure ate" Natsu said in satisfaction as he held his slightly swollen belly, making his way back to Honeybone with Naruto, Wendy, Lucy and the two blue and white Exceeds walking before him. It was the night after the second day of the Grand Magic Game, and Fairy Tail had had a huge party at a local bar to celebrate their huge win that morning. Lucy had lost, but it was nothing to be ashamed about because Raven Tail had cheated their way to victory. Naruto, Cana and Mira's huge wins were still something worth celebrating.

"You ate too much." Carla said sternly, pointing her paw at Natsu before turning to Happy and giving him the same stern look "You too, Happy."

"I'm full too." Happy meowed happily, having gotten for himself two of his favourite tuna fishes in total. He might be a small cat, but he could eat a lot.

"Is the lodging around here?" Wendy asked, turning to Lucy who was talking with Naruto about her upcoming novel.

"Yes, we're almost there." The Celestial Mage nodded her head with a smile.

"Is everyone in the same room?" Wendy asked nervously, with her cheeks reddened a little.

"This is really… the worst." Lucy made a forced smile before sighing longingly "Natsu snores so loudly, Gray ends up naked before you know it… Erza always crawls into my bed. The only one that doesn't cause any problem is Naruto. He usually stays outside all night and only returns in the early morning to wake us up and get ready for the tournament."

"You don't sleep, Naruto-san?" Wendy asked, turning to Naruto. Lucy also looked at him, wanting to hear his answer as she had always wondered about that.

"I only need two hours sleep per week." Both girls widened their eyes in shock "So yeah, I don't sleep much."

"But how can you stay awake and don't feel sleepy?" Lucy asked.

"I'm used to it." Naruto answered shortly, smiling at them "Sleep wastes my time, which I can use to do something better like training, meeting people and doing whatever I want without anyone bothering me. Because there is no one around, it's the time of day you can concentrate on yourself." That was so Naruto they didn't feel surprised at all "But anyway, I don't think you two should follow my example. Young girls like you need to have enough sleep to stay healthy, as lack of sleep can be a pain to those who aren't used to it." Lucy and Wendy nodded their heads. They could not agree more.

"Damn, you sure are a monster man." Natsu, who had also been listening to his speech, said admiringly before throwing both of his hands into the air and crying out loud "Yosh, I am not going to sleep tonight too so I can use those time to train."

"I don't think that's not a good idea," Lucy said while forcing a nervous smile to her face. She then looked around, noticing the absences of Titania Erza Scarlet and the infamous stripper of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster. "Have anyone seen Gray and Erza?" She asked curiously.

"Poor Gray…" Carla giggled softly while shrugging her shoulders "it seems like Gray got snatch away by Lyon…"

"What about Erza-san?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I haven't seen her, now that you mention it…" Lucy shook her head before turning to Naruto "Naruto, do you know where she is?"

"She went to Mermaid Heel's lodging to meet that cat girl who I suppose is another childhood friend of hers. I saw the two of them walking together not too long ago." Naruto informed them before asking "She will probably return before midnight, though because she has to give me the answers for the test I gave her this morning." They nodded. She had to figure out how Hiraishin worked and give Naruto the answer before midnight. She still hadn't had the answer but from what they had heard from Levy, who had given her the record of the Game's second day, Erza believed it had something to do with his triple-blades kunai.

"Hey, guys?" Natsu suddenly when they were just a block away from Honeybone, pointing his hand to the front. "There's someone in front of our lodging…" Their eyes turned to the person who was standing in front of Honeybone. With enhanced eyesight, it was quite easy for Naruto and the dragonslayers to see who it was, but Lucy and the cats were having a lot of difficulties.

"There really is. That person is…"

"You guys have such a good eyes…" Lucy said as she put her hand on her forehead "Huh?" It took her a few more steps closer to see who it was, and to say she was surprised was an understatement.

It was Yukino Aguria, the Celestial Mage of Sabertooth.

Line Break

"Business…" Lucy asked in confusion, staring at the girl who was sitting on the sofa in front of her "…with me?" Naruto was sitting on the chair at the table behind Lucy, as he had decided to hear what Yukino had to say. With how everything was going, two celestial mages who had all twelve zodiac golden keys in their possession was extremely troublesome, and not to mention that dangerous.

"Yes." Yukino nodded her head "I have important business with you, Lucy-sama."

"What is Saber trying to pull this time?" Natsu asked with a growl, making Yukino look at him nervously. Naruto then raised his hand and knocked his fist on the top of his head, causing him to cry out in pain "Hey, you want to pick a fight?!" He yelled, but Naruto ignored the dragon slayer as he looked at Yukino.

"Sorry, he doesn't know how to properly talk to a lady," Naruto said calmly. When it was his turn to be nervously looked at by Yukino, he continued "I, personally, don't have any problem with you or any of your teammates? Aside for some… arrogant speeches and holy-than-thou attitude, Sabertooth hasn't done anything wrong to me, so I think we're all cool here." Wendy and Lucy nodded their head in agreement, giving Yukino a comforting smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Yukino nodded her head gratefully at him.

"No need for the honorific suffix." Naruto shook his head. Yukino only looked at him for a few second before she turned her attention back to Lucy.

"Anyway, Lucy-sama, this might be a rather bold request but…" Yukino said as she reached her hands down and took out something from her pockets. Putting it on the table, the light silver-haired mage took her hand back and revealed them to be her golden keys much to Lucy and everyone's surprise "The key of the paired fish Pisces and the key of the heavenly scale Libra," she continued. "I'd like you to take the two of these, Lucy-sama." Everyone, especially Lucy, was shocked by her request. Naruto, meanwhile, was looking at Yukino strangely. He saw her there with Lucy, didn't he? Did history change? It shouldn't be possible because as far as he could remember, he hadn't done anything to prevent 'the gate' from being opened… yet.

"That's… impossible." Lucy replied, looking at Yukino. "I can't take them."

"When I saw you today Lucy-sama, I decided that after the Games had ended, I would give you these keys," Yukino said, closing her eyes.

"The Games haven't even ended yet." Naruto reminded her "Or is it something else we don't know?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, my games have ended, Naruto-sama" Yukino replied, causing the younger Fairy to look at her in surprise "I was just a reserve member of Team Sabertooth. Minerva-sama will probably take my place. With this, the 'Strongest Five' that changed Sabertooth have been gathered."

"So then…" Happy said, remembering what Max said about the Strongest Five, the ones who Sabertooth's master had gathered a few years ago. Those five were very strange but very capable mages. They were Rufus, Orga, the Twin Dragon Slayers, Sting and Rogue and lastly the daughter of Sabertooth Guild's master, Minerva Orlando.

"You weren't part of them?"

"Yes Minerva-sama was in a middle of a job, so I was allowed to take her place" Yukino explained, gripping her hands tightly

"But why?" Wendy asked, looking confused. "These Stellar Spirits are precious to you, aren't they?"

"Precisely for that reason…" Yukino replied. "These Celestial Spirits will be happier, as well as me if they're entrusted to Lucy-sama, who is a far more outstanding spirit mage than me." Her eyes saddened for a moment.

"That's quite a happy request…" Lucy made a nervous smile, fluttering. "But for me?"

"You have already gathered ten of the twelve Golden Keys of the Zodiac," Yukino said. "With these two keys added…" Yukino looked at Lucy, her face more serious than ever. "The Twelve Keys have been gathered," she said in a serious tone "The Gateway that changes the world will open."

"You know about that legend?" Naruto asked. It wasn't exactly a legend, but he had decided to go with the flow anyway.

"Yes, it's mentioned in a lot of books of history of magic." Yukino nodded her head.

"The Gateway that changes the world?" Lucy asked in awe "What does that mean?"

"Like I said, it's just an old legend," Yukino paused for a second before continuing "I don't know understand the meaning of it, either. You might have noticed this already… but the number of Stellar Spirit mages has decreased over the past years. Even the one mage from our guild lost his magic, and there was that Zentopia incident some time ago, as well. We might be the only two celestial spirit mages left now." She then smiled at Lucy "You are the one that loves and is loved by spirits. You should carry the twelve golden zodiac keys and walk together with these Spirits." Yukino finished, smiling at Lucy.

"Sorry," Lucy shook her head, surprising Yukino. "But I can't accept them." Lucy gave the shocked Yukino a gentle smile "Celestial spirit magic is a magic of bonds and trust." She explained. "There's no way that owners can be switched so easily."

"This wasn't… an easy solution come by" Yukino said, sighing longingly.

"Eh?" Lucy asked, looking at Yukino, who stood up and bowed her head low to them.

"I figured you would say that," Yukino said as she stood straight up, smiling at Lucy. "When the time comes…the twelve keys will naturally be reunited again." The blonde could only smile at her. Even though she was a celestial mage, she was as confused about Yukino's words as everyone.

"It'd be nice if we could meet again," Yukino said as she bid them farewell and left the room. Naruto only stood there and looked at the empty space in front of him for a moment, thinking about what he should and should not do. Naruto knew he had to make his move carefully.

He noticed the luggage outside of Honeybone when the group entered their room with Yukino. It probably belonged to the girl. He guessed she was leaving the city, but it would be very troublesome if she really was because first, he saw her there with Lucy, and second, if she was really leaving and causing the future to change, it would be impossible for Lucy to summon all twelve zodiac spirits. There was a chance that she would risk her life in trying to do so.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Lucy asked when she saw Naruto making his way outside.

"You guys wait here, I will return in a moment," Naruto said as he put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. Opening the door, he turned around and spoke to Lucy.

Line Break

As she walked away from Honeybone, pulling her luggage behind her, she couldn't stop herself from wondering where she should go and what should she do next.

"Hey, Yukino!" Then suddenly, Yukino heard the voice of someone she didn't expect "Hold on a second there." Yukino turned around and saw Naruto walking towards her with a small smile on his face, his hands in his pocket.

"Naruto-sama?" she said, shocked to see him there "What are you doing out here?"

"Just want to make sure that you're alright and get home safe. You didn't look very happy when you were talking to us. Even know, I can see that your mood is down." Naruto said.

"You went to all that trouble of chasing after me just for that…" She asked in shock, her voice trembling.

"I noticed the luggage when you came here." Naruto said, looking at the blue luggage Yukino was pulling with her "Where were you going at this timing anyway? It's nearly midnight, isn't it? Even if you're no longer part of Team Sabertooth, why don't you stay to watch and cheer for your team?" He asked, looking around.

"Uhm…I… it's just…" She stuttered, trembling.

"Hey, are you alright there?" Naruto asked, noticing the tears that were appearing at the corners of her eyes "Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice became soft and comforting.

"I'm sorry." Yukino said as hotly tears freely running down her cheeks "I…just…canot take it…anymore…" she cried and fell down to her knees, crying into her hands."I… the only people who ever treated me like this was my sister…" Naruto looked at her in surprise, listening to the girl as she poured her heart out to him "I… always looked up to Sabertooth. Last year, I finally got in but… I'm… not allowed to go back anymore…"

"What happened, Yukino?" Naruto asked, lowering himself down to one knee before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just from that one loss…" Yukino said through sobbing gasps. "I was kicked out of the guild. I was forced to be naked in front of a lot of people… forced to erase my guild stamp with my own hands." Naruto's expression hardened. He didn't care if they kicked her out of their guild because it's just not his business.

However, was that necessary to humiliate a maiden in such a way right in front of her guildmates like that? He had to wonder. He had understood why Natsu had so many problems with Sabertooth and its members.

"It was so bitter and humiliating…" Yukino continued and Naruto could only squeeze her shoulder comfortingly "My self-respect and memories of the guild were completely destroyed…" Yukino said as she tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Everything will be alright, Yukino." How many years had it been since the last time he said those word comfortingly to anyone? He didn't remember.

"It's… it's not Naruto-sama. I don't have a place to return to… I don't even know what to do now." She said, hiccupping slightly as she looked at him "When… when I heard you told Erza-sama to… have more confidence in herself, I thought… I thought I could do it too. Even though your words weren't mean for me, they gave me courage, the strength and everything that I lack to face Kaguya-sama in the battle. I thought I could accomplish something if I try my best too. It makes me feel like I am worth something… I'm so ashamed… of myself… to feel such way."

Naruto didn't know what to say.

Those words…

This girl…

She was just like a woman he used to know, loved and cared about.

"Yes…" Yukino said, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry…I…just…" But she widened her eyes in shock when Naruto suddenly moved the hand on her shoulder behind her head and gently pulled her toward his chest, giving her a comforting hug "Naruto-sama…" She said, looking up at him in surprise.

"It's alright, Yukino… it's alright for you to feel that way. You don't have to feel ashamed for your feelings. They're only natural human emotions, after all." Naruto said with a soft tone before it hardened "Sabertooth should be the one who felt ashamed about what they did."

Line Break

"I'm back!" Erza announced as she entered their shared room, carrying a paper bag in her hand "Hello Wendy, it's good to finally have you here with us." She gave a warm smile to the blue haired sky dragon slayer, who she saw sitting on Lucy bed and talking with her Exceed friend Carla.

"Thank you, Erza-san," Wendy replied brightly.

"Lucy, Natsu, have Gray returned yet?" They both shook their head, making Erza nod her head in understanding before asking while looking around "What about Naruto?"

"He left after Yukino earlier." She answered, and then continued when she noticed the confused look on Erza's face "It's a long story."

"Is that so?" Erza nodded her head and walked toward her bed.

"Hey, Erza, what is that you are carrying?" Natsu asked as he took a peek into the bag in Erza's hands before dodging her fist when she tried to punch him away "Instant ramen? Really? Can I have some?"

"They are for Naruto, Natsu," Erza said as she pointed her hand at his face.

"He likes instant ramen?"

"Let's just say that he likes all ramen, good or bad, but he usually prefers good so I bought the best in the store." Erza said, but she nodded her head anyway "I bought these so I could bribe him into forgiving me for failing his test. Usually, failures come with punishments, so the last thing I want right now is being punished by him." Erza said with a horror expression, causing the girls, especially Wendy, to look at her nervously while sweat dropping.

"What did he do to you?" Lucy asked, shocked "A-anyway, you still don't know how Hiraishin work?"

"I do… but I'm not a hundred percent sure. These instant ramen cups are just a backup plan in case I give him the wrong answer." She said, "I couldn't cook ramen, at least, not the delicious kind so I decided to buy these."

"Well, good luck to you then." Lucy chuckled "Speaking of… why aren't you calling him sensei?"

"Don't tell him this, but I don't like to call him sensei when he's not around." Erza said while scratching the back of her head "You know, it feels… weird somehow calling someone who is just a few years older than you teacher. I mean…"

"Erza Scarlet! I know you are in there!? Open this door this instant." However, before Erza could finish her explanation, they heard a female voice shouted out for Erza, followed by the sound of someone hit their fist against the door several times with much more force than necessary. Whoever it was, she was rather impatient, strong and she wasn't in a good mood.

Widening her eyes when she recognised the owner of the voice, Erza immediately turned around and walked toward the door so she could open it. Sure enough, she saw Naruto's self-proclaimed servant standing at the other side of the door. She was wearing her cloak, but she didn't put the hood on so her face was visible.

"Seilah, what are you…"

"Where is master?" She snapped furiously "Where is he?"

"Calm down, what are you talking…"

"I couldn't find him anywhere. He suddenly disappeared. You know where he is, don't you?" She asked again in the same tone. Her eyes were sharp and almost emotionless.

"How do I know?" Erza asked, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling a little annoyed at Seilah's attitude "Aren't you supposed to be the one who follows behind him wherever he goes to like a loyal puppy dog?

"What did you say?" Seilah growled as she raised a hand.

Unfortunately, no fight broke out because Lucy had finally decided to ask.

"Erza, who is this?"

"This is Seilah. She is Naruto's servant..." Erza introduced, turning her head around to at her friends, who all gasped in shock "or at least, she likes to think so."

"Those horns… Is she…" Wendy asked nervously, looking at Seilah's gold horns.

"Yes, Wendy. She's a devil, not a friendly type." Erza nodded her head.

"I believe you say enough, Erza Scarlet." Seilah interrupted "Now, tell me where is my master before I…"

"LUCY-SAMA!" It was Seilah's turn to be interrupted when Yukino came running in a hurry. The look on her face was the combination of worry and nervousness, as well as many others "Please you have to help me."

"What's wrong Yukino?" Lucy asked as she stood up.

"It's Naruto-sama."

Line Break

Sabertooth was one of the luckier Guilds around the Grand Magic Games since the whole guild got to use Crocus Gardens as a place to stay for the duration of the games. It was nearly midnight, and everyone was sleeping soundly, completely unaffected that one of their fellow guildmates just got disbanded from the Guild.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, something exploded.

"What the?!" Sting exclaimed in shock, shooting up from his bed and looking around. His sleepiness instantly disappeared when he heard a lot of crashing, following by an explosion and screaming under him.

"What's happening?" Lector, his cat asked as they heard another scream.

Grabbing his vest, the light dragon slayer ran towards the door and saw his partner Rogue, and Fro flying next to him.

"Guys!" Sting exclaimed, running towards them. "What's going on?!"

"There's an intruder attacking us!" Rogue explained with a bead of sweat on his temple.

"An intruder?" Sting said in shock as they ran towards the hallway. "Who is it?!"

"Beat me" Sting replied while gritting his teeth "But he probably has a death wish." While running through the hallway, the doors to the lobby exploded and one of their guildmates flew through it.

"Hey!" Sting asked the guy who was lying on the ground. "You okay? Who did this!?"

"He's…too…strong…" the guy mumbled before passing out. Sting looked through the door and his expression changed from confused to shock.

"Get the hell out of my way, trash!?" He would never expect to see Naruto Uzumaki standing right there, mercilessly beating the men that were trying to stop him like they were nothing. Worse, he looked like he wasn't even trying to do that at all. When the hallway was clear, Naruto walked toward the hall with slow footsteps, cracking his fingers dangerously.

Sabertooth mages gathered in the hall, staring nervously at Naruto as he made his way inside. The all knew just how powerful this man was and clearly, the path of destruction he carved just now wasn't something that should be taken lightly.

"Do you have business with me, brat?" A tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age roughly pushed his mages out of the way and stood in front of Naruto, glaring down at Naruto. This was Jiemma, the master of Sabertooth.

"You're the master?" Naruto asked while everyone stared at him in shock, thinking he'd gone mad "Good, save me the time to look for you." His eyes then darkened as he returned the glare the massive man was giving him "I came to kick your ass, old man!" The others gaped in shock at his declaration.

"Hm?" Jiemma was unimpressed.

"Kicked out just because of one loss?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow "Sound familiar to you?" some of the Sabertooth's mages, like Sting and Rogue, immediately knew that he was talking about Yukino"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're acting out of your own sense of justice, huh?"

"Justice? Oh hell no, there is no such thing like that." Naruto spoke, "Now, I might be a cold heart bastard, but even the hot tears of a young woman can melt the coldest heart." Naruto then pointed his finger at Jiemma "You kicked Yukino, a pure maiden out of your guild, shattered her dream, and worse of all, you humiliated her in front of everyone in a way that was completely unacceptable and destroyed the good memories about Sabertooth in her heart, in one single night. People like you don't deserve to be a master, you don't even deserve to stand there breathing and facing me like this."

"To make the skies roar... to make the earth boil... to make the seas silent, that is Sabertooth," Jiemma said emotionlessly

"You kicked her out just for one loss?" Naruto asked "Why didn't you kick Rufus out then? Didn't he lose to my student, Erza?"

"Rufus will have another chance to prove himself on the battlefield when he fights Fairy Tail." The guild master answered, "I simply have no sympathy for weaklings like her."

"You sound like a tyrant more than a guild master. How can trash like you become a guild master is beyond me unless everyone here who stands in front of me is nothing but disgusting low trash as well." Naruto said as he stretched his arms out and looked around at the angry wizards who glared at him when he called the trashes "Hold on a second, I take that back. You guys are even worse than trashes." He cried, the sadistic smile on his face caused the weaker magic users to take a step back in nervousness "Now, enough fooling around and let's get back to the business, I came here to beat the shit out of each, and every single one of you!" He said, pointing his hand to each of them "And I make a promise that I won't leave this place until you're all good enough to dump into a waste bin, which I'm going to do myself."

"Hahaha!" Jiemma laughed loudly "That's some big words for a fly like you. Surely you can't think that a mere fairy can defeat a tiger."

"We will see about that." Naruto's expression darkened "So, what are you going to do? Will you willingly let me collect your bodies, or are you going to put on a fight?"

"It's still too early for you to go to challenge someone like me." Naruto made a mocking expression when Jiemma said that "Dobengal… be a reasonable opponent for him." A man wearing Shinobi gear came up and kneeled beside him.

"Yes, master."

"A ninja? Good, come here!" Naruto taunted, holding a hand behind his back at he made a come over gesture with the other.

"It's one hundred years too early for the likes of a common guild's soldier like you to challenge me." Jiemma said "If you want to fight with those on top, show me that you're qualified to do so…"

Dobengal then charged at Naruto, his hands held back and they were engulfed in rainbow aura, but before he could even do anything, Naruto moved to the side and thrust his elbow his right shoulder, breaking it and several bones inside his body in the process before swiping his hand around, creating a water dragon from the air and sending it crashing into the Sabertooth mage. The mage crashed through several walls of Crocus Garden before he was sent out of the building, his body covered in deep cuts.

No one dared to say a word after seeing one of the top ten members of their Guild defeated just like that.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked coldly as the water dragon circled around him, glaring at the wizards before falling down to the floor and returning back to normal water.

"Master, let me…" Sting stepped forward but his master held his arm out, stopping him.

"I see… amusing." Jiemma pushed the right side of his Kimono down and said loudly "Come at me with all you…" However, before he could even finish his statement, Naruto had already stood right in front of him, appearing in a flash. Way faster than he could react, Naruto's fist glowed and he threw his punch, aiming for the man's jaw.

The force of Naruto's punch caused a powerful shock wave that blew away everything in the area. Some members of Sabertooth, who couldn't handle it, were knocked down to the floor and had to roll on the ground to make sure they weren't blown out of the building. The entire Crocus Garden Lodge shook like it was hit by an earthquake, and the part of the place in front of him couldn't handle the shockwave and collapsed into pieces. When the dust had been cleared, Naruto wasn't surprised to see Jiemma still standing in front of him, unharmed.

Standing between him and the man was a girl with black hair and sharp dark coloured eyes, her arms outstretched and hands covered in the multicoloured aura.

"Well, aren't you such a pretty little thing?" Naruto said with an emotionless tone. She had moved the force of his punch away at the last second with her magic. It was more or less, a considerable achievement.

However…

"Stay out of my way." Suddenly, Minerva Orlando heard a voice at her right and didn't even get the chance to turn her head to that direction when another Naruto appeared and threw several shurikens at her. Blinking in surprise when the Naruto in front of her disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Minerva was then pulled away by an invisible force, her arms being clasped tightly to the side of her body. It dragged her across the building and slammed her into the wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. As she struggled, she finally realised there was no unseen force. It was the weapons that Naruto had thrown at her had thin wires attracted to them. The Shuriken curved in the air, wrapped the wires around her body, binding her completely, and pulling her with them to the wall.

As Minerva tried to free herself from the wires, Naruto flicked a paper to the nearest wall, much to everyone shock the moment it came to contact with the solid surface, it exploded like a bomb.

"Stay where you are and don't try your luck," Naruto said. Minerva looked around and widened her eyes in shock when she saw him flicking the same papers at her, attracting to her body as well as the wall around her body. There were a lot of them, at least two dozen "Those papers are more than enough to level this floor, the slightest impact can make them explode. Because your hands are bound, you won't be able to cast Territory in time. There is no chance for you to make it out alive. Considering yourself very lucky, because I know you weren't there when your father humiliated Yukino right in front of her guildmates."

"You…" Minerva gritted her teeth, but she didn't dare to move.

"The mistress… defeated just like that?" Rufus asked while sweating nervously.

"W-what is he?" A member asked, shocked.

"Don't make me rethink my decision." Naruto said before he turned back to Jiemma, who were looking at him with his expression unchanged "Now, where are we?"

"Hm… so be it brat. I shall show you true power." The guild master of Sabertooth said as a purple aura flared powerfully around him, blasting several wizards that were standing near him back several meters and causing the others to look at him nervously, shocked by their master's display of power. However, the same could not be said to Naruto "Disappear, brat." He declared as he held up his arm, palm facing Naruto "Hear the roar of the tiger…" The area around Naruto shone brightly and then exploded.

However…

"I'd rather not," Naruto stated coldly as he appeared in front Jiemma and thrust his elbow into his face, sending him flying away with a shocked expression on his face. Naruto had to admit, he felt a little satisfied when he saw teeth flying out of the man mouth. They were followed by saliva, and of course, a lot of blood as Naruto's attack knocked his jaw out of its place "The strongest guild? More like the most raffish guild I have ever seen in my life."

"Master!" Sting shouted as the master tried to pick himself up and charged at Naruto, but not without turning his head back to his teammates "What are you waiting for?! He is looking down on us. Are you all seriously going to overlook this!?" Rouge was the first one to act, following behind his partner as they both entered their Dragon Force mode, flaring their magical power around their bodies.

"Oi oi, are we seriously going to do this?" Orga asked.

As the other members of Sabertooth thought about their next moves, Sting jumped at Naruto and threw a punch at his face, only for the blond to catch it in his hand before sending an even stronger right hook at the white dragon slayer's cheek, knocking him back. Rogue turned into a shadow and tried to assist his partner, but before he could get behind Naruto, the immortal Shinobi's shadow extended and shot up from the ground, wrapping itself around Rogue's body like a rope before throwing him across the building. As he tried to get up, the shadow then turned into a hand and wrapped it finger around the black haired dragon slayer's neck, choking him with its strength.

Gritting his teeth, Sting forced his head back and gathered his magical energy into his mouth to release a tornado of holy light at Naruto, aiming at his face.

Faster than light, Naruto moved his head out of the way and brought his right leg up, smashing his foot into Sting's face. The force of his kick broke the dragon scales on his cheeks before sending the white dragon slayer away like a rocket, flying through the walls of Crocus Garden before crashing through several houses in front of the place, disappearing under a pile of bricks when the last house crashed and fell on top of him.

"I guess we have no choice." Rufus said as he put his fingers on his temples, casting his magic "Moyuru Daichi no Gō (Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land)." He declared and touched the ground with his hand, setting it on fire. Large and fierce blazes, which grew larger and larger as they got farther away from him, were directed at Naruto from below.

"120mm Kokuraihou." Orga declared as he put his partially open palms horizontally from his body, causing tiny sparks of black lightning to generate between his hands before growing larger and larger in semicircles until an electric projectile was fired from their center toward Naruto, who didn't show a hint of nervousness even though two powerful techniques were making their ways toward him.

As the black lightning projectile got closer, Naruto raised his hand and gathered high concentrated lighting to his hand, producing a sound of many birds chirping before slashing his hand vertically when Orga's attack was right in front of him, completely neutralising it. When the magic disappeared, Naruto raised his right foot and then stomped it down to the ground, turning the area around him into molten lava, which completely overwhelmed Rufus' Karma of Burning Land before spreading in every direction, blowing away every mage that couldn't get away and setting their clothes and even limbs on fire. Not even Rufus and Orga, who was too shocked to even muster a word, were spared from its power. The next moment, the entire building collapsed around him, but Naruto easily avoided the falling objects and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Naruto!" Then suddenly, the door, or at least what was left of it, was kicked open and a group of people came running in. The former mage of Sabertooth Yukino was the first to enter, following behind her were Seilah, Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail Team A, who were shocked to their cores when they saw the scene, which had Naruto in the middle "Holy shit! Everyone stand back." Natsu exclaimed as he fell the heat of the lava on the ground. It was no normal heat, he could tell.

"Master…" Seilah muttered in surprise as she looked at him.

"Naruto-sama, this is…" Yukino gasped while covering her mouth with her hands.

"Took you guys long enough," Naruto muttered as he cancelled his technique, causing the lava to disappear.

"This… this is…" Erza then looked at him "Naruto! You have gone too far!"

"It's sensei to you, Erza." Naruto said, pointing his finger at her "And also, this is nothing. I'm actually holding back a lot, you know?"

"This is holding back?" Gray asked in shock "Man, you have destroyed the entire block, look at the destruction outside!"

"While I like what you're doing right here Naruto, can you save it for tomorrow when it's legal?" Natsu asked before noticing the glares he was receiving from his more responsible teammates "Um… I mean… this can start a guild war and it's forbidden and…"

"Naruto-sama, watch out!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jiemma busted out from the ground and jumped at Naruto. "Die, you trash." He then grabbed the blond by his head and used his magic to fire a powerful blast at Naruto. It was so large it swallowed the blond completely and blew away everything on its path, destroying several houses as well as structures within fifty meters ahead.

"Master!" Seilah cried and glared hatefully at Jiemma "You…"

"Trash? Look at yourself, how you are anywhere outside of a trash bin is beyond me." But before she could make a move, Naruto's voice was heard from inside then smoke, which was clear a second later, revealing a Naruto who didn't even have a single scratch on his body. His clothes were slightly damaged, though "You know…" Naruto shot his hand out and grabbed Jiemma's wrist with so much strength he broke it "Usually, I don't like to take part in unnecessary business and will let someone else do it for me. However, you and your guild have forced me to make an exception." He then raised his right hand "First, you humiliated Yukino in a way that is completely unacceptable. Even a cold-hearted bastard like me would never think about mocking a young woman in such way, just because she is weak. You disgusted me, so I decided to teach you and your so called strongest guild a lesson." Naruto then created an normal sized Rasengan in his hand, which was then surrounded by three smaller rotating orbs of chakra, in a similar manner to moons around a planet "And second, you, the person who is supposed to be the one who guides the youngsters to greatness," Naruto the raised Jiemma, who was struggling to free himself "made them violate a rule that I hold dear even to this day. That's something I cannot forgive."

"You… you… what are you?" Jiemma said as he looked at Naruto. For the first time in his life, he felt fear "Who are you?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, stop it this instant!" Lahar and Doranbolt of the Magic council appeared, bringing an entire platoon of guards with them.

"Don't do it!" Doranbolt cried and tried to stop him.

But it was too late.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said, and that instant, everyone could only look at him in horror when they saw a gigantic fox with nine tails baring its fangs hungrily down the guild master of Sabertooth "And that is all you need to know." With that, he slammed the Planetary Rasengan into the large man's stomach, blasting him away across the city in a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex, which caused the people around him to raise their arms to shield their faces away from the violent winds.

The place fell into silence after that, too shocked to muster a single word.

"Men," Lahar suddenly broke the silence with a loud shout "Bring this man in!" the guards nodded their heads nervously, some of them could still remember how the members of Team Natsu had reacted when they tried to take Jellal Fernandez away.

"What!?" Yukino gasped "No you can't, he's just…"

"Like hell, we're going to let you." Natsu grinned sadistically as he punched his palm with a flaming fist "You heard what the man said, he was just teaching Sabertooth a lesson and punishing them for humiliating Yukino. There's no reason for him to be taken away."

"Yeah," Gray said seriously, and Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"Here we go again," Erza muttered. Being the reasonable member of the team, she decided to step forward and speak to the head captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit "Can we talk about this?"

"Stay back, all of you." However, Seilah was the first to take action. She got in front of her master and extending her hand forward. Looking at her, a demon, some of the guards stepped back nervously "Master, allow me to…" But before she could do anything, Naruto suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and stepped in front of her "Master?"

"Now, there is no need for you to step in." Naruto said as his chakra level picked up, causing a golden aura to appear around his body "I can take care of this myself." He said calmly, his eyes hardened, causing the guards to look at him with even more nervousness than before. "Are you really going to do this? You all saw me handling one hundred monsters this morning right? What can two dozen guys do?" His power increased with no limitation, causing the wizards to look at him in bewilderment and find it hard to breathe normally.

"Naruto, you can…"

"Alright, you guys got me!" then suddenly, the golden aura disappeared and Naruto declared with a smile, bringing his hands together in front of him "Take me to your prison then."

"EHHH!?" Yukino and Team Natsu could only look at Naruto in shock. One moment he was more than ready to destroy them, the next he happily let them bring him into custody.

"But master…" Seilah could only look at him. She was surprised by his decision.

"You stay with Erza, for now, Seilah." Naruto said as he let Lahar put magic sealing stone handcuffs on his wrists.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for attacking the wizards of Sabertooth and destroying several structures of Fiore's capital." Lahar declared.

"Oi! What the fuck man, what are you doing?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Naruto-sama, what are you doing?" Yukino stepped forward and asked him.

"Don't worry, Yukino. I know what I am doing." He said, giving her a quick wink before looking at the blue haired dragon slayer "Wendy, you will take over my place in the team. I don't think they will give me a trial at this timing." He then turned to Erza "Erza, I will give you a few more hours to get the right answer for my test."

"Okay… sensei." Erza nodded her head slowly. She didn't know what else to reply.

"Time to go, Uzumaki." Lahar said and with that, Naruto was taken away.

[The next morning]

"Can you sign this for me? My daughter is your fan."

"Already?" Naruto chuckled as he moved his hands, which were still cuffed, between the grids of his prison and took the pen and the photo from the guard who was guarding him. "Here you go." He handed back the signed photo and gave the man a grin and a nod of approval "How old is she?"

"She's eighteen." The guard replied with a shrug "You know, hormonal teenager, going crazy over guys like you."

"Good luck, I have been there several times and gone through them all." Naruto smirked, causing the guard to look at him curiously "What I am trying to say is… teenager daughters can really be a pain sometime."

"You're right." The guard nodded his head "Anyway, can I ask why…" Before he could answer his question, the man pulled his head back and then smashed it against the iron grid of Naruto's prison, knocking himself out. Meanwhile, Naruto wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Master, here you are." The door was forced open and Seilah came running in.

"I am not surprised to see you here, Seilah. I am actually wondering what took you so long." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"Master, what are you doing? Why did you let them take you away? Why are you letting you hold you back like a lowlife human like this?" She asked, throwing question after question at him.

"One question at a time, please." Naruto chuckled and twisted his hand, breaking the handcuff with ease "Didn't I already tell you and everyone? I know what I am doing."

"But…"

"The guards will step through that door to take me to the court in four and a half minute. If you decide to stay here any longer than that, you will have to open the blood path if you want to get out of here."

"Let them come." Seilah growled, "I will kill them all myself."

"Now, calm down dear. You don't want to bring your master any more trouble, do you?" He asked, causing Seilah to lower her face in shame "Now, I have a few questions to ask you. Did you watch the third day of the Grand Magic Game this morning?" Seilah nodded. Actually, she was forced to watch it, because Naruto had told her to stay with Erza "Did team Fairy Teams win?"

"Unfortunately, Erza and her team didn't do well this morning. Natsu Dragneel got the sixth place in the first game, Chariot." Naruto had the urge to face palm because just the name 'Chariot' alone hinting that it would include vehicles "Gajeel Redfox of Team Fairy B got the seventh place, while Sting Eucliffe was the last."

"How did three dragon slayers get in the game with the name 'Chariot'?" Naruto asked in disbelief "Anyway, how was Sabertooth team?"

"They were fine, a few minor injuries there and there. However, I heard their master was still recovering in the hospital." Naruto nodded his head.

"What about the matchup?"

"The battle between Wendy Marvel and Sherria Blendy of Lamia Scale ended in a draw, master." Naruto nodded with a smile "Laxus fought a member of Raven Tail, who turned out to be the guild master of the guild. He also brought the entire team with him, but Laxus defeated them all. Raven Tail had been disqualified from the tournament." Seilah finished "That's all, master."

"I see. Thank you for your hard work, Seilah." Naruto smiled "Well, time is running out. You should leave, Seilah."

"Are you sure, master?" The Etherious demon asked unsurely "I mean, I can make them…"

"You're not the only one who can control other people." Naruto gave her a meaningful wink before saying "Go to the bar where Fairy Tail usually gather and wait for me there, okay?"

"Okay, master." Seilah nodded her head, but before she could turn away, Naruto put both hands on her cheeks and gently pulled her face toward him to capture her lips in a kiss.

"I will see you later." After pulling back, he said with a smile before summoning a new magic sealing handcuff to put it on his wrists.

"I will be waiting for you, my master." Seilah smiled, lowering down and picking up the broken pieces of the magic council's handcuffs.

Seilah left after that, and the guards of the magic council arrived shortly a few seconds later.

Line Break

The once loud and cheerful guild was now in dead silence and worry. Inside a famous bar of Fiore's capital, the wizards of Fairy Tail were all inside sitting in front of tables, heads either resting on their hands or lying on the tables. Only a few were talking to each other, but what came out of their mouths were mere whispers. For the first time in years, Fairy Tail, the guild that was said to be the loudest and carefree guild, was silent. It wasn't because of the result today, but because of the absence of a certain member of Fairy Tail, who they had grown fond of.

"This is my fault." Sitting with the members of Team Natsu, Yukino said as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

"No, it's not Yukino." Erza shook her head and said to her with a smile.

"But it's because of me Naruto-sama…"

"He only did what everyone around here would…" Gray said as he crossed his arms on his chest and put both feet on the table "Treating your guildmate like that… they cannot call themselves a guild, you know."

"I agree with him." Natsu nodded.

"Naruto only did what he believed. It has always been one of the most important rules of this guild." Makarov said with a small grin.

"So please stop being so moody, neh? We will all wait for Naruto-kun's return together." Mira said to Yukino with a warm smile. Yukino wasn't quite convinced, but she nodded her head nonetheless.

"You're surprisingly quiet, you know?" Erza asked Seilah, who was sitting next to her with a blank face.

"I have no reason to talk to any of you, and I also don't want to." Seilah replied coldly "Master told me to wait here, he didn't tell me to talk to you."

"Damn, that cold," Gray commented as he looked at the black haired demoness.

"So what is your story…" Mira turned to Seilah, but a cold glare from the demon was more than enough to shut her up "W-well, I will leave you be then." The model smiled forcefully and looked away.

Then, half an hour after that, the door of the bar was opened, and Naruto Uzumaki stepped in with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm back!" He announced his return loudly.

"Master," Seilah said with a small smile before she stood up and ran to his side.

"Did I make you wait?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course not, master," Seilah said while shaking her head.

"Naruto!" Unsurprisingly after Seilah, Mirajane was the first person to greet him, with Yukino following behind her "How was the trial?"

"It went well," Naruto said with a grin.

"They let you have a free pass?" Erza stood up from her seat and decided to ask him "After you sent Sabertooth's guild master and half of its members to the hospital?"

"Can you tell us what happened, Naruto?" Makarov asked curiously.

"Well, I slept through the entire trial, so I cannot remember what they were talking about." Naruto answered with a thoughtful expression, causing the members of the guild to look at him in disbelief "But I was pretty sure that I didn't get a free pass. Well, for start, I have to pay a compensation of thirty million jewels to Sabertooth and ten million jewels for the damages I caused around the city."

"THIRTY MILLION JEWELS!?" The entire guild cried out in shock "FOURTY MILLION JEWELS?!"

"Well, it's nothing I cannot handle." Naruto shrugged his shoulders casually "I mean… I own an island, and a mountain and I am a rich son bastard who don't know how to spend his money, so yeah, I'm sure that I can handle that money."

"S-seriously?" Lucy asked, "What else?"

"Well, I have been banned from Fairy Tail Team A, and also forbidden to participate in the Grand Magic Game ever again." Naruto said with a nod of his head "But it's not like you guys need me to win or anything right? I'm forced to participate in this event, to begin with." The members of Team Natsu could only nod their heads at his logic "That's all."

"Man, that's really bad," Natsu commented.

"But it could have been worse." Lucy pointed out.

"Jiemma is, mostly, still alive so aside from the guild war law, I didn't violate anything." Naruto said as he held up his hands "So good luck from now on brats. I'm out."

"That is… too bad then." Mira said with a nod of her head.

"So please drink, eat, celebrate, do whatever you want to do to boost your spirit. You guys still have two days to prove yourself." The immortal Shinobi said as he waved his hands dismissively to the members of Fairy Tail before turning to Yukino "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"M-me?" Yukino asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, you." Naruto nodded his head and turned to Seilah "Seilah, please wait here." the demoness nodded, but immediately cursed in displeasure after her master had looked away and walked out of the guild with Yukino.

Line Break

"Naruto-sama, I…"

"You're welcome," Naruto said while grinning broadly. The two had taken their seats on a bench facing the river outside of the bar, with Naruto being more comfortable than Yukino, who tried to sit as far away from him as possible "You want to thank me, right? Please say that you want to thank me."

"I do." Yukino nodded her head "It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Why, Naruto-sama? I'm just a stranger… so why did you go so far just for me?"

"Didn't I already explain my reasons last night?" He replied with his own question.

"But…"

"You know, sometimes you really don't need a reason to want to do something." He said, leaning his head back "You want to do it then you do it. Have confident in yourself, and do whatever you want to do." He would never say this, but Yukino reminded him of someone he used to know and loved with all of his heart.

"I see…" Yukino nodded her head with a small smile "Can I ask you something, Naruto-sama?"

"Go on."

"What was that rule?" She asked, "The rule that you said Jiemma-sama made everyone violate?"

"Well, if my memory doesn't fail me, then it goes on like this." He began "Those who break the rule are trashed, but those who abandon their friends are worse than…" but he was interrupted when Yukino leant forward and placed her lips on his cheek, kissing him softly.

After two seconds, she pulled back, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." She said with a smile "Thank you, for everything."

"Heh." Naruto grinned "So, what are you going to do now, Yukino?"

"I don't know, Naruto-sama." Yukino shook her head "It's just…" she sighed longingly.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail?" He asked, making Yukino widen her eyes in surprise.

Yukino said, "B-but Naruto-sama, your guild are so strong, I'm not sure I can…"

"Meh, aren't we currently the lowest group in Fiore?" Naruto asked "You will be fine, so don't worry. I think Makarov isn't too picky about new members." He eyed her up and down "And with that kind of body I doubt that he will manage to disapprove you joining us."

"Is… that so…" Yukino nodded her head slowly.

"C'mon." Naruto said as he stood up from the bench "Let's get you a guild mark, shall we?"

"Yes." She stood up and followed him "But Naruto-sama… did the magic council really let you have a free pass just like that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they?" Naruto smirked mysteriously and walked away.

[Earlier that day.]

"Naruto Uzumaki, step forward!" The man who seated in the middle of the court spoke up loudly.

"I'm here," Naruto said casually as he walked forward and stood in front of the members of the magic council.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are…"

"Can I have your attention please?" Naruto suddenly interrupted him and spoke up loudly, causing the old wizards to look at him weirdly "Good now…" He dropped his hands to the side, breaking the handcuff in the process. Before any of them could react, he continued "I don't have all day so can you please make this easy for me and listen to what I have to say, so we can discuss this in a peaceful manner?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Good evening folks, how do you do?**

 **Yes, it's me, the great and the awesome YagamiNguyen, or NguyenYagami based on my new account here. I have returned to Fairy Guardian zone and helped my sister write this chapter. She wasn't able to update new chapter on schedule, Tina is currently very busy with an organic chemical project at school so she wouldn't be able to write any in the next few days. So I, as her good brother, have decided to step in and write this chapter for her.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It actually took me awhile to finish it and match my sister's usual standard. I wrote this based on the script she gave me, so hopefully I didn't mess up anywhere.**

 **That's all I want to say since I have no idea what is going to happen next.**

 **There's something I would like everyone to know. I have taken over ShoKazuma's story: The Uzumaki Phenex as well as his account ShoKazuma, changing its name to NguyenYagami (The reverse of my name). I will start working on that story from now on. Everyone loves it, I love it, so that story cannot be discontinued like that, don't you agree?**

 **That's it.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: You know, I actually felt bad for quitting on the original Fairy Guardian. But you see, trolls are everywhere, I was so pissed I made a wrong decision. However, I can rest assured that this story will be great in my sister hands, don you agree?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, it's me... It's been awhile everyone, but I have come back. Just so you know I forgot my password for my fanfiction account, and I still did, but fortunately it's linked with my facebook account, so I only have to log in in order to get my account back.**

 **Since this is not an update, I would like to make it short. Please forgive me but, I have removed the last part where Irene made her appearance, because with that I had had some writer-blocks, and I couldn't find any way to continue the story from there. I'm very, very sorry, but I believe this will be the best option to take, because I don't think I can get anywhere if I decided to remain in the same path.**

 **I am writing the next chapter at the moment (about 4k+ words has been written(, and will update it as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene, Yukino and Mira.**

* * *

 **Warning: Lemon in this chapter**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 14**

"Here you go…" Naruto said brightly as he handed Minerva Orlando, the daughter of Jiemma, who was the master of Sabertooth Guild and the old man that Naruto beat up so bad (and also without an ounce of respect for the elderly) he had to stay in the hospital and receive magical medical treatments for a few more days to get back to his feet, a pair of suitcases "Thirty millions jewels… hope you guys don't take it too hard." Naruto continued as he looked at the people standing behind her. The whole team was present, and they were looking at Naruto warily as all four of them had been completely destroyed by him that night, unlike their leader, who was looking and smiling at him.

"Don't worry." Minerva said as she accepted the suitcase from the blond "He really deserved that." She said, looking at Yukino. The former member of Sabertooth was looking at her former teammates nervously while standing beside Seilah, who was looking at the wizards of Sabertooth as if she was daring them to try something funny to her master.

"I guess he's even worse as a father, isn't he?" Naruto asked amusedly before adding when he saw her opening her lips to answer "Don't need to answer that, it's not my place to poke into your family businesses."

"It's alright. He has never been much of a father to me anyway. I must admit it was very satisfying seeing you blasting him through twelve blocks last night." Minerva smiled as she placed a hand on her hip "You have put an end to my father's reign of terror, and according to his logic, Sabertooth has no need for a loser."

"Ah, so you are intending to kick him out because he got beaten up by me? What are you going to do next? Taking his place and becoming the new guild master? Then you will do what?" Naruto asked with a small smirk and continued before she could say anything "Kick yourself out? Kick those guys standing behind you out? Kick everyone out?" Naruto asked, his expression darkened slightly "Last time I check, I beat up every single one of them. I didn't do anything to you, but I could have detonated those explosive tags. Wouldn't that make you a loser?"

"What are you trying to imply, Uzu…"

"I'm not trying to imply anything, it's just that I'm hoping that you don't take your father's logic and make it yours. Girl, I can read you like an open book. I know exactly what you are trying to do next." He shrugged his shoulders with a smile "My only advice for you: Don't, okay? You're your father's daughter, but do not become someone like him, and fall into his footsteps. Like you said, I have put an end to little Jimmy's reign of terror within Sabertooth, so I think you should really consider it the new beginning for you and everyone." He gave her a grin before turning around and walking away "So see you guys around, tigers." When he was standing next to Yukino, he turned back and placed a hand on the celestial mage's head, making her blush slightly "Also, Yukino belongs to Fairy Tail. You want her back? Well… figure that out yourself then, I don't care." He chuckled "Seilah, we're leaving."

"Yes, master." The demon nodded and ran to his side. As the members of Fairy Tail followed them, Yukino stopped suddenly and turned around to bow her head low to her former teammates, saying apologetically.

"I… I hope we will see each other again." With that, she followed her new guild, leaving the area.

"What an interesting guy!" After a moment of silence, Minerva finally said with an amused smile and left with her teammates. What he said to her… It really didn't sound so bad.

"Man, is it okay to give away that much money?" Natsu questioned as he looked at Naruto. Personally, he had never seen that much money in his life. An S-class mage could make a lot of money with just one mission, but it would take them no less than a couple dozens to make that much "Where did you get so much money from anyway?"

"Well, I'm a writer." When he noticed the way they were looking at him, he added: "I'm serious."

"I'm so surprised," Yukino said with a smile. He really didn't look like a writer to her.

"I'm sure you are and will continuously if you start hanging around me." Naruto chuckled.

"You're a writer too?" Lucy managed to ask. Now that he had revealed it, it had become clear to her, as Lucy had always wondered why he could give her so many amazing writing tips for her novels "But… I have read a lot of bestselling books in the last twenty years and I have never found your name on any of them."

"Lucy, here is another lesson you need to learn to become a successful writer: Never use your real name. You have to come up with something good, something different and something eye-catching like Natsu the jackass, Gray the erotic stripper... or something along those lines." He joked, causing both mentioned dragon slayer and ice mage to become furious "It's just a hobby, actually. I find something interesting, get some inspirations, write them down, making a couple of books and publish them… boom, I have a lot of money."

"If only it is that easy for me…" Lucy said while chuckling nervously.

"So can you tell me the names of those books?" Erza asked, "I would like to read them if you don't mind."

"Nah, that's for you to figure it out." Naruto said before saying thoughtful "Speaking of which… I think we have wasted enough time already. It's time you give me the answer, Erza." He turned to her and giving the red haired mage a smile.

"Let's just… get back to bar first, please?" Erza asked, smiling nervously.

Line break

"Now remember, wrong answer equal punishment, you have to… hold on, are they instant ramen?" Naruto asked in amusement as he looked at the bag on the table. They were back in the Guild's usual gathering place and almost everyone was present, even the spirit of first guild master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. The petite blonde was making herself comfortable on the seat behind Naruto, near Seilah, who couldn't see her.

"Just in case you decide to..." Erza said while laughing nervously but hollowly, causing her teammates and everyone else in Fairy Tail to look at her questionably, wondering what kind of punishment could make the mighty Titania of their guild look so nervous.

"So instead of spending your time finding out the right answer to confidently sit there in front of me, you actually wasted a fully thinking about this? Are you taking this seriously?" He asked sternly, causing Erza to look even more nervous "Just teasing you, let's see what you have here…" Naruto reached his hand out and grabbed the back before Erza, who looked relief, could take it away "Ah yes, Miso ramen, Ichiran ramen, beef and chicken flavoured ramen… damn, must have cost a fortune." He said after going through every cup of instant ramen "I think I will take this as payments for your training." Erza looked like a rock had just fallen on the top of her head "Seilah, would you mind keeping this for me?"

"Of course not, master," Seilah said, accepting the bag from her master's hands with a shake of her head.

"But I haven't even…"

"If you want to bribe me, you will have to do better than instant ramen. I like all ramen, but I love handmade ramen more, especially good ones." He turned to Mira and gave her a wink, making her smile in response "Anyway, let's hear your answer. Hey, keep quiet for a second, will ya?" He spoke up loudly and the bar became silence. Even if they didn't, Seilah would surely use her power to make them. She was more than ready to do that to stop them from looking at her.

"Um…" Erza cleared her throat before summoning her notebook with her magic "actually, I'm torn between two answers. At first, I thought it was a teleportation technique because you could move between different locations in an instant, and I guessed it had something to do with your kunai, the ones with three blades." If it weren't, then he would never bring those kunai out and use them to fight "You threw the kunai away, and then disappeared, but you reappeared at their locations, making me believe that the kunai served as markers for your teleportation ability." Naruto nodded, but kept his face straight "However, there's one time I saw you flashing away at locations that didn't have any kunai, and you didn't even throw any of them away, to begin with." Erza took a deep breath before continuing "So, unless you are as fast as the speed of light, Flying Thunder God Technique allows you to instantaneously transport yourself to a previously marked location, and the marker being your kunai."

"Stupid… he's not as fast as the speed of light… he's faster…" Seilah muttered under her breath, but Naruto and Mavis were the only people that could hear her.

"Hm, you know what?" Erza held her breath, waiting for Naruto "You're right, Hiraishin is a teleportation technique." Erza's lips spread out in a huge smile as he continued, summoning a kunai from his quip dimension and putting it on the table between them "To be more specific, it's a space-time ninjutsu, involving the manipulation of time and space." Erza looked at the kunai when Naruto pointed his hand to the handle "Look, this is the technique formula. It's used to mark an intended location. After the setup is done, I can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports me to the location of the 'seal'. The more 'seals' I have, the more 'locations' I can choose to appear from."

"Man, that's some overpowered technique you have there man," Gray commented and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ninjas are so cool," Natsu said with a face-splitting grin.

"That is what I am talking about." Naruto said, grinning smugly "It makes us Shinobi way cooler than you mages, don't you think?"

"I have to disagree." Makarov chuckled as he drank his beer "More powerful, maybe, but cooler?" He shrugged his shoulders, and many members of his guild, even Erza, nodded their heads in agreement.

"May I ask you a question?" Naruto nodded his head and gestured for her to go ahead with his hand "Did Minato-sensei create it?"

"Actually, he completed the technique." Naruto answered, "The technique was created by Tobirama Senju, who was the granduncle of my godmother."

"Oh, okay." Erza nodded before she decided to ask "But what about…" before she could finish her question, Naruto put his hand on the table.

"I actually don't need the kunai to do it, Erza. It's just a more convenient way to use this technique." He then removed his hand, showing a Hiraishin formula "The mark can be applied to almost any area through physical contact." Actually, if Erza could keep up to his speed during Pandemonium, she would see that he didn't place the markers anyway and moved with the speed that could match Flying Thunder God technique easily.

"Ah, I see, I understand it now." Erza nodded her head, smiling at him.

"Master…" Before Naruto could say anything, Seilah called him in a low tone and tugged on the flap of his jacket to gain his attention "May I ask you something?

"Go on."

"Is it okay to let these people know about your ability? Erza I can understand, but…"

"They know, then what?" He answered with a smile "It's not like they can do anything to me, especially when I don't even need Hiraishin to run around at the speed of light, you of all people should know that." Seilah nodded her head in understanding "Anyway, Erza, you have very good observation skill. You pass the test, that's all I can say to you for now." Naruto spoke up, turning back to Erza and smiling at her "We will resume your training when the Grand Magic Game is over." He then glanced to the side when he noticed Mavis looking at him with a smile "What?" His question, while the members of Fairy Tail thought nothing about, caused Seilah to look between him and the empty chair in confusion for a moment before widening her eyes in realisation. He must be talking to Mavis Vermillion, she thought.

"It's nothing," Mavis said with a soft smile and turned away, making Naruto click his tongue and look at her in annoyance because he knew exactly what she was thinking in her head.

"Ahem, anyway…" The third master put his drink down and stood up, speaking up loudly to gain everyone's attention "There is another matter we need to discuss. Since Raven Tail has been banned from the Grand Magic Game by the Magic Council," He said that with a satisfied grin "the rest make the tournament rather unbalanced, so they have requested us to choose five members from both of our teams and form one single team to participate in the rest of the tournament, of course, our position will be the position of team A, since they're in the lead."

"With this, we will be able to form our dream team," Macao said with a smile, his adopted son nodded in agreement.

"But who should we choose?" Nab asked curiously, looking at the old master.

"I want to have Naruto in our team as the leader, but he's banned from the tournament already." Makarov said as he crossed his arms on his chest and tilted his head to the side "So I guess the best choices are…"

"It's obviously Erza, Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Gajeel in the team, with Juvia as your reserve member." Naruto spoke up but looked at Mavis when he heard her saying the same thing.

"Not exactly what I was thinking about, but not bad." Makarov nodded his head "But may I ask why you two pick this formation? Isn't Mira a better choice than Juvia?" Even the Water woman had to admit that since Mira was an extremely powerful S-class mage.

"Juvia is on the team because she can work well with Gray around." Naruto explained, causing Gray to cross his arms in annoyance and Juvia to squeal out in delight and agreement "You should never underestimate the power of love. With the right motivations, Juvia can become as strong if not stronger than Mira." He then continued "Since you're all… legal guilds, this tournament seems like a good place to settle your differences, so unless you want them to end up like me, why not let Natsu, Gray and Gajeel participate in the tournament since they all have scores to settle with their respective opponents." Naruto explained "The same can be said for Erza. Plus, I want her to be there to be a responsible and reasonable leader of the team. Laxus, well, he's there because he's strong."

"Even I cannot explain it better," Mavis said with a smile, and the wizards of Fairy Tail nodded their heads in understanding.

"Then that's settled. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus, with Juvia as our reserve member, will represent us and participate in the tournament." He declared, making everyone cheer out in excitement.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, grinning sadistically as he thought about beating the shit out of Sting and Rogue "Leave those bastards to me. I'm going to kick all of their sorry asses."

"That's the spirit." Naruto said mockingly before gesturing his head to the first guild master "Mavis will provide you with the necessary strategies. Your guild's reputation is in your hands now. Don't ask me to help you more than that, since I have been banned" He then added with a smirk "and don't want to."

"Seriously, can you be honest with yourself for once?" Mira asked, smiling in amusement.

"I don't think I understand what you are trying to imply, Mira."

"Don't worry, I know you are." The demon responded cheerfully.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask something?" Wakaba Mine spoke up, breathing smoke out of his mouth. When Naruto gave a nod in approval, he asked "Where did you find such a hottie? Man, she might even hotter than our very own demon, Mira." It took Seilah several seconds to realise that he was talking about her, and when that happened, she turned to the brown-haired man and glared at him coldly, causing Wakaba and the veteran wizards who sit around him to look away uncomfortably and start sweating nervously.

"I met her a few years ago," Naruto said. That wasn't a lie. He was immortal. Four hundred years were just a few years for him "She has been sticking with me ever since." He had told Erza the same thing, and fortunately, she bought it without a second thought.

"That's one hell of a way to summarise a story in a few sentences man."

"Simplification is the best way of learning, never forget that." Naruto made a quick wink with his right eye before standing up "I think I should take my leave now."

"Where are you going?" Mavis asked.

"My house, I'm going back to my peaceful life. You all have been keeping me here long enough." He turned around and walked to the door, with Seilah following closely behind him "Don't worry. I will be there to see you guys tomorrow." With that, the two left.

"Haizz… I don't think that demon girl like us very much." Wakaba said, reminding them of the way Seilah had looked at them "Man, should have expected that there is no demon like our Mira." He chuckled and picked up his cup, but before he could drink it Wakaba suddenly splashed the beer on his own face before smashing himself across the face with the empty cup, knocking himself off his chair.

"The hell man?" Macao asked in shock, while the wizards of Fairy Tail were looking at him with the same expression, "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know… my body just moved on its own." The hurt man said while checking his bloody face "Um, Wendy, can you do something?"

Line Break

"Ah, some sweet home." Naruto said loudly in satisfaction as he opened the door of his house and walked in "Suck that I would have to leave this place behind in a few decades." He muttered the last past, just for himself.

"You look very happy, master." Seilah said with a smile before asking as they made their ways into the living room "May I ask why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto grinned as he threw himself on the sofa, leaning his head back with a smile "I got to fight monsters that didn't run away the moment they saw me, beat up some asshole last night, fucked up the entire Council of magic this morning and manipulated them into giving me a pretty good excuse to get out of this tournament." He reached his arms out and wrapped them around Seilah's waist, pulling her toward him and letting her sit on his lap before putting his hand on her thigh "Now, I'm home with the most beautiful, the most amazing girl in the world and some really expensive instant ramen for dinner." The both laughed softly when he picked up the bag Seilah put on the table "So can you tell me one good reason I should not be happy."

"I don't think there is one, master." Seilah smiled, shaking her head before kissing him softly on his lips. Naruto smiled and returned it, closing his eyes so he could enjoy her tender lips more. His hand reached under the skirt of her kimono and groped her ass, making the demoness moan in response. After a moment, Naruto broke the kiss, smiling at Seilah as she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm going to heat up some water for you now, master," Seilah said. Cooking she couldn't do, instant ramen was something she could cook in an instant.

However, before she could go anywhere, Naruto suddenly grabbed her by the back of her neck and bent her shoulders down the table in front of them, making Seilah make a sound in surprise and forcing her to put her arm on the surface to support her body and her legs at his hips. Before she could say anything, Naruto lifted the skirt of her kimono up, exposing her ass (and pussy) and pulled down her panty before delivering a hard spank across the right cheek with his right hand.

"M-master…" Despite feeling turned on by the position she had been put in, Seilah couldn't help but turn her head around and ask him because she had no idea what he was planning to do.

"Now, before you can get anywhere. There's something we need to discuss." Naruto said, with a sly smirk "Do you remember what I told you before I let the guards of the magic council take me away? Stay with Erza" He reminded her, rubbing his hand on her supple ass cheek. "Yet you chose to not listen to me and went after your master, thinking that it's the right thing to do. You, my dear, have gone against your master's wish. You must be punished." He said, spanking her again "And as a strict master, I will discipline you myself." He raised his hand and slapped her ass cheek for the third time. Unexpectedly, Seilah blushed and moaned in response, making the smirk over his face widen when she slapped her hands on her mouth to stop it from coming out "Ara… is that a moan I hear?"

"It's… it's not mater…ah." The Etherious demon gasped when Naruto gave her ass another hard smash.

"Now now, don't lie to your master." He said, his hand trailed down on the curve of her ass, making the demon shudder when his finger brushed against her womanhood "Well, what do we have here…" Naruto took his hand back and looked at his fingers, which had Seilah's juice on them "What a naughty demon you are!" he commented before placing both hands on her ass "Alright. I'm going to punish you, Seilah, for going against my order, and for lying to me. I will spank you twenty times, ten on each and I want you to count every time. If you miss one count, I will spank you twice as hard and thrice as many, understood?"

"Yes, master." Said a fluttered Seilah, her eyes followed his hand's movement as he raised it into the air beside his hand, palm facing forward. Grinning, he brought his hand down, smacking her right butt with enough force to make it sway "One, master!" before she could even finish the word master, he had already backhanded the other left one with the same amount of force "Two." She moaned out, no longer trying to hide her arousal "Three." She counted when Naruto slapped her ass with his other hand "Four!" She shuddered as Naruto kept spanking her.

"That's ten, my dear… ten more to go." Naruto said in satisfaction as he looked at her red ass cheeks. Because of her demon skin, he had to spank her with enough force to send a full grown man across the room. Even for an Etherious, Seilah's durability and endurance were something that one could take lightly.

To respond to his words, the demon simply wiggled her ass as she ground herself harder into Naruto's lap.

Naruto continued, and he had to admit that he liked what he was doing. By no mean, it was the first time they had done this, but it was the first time in four hundred years he had taken the role of a master. He had always loved how submissive she was to him, but he had never considered Seilah his servant or wanted her to view him as her master.

"Ten, master!" Seilah cried and fell flat on the table, trying to catch her breath.

"There's no time for you to rest, Seilah. I know it's going to take a lot more than that to take you down." Naruto said, releasing his hold from her body "Now, stand up." As if she had been controlled by her own curse, Seilah stood up and turned around, standing in front of him "Strip." Smiling, Seilah reached behind her back and untied the ribbon that kept her kimono together. Returning her hands to the front, Seilah slowly opened the front of her kimono and dropped it to the floor, leaving only her thigh-high socks on her body as she stood naked in front of him "Good girl." Naruto smirked, leaning his back against the backrest of his seat "Now dance." Seilah looked at him for a second, but Naruto quickly added with a chuckle "Just kidding, I know you cannot dance."

"I can order myself to, master." She said, smiling at him.

"I know you can, but we will have time for that later." Naruto said "I'm going to need you to cast your fancy Marco on me next. I believe you know where to." With a nod of her head, Seilah used her spell to remove his pant, pulling it down to his ankles and freeing his semi-hard cock. Picking it up and putting it on the spot next to him, Naruto opened his arms "Now come here." Did what she was told, Seilah climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap again, however, before she sat down, Seilah took hold of his cock with her hand and positioned it at the entrance to her pussy. Holding her by her hips, Naruto watched as Seilah lowered her body down, taking his cock into her pussy.

"Master…" Removing his shirt, Seilah groaned and started bouncing up and down on Naruto's lap, riding his cock with enthusiasm. Then she stopped jumping and started rolling her hips on his lap, moaning as his cock rubbed every sweet spot inside her for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him passionately. From her hips, Naruto glided his hands up her waist and stopped at her breasts, feeling them jiggling in his palms as he rubbed them together, using his thumb to tease her nipples. Still making out with her, Naruto moved his hip in sync with his Seilah, thrusting into her warming pussy every time her ass landed on his thighs.

The two moaned loudly while Naruto continued pounding into her while squeezing her breasts with Seilah bouncing on his cock, making her come several times. Seilah whimpered and leaned her head back as Naruto kissed his way down her neck and rested his face between her beautiful large bust, greedily tasting her soft flesh and sucking on her nipples, earning a moan of approval from her in response.

The two stayed like that for a moment until Naruto felt her pussy clenching tightly around his cock, bringing him to his limit. Slamming her ass down his laps, Naruto exploded inside her, filling her womb up with his sperm. Seilah caught her breath as she fell forward and rested her head on his shoulder, with her breasts being mashed between them.

Smiling, Naruto moved his down to her ass and lifted her up from his cock, causing his semen and her juice to come streaming down to the spot between his thighs before Seilah forced her neither lips to close to keep his seeds inside.

"I hope you have learnt your lesson, Seilah."

"Yes, master…" Pulling back, Seilah nodded her head with a small smile before pressing her lips against his, allowing him to capture her mouth in another searing kiss "I have learned my lesson." She said after breaking herself from his tongue "What do you want me to do next, master?" She asked, smiling seductively.

Naruto merely smirked.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Tina's note: And that, is the end of this chapter! Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I hope this chapter is worth the wait! I actually planned to write this chapter longer, but my brother told me to end it like this to make it more interesting. I hope everyone don't mind.**

 **I hope you guys don't mind the lemon in this chapter, it's actually wasn't there in the first place, but my brother thought the whole chapter was rather dull and wanted to add some colors into it. I had to agree with him, because nothing important happened in this chapter aside from Irene's first appearance, which is at the end, so I have let him fill in what this chapter needs to be more interesting.**

 **That's it! I have nothing else to say.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW after you have read the story, and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene, Yukino and Mira.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 15**

"Fucking tourists…" Naruto grumbled in annoyance as he picked up a crushed bottle with a trash clamp and threw it into the waste basket he was wearing at his hips, which was already half-full after a couple of minutes of trash collecting. The mountain near his house, Mount Myoboku, had been hidden away by a powerful barrier, but the lands around it was still pretty much an acceptable attractions with amazing views and ideal weathers for camping or sightseeing. Insensible tourists still came every week, and while it was easy for Naruto to deal with them or make sure they would not come ever again, it was troublesome for him to clean up the wastes they had littered all over the places, especially in the forests. "Is there anything wrong?" Naruto looked up from the ground and asked a deer that had approached him and were looking at him curiously with its dark eyes. "I know it's hard, but you guys have to bear with it for now. I will see if I can do anything to stop them from coming permanently." With that, Naruto picked up the last can on the ground and walked away to search for another abandoned camp full of trash to collect. The deer continued to stare at him for a moment, before twitching its head from side to side and leaving, disappearing into the woods.

"Master, I'm done over here." Seilah announced when she saw her master approaching. The demoness was incinerating the trashes she had collected near the river with a special type of fire spell that could completely annihilate them and also didn't create smoke in the process. With the use of her Macro, it was easy for Seilah to collect and gather the trashes in a short amount of time without dirtying herself or her clothes. She also used her Curse to drive the stupid tourists away on her master's wish from time to time.

"Ah, great work Seilah." Naruto said and the demoness lowered her head gratefully as he turned the basket around to pour the trashes inside into the fire Seilah had set up. "There, I think that's the last of them." The blonde said as he threw the last can into the fire "Seriously, we're only gone for a few days and this is what happened."

"I can always make sure they will never enter the forest again, master, simply give me the order and I will…"

"Nah, too much attention and it's the last thing we need. Plus, not every one of them is bad." The blond shook his head and said, making Seilah drop whatever thoughts she had about 'permanently' preventing tourists from entering her master's forests. "C'mon, let's head back. We're done here." With a nod, Seilah obediently followed her master back to their house near the beach while keeping a considerable distance between the two of them. As they walked, she couldn't help but study his expressions. He had been in the foul mood ever since they discovered trashes in the forest near their home earlier that morning. There might be something that she could do to cheer him up.

Making up her mind, Seilah quickly caught up with him and said, earning his attention "Master, I am wondering if we can…"

Then suddenly, before she could finish her sentence, Naruto turned his head back to the direction of his house and raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw a familiar person standing at the front door knocking their hand on it before stepping back and waiting for him to answer, not knowing that he wasn't at home.

"Hey, isn't that…" He said before calling out loudly with his hand waving above his head "Hey Mira! Over here!" Hearing his call, Mirajane Strauss turned around and waved her hand at him while giving Naruto her trademark smile that could brighten up anyone's day. She looked as stunning as ever, donning a black dress with large slits on both sides of her skirt while having her white hair braided in the back with black bows and wearing black heels for footwear.

"Naruto, there you are." Mira said as Naruto and Seilah walked toward her, smiling radiantly as she looked at the tall man, then at his so called servant, who remained emotionless as she stood beside her master, seemingly indifferent about Mira's presence at their house. However, she was making it quite obvious for the drawing card of Fairy Tail to see that she wasn't quite pleased to see her there. From what she had learnt from Erza, Seilah hated everyone but her master. "Where were you going?"

"Collecting trashes, but that is not important." He shook his head and continued "What are you doing here Mira? Don't you have a tournament to watch?"

"Last I checked we were doing very fine. Laxus took the first place for the team in the first event of the day." The young woman said with a smile as Naruto walked past her to move to the door of his house "Also, I am here to check on you."

Unlocking the door, Naruto asked with a teasing smirk, to which Mira nodded her head in response. "So, you came here because you were worried about me?" He then turned around and headed into his house with Mira and Seilah following shortly behind him "By the way, it's good to hear that everyone is doing fine without me, you brats really need to step up your game if you want to prove yourself to the crowd." He threw the key onto the couch and continued "You wait here. I'll be back in the second." With that, he left into the kitchen, leaving Mira behind with Seilah, who took her seat on one of the chair and summoned a book into her hands. Mira was left wandering around the living room, spending her time checking out his furniture, which wasn't that special. It wasn't like Mira hadn't been in Naruto's house before, but there wasn't much for her to do while waiting for the blond to return, especially when there was someone else in the room with her but had no intention of speaking a word to Mira.

However, when she grew tired of the silence, she quickly made up her mind and turned to Seilah, finally deciding to strike a conversation with the demon. She truly wanted to get to know the demons, mostly because she also had demon powers, and understood more than anyone how hard it was for a demon like her to live in the world of human.

"Um, we have met, but I don't think I have properly introduced myself to you… my name is…"

"I know who you are." Seilah interrupted calmly while continuing to read the book "and I believe you know very well who I am from that girl."

Obviously, she was talking about Erza, but Mira nodded her head nonetheless and then answered politely "Yes, Erza told me about you."

"Tch, that girl, she really doesn't know how and when to keep her mouth shut, does she?" Seilah clicked her tongue in annoyance without looking up from the book.

"So you are…"

"I have nothing to tell you, so can you stop talking to me and shut up?" With a small sigh, Seilah once again interrupted the white haired young woman before she could finish her sentence, causing a pout to make it to Mira's face as she placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. Erza had warned her about this, and she was expecting the demon to behave like that from what she had seen the previous day, but she didn't expect Seilah to be that cold and that hard to talk to. She had had a couple of experiences with demons in the past, but they were all quite easy to handle, unlike Seilah.

After that, an uncomfortable silence fell between the two, with the horned girl being the one actually taking pleasure in it.

Fortunately for Mira, a few second later Naruto returned from the kitchen, having washed and dried his hands from all the dirt and stains he had gotten from earlier "What's with the heavy atmosphere?" He asked, looking at Mira and then Seilah, who finally looked up from the book and shook her head at her master.

"It's nothing you should worry, master." She said in a clam tone.

"Is that so?" Raising an eyebrow in wonder, Naruto then turned his head and looked at Mira, who decided to nod her head in confirmation, as she didn't want to get on Seilah's bad side more than she already was. "Very well then…" He said finally "So you really came here to check on me?"

"Hey, it is not that hard to believe, is it?" Mira pouted cutely with her hands on her hips, making the blond chuckle as he poured for himself a glass of water. "I didn't see you anywhere this morning so as soon as the first event was over and I decided to come here to check on you after asking around to make sure that Sabertooth didn't try anything funny for revenge. I know that you're no longer participating in the GMG, but you should have told us you're not coming today. You made a lot of people worry for suddenly not coming, you know."

"Hey, from the beginning, I have made it quite clear that I want to take no part in this tournament. This is a perfect opportunity for me to have some alone time for myself you know." The blond explained with his hands throwing into the air "Plus, who said anything about not coming? I told you yesterday that I would see you guys the following day, and I was actually planning to go to Crocus as soon as I was done cleaning up the forest anyway. Seeing you brats being beaten around is fun, and I also have a few things to teach Erza next so I think I will stick around for a few days."

"Oh, is that so?" Mira asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, because why not? It's not like I have anything else to do around here, and Grand Magic Game is supposed to be the greatest event of the year, so don't worry about it. Also, now that you mentioned it, how did you get here? You flew?" He asked, knowing that there was no train from Crocus to the nearest station in the area near his house today.

"I did." Mira answered, nodding her head "What about you? How were you able to travel such long distance in such a short time? I know you are fast and all but…"

"Want me to show you?" He asked, and the offered Mira his hand. The drawing card of Fairy Tail looked at it for a moment before giving Naruto her hand, which was much smaller than his "Seilah, you're coming?" He asked, turning around to look at his servant, who had put the book back to its place on the bookshelf and stood up, nodding her head.

"Yes master, anywhere you go, I follow." With that, she came to stand next to her master, who smiled at her before taking her hand with his other one. Looking at Seilah, Mira couldn't help but think that there was something much stronger and deeper than the normal master-servant relationship between her and Naruto. Though, everyone could see that they cared a lot for each other. Even Erza, who had spent three months with them, had said she knew very little about their relationship, how they met…

"Alright, let's go."

With that, Naruto disappeared from the house in a flash of yellow, bringing Seilah and Mira with him as well.

 _Line Break_

"Man… beating those guys up sure was satisfying." Natsu Dragneel grinned as he kicked the door of the bar open and walked in with his guildmates. The fourth day of the Grand Magic Game had ended with a satisfying result for them. Natsu had singlehandedly defeated both Sting and Rogue in the battle event between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, proving to everyone that Fairy Tail was the current strongest guild in Fiore after their belief in the tigers had been shaken by Naruto, who had beaten up nearly the entire guild and even the master himself.

"Tch… I could have done that too. Next time you did something like that, I am going to beat your ass, got it?" Gajeel muttered in annoyance as he walked behind Natsu with his hands in his pocket. He had been the one who was paired with the Salamander to take on the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, making it a fight between dragons. However, much to everyone's surprise, pinkette had decided to do it himself and pushed him on a cart, stopping him from interfering with the fight. It had proven that Natsu was currently stronger than two of the most powerful members of Sabertooth together, but he hadn't been able to do anything and it still annoyed him.

Still, a victory was a victory.

"Grgh… you wanna pick a fight with me now?" Natsu growled "Want me to take you down too?"

The iron dragon slayer immediately returned with an evil smile, hardening his skin and covering it in a thick layer of iron. "You're very welcome to try, Salamander." Natsu smirked and ignited his fists, causing everyone around him to back away as they all knew what was about to happen.

Fortunately for them, before Natsu could make a move toward Gajeel, Naruto, Mira and Seilah appeared beside him in a flash of yellow, shocking the pinkette and knocking him back.

"That was really something." Mira admitted truthfully as she looked around.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled at her before he greeted the other members with a smile. "Yo!"

"Naruto, Mira, there you two are." Makarov said brightly from his position on a table, already having a cup of beer in his hands "Didn't think you two can make it here."

"Well, I needed to take care of something near my house first." He said and walked further into the bar with Seilah following shortly behind him "Well then, how was it? Did you guys win today?" He asked, looking at his student Erza in specific after spotting her standing near Yukino and Lucy. The two celestial mages seemed to get along very well.

"It's obviously, sensei." She said with a small smirk, with her arms crossing on her chest. "Good afternoon, Seilah." She greeted the demoness.

"Erza." Seilah nodded her head and said in acknowledgement.

"Hah, don't get so cocky. Those kids are not at your levels anyway." Naruto smirked, before looking at Yukino, his smile softening a little as he spoke to her "So Yukino, what do you think about Fairy Tail so far?"

"I-it's very fun, Naruto-sama, and everyone is so nice to me." She said with a smile. It was quite clear for Naruto or anyone to see that Yukino didn't receive the same treatment back when she was still a member of Sabertooth, which turned out to be a guild that valued strength above most.

"Not exactly everyone, isn't it?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the chair thrown at his direction by Natsu without needing to look and placed it down behind him to sit down before ordering a drink from the bartender, making Yukino laugh nervously "Anyway, I am glad to hear that you're enjoying your time here at Fairy Tail. As noisy as it is, this guild is the right place for you." Yukino couldn't help but nod her head in agreement while having a small blush on her cheeks.

"It's thanks to you, Naruto-sama."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, Erza…" the blond then turned to his student as he took out a small piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Erza "I have something for you, here. This is for your next training."

"What is this?" The girl asked in curiosity, looking at the blank paper in her hand.

"That is chakra paper, made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. It's used to determine your chakra's affinity." Erza widened her eyes in suprise as Naruto took out another chakra paper from his pocket and channeled some of his chakra into it, making it split into two much to everyone's shock "Like this, it means my chakra affinity is wind, and I will have an easier time learning to create and control a chakra nature that matches my affinity. But of course," The paper in his hand then suddenly wrinkled "this is lightning. We're not entirely limited to the nature they have an affinity for, and it is in fact common for skilled ninjas to have mastered two natures or even more than that." The paper then suddenly got wet and fell down to the floor from his hand "Technically, it is possible for one to master all five basic natures of chakra, but it's far too soon for you to even think about something like that, so we will settle with the basic first. Let's see what your chakra affinity is and I will decide your nature transformation training from there."

"Ugh… all that shit is making my head hurt." Natsu growled while holding the side of his head. Naruto could hear Seilah, who sat beside him, making a sound in annoyance and also disappointment. It was quite clear she had much expectation for the strongest demon Zeref had ever created. "Those papers are so cool though, can I have one?" The fire dragon slayer asked excitedly.

"Here, have one and leave us. It's useless in your hand anyway." Naruto said and gave Natsu a chakra paper before turning back to Erza as the dragon fire cheered and tried to make it react to his magic "Chanel your chakra into the paper, and it will react accordingly to your affinity."

"Okay…" Erza nodded her head and did what she was told, closing her eyes to concentrate. Without her kunoichi armor, she didn't have that much chakra to work with.

"Woah…" Mira and many other members of the guild that were watching all said in amazement as they looked at the piece of paper in Erza's hands as she opened her eyes to see it catching fire. Even Erza were looking at the paper in her hands in surprise, it was quite obvious what her affinity was.

"Eh~… so is she going to breath fire too?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms on his chest in annoyance.

"In the future and under my guidance, of course she is." Naruto chuckled before pointing out with a smirk "In fact, there was a clan of shinobi whose members were not truly considered adults until they could successfully perform a certain fire technique, which allowed them to breathe fire from their mouths. So suck it up, brat, you're not the only fire-breather here, and definitely not the first in history."

"Like hell I am!" Natsu exclaimed with fire coming out of his mouth, making those who were standing around him panic and quickly get away from him.

"Okay so… there're more stuffs to explain to you later, but for the time being, we will stick to your fire nature manipulation training." Naruto said as he turned back to Erza "It'll be much complicated than anything you have ever learnt from me but I expect nothing but the best from you, understand?" He finished sternly.

"I understand." Erza nodded her head and said determinedly.

Then, Levy, a member of Fairy Tail, walked in with her teammates and informed them about Ryuuzetsu Land as the master left with his grandson and Mavis, all three of them wearing a serious expression on their faces that Naruto didn't miss.

"Oh, is it a swimming pool?" Lucy asked.

Wendy clapped her hands together with an excited smile "That really sounds great!"

"Is it close?" Erza asked.

Levy nodded her head as she answered Lucy's question, "Yep, it's only a few blocks from here. Ryuuzetsu Land is Fiore's number one summer hotspot, and it's open free for everyone who is participating in the Grand Magic Game." Needless to say, the guild members were totally thrilled about it.

Natsu grinned, pumping his fist into the air excitedly "Oh, we're definitely going there!"

Gray nodded in agreement "It's really hot anyways."

"Hey, shouldn't we inform master first?"

"Well, he left somewhere with Laxus, but I don't think this is going to be a problem." Erza answered Lucy's question with a smile, before looking at Naruto "Sensei, are you coming with us?"

"It's free, right?" Naruto asked, looking at Levy, who nodded her head in confirmation. Grinning, the blond leaned back on his chair and put both feet on the table, rubbing his chin thoughtfully "Sure, why the hell not?" He then turned to Seilah and asked "Seilah, you come?"

"Yes master, anywhere you go, I will follow." The Entherious demon answered simply with a nod.

"Yay! Then let's go!" Natsu cheered

Line Break

Ryuuzetsu Land was huge. The whole place was toasty warm with heat lights that let people get a tan even in the dark of night. There were many different swimming pools and water rides, with a bar in one of the more shallow pools where people could sit in the water and drink to their heart's content.

Lucy smiled excitedly upon arrival, "This is so awesome!" She was wearing a light pink two-piece swimsuit with gold stars patterns. It was her first time coming to a place like this.

"This place is huge." Wendy clapped her hands together and said in awe.

Erza stretched with her arms above her head, making the men drool as the sight of her large breasts clad behind her yellow bikini top "Mmm, this feels so nice…"

"Indeed it is." Mira was also in her own swimsuit, a set of white bikini with bandeau top and a white cloth wrapped around her hip that reached down just above her mid-thigh, covering her white bikini bottom. With her top-model body, Mira was definitely the girl that stood out the most in Fairy Tail. "Ara, Naruto-kun…" Mira gaped lightly when she saw Naruto entered the place wearing a black swimming trunk with orange liners. With his lean but muscular body, to say he was attractive would be an understatement, as even among the young men of Fairy Tail who came to Ryuuzetsu Land, Naruto was the one who stood out from the most, and earned the most attention from the opposite sex.

"Speechless?" Naruto chuckled as he then eyed Mira's swimsuit, before saying "Not bad, you look great, Mira." He had read a lot of magazines with Mira in swimsuit on the front page, but seeing her wearing them or something revealing was always in real life was always so much better.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Mira giggled with a hand on her cheek, blushing slightly before she noticed Seilah walking in and coming to stand beside her master, with her arms crossing under her ample bust. She was wearing a set of bikini that matched her hair's color, with the straps of her top going around her neck, and an oversized hat overhead to hide her horns to prevent unwanted attentions.

"Master." She greeted him when he turned his head to look at her.

"Damn, Seilah." The blond commented in astonishment while eyeing Seilah from head to toe. It was not the first time, but it had been awhile since the last time he saw her in a swimsuit, but she had never ceased to amaze him with how sexy she could look in them. "You look amazing."

"T-thank you master… I'm glad you like it." She said while smiling happily, but Naruto's attention was then drawn to somewhere else.

"Look guys! It's a water locomotive!" Natsu cried out excitedly as he sat on a sizeable moving train moving on the water "Ugh… ugh…" Immediately after that, he fell flat on the toy with his face turned green.

"Then why did you even get on it?" Naruto shouted mockingly before shrugging his shoulders in disappointment as Lisanna then jumped into the water and swam toward Natsu to get him off the train.

"At least he didn't vomit in the pool right away." Erza commented while Naruto was glancing around. He could see a lot of people around the resort, from citizens to members of the teams participating in the GMG, even if it was nighttime. He also noticed Elfman and Evergreen, a female member of Laxus' team, hiding together behind a bolder, so he couldn't help but ask with a small, knowing smirk "Hey Mira, where is your brother?".

"Elfman? You know, I haven't seen him for a while. I wonder…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I see." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Anyway, you want to go grab a drink with me?" Naruto asked, pointing his hand to the nearby bar.

"Of course, I'd love to Naruto-kun." Mira said with a smile, before following Naruto as Seilah also did the same.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 15**_

* * *

Hey! It's been awhile everyone!

However, in case you are wondering, it's not Tina. It's me! Yagami! Her brother, the author of the original Fairy Guardian, who has decided to come over here and finished this chapter for her because she's very busy at the moment with her last year in college. I am in the same year as she does, I am also very busy, which is the reason why I can't sit down and write anything for my stories recently, so I hope everyone will forgive me and allow me to use this chapter to make up for it. Since the last season for Fairy Tail anime is coming, it gives me a lot of inspiration to write this chapter. It's also because I fail to deliver you the completed original version of Fairy Guardian, so I hope I can help my sister finish this one.

There is something I would like to tell you. Me and my sister, we have decided to change Naruto and Erza's relationship entirely, which leads us to change her origin completely different from the manga. This will allow us to safely add her into the harem, as we both like Erza a lot and always love to see her with Naruto. I won't spoil anything, so you can notice a few changes she had made some time ago in the early chapter.

Well, I guess that's it for the time being. I hope you like this chapter, while it's not much, it's the best that I can do at the moment. We will start writing the next chapter very soon, and make it longer, better than this one, since the Dragon Festival Arc is coming there will be a lot to write.

As always, READ and REVIEW

Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene, Yukino and Mira.**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 16**

"Master, can I ask you a question?" Naruto nodded his head as Seilah's request, allowing her to continue "Why are we following them?" She asked, turning her eyes slightly to the side to look at Natsu with the rest his team and Yukino, who had become a member of Team Natsu ever since the moment the pink haired dragon slayer realized her friendship with Lucy. The group was currently making their way through a mine under Domus Flau with Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, leading the way. The place was dark, so they had to use magic lamps to be able to see where they were going.

"Why should we not?" Naruto asked, amused by his demoness lover's question and mood. She hid it well, but he knew she was rather displeased with his decision to come with Team Natsu to an area Gajeel had discovered during his and Natsu's battle against the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth earlier that day on Erza's request. It seemed no matter how many years had it been, she seemed to forget that he did not need to use his powers to read her "It's not like we have anything to do at the bar anyway. You want to stay there with all those drunk idiots around you?" Seilah shook her head "Yup, I thought so, and you gotta admit that seeing these brats in trouble is funny, and entertaining." As soon as the party at Ryuuzetsu Land was over that had ended with a massive fight caused by Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail, Seilah had ditched her bikini and gone back to her normal outfit, claiming that human's clothes were too uncomfortable for her to wear. Naruto had been a bit disappointed when he saw Seilah throwing the bikini into a trash can, but he had also secretly felt glad for her because she had been able to make her own decision despite knowing her master love to see her wearing that outfit.

"What did you find down here, Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked curiously while looking around, so far there wasn't anything out of the ordinary yet, as the mine looked completely normal.

"Shut up and follow me." The iron dragon slayer said firmly as he walked ahead of them. He looked very serious.

"Why only us though?" Natsu asked in annoyance. He would rather go back to the bar and have a fight with everyone there.

"Is it something related to dragon slayers?"

"Obviously, if not, the Gajeel wouldn't ask those two only to follow him." Lily pointed out as Happy's question with his arms crossing on his chest.

"Still, even if you say so…" Carla stated before turning her head around to look at the other members of Team Natsu with Naruto and Seilah, who were following shortly behind the trio of dragon slayers "There are onlookers too."

"Whatever." Gray said curtly.

"Sorry, we're curious." Lucy chuckled as Yukino also nodded her head in agreement.

Erza, meanwhile, were examining the place closely, with a magic lamp in her hand. "Hmm, there is nothing strange about this place though." She said while rubbing her chin thoughtfully, scanning the area around her. "Sensei, can you tell anything?" She looked around and asked the young man who had become her teacher, who shook his head as he walked behind them with his hands in his pocket "I see…"

The party continued to travel for another five minutes or so, before Gajeel suddenly stopped and raised his lamp above his head before speaking up seriously "We're here." What they saw caused everyone, especially the other dragon slayers, to drop their mouths and widen their eyes in shock. Although she was able to keep her cool, even Seilah was surprised by what she was seeing, and her master, meanwhile, simply raised an eyebrow in wonder, because as far as he could see the ground in front of them was covered in bones of creatures that he knew too well.

"This is…" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"What's this…" Yukino muttered while covering her mouth.

"They look like… animal bones?"

"Not just any animal…" Naruto stated as he stepped forward and created an orb of light that greatly resembled a small sun from the palm of his hand before sending it to the other side of cave, where it hovered a few feet above the ground and illuminated the entire area with its light "These are dragon bones. We're in some kind of dragon graveyard." Natsu gulped nervously and nodded his head in confirmation.

"All… all of these are dragon bones?" Erza asked in surprise while looking around. "There are so many of them."

"This will confirm the existence of the dragons." Yukino said and then questioned in wonder "But… I don't understand. Why are there so many dragons here? Did something happen at this place in the past?"

"Maybe Igneel is also…"

"Happy!" Carla scowled at the blue Exceed, causing him to stop speaking and quickly cover his mouth with his paws, realizing what he just said subconsciously.

"Ah, sorry…"

He said apologetically to Natsu, to which the fire dragon slayer shook his head in denial.

"No, Igneel is not here." He confirmed seriously.

"Yes, our dragons disappeared fourteen years ago." Gajeel nodded his head in agreement "The ones lying here are from much more ancient times."

"Ah, that's it, Milky Way!" Wendy suddenly said, remembering one of the secret techniques of her dragon slaying magic. "We might know what happened here with Milky Way."

"What do you mean, Wendy?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It's one of the techniques my mother, Grandeeney, left behind to my." She explained "Listen to the voices of dragons, connected to the river in the sky. I first thought it was an attack type of magic, but I understand now. I think it's for this moment, with Milky Way, we might be able to listen to the voice of the dragons who has become souls."

"So you mean we can talk to them." Erza said as she crossed her arms on her chest before nodding her head. "That's good, if we can hear them then we might know what happened, and we might even be able to find out something about their disappearance fourteen years ago too." Both Natsu and Gajeel widened their eyes at the possibility. Naruto, on the other hand, decided to take a step back and leaned toward Seilah to whisper something into her ear, in such a low voice that no one but the demoness could hear what he was telling her.

"Yes, I understand, master." Seilah said firmly and nodded her head when Naruto finished. "You can leave it to me."

It didn't take it long for Wendy to finish the preparation for her magic, drawing a magic circle and runes on the ground using a long stick.

"Okay, I think I got it." She said with a smile and dropped the stick onto the ground while standing in the center of the magic circle "I was using the wrong letter because I thought it was an attack type of magic."

"I see... so this is Milky Way." Lucy nodded her head while studying the runes on the ground. She was no expert, but she could understand some of them, and most of the runes on the ground were about dragons and their journey to the afterlife after deaths.

Wendy then held her arm to everyone. "Everyone, please step back." And they did what they were told, giving Wendy some space to cast her magic as the young girl fell to her knees and put her hands together in front of her chest, closing her eyes and starting to chant. "Wandering souls of the dragons, I'm ready to receive your voices." She then moved her arm overhead and shouted. "Milky Way!" As she finished chanting, the runes within the magic circle Wendy had drawn on the ground started glowing brightly and shot up above them as a giant pillar of green energy before scattering across the area around them as small particles of light, falling onto the bones of the dragons lying on the ground.

"It's beautiful!" Yukino smiled as she said.

"This is a bit scary though." Lucy said nervously as she quickly hid behind Natsu as the bone started rattling and shuddering, as if the dragons were slowly coming back to life.

"Hold on, I'm looking for remnants of Dragon souls…" Wendy's eyes snapped wide open when she noticed a small light coming from one of the bones on the ground "There! I found it!" Quickly, the sky dragon slayer clasped her hands together and concentrated, causing the magic circle around to release even more energy, which then swirled at one point in the air and expanded greatly in size.

"Is that a soul?!"

Then suddenly, from the vortex of green energy, a massive, ghostly green claw with dark talons reached out, shocking almost everyone who was watching and making them pale nervously when an entire dragon appeared, with a flat skull, a flat nose and a very big jaw. His ears tapered off to one side and featured darkened ends, with two, long strands of hair on his chin. On its back, the dragon sported a large pair of wings, and in between said wings laid a row of spikes that traveled down his spine.

He roared down at them, causing the dragon slayers, celestial summoners and exceeds, to become frighten and step back in fear. Erza flinched in surprise and almost summoned her sword, but stopped at the last second when she remembered the dragon in front of them was only a soul, but she kept looking at it cautiously. Naruto and Seilah, on the other hand, didn't react at all to its sudden act.

Then suddenly, the dragon broke out in laughter before looking down mockingly at them. "It's always funny to see people's shocked face, after all." He said with his arms putting in front of his chest before continuing as Natsu and the rest became speechless "My name is Zirconis, also known as the Jade Dragon." He then looked around "The spell used to summon my soul must be Grandeeney's, correct?" It didn't take it long for him to notice Wendy, and when he did, he lowered his head down to look at the young girl. "CUTE! So this little dragon slayer summon me?"

"Hey, back off!" Natsu exclaimed as he stepped in between them.

"No, I'm going to eat this girl!" He roared.

"Bastard!"

The Jade Dragon then paused for a second, before sneering humorously at Natsu "Relax, it's a joke. You humans are such a stupid race! Look!" He then waved his talon at Wendy, but it harmlessly went right through her. "What can a ghost go?! AHAHA!?" It only made Natsu become even more annoyed than before, but there was nothing that he could do.

"Stupid… What a waste of master's time!" Seilah muttered as she turned away and even Naruto had to admit she wasn't wrong.

"Uh… what is wrong with this crazy person?" Lucy asked while smiling forcefully.

"He's a dragon, Lucy-sama." Yukino reminded him, but she was also having the same thought.

"Correction, it's a soul." Gajeel pointed out in annoyance.

"My name is Zirconis, also known as the Jade Dragon." Zirconis then suddenly stated absent-mindedly.

"We heard you the first time!" Gray yelled at him dramatically.

Losing her patience, Carla stepped forward and decided to ask him "Excuse me but, what happened to you, and what happened here?"

Zirconis looked up, growling. "I have no business with humans. Go away!"

"Then answer me… I am a demon." Seilah spoke up emotionlessly and also sounding impatiently, causing Zirconis to snap his head around to look at her.

"Okay, let's see. It started roughly 400 years ago…"

"The hell is wrong with you?" Gray asked, sweat dropping nervously.

Zirconis rubbed his chin thoughtfully before starting "Four hundred years ago, dragons were the kings of the world. We could freely fly through the sky, walk the earth, and cross the sea. Everything was ours, and human beings were nothing more than our food, well, except one…" He suddenly pointed out, causing Seilah to widen her eyes cautiously before preparing to use her Curse on Wendy, but what Zirconis said next while sweating nervously made Seilah stop "I have never met him, but there were rumors about this man. He was powerful, too powerful… The gods, they feared him, and the dragons, even the strongest among us, did not dare to face him. However, with all the powers that he had, he chose to live peacefully, and most of us were wise enough to leave him alone, most of us anyway." Zirconis shrugged before continuing "Well, I also heard he had a female demon like this one followed him around, acting as his bodyguard or something like that, but she was no match for us dragons." He pointed at Seilah while the others could not find any word describe their feeling about the existence a man who was feared by dragons.

"So Seilah was not the first demon who could coexist with human?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"Ah yes, speaking about coexistence, let's go back to the story. There was a foolish dragon that started questioning the sovereignty of our species. He talked nonsense and desired a world where dragons and humans could coexist. He even went as far as creating a nation where two species lived with each other in peace and harmony, taking in everyone who followed his ideal."

"What about you?" Lucy asked shakily.

"Well, I don't like humans, but I do love them as foods."

"You're talking to food though." Natsu pointed out while trying to hold back his laughter.

"And you're getting on my nerve!" The dragon shouted back, sounding a bit annoyed. "Anyway, a war broke out between the dragons that approved of his ideal, and the ones who were against it." He resumed the story "The war continued for a very long time, ruining many countries, many nations… until the dragons that supported coexistence came with a foolish strategy." His tone became serious, causing the humans to widen their eyes in surprise as they listened on "They taught humans magic to slay dragons… and asked them to join the battle."

"I… I see… so it was how dragon slaying magic was created." Lucy nodded her head nervously.

"The powers of the dragon slayers were immense, and not only that, they also earned the support of the man who we feared, so it was clear that the dragons that wanted coexistence were going to win. But there was a miscalculation," He explained, raising his claw "the dragon slayers who had become too powerful started to kill dragons on their side too, and among them there was one who bathed in too much blood of dragons. You know… I am scared to even say his name." Zirconis shook his head, sweating bullets as he continued his story "The man who supported coexistence did not hate us, so he didn't try to kill our species given chances, but the dragon slayer, meanwhile, murdered countless dragons and kept on bathing in their blood, so eventually, his skin became scales, his teeth became fangs… and he gradually started to look more and more like a dragon."

"E-eh… a man became a dragon?" Lucy said fearfully while Natsu and Gajeel could only listen on, both thinking about a possibility where they overused their magic and became dragons.

"Yes, that is how dragon slaying magic evolves within a slayer." Zirconis nodded "You see, every dragon sleeping here was actually murdered by that man, who hailed himself as the king of dragon when the true king mysteriously disappeared from the world despite only being a man. The war that gave birth to him was called Ryuuousai (the festival of the dragon king)." He paused for a second, closing his eyes before saying "The name of the king was Acnologia, the black dragon of apocalypse."

Horror and shock washed over everyone, as Lucy cried out so loud it echoed through the mine, and Natsu sweated and clenched his fists so hard his hands became pale. The memories of Acnologia attacking them and nearly ending their life and destroying everything that they cared about flooded into everyone's mind but Yukino's, Naruto's and Seilah's.

"Acnologia…was human." Erza said finally, breaking the silence "I cannot believe it."

"What happened to the nation where humans and dragons coexisted?" Yukino suddenly asked "Did Acnologia…"

"Ah well, even the prideful dragon king is not that foolish to attack a nation that is under the protection of that man. They said he was the only one capable of taking Acnologia down, something that not even every dragon here was able to do." Zirconis pointed out "When I was still alive, the nation was still growing strong, despite the king being slayed in battle. However, since you humans know nothing about it, I believe it..."

However, before he could finish, Zirconis disappeared, fading away completely as particles of light fell down around them from where he stood.

"Hey wait!" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"He vanished!" Gray exclaimed "We still have a lot to ask… Wendy!?" He turned his head and looked at the sky dragon slayer, who stood up and shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, his aura has completely vanished… I think he has entered Nirvana, and can finally rest in peace." She finished.

"Well…" Naruto suddenly spoke up, faking his surprise "Isn't that one hell of a history lesson?"

"Indeed." Lucy could only nod her head in agreement.

"So… dragon slayers will one day become dragons…" Erza concluded as he looked at Natsu and the other two dragon slayers. She suddenly shivered at the thought of being stuck in the form of a dragon, and couldn't help but feel sick, but didn't know why. "Um… does that mean you guys will turn into dragon if you use too much dragon slaying magic?!"

"I don't want to!" Both Natsu and Gajeel cried out, while Wendy nervously held her cheeks with both hands, thinking about what kind of terrible dragon she would become.

"That's actually impossible."

Suddenly, they heard a voice, and everyone snapped their heads around to see a man that walked toward them, wearing a set of armor with a red cape coming from his shoulder-guards. . His hair was dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that joined into a curved and pointed beard.

"Arcadios-sama?" Yukino exclaimed before anyone could say anything or ask his identity.

"You know him?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yes, he is the head of the Holy Chivalric Order of the Cherry Blossoms, a part of the army of the kingdom. He tried to recruit me into his squad when I left Sabertooth, but I chose to become a member of Fairy Tail instead." She answered Lucy's question before turning back to look at the Knight "What are you doing here Arcadios-sama?"

"And why are you saying that it's impossible for us to become dragons?" Natsu asked cautiously.

"I'll explain… we, the army, need the power of a celestial wizard for a certain plan, so I come here to look for Yukino and Lucy to ask them for their help."

"Tch, I don't understand a thing what you are talking about." Natsu said as he stepped forward and made his way toward Arcadios "Stop saying complex thing and tell us what you truly want."

"Ah, you're Natsu Dragneel-kun, are you not?" the Knight smiled "I watched your fight earlier today, and it was really wonderful." However, Natsu got none of it, and stomped his foot in front of Arcadios, leaning his head forward to glare directly into his eyes, growling threateningly.

"I don't care. I'm more interested to know why you need them. If you've got something to say, then say it clearly."

Arcadios smirked, and instead of answering his question, he turned around and walked away, saying "Please follow me, I'll explain everything, because if this plan is successful, we will be able to defeat both Zeref and Acnologia."

"What?" Erza asked in surprise.

While the others also shared the same feeling while following Arcadios, Seilah quickly caught up to Naruto and asked him.

"Master… do you know what is happening? What is this talk about defeating Zeref-sama?" She could tell just by looking at her master that he knew something about it.

"You'll see, Seilah…" He said quietly, putting his hands in his pocket as he trailed behind the back of the group. "Man, this day is getting better and better." It'd been awhile since he had become so interesting in something, and so far Fairy Tail, mainly Natsu and his team, had not ceased to amaze him by how much trouble they could get themselves into, and how important their roles were going to be in the upcoming event.

 _Line Break_

As Arcadios led them out of the mine and walked toward Mercurius Palace, Natsu became impatient and decided to ask "What the hell are we doing here?"

"You will see when we are inside." Arcadios answered grimly "You see, before I tell you the whole truth about this plan of us, you should know that that the Grand Magic Games is simply an event for us to obtain a vast amount of magic powers from the strongest wizards."

"So you have been stealing magic every year…" Gajeel commented in annoyance "Tch… we should have known guys like you would try something like that."

"You can say whatever you wish. It was all for the sake of our project." Arcadios shook his head before continuing "Eclipse, the door that can change the world… we need a vast amount of magic power to use it." At the back of the group, Seilah widened her eyes and was about to blurt out something, but stopped when Naruto turned around and covered her mouth with his hand. "We're here." The Knight declared as he led them into a massive room, where an enormous gate stood in the middle, almost touching the ceiling. It had a door with an elaborate design, and at the center was a sun with a darkened moon below it. The lower section of the door was dark blue with golden lines, while the upper section was green and split into twelve segments. Around the sun were several circles, the innermost one connecting the moon and twelve holes, one in each segment. There was a set of steps led up to the door and two pillars stood on either side with an arch connecting them. In addition, the arch also had an emblem of an eclipsed sun atop of it.

"What the hell is this?" Natsu asked while looking up at the Gate.

"When the sun and the moon intersect, open the door with the twelve zodiac keys," Arcadios started seriously "to travel back four hundred years and defeat Zeref before he was immortal, that is the meaning of the Eclipse Project." Everyone once again was shocked to the core as none of them could see it coming, and they could only look at the Gate, with their mouths gaping wide open.

"Master, this is…"

"The Gateway that changes the world…" Yukino muttered while covering her mouth with her hand. She finally understood.

"T-travel back in time?" Lucy asked "How is that possible?"

"You see, our researches tell that time flows differently in the celestial spirit realm…" Arcadios explained and Lucy nodded her head in understanding, as she and her friends knew about it better than anyone else "We want the help of a celestial wizard to cross the boundary line of the spirit world to open the door, because they are the only ones who can use celestial magic. At first, we were meant to substitute the celestial wizard with pseudo magic, but with one here and twelve golden keys, this project will be even more perfect. It's absolutely necessary." He then turned around to look at Lucy and Yukino "Tomorrow, on July 7th, I would like you to help us, Lucy-dono, Yukino-dono."

"Eh?" Lucy blurted out in in surprise, but it was the dragon slayers who were more shocked by the date than anyone else.

"July 7th?"

"The same day our dragons vanished… is it a coincidence?" Wendy questioned in wonder.

"Stop right there!"

However, before anyone could ask anything more, they heard a shout and turned around to see men wearing armors and carrying weapons rushing at them in a hurry. In quick succession, the armored men surrounded everyone and pointed the tips of their weapons at them, including Arcadios, who was just as shocked as the wizards of Fairy Tail.

"Here comes trouble." Naruto chuckled as he stepped back and allowed Seilah to act on pure instinct and stand protectively in front of him.

"Rune Knights?!" Lucy exclaimed in worry. The knights at the front moved to the sides and made way for an old, hunched man with a pair of big ears, hammer shaped eyebrows and a scar on the left side of his face to step forward. He wore a dark cap that covered most of his forehead, a light colored robe under a dark vest and a simple pair of shoes for footwear.

"What is this?" Arcadios asked while looking at the short old man "Minister Darton, what does this mean?"

"I should say that it's absolutely outrageous that you would reveal national top secret information to outsiders, Arcadios-san." Darton answered sternly.

"They're not outsiders!" Arcadios retorted angrily "As you probably know, they will have an important role in this plan."

"That isn't something so easy that you can decide on your own."

"You're just against this project. Please stop this nonsense…"

"Of course I'm against it!" Darton screamed, sounding even angrier than Arcadios "You want to alter history! Can you even imagine how dangerous that might be, brat!?" Immediately, Arcadios was silenced, and unable to find a word to return Darton's statement.

"Now that you mention it, I think he's right." Happy said with his head down. "If you change the past, then the present…"

"It will change too." Carla finished her fellow Exceed's statement with a nod.

"Now, I am arresting you, Arcadios, for treason against the country." Darton declared, pointing his hand at Arcadios, who was shocked to the core "I'm going to arrest Yukino Aguria and Lucy Heartfilia as well. Guards, take them away and dispose the rest!" The Rune Knights followed his lead and they all went to apprehend the three mentioned.

"What, why us?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, while Yukino could only look around nervously.

"Like I am going to let you bastards take our friends away…"

Arcadios shouted in alarm "Stop! You must not use magic in here!" But his words fell into deaf ears, as Natsu rushed forward with his flaming fist and prepared to attack the ones who tried to capture Lucy and Yukino. Darton didn't look worried.

Before Natsu could do anything other than that, the fire from his hand disappeared. Natsu widened his eyes in surprise, and felt a massive weight pressing down his body, slowing his movement and clouding his mind. "Do you know that the Grand Magic Game is a system to steal small parts of magic from wizards to send it the Eclipse Gate?" the old man said as Natsu lost his consciousness and fell to the ground "However, if you try to use your magic here, it will be absorbed completely." He then turned to the rest of the mage "Do not resist, wizards unable to use magic aren't considered enemies by our army."

With that, the knight continued with their order and approached the group. One particular soldier tried to apprehend Naruto, who stood still with his hands in his pockets, but before he could do anything to him, he was violently kicked away to the other side of the room by a very angry Seilah, who then turned to the rest and gave them a murderous glare, immediately making them back away while looking at her fearfully.

"You dare try to lay your hand on my master, filthy shit?" She asked, with a bluish aura covering her entire body. Much to everyone's surprise, the Gate did not react to her powers, and did not suck it away like how it did to Natsu.

"How?"

"Call the entire army, because these lots here are won't be able to stop her. That's something I can guarantee." Naruto said with a small chuckle, as the minister and the knights looked at her with shock in their eyes, their bodies were completely frozen by fear. "Guys, we're done here. It's time for us to leave." Naruto said as he casually stepped forward and bent down to pick up Natsu by his scarf, effortlessly lifting the young man up before placing the unconscious young man on his shoulder.

"Stop, you think I will let you…"

"Yes you will. We're walking out of here and there's nothing you can do to stop us. You cannot arrest us too, since we have done nothing wrong. It was Arcadios who decided to tell us what you called national secret." Naruto said matter of factly as he walked away with Seilah following shortly behind him. The two were soon followed by the rest. Only Arcadios decided to stay behind, as he was willing to turn himself in for the sake of the Plan. "You're merely an old man who has no powers, only authorities over some powerless men who wear armors and carries weapons, but these brats here can easily take you all down without their magic. Erza alone can do it. Natsu fell because he's stupid, but do you really think the rest of them will make the same mistake? Do you think wizards are truly powerless without their magic?" He asked, pausing for a second before continuing "I come here for the amusement, but you are the clown of the day."

 _Line Break_

"Tch… I am so gonna punch those bastards flying the next time I see them." A very annoyed Natsu declared while punching his flaming fists around. He had woken up a moment earlier, but he was still recovering from the magic that he had lost. The core members of the guild had been gathered in a local bar, with the first and second master sitting on the table and the others sitting on chairs around them, listening to what Erza had to tell about the time traveling plan that would take place tomorrow. On Naruto's request, she told them everything, without holding anything back.

"I see… so the royalty actually have a plan like that." Makarov inquired while nodding when Erza finished. "I can hardly believe it."

"It's still the best they can come up with. Zeref is powerful dark wizard, but it's because he's immortal that none of us can defeat him, so we travel back to the time he's not yet an immortal, and remove him at that time to remove the horrible deeds that he had done over the years." Mavis nodded her head in understanding "Nonetheless, it's still an extremely risky plan, because we won't be able to know what will happen, how the future will turn out when someone who has left such a mark in history like Zeref disappears from the timeline like that."

"Uhh… this shit is making my head hurt so badly." Natsu muttered while holding his head.

"Don't try to think too much about it. It is complicated stuffs that not even smart people can understand quickly." Naruto commented with a small chuckle. Seilah was beside him, as usual, but she was reading a book that she borrowed from her master and wasn't paying any attention to anyone but her master.

"Seriously?" Natsu questioned in surprise before slamming his head down the table in front of him, making everyone around him chuckle humorously.

"They even tried to take Lucy and Yukino too." Gray spoke up "That old man Darton was quite serious with his intention to stop the gate from opening."

"He had every reason to, you know. He understood the risks." Naruto pointed out. "Still, what he did was something that he decided to do on his own. Arcadios is probably not the one behind the plan. It must be someone from the royal family, people who have a vast amount of resources and authorities, so I'm pretty sure Darton won't be able to do anything to stop it from happening."

"It was so fortunate that you were there with us, Naruto-sama. You saved us." Yukino said with a smile while holding her hands in front of her chest. "And you too, Seilah-sama." The black haired demon said nothing and continued to read her book, but Naruto could tell she was quite pleased that Yukino addressed her so respectfully. Seilah had always liked humans who knew their places in her own opinion, but how she treated them were not so different than the rest.

"Did I really?" Naruto asked absentmindedly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mira asked curiously. "I mean… changing history is very dangerous. Can we let them do something like that?"

"I think we should stay out of the way for now. Technically, Minister Darton can't do anything to us from now on. Plus, without Lucy, Yukino and their golden keys, it's near impossible for them to open the Gate, something that he wants. We still need to watch out for the ones behind the Plan though, but with how Arcadios handled the situation, I'm sure they won't try anything harsh." Mavis answered with a smile "For the meantime, let's just concentrate on tomorrow matches, okay?" With that, everyone returned to their usual activities around the bar.

Naruto, meanwhile, spoke up to his student while waving his hand "Erza, come here. It's time for your next training."

"Yes, sensei."

The red head said excitedly and came to sit next to Naruto, but before he could start, Mavis appeared and touched his sleeve "Naruto, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, why not? Erza, you wait here and read this." Naruto nodded as he took out a small scroll from his pocket and handed it to Erza, before standing up and following Mavis out of the bar. "No, you stay, Seilah." He told the Entherious demon when she tried to do the same and follow him, making her return to her seat.

Leaving the bar, the two took a short walk before Mavis broke the silence after checking her surrounding to make sure that no one was around to eavesdrop their conversation "You know what is going to happen, don't you?"

"About…"

"The Gate. You saw it." Mavis said "It's hard to read you, but it's written all over Seilah's face. She had that superior look on her face while looking at the others when we mentioned the opening of the Eclipse Gate. Her master knows something the others don't, so that makes her, who serves him, better than the rest." Naruto laughed loudly but he didn't say anything afterward, so Mavis continued "Plus, I know you are not someone who will miss a phenomenon like that, both in the future and in the past. You were there when it opened to four hundred years ago." That was not a question, but a statement.

"You figured that out fast." Naruto answered finally. "Yes, I was."

"I see…" Mavis nodded her head "Was it bad?"

"You're not going to ask about Zeref?"

"Was it bad, Naruto?"

Naruto said nothing as he folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. Mavis also did the same, and widened her eyes in horror when she finally understood the hidden meaning behind his action.

Tomorrow was soon going to be a long day, both for the wizards of Fiore and for him.

 _ **End of chapter 16**_

 _ **Naruto does not have much scene times in this chapter, but I feel how this chapter went is necessary to setup the upcoming events in the next chapters. He will play a much important role from now on.**_

 _ **Hope you all have had a great time reading this chapter, and don't forget to leave an REVIEW when you finished.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Everyone is probably wondering why I repost this chapter, it's because I have gone back to it and decided it's best I'm not going with the old idea that I have, and remove everything that relates to 'The Mysterious Man' from this chapter. Truth to be told, as exciting as it sounds to me, I really don't think i can do it, because one, many people seem to not like it (even if I didn't even reveal it yet, only leaving hints) and two, I really don't have the time to do so. The events I have intended for this story is very complicated, and at the moment I am very busy, so I won't have the time to sit down and properly make it as good as possible.**

 **In case you're wondering, I intended to bring Future Naruto into this story, but he won't be just any Naruto but the one from the end of my brother's original story, Fairy Guardian. He's someone who has lost Seilah, and intend to travel back in time to destroy the entire world after doing just that to the future. However, this is only a facade for him to see Seilah once last time, and make sure that the current Naruto will never become him, so he might disappear for eternity and find peace.**

 **I have to admit that they're some plot holes in this, and can't seem to find a way to cover them. So it's best that I leave it behind me and stick to what I have originally planned for this story. My deepest apology to anyone who might find this a lot more interesting than having future Rogue and the first dragon king (OC) get recked by Naruto.**

 **See ya in the new chapter, everyone.**

* * *

 **Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene, Yukino and Mira.**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 17**

"What happened?" was the first words that came out of Naruto's mouth when he walked with Seilah into the bar that the members of Fairy Tail usually went to after every event during the tournament. From what he could see, tension was in the air, and everyone seemed to be in a state of shock. Mavis Vermillion was sitting on the bar with Makarov, and she looked extremely worried, which wasn't that much of a surprise to him because she had been wearing that looked since last night. "Where is Lucy?" Naruto asked, looking around. The busty blonde celestial summoner was extremely hard to miss, because she always hung out with Natsu, the one that always had all the attentions because of his colorful personalities… and was currently trying to break free from the pole he was tied to.

"They came to our lodging last night." Erza took a deep breath and started to explain. "They came with an entire army, and had the arrest warrant from the princess so we couldn't do anything to stop them… well, Natsu did. He tried to attack the soldiers, but we had to stop him because they had the right to arrest Lucy now."

"They also took my keys with him. I didn't notice until they had already left with Lucy-sama." Yukino said as she moved her cloak to the side and revealed the lack of golden keys on the key holder she wore on her hip. Her black zodiac key was there, so it seemed they did not need it to open that Gate.

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head in understanding. They had had the arrest warrant, so not even he could do anything to stop that even if he were there, unless he wanted to get into trouble, which was something that he tended to avoid nowadays.

"GARH! Stop blabbering god fucking dammit!" Natsu roared as he broke free his restraint and stood up, screaming "Let's go save her!" He declared, but before he could go anywhere, Makarov enlarged his hand and slammed it down Natsu's body without bothering to look at him, knocking the fire dragon slayer down and leaving a small crater on the floor, but overall he looked unscratched, only annoyed.

"Cool down Natsu, we cannot act harshly." The third master said seriously as Mavis nodded her head in agreement "Since it's the empire that we're up against this time. However, on the other hand, they cannot treat their citizens wrong either." Makarov stated thoughtfully while rubbing his chin.

Mavis spoke up, pointing out "It was the princess who signed the arrest warrant, so she has to be the one behind the eclipse plan. Obviously, she doesn't have as much powers as her father, the king, but she still had an entire empire under her authority and not to mention that there is a possibility that the king himself is supporting her plan as well, so we need to make our moves very carefully if we want to save Lucy."

"But I still don't get it, why captured only Lucy? Why let us go after we discovered such top secret information?" Happy asked, raising his paw to draw everyone's attention toward him.

"Because it doesn't matter to them, a plan at this scale will soon be discovered by the public. They must have known they can't hide it anymore." Naruto answered, explaining. "Seven year worth of magical power is stored inside that gate, so you won't be able to miss it when it's opened. Plus, the rest of you are all famous participants of the Grand Magic Game. It would be really suspicious if not a single one of you suddenly didn't show up today."

"So, they will release her when it is over, right?" Mira asked in concern.

"I think they will, but we can sit idle and wait for them to return our friend to us." Mavis said, causing Naruto to take a glance at her. Of course she would say something like that, and it wasn't just because she was worried for Lucy's safety. She was worried for the safety of the rest of the world too. "They had a member of our family, and the only links we have with several other dear friends of ours. Plus, they are meddling with something that they don't understand, knowing nothing about the consequences. Those alone are more than enough reasons for us to take actions. We have to stop them from opening the Eclipse Gate, or at least make sure that the worst scenarios are not going to happen, starting from rescuing Lucy." Everyone around her nodded their heads in understanding.

"What are you suggesting, master Mavis?" Erza asked, crossing her arms on her chest. She was ready to do what it takes to rescue her friends, and stop the royalty from destroying the timeline.

"One should not forget that the king and princess of Fiore have some influence over the magic council, so they can eliminate us from the tournament any time they want and destroy everything that we have worked for as punishment for the stunts they we are about to pull inside their castle." Mavis explained, reminding them of their participation in the Grand Magic Game for the first time of the day "However, because everyone have already left such an impact on the people, it's much easy for us to handle the tournament from now on. All we have to do is win today, and it won't be matter anymore whether or not we're eliminated from the Grand Magic Game because we try to rescue our friends. Everyone will still know that we're the best. It will be the final nail in the coffin." She pointed out with a smile "Which is why while we have a team go to Mercurius Castle and rescue Lucy, we will need to have our strongest five on the field today, to fight for our image in the public eye, to make up for our guild that lost for seven years."

"The strongest five it is?" Makarov repeated as he crossed his arms on his chest before looking up "My obvious choices would be Naruto, Erza, Mira, Laxus and Natsu? They are currently the best that we have here, and Natsu is obviously the best choice after his performance yesterday... but Naruto is banned permanently from the tournament."

"Naruto, what do you think?" Mavis asked, turning to her longtime friend.

"Don't worry, I will be on the rescue team, with Seilah obviously, none of you stand a chance with the Gate around to suck away your magic." Naruto said, pointing at the members of Fairy Tail "Plus, I have the best chance to sneak in without alerting the guards, and get her out in one piece. So, I will take care of the Gate and save Lucy, while the rest of you concentrate on the tournament."

"You sure sensei?" Erza asked unsurely.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Naruto answered absentmindedly "Don't worry, Erza, your sensei can handle it." The blond finished as he rubbed her head, chuckling when she brushed his hand away.

Then Yukino suddenly stepped forward and spoke to him "I will come with you, Naruto-sama."

"No you are not, little girl." Seilah stated seriously, but her master didn't say anything for a moment. He looked at Yukino, starring into her light brown eyes. It wasn't that hard for him to know what was in her mind at that moment. Yukino had become great friend with Lucy, and she had to be worried sick because that man had taken her gold keys. Even if she once tried to give her keys away to the blonde celestial mage, he could tell Yukino's bonds with her spirits were just as strong as Lucy's.

"Very well, but try to keep up." Naruto said finally, much to Seilah's surprise, but her master had never made a decision without a reason, so she did not question him and step back.

"I promise I won't be a burden, Naruto-sama," Yukino then turned to Seilah "Seilah-sama."

"You better. Else I will make you so." The demoness said, and most people could understand the true meaning behind her words.

"I want to come too!" Natsu shouted as he stood up.

"No you are not." Naruto said matter of factly "You stay here and fight in the tournament with the others. You're noisy, and you obviously suck at stealth. You will get me and Seilah in trouble the moment we step foot into the castle."

"Eh!"

"Naruto is right, Natsu." Mavis said with a small smile, trying to calm the fire dragon slayer down. It took Natsu a moment to give up, and return to his seat with his arms crossing on his chest "So, now that Naruto will rescue Lucy, we need someone to replace him on the team…"

"I want in." Gajeel said firmly as he stepped forward "I have a score to settle with that brat." He said, obviously implying Rogue, the shadow dragon slayer of Sabertooth.

"I think that will do." Mavis nodded her head with a smile and stood up. "Okay, let's give it our best everyone." Everyone cheered.

"I leave the tournament to you, Mavis. Do not let my effort on the first two days become wasted."

"And I trust that you will do what is right, Naruto." The first master of Fairy Tail looked at Naruto and replied with a small smile.

After that, the guild parted. The tournament team consisted of Natsu, Erza, Mira, Laxus and Gajeel went straight to the Domus Flau, with several members of Fairy Tail following behind them. To prevent suspicion, everyone had all agreed that they would normally cheer for their team with the best of their ability. Everyone would be busy watching the tournament, making it a perfect scenario for Naruto and his team to make their way to the castle without anyone noticing.

"Yukino, come here." Naruto suddenly called after everyone had left. They needed to wait for the first event of the day to start to take action.

"What is it, Naruto-sama?" Yukino questioned curiously.

"We need to change your clothes if we want to sneak in quietly. Your hair is already too bright, and that cloak you're wearing will only get in the way." Yukino widened her eyes in realization, and flustered when Naruto started eyeing her from head to toe. He could see it in the way she ran and carried herself around "Did you practice martial arts?"

"Y-yes, I trained hand to hand combat for a few years before joining Sabertooth."

"Perfect." Naruto nodded his head while rubbing his chin thoughtfully "Okay so you need something easy to move around with, since we need to be quick and stealthy. We will also need something else to make your hair less eye-catching, since it really shines in the light." He nodded finally, clicking his fingers when something popped in his mind "Okay, let's go. We will grab that outfit for you on our way to Mercurius Castle."

"Yes, I understand." Yukino said as she followed him outside "But Naruto-sama, how exactly are we going to grab it?" To be fair, she did not imagine Naruto to be the kind of guy who would carry women's outfits around.

 _Line Break_

"You're wasting our time!" Seilah impatiently shouted into the dark alley where Yukino was trying to put on her new outfit, which Naruto stole from a local shop whose owners had left to watch the tournament.

"Y-yes, I am so sorry Seilah-sama." Yukino said as she hurriedly ran out of the alley and stopped before them, carrying her white dress in hands. Her new outfit was black in color, being a skin tight bodysuit that had net-shaped designs on the sides and on the forearms with various line borders that separate the two, coming in straight and curved patterns. In addition, she also wore black boot, and a bandanna that kept most of her hair from being exposed to the sun. The flower on the side of her head had also been removed "H-how do I look?" She asked hopefully while looking at Naruto.

"You look great." Naruto grinned as he took Yukino's clothes from her and sealed it away in a scroll. The bodysuit really did justice to her incredible attractive body. "I will return these to you when we're done. Now, let's get a move on."

"Yes." With that, the two went after Naruto, heading toward Mercurius castle. While Seilah seemed to have no trouble keeping up with her master, Yukino was having some troubles doing the same. However, she was doing much better than Naruto and Seilah could hope her to, as she was fully capable of following Naruto as he climbed onto rooftop to avoid the guards patrolling the street.

"They are expecting us." Naruto said as he looked at the guards running around from the rooftop of a restaurant. "Yesterday there was no guard on the streets, and now they are full of them."

"I can clear a path for us, master." Seilah said.

"Thanks, Seilah, but I don't think that will do." Naruto pointed his hand toward a group of guards that was not too far away from them. "You see that squad over there? They haven't left that street since the moment I saw them. Every one minute, a guard leaves the group to report to the nearest sentry guards and the sentries also keep an eye out for the groups patrolling near their stations. Operating like this, one guard suddenly disappears or for some reason alters his patrol pattern, then the entire city will come after us, or at least they will know that we're here and we are coming for Lucy." Naruto stated.

With that, the three continued to make their ways to the castle, easily avoiding all sentry guards on the roads and also on the rooftops, mostly because while they had a great plan, the way it was carried out was done rather poorly by the guards. He had a feeling it was the first time they had done something like that, and had to give props to the one who came up with such a plan, obviously someone that he had met before in the past because they knew about Seilah and her powers.

"Watch out, do not step onto that stone." Naruto said as he helped Yukino climb over the roof of Mercurius castle. They were about one hundred feet from the ground. Because there was a small army of heavily armed soldiers guarding the main gate, they had to take a higher route to approach the castle. One mistake could ruin the whole operation. Naruto wasn't too worried about Yukino or Seilah falling, because he could catch them easily, but someone could easily see them as they were in midair. "You're doing very well." He complied with a smile as Yukino stood up beside him.

"T-thank you, Naruto-sama." Yukino said as she put her hands on her knees and looked down "I have never been this high before."

"So you're saying you have never ridden Ophiuchus or one of the Pisces before?"

"They… really don't like it, Naruto-sama." Yukino laughed nervously as Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. The blond then turned around and looked at the castle in front of him "Okay, let's look for a window." It didn't take it long for them to find one leading to a fancy hallway.

"Master, someone is coming." Climbing in, Seilah heard footsteps and snapped her head around to inform Naruto, who quickly grabbed Yukino's head and pushed her down, hiding outside while Seilah herself soundlessly disappeared into a room, just in time a group of guards appeared from the stairs on the left.

"Man, they really don't want us to get Lucy out quietly, do they?" Naruto asked with a small chuckle as the white haired celestial mage made a small smile and nodded her head. This high, the winds were strong, so the guards inside would not be able to hear them. It took the guards a few seconds to leave, and when they did, Naruto and Yukino climbed in as Seilah opened the door and walked out. "I think we're clear. This way, I know where Lucy is." Naruto said, having found Lucy's location even before he entered the castle.

The three made their ways down several floors, and entered a darker, less elaborate section of Mercurius castle. There was a staircase that led down to a basement of some sort, and the further they traveled down, the more it looked like a dungeon. Torches lit up the halls as empty cell after empty cell was passed, and it seemed as though there was very little to no inmates present, catering to good behaviors of citizens around Crocus.

"Someone else is here." Naruto suddenly he stopped and looked around a corner. There were two shadows walking toward them from the other side of the room. Both were wearing cloaks so he couldn't tell who they were, but one of them was holding a medium sized orb between her right hip and wrist.

"Master, allow me." Seilah said as she stepped forward, but Naruto stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"There's no need." He shook his head and walked out himself, making himself known to the other two people. "Morning, what are you two lovely ladies doing in a place like this?"

Ultear Milkovich widened her eyes in surprise as she looked at the man standing in front of her "You are…" She said, and then turned her eyes to the girls behind him. She knew Yukino of Sabertooth from watching the tournament, but had never seen the other one before. However, there was something about her that felt familiar. Obviously she was not human, with the horns on her head.

With their former associations with the dark guild Grimoire Heart, Seilah knew who they were, but she had never met them. In Tartarous, Kyoka was the one who took care of the Balam Alliance's businesses, having met both Ultear and Meredy during meetings with Grimoire Heart several times in the past when the Alliance was still powerful. Seilah, meanwhile, was the executor of Tartarous, carrying out killing orders in the name of her guild, so anyone who had met her would not live to remember who she was.

"You are those two girls who is tagging along with that dude Jellal, Erza's childhood friend right?" Naruto asked "Ultear and Meredy?"

"Yeah…" The pink haired young woman nodded "What are you three doing here?"

"I suppose you are not here for sightseeing."

"Yes, we're here to rescue Lucy, it's a long story." Naruto answered with a nod. Both Ultear and Meredy widened their eyes and looked at each other meaningfully, making Naruto raise an eyebrow in wonder. They had to know something that he didn't. "What about you two?" he decided to ask.

"We're following a Zeref's magical signature here, but it disappeared a moment earlier so we're looking for it now." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He heard from Erza that Crime Sorciere's main goal was to take down Zeref and his followers, making sure that no one else would fall down the paths that they had had in the past. "Do you notice anything suspicious around here?"

"I don't think so."

"I see…" Ultear nodded her head before continuing. "Do you need our help getting Lucy out of here? She's our friend too. We can lend you a hand."

"If you insist, then I won't stop you." Naruto said simply as he walked past the two and made his way further into the dungeon. Seilah and Yukino quickly followed him, leaving Ultear and Meredy to trail behind them.

The dungeon was huge, but it didn't take it long for them to find Lucy, who was lying on the straw bed in one of the cells in the middle of the place, contemplating heavily for the troubles she had gotten herself into.

"Lucy-sama." Yukino called as Naruto crouched down and knocked his hand on her cell with a smirk on his face, making the blonde haired celestial mage widen her eyes in shock while looking at them.

"Hey there Lucy." Meredy giggled while waving her hand.

"Why do you Fairy Tail mages always get yourself in these kinds of situations, I have to wonder." Ultear shook her head and said with a small smile.

"Naruto, Yukino and…" Lucy exclaimed in surprise, but before she could continue to acknowledge the other three, Naruto reached his hand into the cell and covered her mouth, stopping her from continuing to shout out their names.

"Shh, you don't want to alert every guard in this castle, do you?" He asked, before reaching up and snapping the lock with his hand, shocking both Ultear and Meredy with how easily he made it look. Taking his hand back, Naruto stood up and opened the door as Lucy hopped onto her feet. "It's time to go, Luce." He said, teasing her with Natsu's incorrect name for her.

"We bring you some spare clothes, Lucy-sama." Yukino said as she handed Lucy one of her outfits Naruto had taken from Honeybone and sealed into a scroll that he carried with him. The celestial mage quickly undressed to put on the new outfit, since the one she was wearing was her sleepwear and they were already dirty. Naruto moved to the side to give her some privacy, and to also keep an eye out for any guard who might enter.

While changing, Lucy told them. "Hold on, we have to find our keys." She said while putting on her top. "They're taken to the eclipse gate…"

However, before she could finish her sentence, they all heard a loud click and before most of them could react, the floor underneath them suddenly opened like a trap door and caused the girls to lose their balances, exclaiming in surprise as they fell into darkness. Naruto, meanwhile, sprung around when he heard that sound and launched himself toward the girls, grabbing the nearest one first with his arms around her waist.

"Hey, watch where you are putting your hands!" Ultear exclaimed when she felt his hands on her butt.

"Shut up woman, now is not the time for that." He shouted back and disappeared in a flash of yellow, only to reappear an instant later on the ground beneath them. Naruto then put Ultear down and shot up, yet again in a flash of yellow and return not even a second later with Yukino and Lucy, shocking everyone with his speed. Meredy was next, and last was Seilah, who he caught bridal style in midair before falling down and landing beside the others.

"Thank you, master." Seilah smiled as Naruto put her down. She could have easily taken care of her falling, but nonetheless she was very grateful that her master had caught her.

"You're welcome." Naruto grinned before turning to the others "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so…" Yukino answered, nodding her head.

"I feel a bit dizzy though." Lucy said while holding the side of her head.

"You will be fine soon." Naruto patted her shoulder before turning his head around. It looked like they were in a cave similar to the dragon graveyard, but there were some dimly lit torches on the walls, making it easier for them to look around "What the hell is this place?"

And to answer his question, a stern, feminine voice spoke up "You have fallen into my trap." Everyone widened their eyes and looked around to see an enormous image of a green haired young woman wearing a fancy dress and a golden crown on her head looking at them, with several knights standing behind her "This pitfall place is a capital of death, the last stretch of freedom for criminal scums like you. Die and rot there, thieves." She finished with a strong tone.

"W-who is that?" Meredy asked, wondering out loud.

"She's the princess, Hisui Fiore." Yukino answered as the image finally disappeared.

"Well, that's quite a speech." Naruto chuckled as he looked around while scratching the back of his head "Unless you want me to drill a hole through the walls, which can cause the entire structure to collapse on us, we need to find a way out of here. Let's find an exit." With that, he started walking around with everyone. There were human bones and corpses all over the ground, creeping both Lucy and Yukino out.

"Gyah! It's alive!" Lucy suddenly shouted in terror when the corpse that she accidentally stepped on shuddered, causing everyone to turn toward her direction.

"Hey, isn't that…" Yukino exclaimed in shock. The body that Lucy stepped on was none other than Arcadios, the one who had revealed the Eclipse Plan to them. Stripped from his armors, he was lying on the ground with bruises covering the majority of his body and tattered clothing. The man had definitely seen a better day. "It's Arcadios-sama. What is he doing here?"

"He was arrested for treason, remember?" Naruto pointed out with his arms crossing on his chest as Meredy approached him, using a quick medical spell to help him recover on Yukino's request. "They must have dropped him here to die like us."

Meredy was no healer, so it took her a moment to heal most of the bruises on his body and make Arcadios open his eyes, and when he did, the first thing he said was "R-run…" In that instant, Naruto felt something running toward them, and turned his body around in time to block a gigantic fist with his arms. His eyes widened when he suddenly saw smoke coming from the sleeves of his jacket.

"Acid…" Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance, and twisted his body around to deliver a strong kick into the giant man's torso, sending him away. Much like the rest of his clothes, his jacket wasn't some normal clothing, so even after coming into contact with such corrosive substance the sleeves were not melted away completely. His skin, on the other hand, was unscratched.

"Nice kick, here I thought you're done for." The acid user told him with a smirk as he stood up. He was a man with a large build and overly-muscular arms, which were wrapped with bandages at the wrist. Compared to the rest of his body, he had disproportionately smaller legs, and his eyes were narrow with a triangle-shaped nose. His hair was stylized in a spiked pompadour that spread out onto his face in wide, arrow-shaped sideburns. His attire consists of a light-colored shirt with fur at the collar that he wore under a dark vest, all of which covered by a sleeveless jacket with the words "ACID RULE" written on the back.

Before Naruto could say anything in return, a whirlwind of paper appeared and turned into a young woman, with long, dark brown hair and long bangs falling over her face and into her eyes, save for a single strand which curled upwards away from her head. Her chosen attire was a simple black dress that wrapped around her body as a robe. The front was left wide open, allowing her legs to be in full sight, whilst the back was much longer, being tailored to fall into two points. The edge of the cloth was patterned with squares, and the entire outfit was kept around her body through the use of a thick cloth belt which was tied just below her breasts and into a huge bow that sat at her back.

"There… there are more of them!" Ultear cried out in alarm when a flower rose from a crack on the ground, growing tremendously in size before opening up to reveal another woman with messy violet hair. She had an ample bust and a curvaceous figure, wearing a big puffy cap on her head that was designed with a dark strip at the front with six light dots presenting a "V" pattern and a matching brim that covered her eyes. For clothing, she wore a long coat with petal-like edges on the tails and was adorned with dots running across the edges over a dark top that revealed much of her cleavage and a ruffled mini-skirt. She also wore arm-sleeves and long boots that reached to her calves, with a flower bracelet can be seen on her right wrist.

"It's… it's them…" Arcadios said shakily as two more figures appeared from the shadow, one of them being an average build man with purple hair wearing a metal mask and a set of armor and two scythes on his back, while the other was a man whose massive, mildly square head was almost completely bald, bearing a long, wild and spiky dark hair on top of it, reaching down to the middle of his back. However, his most distinctive features were his oversized arms and biceps, with only two massive, mildly pointed toes on his feet. His clothing, meanwhile, greatly resembled those worn by the fishermen, carrying a flag bearing symbols related to the sea on his shoulder. "They… they are an independent unit that supports the kingdom from the shadow, its strongest executioners, the Garou Knights."

"In case you are wondering, I am not asking for a dramatic introduction." Naruto said as he looked at the group of wizards standing in front of him.

"You… you don't understand, their presences alone, make returning alive from this place impossible."

The man in the armors, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward as he said in a low menacing tone, making Yukino and Lucy step back nervously. "By way of the special decree vested in us, we, Fiore's independent squad, the Garou Knights, hereby sentence you criminals to death!" The members of his group smirked, looking at them rather confidently. "The exit is this way." He suddenly said and pointed his hand to the side, much to everyone's surprise and his squat's shock.

"Ara, thank you so much." Naruto smiled in satisfaction.

"What the hell man?" Uosuke, the fisherman asked. The expression on his face remained unchanged, but even Arcadios could tell he was worried.

"I… I didn't mean it." Kama, the armored leader, shook his head in denial. "You…" He looked at Naruto "What did you do?"

"Me, I didn't do anything." Naruto raised both hands in defense, smirking before pointing his hand toward them. "And in case you are wondering, I am not thanking you, I am thanking her." With that, the knights snapped their heads around to look at the black haired woman who suddenly appeared beside them with a stoic expression on her face. Despite feeling shocked by her sudden appearance, they quickly reacted and leapt away from Seilah, creating some distances between her and them. From the moment they looked at her, they could tell she was extremely dangerous.

"When did you…" Kamika muttered in surprise before taking out a small piece of red paper, holding it between her index and middle fingers "doesn't matter… take this." Kamika then released the paper from her hand and blew it, creating a wave of red-colored paper toward Seilah. The demoness said nothing as she took control over the female knight's spell and sent it back to her, forcing Kamika to use blue papers to create a shield of water in front of her. Most of the wave came in contact with the wall of water and disappeared, but the rest was controlled differently and flew around, slamming into Kamika from the side and exploded, knocking her away.

"Kamika! Damn you…" Cosmos cried out in surprise and casted her spell, summoning a massive flytrap plant from the ground. The flytrap then slammed its petals around Seilah, devouring her whole and causing Yukino and Lucy to cry out her name in horror. However, before Cosmos could celebrate, the flytrap was torn to pieces by a strong bust of Seilah's energy that generated around her body in the form of an intense bluish aura. The plant user widened her eyes in shock at the display of power, but quickly casted her next spell and summoned thick, spiky vines from the ground, launching them toward Seilah, the demoness tilted her head to the side as if she was curious, before slashing her hand horizontally, cutting the vines to pieces before leaping forward and slamming her fist into Cosmos' stomach, knocking her out.

"She… she took two of the Garou Knights so easily…" Arcadios stated in shock, looking at Seilah with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Kama and Neppa, the acid user, tried to attack Seilah at the same time, but the goddess of the chill moon easily avoided all of their attack. At the same time, Uosuke used his magic to control the gravity around her, trying to slow her down but the entire time Seilah seemed to have no problem moving and countering the attacks from the Garou Knights with a series of unarmed strikes, which was so strong she actually left cracks on Kama's scythes and armors, yet she didn't look like she was trying at all.

Ultear and Meredy were shocked. The two had had encounters with demons in the past, but they could tell none of them was anywhere near Seilah's caliber. They both knew there was a special race of extremely powerful demons born from the book of Zeref, but since they could not sense Zeref's presence or his magical signature from her, she couldn't be one of them… could it?

The fight continued on for another one minutes or so, before Seilah decided to end it. Seeing an opening for her to unleash her power, Seilah leaned back, forming a circle of kanji around the palm of her hand as she unleashed a portion of power within her limit, causing the entire cave to violently shake and the ground to become unstable for some of them to stand still.

"Disappear."

The goddess of the chill moon muttered and thrust her hand forward, generating a massive blast of energy that blew away everything in front of her, including the three conscious Garou Knights. It was so great that the entire castle above them was shaken under her power, shocking everyone who was inside, and when everything was over, anyone could see the destruction she had caused with a single attack, which was something that went beyond what they had expected.

The Garou Knights, meanwhile, was nowhere to be seen, leaving only Cosmos on the ground before them. However, because Seilah didn't use much of her power, Naruto was sure they were still alive somewhere in the cave.

"Seilah, grab that girl, she can show us the way out of here." Naruto said as he pointed his hand at Cosmos "Oh by the way, great work!" He grinned, giving her his thumb up.

"Thank you, master." Seilah coolly replied with a small smirk, but in truth, she was feeling overjoyed to have her master praised her.

Their journey to retrieve the zodiac keys continued shortly after that.

 _To be continued…._

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 16**_

* * *

 _ **Yes, that's it for this chapter everyone! I actually had my brother helped me writing this chapter because I was very busy.**_

 ** _One more chapter before the Dragon King Festival._**

 _ **As always, READ and REVIEW. I haven't had the time to proofread this chapter yet, so please forgive me for any errors that I made.**_

 _ **Since the next review will mark my 2000 reviews count for this story, I would like to thank everyone for your support. We wouldn't be here without you all, so thank you! (^^)**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Harem (Up to this chapter): Seilah, Irene, Yukino and Mira.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Power/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demonic/Dragon Speeches.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demonic/Dragon Thoughts.

 **Fairy Guardian: Resurrection**

 **Chapter 18**

"Now, do not try anything funny…" Naruto said as he pushed Cosmos forward, telling her while smirking "Oh wait, you can't." Seilah made sure of that, having full control over her body. The party was making their way through Hell Palace, with a clone of him helping Arcadios at the back. He had mostly been healed by Meredy but still too weak to walk on his own.

"Um… Naruto-san, you sure we don't need to tie her up?" Meredy asked curiously as she followed Naruto and Cosmos with the rest of the party as the later led them on a path leading to the exit of the cave, looking rather willingly doing so. "I have a pair of magic sealing handcuffs here if you need."

"There's no need." The blond smiled, shaking his head "Seilah can take care of it." hearing her master saying that, the black haired demoness raised her head with confidence and continued to coolly force Cosmos to lead her master out of the cave the princess had dropped him into, giving no care for the others. Her Curse had some limitations that Naruto knew very well, and yet he still had so much trust in her. To Seilah, that was simply everything that she could ever hope for.

"So what is her magic? She can control people or something?" Lucy asked in interest.

"Kinda, she can take full control of the body of her victims and manipulate them in the form of orders. However, she can't control the mind, so they will still know exactly what is that they are doing." Naruto answered with a nod.

"I see now, so that's why that man in the armors told us where the exit was without intending to." Yukino said in realization.

"W-well, then please remind me to never get on her bad side." Lucy nodded her head while trying to force a smile onto her face.

"Anyway, how are we going to find your keys once we're out of here?" Ultear asked, having learnt the reason Lucy was captured and needed to be rescued a moment ago. Being someone who had spent her entire life studying time magic, Ultear understood the risk of time travelling better than anyone else.

Naruto also couldn't help but think that she knew something very important about it when he saw the look on her face, but still decided not to ask.

"Easy, they are either in the princess' room, or somewhere near the Eclipse Gate." Naruto explained, and when he saw the confusions on everyone's face, he continued "I believe she has already used them to unlock the Gate."

"Eh?" Yukino made a sound in surprise. She did not expect that at all.

"I noticed there was a set of keyholes on that Gate." Naruto explained "You open the door with the keys, but if you don't give it a push, then the door will remain closed, especially a door of that size. Something must have stopped her from doing so, could be hesitation because she understands the risk too, or she is simply waiting for eclipse to open it."

"I see…" Lucy nodded her head in understanding, and couldn't help but ask "We're not too late, aren't we?"

"I really hope that we're not." Yukino said worriedly before noticing something up ahead of them. "Hey, is that..." She pointed her hand and smiled in relief when she saw it was a massive, arched door.

"Finally, the exit." Meredy stated with a smile and turned to Cosmos to ask "Is that really the exit?"

"Yes..." The violet haired woman answered blankly. The look in her eyes told that she was forced to do so.

"Good, now god to sleep." Seilah ordered and clicked her hand, making Cosmos lose her consciousness and fall to the ground in a dull thud.

"Well then, let's…" Naruto said with a cheeky grin and started making his way toward the door, but before he could walk more than two steps, he suddenly felt a very familiar magical signature on the other side of that door, approaching them in a slow pace. It was weak, extremely weak, almost unnoticeable, but it was there and could not belong to anyone else. His eyes widened and he snapped his head to Lucy, who could only look at him in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Master, what's wrong?"

Before he could answer Lucy's and Seilah's questions, the door was opened and a shadow appeared, but it soon turned into a cloaked figure. Most of their features were kept hidden under an elegant, full-body hooded cloak, which left only the lower of half of her face exposed to the public eye. The cloak was dark in color, from top to bottom with a much lighter color on the edges of the hood.

"It's… it's you." Ultear said in shock, breaking the silence.

"You... " Naruto snapped his head around and looked at Ultear, asking while pointing his hand at the cloaked person, who was a bit taken aback by his outburst "You know she's here? And you didn't think it was important to tell us?"

He didn't expect this to happen. Surely, he should have asked.

"I learnt about her from Jellal. This is my first time seeing her here." The black haired woman answered with a finger poking his chest. "And in my defense, I didn't because I didn't know how Lucy is going to react to this information, but I intended to tell her as soon as we left this place."

"Tell me what?" Lucy questioned in surprise, before looking at the person who seemed to be looking right at her. Something seemed so familiar about her. "Who are you?" She finally decided to ask.

"…" The person said nothing at first as she started tearing up with tears running down the side of her face, sobbing quietly while looking at them. Reaching up, the young woman grabbed her face, trying to control her emotion while saying. "I…I'm so sorry." With that, she took a hold of her hood, and slowly pulled it back, finally revealing her face much to everyone's shock. Even Seilah had a look of bewilderment on her usually stoic and calm face. There was no mistaken, the smooth blonde hair that flowed and fell directly down below her neck with two much sizable prominent strands reaching pass her neck and several, spiky strand covering her forehead, the beautiful face that displayed a set of big, oval, but tearful brown eyes matched with thick eyelashes and a pair of thin dark colored eyebrows, with small thin lips and a mildly round nose.

It was Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ehh!" Lucy cried out in shock as she looked at the young woman who looked exactly like her, taking several steps back in both fear and horror. She had seen Gemini turning into her several times before, but for some reasons she knew this was different, really different.

"I'm sorry…" The other Lucy said apologetically as she lowered her head.

"Another Lucy-sama…" Yukino stated in shock "Gemini? No, that's not it."

"I still can't believe it." Meredy said in a low tone.

"She's… from the future." Ultear explained, mostly to Lucy who had calmed down a bit but she was still shakily looking at her doppelganger. "She must have used the Eclipse Gate to travel back in time. Jellal met her last night and told us about her."

"That's correct." The other, future Lucy said, giving a small nod "You should have learnt about it by now."

"I see…" present Lucy said in understanding, but she couldn't stop wondering why would she use the gate to travel back to meet them, knowing the risks and consequences of time travelling. "Why are you here? What are you doing here?" She asked in a soft tone.

"I came here to… warn you." Future Lucy answered as her voice became weak with each word she said. "Soon, this country… will be…" However, before she could finish, her body started to shake, and moved from side to side before her eyes rolled back and she passed out, falling forward. Naruto quickly rushed forward and caught her before she could hit the ground, immediately noticing something missing when he grabbed her right shoulder.

' _Her arm… poor girl, must have been through a lot._ ' Naruto thought as he bent down to pick her up, carrying her bridal style in his arms before looking around at the rest of the group "Let's get out of here first." He told them before walking on ahead.

 _Line Break_

Leaving the Hell Palace, everyone quickly made it to what seemed to be a massive dining area and decided to settle down for a moment so future Lucy could rest and Meredy to check on her condition. Naruto had left and returned a moment later with some chips and snacks that he stole from the kitchen for the girls. Lucy hadn't had anything since last night, and Yukino looked a bit worn out as well, which he couldn't blame her because she had done her best to keep up with him on their way to Mercurius. He had also learnt that Fairy Tail had won the tournament a moment after they had left Hell Palace with Mavis' brilliant strategies, leaving everyone, including the other participants in shock and awe.

"How is she?" Naruto asked Ultear, who was standing guard at the entrance to make sure no one would accidentally walk in and see them.

"Lucy? She's still recovering, but Meredy has done everything she could." The black haired woman said as she looked at the blonde lying on the carpet, with her past-self sitting on the chair beside her. "It must have been hard for Lucy, seeing her future self like this."

"So what is your story?" Naruto asked as he tore open a bag of potato chips "I saw a look on your face when Lucy told everyone she was from the future, and I had a feeling it had something to do with time travelling. Have anything interesting to share or get off your chest?" He added with a small smile. "I am a good listener."

"It's nothing really… it's just…" Ultear shook her head before sighing longingly. "I once wanted to change the past too, you know? It was the reason why I practiced the Arc of Time. I was taken away from my mother at a very young age, and was experienced on over a long period of time because of my potential to become a powerful mage. The people who adducted me, they lied to my mother, who sent me to them thinking they could cure me from my illness for having too much magic power confined inside my body. They told her I was dead." Ultear looked away and swallowed heavily as she continued "I managed to escape, but when I went home, I saw her with Gray and Lyon. In case you are wondering, my mother was their teacher. She was the one who taught them Ice Magic." Naruto nodded his head in understanding, but he didn't say anything so that Ultear could continue "During the time I was experienced on in that lab, I had this ugly feeling that my mother had abandoned me, and when I saw how happy she was with those two… I broke, and believed she had replaced me with them." She paused for a second before continuing in a sad tone "I was taken in by Hades, the master of Grimoire Heart, and when he gave me a wide selection of Lost Magic that I could practice, I chose the Arc of Time, because it was the magic that gave its user the ability to manipulate time. I thought I could somehow use it to travel back in time and change the past for the better… for myself."

"I see…" Naruto said finally.

"When I learnt that there was the Eclipse Gate, I had a hope that I could finally do it. I could finally travel back to that day and tell my mother that I was alive." Ultear then turned her head and looked at Meredy, who was trying to strike a conversation with Seilah, much to the demoness' displeasure "But when I looked at Meredy, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to the two us if I changed the past, knowing how much it could alter the future. I don't know… it might be better for the better, or for worse. I can finally live a happy life with my mother, the life that I have always wanted, but what about Meredy? I took her family away, but there were two others with me that day, and I was not the one who decided to attack her village. I was the one who decided to spare her life and took her in, adopting her as my own daughter. What would have happened to her if I were not there to make that decision? When I think about it like that, I didn't have that hope anymore."

"So you're willing to sacrifice your own happiness for her?"

Ultear looked at him and nodded her head firmly "Yes, I am."

"Wow…" Naruto said as he rubbed his chin with a smile "She must mean a lot to you."

"She means everything to me." Ultear answered with a small smile. "We all need someone like that in our life, especially if it's covered entirely in darkness, you know... to be our guiding light."

"Is that so?"

Naruto asked, smiling as he turned his head to look at Seilah, who saw him looking at her and returned his smile with a beautiful one, with her head lowering a little.

"Ur… Lucy is waking up!" Meredy suddenly called when she heard a whimper from the future Lucy and saw her moving around. Everyone quickly gathered around her as Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked around while sitting up, holding her head in her hand.

"Where am… I?" She asked.

"From the look of everything around us, I'd say it's the castle's dining hall, Lucy-sama." Yukino answered as Meredy kneeled down behind Lucy to help her sit up more easily.

"So we're still inside the castle then." She concluded, holding her head with her hand while sweating bullets. "I don't understand, from what I can remember… after we escaped from the dungeon, we were then recaptured by the royal army, because we somehow approached the eclipse gate and got our magic drained, rendering us powerless. Not only that but… Naruto wasn't supposed to be the one who came to rescue me. It should have been Natsu, Wendy and Mira." She said, looking at him.

"That must be what happened in your timeline, not us, your presence here must have altered it somehow." Ultear explained. "This is the reason why time travelling is so risky. It's like shooting a bullet through a glass window, not only will you leave a hole there, but you will also make several, unpredictable cracks appear."

"I am sorry, but I didn't have any other choice." Future Lucy said sadly as she lowered her head. "I came back to hopefully prevent a future that had become so bleak…"

"What happened, Lucy?" Naruto asked. "What is going to happen?"

"A horde of ten thousand dragons happens, Naruto. They are going to attack the city and destroy the entire kingdom, taking countless lives in the process." She revealed much to everyone's shock and terror. They would never expect to hear something like that in a million years, and Seilah was as mortally shocked as the others. The only one who was able to keep a straight face was Naruto, as he listened to what Lucy had to say "I was knocked out during the attack, and when I woke up, I was separated from everyone. Most of the city was destroyed, and there were screams and cries everywhere as everyone tried to fend away the dragons. I didn't know what to do… but I somehow I ended up at the eclipse gate. I didn't know a thing about it, but before I knew it, I had opened the gate, and traveled back in time on July 4th, X793."

"Isn't that a few days ago?" Meredy asked in wonder before exclaiming with her eyes widening in surprise, remembering what Jellal had told her and Ultear. "Hold on a second…"

"You said July 4th then what was the shadow that Jellal saw on July 3rd?" Ultear asked, shocked.

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"Every year like clockwork, we have been sensing a mysterious magic power… yet you said you only arrived recently." Ultear answered hurriedly "What we've been sensing for the past seven years must be the magic power of the Eclipse Gate. This year though… it came from a human. You traveled back in time using the magic of that gate, and some of that residual magic must have lingered on your body. I know because I can feel it even now. Jellal has been trying to track it down ever since we arrived and yesterday, before he told us about you, he said he saw a shadow that carried the same magical signature and tried to follow them on July 3rd, but was interrupted by the council's army."

"D-does that mean…" Yukino stuttered in realization.

"There's another person here." Naruto nodded his head, stating seriously "Another time traveling… hold on, where is that man, Arcadios?" He asked while snapping his head around to look for exiled knight, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Then suddenly, they all heard hurried footsteps. Before Naruto could say anything to warn the others, a massive troop of heavily armed soldiers came rushing in and surrounded them from every direction, quickly forming a battle formation with their weapons drawn and pointing at them. "Take a step toward me and you will live the rest of your life reject it." Seilah said as she glared murderously at the knights, causing a few of them to step back nervously. However, the rest didn't heed her warning and foolishly attacked them. The demoness clicked her tongue in annoyance and blasted most of them back with a small burst of energy before disarming them with a simple Macro order. As Yukino stepped in to protect a defenseless future Lucy, gracefully taking down several guards with some hand to hand combat techniques, Ultear created duplicates of her orbs and shot them at the rest, knocking them unconscious before they could even make a step closer to them.

However, that was not the end of them, as more and more guards appeared and rushed into the room with overwhelming number, before five individuals stepped forward and stood before them.

"Ah, it's you five again." Naruto said mockingly as he turned his head to look at the Garou Knights. All five members looked like they had seen better days. Their bodies were covered in cuts and bruises, their clothes were torn and Kama's armors were broken in several places. With one of his weapons destroyed, the leader of the executioners only wielded one scythe on his back.

"Do not look down on us. The Garou Knights won't go down that easily." Kamika said as she took out a small piece of red paper.

"Indeed, Kamika." Cosmos nodded her head as she summoned her plants.

"We have you cornered." Neppa said, smirking with a bottle in his mouth. "You won't leave this place alive."

"I do not begrudge your motives and reasons, so please, do not begrudge ours…" Kama said as he removed his broken mask and dropped it on the floor. His cloak was tattered and his armor was in a very bad shape. Seilah's energy attack had really done a number on him. "We simply cannot allow fugitives to set foot outside of these castle walls." Neppa saw an opening when Naruto yawned and decided to attack him, rushing toward the blond and trying to slam his purple glowing fist into his chest. However, Naruto moved his body back and allowed a very annoyed Seilah to step in, punching Kama in the chest with so much force he was sent flying across the room and crashing into a group of guards, who were all knocked down to the floor when they tried to catch the large man.

"Really? We are really doing this again?" Naruto asked, amused.

"Neppa, are you alright?" Uosuke asked his usual blank expression.

"Yeah… shit… I will live but…" The bulky man coughed while trying to stand up.

"I told you we need a plan." Kamika said with a small sigh as she took out a set of colorful papers. "She alone is far too strong for us to take head on."

"Ah, very good, learning from experience." Naruto commented before smirking "But the question is, what are you going to do?"

"Uosuke, do it." The leader of the elite executioners ordered as he removed his weapon from his back. Uosuke gave a small smirk and held up his oversized hands, casting a spell the he hadn't used before against Seilah, causing the floor to start rumbling and trembling before breaking apart and collapsing. He then casted another spell, turning the entire floor beneath them into a deep pool of boiling lava, and increased the gravity around Naruto and everyone to pull them down as quick as possible while forming a barrier around them, making sure that they couldn't leave.

"Oh…" Making a sound of mocking surprise, Naruto created several massive arms of pure orange energy from his back and used them to grab everyone but Seilah, who quickly climbed on his back before he landed on the pool of molten lava and stood upon it like standing on solid ground, shocking everyone who was looking. Kama, who had foreseen that they would not be able to kill them that easily, jumped down and went after them with the help of both Kamika and Uosuke, but before he could even reach one of them, the gravity field around them disappeared when Uosuke was struck and blasted away by a massive lion head made of light, a technique that Lucy knew very well. Kama's attack, meanwhile, was countered by Seilah, who shot up from Naruto's back and blocked his scythe with the back of her hand before turning her body to deliver a fast and powerful kick to the side of his torso, breaking his armor completely and sending him crashing into the opposite wall with great force.

"Loke?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as Loke, the celestial spirit Leo, appeared and struck down several guards to open a path into the room above them. At the same time, getting down on one knee, Naruto then placed his hand on the lava surface and started reducing its temperature with an ice release technique, solidifying the entire pool into solid ground before putting the girls down when he was sure it was safe enough for them to stand on. "How did you…"

"Because I can freely pass through the gate, of course…" Loke gave her a small smile as he jumped down from the upper floor. "You haven't summoned any of us today, coincidently Miss Yukino as well, so I came to make sure everything was alright." He said, and showed Lucy something that made a massive smile to spread out on her face "Your stars are with you, Lucy." He said, giving the blonde her golden keys before smiling at Yukino "Your keys as well, miss."

"Thank… thank you very much." Yukino said in relief as she held her keys close to her chest "Pisces, Libra… I am sorry."

"Ah… it's you. So Virgo is telling the truth after all." Loke said suddenly as he turned to Naruto, causing Lucy to look between them in surprise.

"You two know each other?" She asked, missing the meaningful look Naruto was giving the lion constellation, which basically could be translated into 'say a word and I'll kill you'. Loke, however, didn't feel intimidated in the slightest and continued to look at the taller man with a small smirk.

"Yeah, I used to kick his ass around." Naruto answered finally, crossing his arms. Lucy had never summoned him in his presence, so of course she would think that it was the first time two of them had met. "Little cub didn't know who he was hitting on." Lucy nodded her head in understanding. So the two of them had known each other from back then when Loke was still an active member of Fairy Tail, after his contract with his former summoner, Karen, had been canceled because of her death.

"Hey, you could have warned me she was taken, you know." Loke said before giving him a genuine smile "Anyway, it's great to see you after all this time."

"We will have a lot of time for catch up later." Ultear said as everyone turned their attention to the guards who came rushing through the doors, albeit with some trouble because of what the area had been previously. "Lucy and Yukino have their keys. I think it's our cue to find a way to get out of here."

"That wouldn't be a problem, everyone grab onto…" However, before Naruto could finish his sentence, he suddenly felt another presence similar to Lucy's, but this time, it was filled with evils and malicious intents. Then, a knight at the end of a hallway suddenly cried out in horror and threw both hands into the air before falling down, seemingly disappearing into his own shadow without a trace. The shadow then spread around and across the hall, swallowing every guard including the remaining members of the Garou Knights before pulling away.

"What the hell?" Meredy asked in shock as she looked at the scene before her.

"Everyone, stay alert!" Ultear called out as a cloud of dark smoke appeared before them, and from within, a man emerged, wearing a small smirk on his face, which greatly resembled someone they knew from Sabertooth. His hair was much longer, however, being tied in a high ponytail that reached midway down his back, and rather than being completely dark, it was black only on the right, and white in color on the left. Meanwhile, his bands were brushed over to the right side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. He face, however, were noticeably different, with scar that extended over the bridge of his nose, and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye, with a snake-like pupil. For clothing, he wore a long, light, high-collared cape that draped over his shoulders, adorned with a tiger-print pattern and fastened to his body with a strap and a button on either side of his chest. Underneath, he wore a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs were rolled up, with a dark, Y-shaped vest. In addition, he finished his outfit with a pair of light trousers under the loose pieces of cloth and strapped boots. "Who are you!?" Ultear asked with a firm tone, having picked up the malicious intent from the man standing before them.

"I am Rogue Cheney." The shadow dragon slayer calmly answered.

"Eh, but he's out… does that mean you are from the future too?" Yukino asked when she realized it, being the only one beside Naruto that wasn't looking at him warily and cautiously, which was understandable because she and Rogue were on friendly term when she was still a member of Sabertooth.

"Yes, I am."

"You decimated the soldiers to save us?" Loke asked as future Rogue approached them.

"No, he did it because they were in his way." Naruto spoke up emotionlessly. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to open the Gate." He answered, extending his hands to the sides "You see, there are two ways of using the Eclipse, one is travel through time and the other is as a weapon, the Eclipse Cannon. It's the only means we have of defeating ten thousand dragons." His explanation left almost everyone speechless, especially future Lucy, who looked at the male time traveller in shock.

"Is… is that so?" Yukino asked in relief "So we can beat the dragons..."

However, before she could finish, Naruto interrupted "Nah, I don't believe you." He said, making Rouge widen his visible eye "Because even if it could do something like that, there was no way the Eclipse Gate could fire a shot powerful enough to bring down a group of ten dragons with only seven years of built up magic energy, let alone ten thousands of them. You are from the future too, so you should know well how powerful they are, and that they are not mindless animals. They will destroy the Gate even before you can wipe out a very small number of them. Thank you, but ten thousand dragons? Nah, I will take my chance." Naruto said, pointing his hand to where the Gate was. It had been moved out to the front yard of the Eclipse Castle, with wizard guilds gathering together around the city.

"Believe me or not, it's true, it's the only chance we have." The time traveller shook his head, and Naruto had to admit he was a very good liar, because everyone but him was having some trouble not believing him. In Seilah's case, she simply didn't trust anyone but him, especially human. "I come from a future seven years from now, where dragons have already conquered most of the world. Not even a tenth of the human population survived, and of course the eclipse doesn't hold anywhere near as much power as it does now. If we don't stop the dragons, or most of them here, the world is doomed."

"Okay, so we'll open the Gate, what's next?" Naruto asked, he was more interest in the stories than anything because he knew the Gate would be opened anyway. There was no reason for him to stop it, as he had already seen it doing so.

"It's not that simple, because seven years ago, which in other words, now… someone stopped us from opening the Gate." Rogue answered, closing his eyes "Because of that, the Gate was not opened, and we couldn't fire the cannon at the dragons. They brought about the destruction of this world." He then looked up and said finally "That's why I am here, to kill them before they could do it and doom our world."

"Is that really necessary?" Lucy asked nervously. "Can we convince them or… I don't know, we really don't need to go about killing people."

"At such an important 'intersection of time', words alone cannot control it." Rogue shook his head "even if they're convinced now, it's already decided that they would close the Gate. It's an inescapable destiny, in which the ones meant to survive live on and the doomed ones, perish." That, however, Naruto didn't think he could agree more. It was the reason why he didn't try to stop the Gate from opening, despite knowing what was about to come and the troubles it could bring. The event had already been set in stone. Without it, many things would have happened or wouldn't have happened. History would have been altered forever. He wanted everything to remain as how it had been.

However, what he was going to do from now was a whole different story. The Gate was going to be opened to the past, which needed to stay intact, not the future. What he would to do from now, what future he was going to choose for himself and the rest of the world… would be entirely up to him to decide.

"So as long as they're alive, the ones who destined to close the Gate would do it without fail." Rogue finished finally.

"I see, so who are they? Who do you need to eliminate?" Naruto asked curiously. He knew who it would be. He didn't need to be there to know that. The Gate was opened by celestial magic, using the twelve keys of zodiac constellations, so only someone who capable of using it could close the Gate.

"It's them, Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria!"

Rogue exclaimed and thrust his hands forward, throwing two spears of shadow at the aforementioned young women and causing both of them to freeze in shock. Future Lucy tried to protect her past self and friend by throwing herself in the way, but Naruto beat her to it, as he could see them coming from a mile away, and intercepted at the last second, appearing in front of both celestial wizards in a blur. Grabbing the spears with his bare hands, Naruto threw both of them back at their creator, who willed them to disappear before they could reach him. However, he suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from his right shoulder, and turned his head just in time to see a kunai stabbing into his flesh. It had been thrown with so much power Rogue couldn't keep his balance and was knocked down to the floor.

"You are the shadow dragon slayer, so you, of all people, should know better than anyone when something is hiding in the shadow of the other." Naruto said simply as he lowered his hands while Rogue was picking himself up, abruptly yanking the kunai from his shoulder. "Loke, get the girls out of here and protect Yukino and Lucy, both of them, from harm. I will handle this with Seilah."

"Don't have to tell me." The lion celestial spirit smirked and gave him a thumb up before looking at the others "C'mon ladies, let's go."

"But…" Future Lucy said unsurely, looking at Naruto who was having his back to her and everyone.

"Don't worry, we can handle it." Naruto said, giving her a thumb up without looking back. "Your future is in good hand."

The young celestial wizard looked at him for a moment, before smiling softly and nodding her head. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Be careful, Naruto-sama, Seilah-sama." Yukino told him as they left. Rogue made an attempt to chase after them, but Naruto quickly swept himself in the way and drove his fist down his head, smashing Rogue face first into the ground.

"You dare..."

"Actually, it's her that you should worry about." Naruto said and Rogue turned his head to the side just in time to see Seilah's foot coming toward his face, having only enough time to fall into his own shadow to dodge her kick before sliding his way up onto the wall, where he then remerged and went down to attack Seilah. The Entherious demon quickly used her Macro to pick up the rocks around her and formed them into a shield between her and the future shadow dragon slayer. However, by unleashing a wave of shadow from his hand, Rogue easily destroyed the shield, but he immediately met with a Seilah who had a bluish aura around her body. Before he could react, the demoness shot her hand up and grabbed his face, overpowering him with her superior strength and slamming his head into the ground with much so more power than her master had previously done, before picking him up and throwing him away to the other side of the room. She followed him, and sent her fist toward his gut. Rogue crossed his arms in front of him and blocked her punch, but it still didn't stop him from being sent flying and crashing into the wall, which cracked and then broke down around him.

"Tch, don't stick your nose in my business, demon." Future Rogue said as he stood up and looked at Seilah, who had rocks, debris and weapons flying in circles around her. She then willed them to fly at the dragon slayer, raining down from every direction and forcing him to dodge repeatedly. "Get out of my way." He quickly gathered and immediately released an enormous burst of shadows his mouth, covering the entire area in darkness and causing the castle to tremble. The blast took out the remaining rocks easily, and continued to travel toward Seilah, who didn't even flinch when the wave of shadow crashed into her. A moment later, when his attack had finally ended, Rogue was left utterly speechless when he saw Seilah still standing without a single scratch on her body. Her outfit was torn in a few places, but overall, she looked completely unharmed. ' _This is not good… I need to retreat or else she will ruin my plan..._ '

"Is that it?" Seilah asked coldly, before moving toward Rogue, who was fully prepared and waited for the exact moment when Seilah was right in front of him to release his second power, generating a blinding flash of white light from his body that surprised Seilah and caused her to raise both arms to shield her eyes away from the light. Rogue smirked and disappeared into his shadow, slipping away before the demon could regain her vision.

"Well, that's unexpected." Naruto said as he casually walked through the hole Seilah had created on the wall to make his way toward his self-proclaimed servant. "White dragon slayer magic huh? Make me wonder what happened to Sting in his future."

"Master… I am so…"

"Ah, don't be… you have done well. Rogue has his part to play, so killing him here won't do anything good to the timeline. We only need to buy enough time for Lucy and the rest to get out of here. They are probably at the Gate now." He smiled at her "Save your strength, there's a bigger fight coming, and I will also need you to do something for me. It's very important." He finished seriously, making Seilah harden her eyes.

"Anything for you, master."

Naruto nodded his head and smiled.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 18**

* * *

 **Note: My deepest apology for taking so long to update this chapter, but my computer broke down and I only got it fixed recently, losing all of my data including the previous version of this chapter. I spent the last three days writing this, in case you're wondering.**

 **Anyway, that's it for the time being. I will start writing the next chapter for this story soon, as soon as I finish homework.**

 **As always, READ and REVIEW and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
